Shattered Pieces
by JadeBrycin2116
Summary: When his mother loses her mind, convinced he is going to die, Wally doesnt know what to do as his life spirals down hill. His father resents him & a mission gone awry only makes matters worse when he forced to take an unwanted break from the team. WxA
1. Chapter 1

hey there guys! i recently became obsessed with YJ and after reading a million stories and toying with this idea in my head, i decided to give it a try. tell me what you think :)

i do not own Young Justice

* * *

><p>1<p>

I swear I had no idea.

I don't know what's wrong with me…

I never even noticed that there was a problem honestly. Does that make me a bad son? I hope not, but I think I might doesn't help that I keep hearing my dad in my mind confirming my suspicions.

"_This is all your fault, you and your uncle. Ever since you got those powers and joined that damn team…" _

I didn't mean for this to happen and come on, I mean it's not even that bad is it? Stuff like this happens to people all the time right? They take some meds and eventually they get over it…don't they?

"_The most they can do is give her something like Xanax to deal with the panic attacks and depression anxiety and maybe admit her for a few days, but that's the best they can do. What she really needs is to see somebody, like a therapist." _

Therapy is overrated. I know her, she's strong. She'll be fine. She's always fine. She wouldn't do this to me.

"_Well why don't you send her to a therapist then?" _

"_Because of you, she can't go see anybody…and blow your cover as Kid Flash?"_

I'm just so lost at the moment and I feel so guilty as I lay in my bed replaying bits and pieces of last night's conversation with my dad over and over again in my mind. I got the feeling something was up lately, but I wasn't sure. It's been a few months since I actually spent an entire weekend at home and it was kind of weird. My mom just seemed so off. She wasn't her normal cheerful self, she seemed almost half there. She wasn't cooking or cleaning or even going shopping with her other mom friends. She was just walking around looking like she was on the verge of a breakdown or she would stare at me and start crying. It was like she waiting, like she knew something I didn't…like she was waiting for something bad to happen to me.

I asked my dad about it that morning, and he just sort of brushed me off, said she's been a little down the last few months but it was nothing to worry about so I didn't. Then I went out with Uncle Barry around the city, just to do a check and make sure everything around Central was safe, when I came back that night my parents weren't even home. I called my dad several times and finally he picked up and told me they were at the hospital. My mom had had a very severe panic attack and after several minutes, she still didn't feel like she could breathe. When I got there, my dad could barely even look at me. I wasn't sure why.

"_She's been having them for about six weeks now, pretty frequently, usually after you'd leave to go fight with Barry or your friends." _

"_W-why didn't anybody tell me?" _

"_You're barely home Wallace, and when you are…you aren't. Besides, they were usually done after two or three minutes. It wasn't a big deal at first but they've been getting worse and she's slipped into this morbid depression." _

He thinks it's all my fault, I know it. I wasn't sold at first, but now I'm thinking that it is too. Mom wasn't like this before I got my powers or even when I was just tagging along with Uncle Barry around Central City. This happened after I joined up with Young Justice and we started going out without our mentors, as our own team. I know we're all young, but we honestly handle ourselves pretty well I think. Apparently my mom has less faith in me because it seems every time I leave nowadays, she's been telling my dad she doesn't think I'm coming back. My mom's going crazy because for some reason she thinks I'm going to die or something.

"_I wish you would quit this nonsense Wallace, this superhero thing. You know what your mother told me last week? She looks at me and she goes, 'what if he doesn't come back this time Rudolph? I wouldn't be able to live with myself; I don't think I would make it. The guilt would be too much for me, I'd have to put myself out of my own misery.'" _

My mom told my dad she would was pretty much going to kill herself over me. I don't what she thinks is going to happen to me, I've been mostly fine up to this point. I mean there was the incident where I got my powers, and I broke my arm once but that's about it. I haven't really gotten seriously hurt, and I know it's always a possibility but I haven't given her any reason to worry. I guess she has been anyway and the other night, she just really scared my dad because he took her to the hospital. While we were there I even overheard him talking to my Aunt Iris about it.

"_Rudolph, what happened?" _

"_She freaked out. She looked terrified and kept talking about how this could be the night, that she wouldn't make it if Wally didn't come home. She said she knew one of these nights she was never going to see him again and she wished she had a normal son like every other mother because she couldn't live like this anymore. She couldn't live in fear wondering when her son was going to pop up dead. I thought she was going to do it, I was ready to call 911 then, but suddenly she couldn't breathe and I knew she was having a panic attack and it was terrible. It wouldn't stop, so I brought her here. I told them everything, everything I could at least. They're probably going to keep her for a few nights, maybe in the psych ward." _

"_Have you told Wally…You need to tell him." _

"_For what? It's not going to change anything. Tomorrow night he'll be out again parading around with your husband as Kid Flash. It's pointless. I lost Wally years ago, now I'm about to lose both of them."_

* * *

><p>I couldn't even focus my mind in school Monday I was so distracted. I'd trying to put the pieces together in my mind and figure out how I remained oblivious to the problems going on at home for so long. My mom had been on a downward spiral for months and I'd been too caught up with my friends to even notice. I've been fighting crime for years with Uncle Barry, but now that I'm on my own more I guess she's overly worried about me.<p>

I run to the cave after my last class, which doesn't take me long at all. Uncle Barry and The Bat's told me I could take a few days off if I needed, no questions asked, but I don't want to. I don't want to go home and be forced to think about everything that happened this weekend. Besides I don't want the rest of the team to know what's going on. I told Bat's and Barry not to say anything because I don't want them treating me any differently because my mom…because my mom is _mentally unstable_. That was Batman's way of saying my mom was crazy but in a nice way. I wish my dad would use mentally unstable, he's just been saying crazy. He's also been saying I'm the reason she's this way. _I drove my mom crazy._ _Maybe if I quit the team she'd be o-_

I stop before I depress myself further. I've been trying not to think like that, but it's so hard. Maybe if I somehow stopped being Kid Flash everything would go back to being okay…But I don't _want_ to stop being Kid Flash.

I'm apparently the last to arrive at the cave, which I hate. I can't stand being the last person to show anywhere, I have superhuman speed! That should never happen, but it does today. I guess I was just running a little slower than usual.

"Way to finally show up for training," Robin jokes with a smirk on his face. I know he's kidding but I can't help but feel bad because of everything that's been going on. It's got me feeling really depressed and kind of out of it lately. If I don't want anyone to know what's wrong, I really need to suck it up until I leave.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I say rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, "I didn't mean to hold you guys up or anything."

Even behind his dark sunglasses, I can tell Robin is raising a brow at me curiously, "Um…don't worry about it KF. Come on let's go."

We're doing our usual one-on-one combat training today since we haven't been assigned any type of mission. As Kaldur goes up against M'Gann, I'm trying to think of anything to keep my mind from trailing over to my mom and her irrational fear of my premature death or the way my dad has been looking at me like I'm a disappointment since we left the hospital or the fact that I think I might deserve that look.

Superboy and Robin go up next, followed by me and Artemis. I hate being partnered with her and today since my mind is elsewhere, she kicks my ass. I mean it's like embarrassing. After sparring we all hang out in the main room for a little while M'Gann attempts to cook spaghetti, it's not the worst she's ever done. I eat it because I'm starving and I don't want to have to eat when I get home. I just plan on going straight to my room and staying there.

* * *

><p>Around eight-thirty I figure it's time to leave. I exit the cave and about to break out into a sprint when I hear Artemis right behind me. "What the hell was up with you in training today Baywatch? You sucked worse than usual."<p>

I don't care what kind of mood I'm in, Artemis pushes my buttons always. She's just so damn frustrating sometimes. "Just wait 'til next time. I was a little off today."

"A little?" she laughs mockingly. If she wasn't a girl I swear…

"Okay so maybe I was really off, whatever...and would you stop calling me Baywatch? I would like to think that we've grown past that already," I say stuffing my hands onto my pockets as we walk. I'm itching to break out into a run, but if I do obviously Artemis wouldn't be able to dream of keeping up with me.

She purses her lips and rolls her eyes. You know, she might actually be kind of cute if she wasn't always scowling, "Oh, and what would you prefer I call you?"

"Um, I don't know, _Wally_."

Being the asshole she truly is, she pretends to consider it before shooting me down. "Uhh, no. I still like Baywatch, Baywatch. I think I'm going to stick to that."

I want to counter back with something really mean, but I don't this time only because Artemis is about to branch off in a different direction than me. She stops to wait for cars so that she can cross the street and go right. I'm about to go left, but I stand there and wait to see if she makes it okay. Just because she's a pain doesn't mean I want anything to happen to her. God forbid she gets hit by a car or something while I'm standing right here. Green Arrow would be sooo pissed at me.

While she's waiting she turns towards me with a scowl, "Why are you still standing here?" She says it like she owns the sidewalk or something.

"I'm making sure you don't die on your way home. Where do you live anyway?"

Artemis opens her mouth to answer but then closes it and glares at me, "None of your business. Don't you have your own home to go to? Why don't you go there, I can watch out for myself thanks."

With that, she runs across the street and down a back alley leaving me standing at the corner. Yes, I do have a home to go to…I just don't think I really want to go there. Regardless of whether I want to go there or not, it doesn't take me long to get home. I'm praying that I can just sneak up to my room without seeing my dad but of course that isn't the case.

My dad is sitting right in the living room when I walk in, "You're home, finally."

"H-hey dad."

"Your mother is here. She's upstairs in the room asleep," he states standing up from his seat and coming around to face me. He looks tired and kind of sad, and I can smell faint traces of alcohol on him. I really don't want to look at my dad like this, plus he's giving me the _'this is all you fault'_ look as again though he won't say it out loud.

"They let her out already?" She was only admitted Saturday night.

"Yeah, she talked to a few people, lied mostly because she obviously couldn't tell them the truth. They deemed that she wasn't a threat to anybody and said she should be fine on the Xanax."

Not a threat to anybody, what about herself? She lied, that's the only reason they let her go. "Is she fine?"

He half shrugs like that's some kind of definitive answer and turns his face back towards the TV. He can't be watching anything because it's on commercial; I know he's just trying to avoid looking at me. "If she talks to you, just try not to mention anything about superheroes and villains or missions okay?"

"What if she asks me?"

"Just don't mention it, okay Wallace? It's already bad enough that you're a part of it, you don't have to go around talking about it too." His voice is firm and angry. I just nod. I swear my dad can be scarier than actual villains sometimes. I'd rather go out and fight bad guys any day of the week.

* * *

><p>The rest of my night goes pretty smooth. I shower, eat…<em>twice<em>, and go to bed pretty early. I wake up for school in the morning, get dressed and immediately head to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Walking back into my room I hear someone in there shuffling around. I have no idea who that could be so I get on my guard and turn the corner slowly. When I look in, I see my mom frantically searching through my closet. She's pulling things off hangers and just throwing them down. I think she's looking for something.

"Mom? What the hell are you doing?"

"Wally, where is it?" she asks.

"Where's what?" I say walking up to her and gently moving her away from my closet before she can cause any further damage to my clothes. She starts pacing around the room and eyeballing some drawers I have. She's so not getting into those neatly folded clothes. I'm not refolding them.

"The costume Wally, where is your costume!"

"My Kid Flash costume, why?"

Her hands are shaking while she talks to me and she has these black bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept in nights. It's almost scary to see her like this, "Y-you can't go out there Wally. I don't want you to go out there. Stay home, please, stay home with me. _Please_?" she begs grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I don't know what to do. I'm honestly kind of scared.

"M-mom I…I can't. Nothing is going to happen to me."

My mom takes a break from shaking me and looks directly into my eyes, "_You_ don't know that."

I'm officially creeped out right now, by my own mother. For the first time in years I'm frozen in my place. I can't move and even if I could I wouldn't go anywhere.

"Wally, quit the team. Stop being Kid Flash and stay here with me, where you're safe. I don't like it when you're out there. I can't protect you!"

"I can protect myself mom, r-really," I stutter as her grip seems to tighten on the sleeves of my shirt.

"Wally, no _you_ can't."

One by one, I loosen her grip on me and slowly inch back. I carefully pick up my backpack and try to move around the edge of my room towards my door so I can leave, "Mom, I-I need to go to school now okay? I'll be fine, I promise."

"No you won't Wally!" she yells lunging at me and hysterically crying. My mom pulls me into a tight hug and her tears begin to leave spots on my shirt. I can feel myself uncomfortably panicking. I don't know what to do, should I pry her off?

Suddenly my dad rushes in and grabs my mom for me, "Wallace! What's going on?"

"Rudolph thank God! Tell him not to leave! Make Wally stay home. He can't go out there, I don't want him fighting with the league anymore! Make him stay!"

My dad's eyebrows lower into a less than pleased expression as he pulls my frantic mom in close to him. He is so pissed with me I can practically feel it radiating off of him. "What did I tell you last night Wallace?"

"But I di-"

"Leave!"

I still try and defend myself as I walk towards the door, "But Dad I-"

"Just go to school Wallace! Get out of here, _please_!" he yells angrily. I get out of there as fast as I can. When I reach the street I take a moment to catch my breath, figuratively of course. I run all day, I'm in _great_ shape. I just need to take a few minutes to think about what just went on.

My mom is crazy. She has this crazy idea that something is going to happen to me and I wish I knew where she was getting it from. I don't understand what could have happened to her in the past few months. I mean sure I've been going on more missions, and they are a bit more dangerous but I handle myself. I guess it's all just become too much for her and it looks like she's becoming too much for my dad. Sooner or later I think this is all going to be too much for me.

I sit in class all day replaying this morning in my mind before finally pretending to be sick during last period and running to the cave. I spend the next forty-five minutes trying to think of what I should do. I can't cure my mom; I don't think you can cure what she has…whatever that may be. My dad has clearly been trying to keep her from getting to this point but it hasn't worked. He's fed up by now, I can tell. I'd never personally seen one of her flip outs until this morning and just one time is enough for me.

I can't talk to anyone here about it, except Uncle Barry and maybe Batman but I don't really want to discuss it with either of them. They might force me to take those few days off they offered before and I definitely don't want to do that. Is it bad to not want to spend time with your parents, even if one is psychotic and the other secretly blames you for it?

I have got to stop doing that! I don't want to refer to my mom as psychotic or crazy. She's not a nutcase, she's just sick…right? She's just sick.

"Wally?"

I raise my head from resting inside the palms of my hand and look up to see Robin eyeing me, "_Hmm_?"

"Are you okay dude? You've been looking really _whelmed_ these past two days." Robin and his made up words, only he could get away with that.

"I'm fine," I say. Total lie, in my mind I'm going fucking crazy. I don't want to tell Robin that. Robin or I guess Dick I should say, is my best friend. I'm the only kid here who knows his secret identity. I also know that Dick doesn't have any parents, his are dead. I don't want to bother him with my problems and complain about my two _living_ parents. I feel like that would just be rubbing it in, besides I don't want anyone to know what's going on at my house anyway. It's embarrassing and I don't want anyone to think I'm suddenly incapable of doing my job because I've got some "family issues."

Being the highly advance detective he is, I can tell he's totally unconvinced. "You sure?"

"Positive Rob."

"Alright, whatever you say KF."

Next thing I know, everybody is in here sitting on the couches around me. I do my best to put on the usual Wally "façade" so that nobody else seems to suspect anything from me. I make a few passes at M'Gann because, let's face it she's hot and she totally wants me. I throw a few snippy comments back at Artemis after she says something under her breath and calls me "Kid desperate." I'm not desperate, she's clearly just jealous. I don't know why? If she would stop being such a superbitch, I would tell her there's enough Wally West to go around for everybody.

We spend the next few hours training with Black Canary before we're all allowed to go home, which would usually be a relief if I wasn't going home to a bad reality TV show. Just like the night before, Artemis comes up behind me. I don't know what she's going to say seeing as we didn't get out rematch today.

"So are you going to walk me to the corner again tonight?" she asks, hands on her hips.

I wasn't really planning on it. "Why should I?"

"I thought you wanted 'to make sure I don't die on my way home'," she says in a mocking tone to make fun of me.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"Well I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do."

"…Ugh! Well fine, I'll walk you again but only because it's on the way." Truth is, I'd do anything to stall from going home.

"Mmhmm," she says grabbing her bags and walking beside me down the street. "So…not to pry or anything, but is everything okay with you? You haven't been your usual cocky irritating self during training the last two days." Damn and I thought I was putting on a good front. Is it that obvious?

"Robin asked me the same thing. I'm fine, I swear."

I think I said that a little too defensively because she throws her hands up in front of her, palms facing me. "Okay okay, I was just asking."

I apologize as we approach the corner. Instead of veering off, I cross the street with her. I don't even notice until she looks at me, blonde eyebrow raised, "Where are you going?"

"Huh?...Oh, wow I-I didn't even…" I say rubbing the back of my neck, face turning bright red. "I didn't even notice."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to follow me."

"Follow _you_? Ew no way."

"Well you did ask me where I lived yesterday."

"I was just curious. Are you going to tell me today?"

"No," she says bluntly, almost too fast.

"Why not?" It's not like I don't know who she is. I could honestly probably ask Robin to figure it out for me. "We've been working together for months and no one really knows anything about you."

"I just…I don't think…If I told you about me, it wouldn't be what you were expecting," she's looking down at her feet when she says this. Then she looks up at me with a almost friendly smile, not one I'm used to getting. "Guess we all have secrets, don't we?"

"Huh?" She can't know I was lying to her earlier can she?

"Anyway, thanks for walking me again."

"Like I said, I'm just trying to make sure you don't die is all."

"Yeah sure," she says as she breaks off into a run in front of me. So maybe that's not the case. I just really don't want to go home again, not after this morning. As odd as it may sound, I almost wish Artemis would tell me where she lived, or let me walk her home so I wouldn't have to turn and go to my own house right now.

* * *

><p>well i hope u enjoyed :) plz leave a comment, ill take any type of feedback<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! i just really wanted to say thanks for the comments/favs/alerts I got on the first chp! i really aprreaciate that :) and im glad you're liking it so far! Here's chp 2, still nothing too major yet- just trying to set things up and get ready for the future. hope u enjoy

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>2<p>

It's been two weeks and things have gotten no better. I try to avoid seeing my mom as much as possible, which only makes me feel terrible; it's just I don't…I don't want to watch her deteriorate slowly in front of me. She's flipped out a few times these past two weeks, though the meds are kind of helping I guess. She's not crazy all the time. She'll have some good time here and there where she isn't telling me I'm going to die. She still doesn't do any of the things she used too before all of this happened though. I would consider the calm moments to be progress if it wasn't such a toss-up. It's like either my mom is having a crazy manic episode or she's too depressed about being "crazy" to really do anything.

Wednesday night, she had an episode when I came home from The Cave that involved tones of crying and I could barely take it. Thankfully my dad always comes through and calms her down because no matter what I say she continues to freak out. She felt really bad after this episode; I know it because she spent all of Thursday alone in her room by herself.

One kinda alright thing I guess is that I've walked with Artemis every night the last two weeks. Somehow it just became routine. Even though she can be a pain in the ass, walking her a few blocks definitely isn't that bad, especially compared to coming home. I'd do anything to prolong coming home.

* * *

><p>Friday morning I'm pulling my shirt over my head so I can leave for school when I hear somebody walk in my door. <em>Oh God… <em>

"Wally?" Oh never mind, it's my dad.

I turn around feeling relieved, "Yeah?"

"We're having dinner tonight, me, you and your mom." This is sudden. We haven't had dinner together in forever. Usually I fend for myself, which means I've been living off a steady diet of Pizza and junk food. She must really be feeling bad about Wednesday night if she plans on going through all of this trouble.

"Dad you know I go to Th-"

"I already talked to your Uncle Barry. You're excused from training today, so you can come home straight afterschool. In fact he was relieved that you were taking a day off." I told Barry I didn't need any days off…

I want to protest but I know it's not going to get me anywhere. I'm not getting out of this, there's no way. I'd rather let have my eyes gouged out or be frozen by Captain Cold than do this.

"Your mother wants to do this and honestly this is the least _you_ could do," I feel like there should be a _'because this is all your fault'_ after that but it never comes, "It'll be fine."

I let out a sigh and just nod, "Okay, I'll be here." It's not like I have a choice anyway.

_I hope this day drags on forever_, I think as I walk out of my door and head towards school…Of course the exact opposite happens. I don't know how the day seemed to just fly by, but that would be just my luck. For the first time in I don't know how long, I actually walk home from school. I take the smallest steps possible and try to make it last as long as I can. It isn't long enough.

When I walk in I can hear my mom in the kitchen trying to get something ready. It's been a while since she actually cooked anything around here, but it's not you just lose your cooking skills overnight so hopefully we'll be okay…then I hear a few pots and pans fall to the ground along with the sound of an aggravated sigh and I wonder if maybe I spoke too soon? Slowly, I sneak past her and make my way to my room where I plan to sit until I'm called for dinner. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll give up and go to her room.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for me, around six-thirty I hear my father's booming voice call me down for dinner. "Wallace! Dinner's ready, come eat!"<p>

_Damn it_. I can only imagine how this whole night is going to end up. No matter how it gets there, something tells me it's going to end terribly.

I sit down at the table in my usual seat. Dinner is simple enough, Spaghetti and garlic bread. I guess she isn't too crazy to cook. After I think that I mentally smack myself. _She's sick, not crazy._ You could cut the awkward tension in here with a knife as my mom stands up silently and serves the three of us. Since I'm generally starving, it's not unusual for me to just dig right in without talking so I take full advantage of my opportunity. At least until my mom starts talking to me.

"So Wally," she starts, her voice sounding a little shaky and unstable. I think she's nervous. We haven't sat down and held a real conversation since she went to the hospital. "How's school going?"

"Fine." She opens her mouth to say something else but quickly closes it, unsure of what to say. Usually she would ask me how everything is going with the league, but I doubt that's really a topic she's comfortable with bringing up right now.

It's silent for the next few minutes as everyone sits and eats their food, or while I eat mine. My mom is just sort of pushing hers around her plate and my dad is too busy pretending not to be watching her to eat his. Awkward or not, I'm hungry and I'm not one to pass up a good meal.

"Done already?" she asks with a weak smile, "Would you like some more?"

"Sure." I don't really want to sit there any longer but I'm still hungry so I figure I'll just eat fast and go up to my room. I shovel forkfuls of spaghetti into my mouth, but suddenly I feel uncomfortable. I look over to see that this time around, my mom is watching me, her head tilted curiously. I feel like a zoo animal.

"Have you always eaten that fast? Are you even tasting it?" she wonders aloud. It's like she's not really directing the question at anybody. "If you're always moving fast how do you ever notice anything around you?"

"Mary," my dad says firmly as I stop eating because I'm starting to feel uneasy. I pray to God she is not about to have a moment.

"No," she says blankly, still looking at me, "T-this is what I'm talking about Rudolph…things like this. Wally does things so fast he never notices anything around him. That's dangerous. He could easily get himself killed out there if he's missing important things or not fully paying attention. That's why I don't like him being Kid Flash Rudolph!" Her voice is slowly escalating, becoming louder and louder as she talks more.

"_Calm down Mary."_

Instead of calming down she stands up, "Calm down? I'm not the problem Rudolph. Wally, Wally needs to slow down. Rushing through everything is so dangerous. How do you even see when those monsters are attacking you? How do you even focus?" she asks looking right at me.

"I see ju-"

My dad cuts me off with a firm glare before I can finish what I'm saying, "_Wallace_."

"Come on Rudolph, I want to know. I want to know how my poor, naive, fifteen year old son protects himself out there day after day! I want to know how he keeps himself from dying! He could die Rudolph, do you realize that? He could die, any day of the week. I'm just waiting for the day Barry shows up at our door holding our lifeless son's body in his hands."

My dad slowly inches his way towards my mom as I just watch her start to cry and shake, "Please calm down Mary."

She moves away from my dad and towards me, so I stand up from my chair. "If you loved me, I mean _really_ loved me Wally, you would stop this. You love me don't you?"

"O-of course I do."

"Then stop this! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it! _STOP IT_!" My father and I both cringe as we watch my mother grab the nearest plate off the table, my half eaten second plate of spaghetti, and throws it against the dining room wall. She throws it so hard it shatters into pieces and I watch as my dinner slowly slides down the wall.

Next thing I know, her hands are covering her face and she's heaving and crying hysterically. This time she doesn't move away as my dad approaches her and places his arms around her. He looks at me and tells me to go to my room.

"Bu-"

"I said go to your room Wallace and stay there!"

His voice is stern so I don't argue. I just head up to my room and sit on my bed, hands folding around my knees. What the hell is going on with this family? This can't be normal. She was fine at first, at least as fine as she could be. Then she just flipped. As I sit on my bed trying to make sense of the situation or justify the scene she just made in my head, I hear my dad walk her into their room before walking out himself. I assume he's going back downstairs to clean up the broken plate.

Over an hour later I hear him coming back upstairs so I take a step into the hallway to talk to him. "Is she okay?"

He stops and glares, eyes somewhat glassy, "I thought I told you to stay in your room?"

"But dad I just wan-"

He suddenly pushes me into my room and slams my door shut. I figured it didn't take an hour to clean a broken plate, but by the alcohol smell lingering on him I know that's not the only thing he was doing. "Look Wallace, I really don't care what you want okay? It's your wants that have gotten us into this fucking mess in the first place! You wanted to be just like you Uncle Barry and look at what's that's caused! You're ruining everything!"

He looks pissed so I take a step back before I speak, "I-I didn't mean for this to happen, really."

"Well it has Wallace! Look at what you've done! You've driven your mother crazy." I hate it when he says that, like I just did it on purpose, like I'm not sorry. I already feel bad enough.

I don't why I say what I say next, but I'm just so frustrated with him blaming me that it slips out, "Am I driving you to drink too?"

My dad draws his hand and smacks the shit out of me. I can taste blood in my mouth. I think my lip is bleeding. "Mind your own business. You haven't dealt with your mother half as much as I have! You think this is new to me? I've been dealing with this for months while you've been parading around with your irresponsible uncle and your stupid fucking fri-"

"Don't talk about them like that. They don't have anything to do with this." He doesn't take too kindly to me defending my uncle or friends and out of nowhere, he punches me catching me off guard. I stumble back hard tripping on my desk chair and feel a shooting pain in my ankle. I know it's not broken, but I at least think I sprained it during the fall.

"I'll talk about whoever the hell I want in my house!" he says before we both faintly hear my mom calls out his name from their bedroom. He just looks down at me with a snarl and walks out slamming my door on his way out.

I hobble over to my bed in complete shock. My ankle hurts, my lip is bleeding, and I'm sure that punch is going to leave a mark. I know by morning my lip will be fine but I don't know about my eye or ankle. They won't be as bad, thanks to my accelerated healing, but they'll still be there. I'm not _that_ fast.

Sitting on my bed, once again, I can't believe the direction this night has taken. My dad has never hit me before. I doubt he ever will again. He's just frustrated, that's all. He's frustrated and stressed because there's a lot going on. It's not going to happen again I assure myself over and over until I finally just fall asleep. The more I think it, the less I believe myself.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning and shower, trying to leave my house before either of my parents wake up. I know things are going to be really awkward today and I just want to avoid as much of that as possible.<p>

My ankle is still kind of sore, but I can walk on it. I'll definitely manage. It should be perfectly fine by i'm guessing tomorrow morning. My eye looks good. There's still a little faint bruising underneath but I can just pretend I got that in training two days ago, no big deal. It'll be gone by the afternoon. I know I'd definitely be worse off if I wasn't Kid Flash…then again this wouldn't have even happened if I wasn't Kid Flash either.

I run to Happy Harbor, at least as fast as my bum ankle will allow me to. It's still a little early to pop up at the cave unannounced so I decide I'll hang out around town for a little bit to pass some time. Of course that gets real boring real fast and after five minutes I'm looking for the next entertaining thing to do. My stomach growls and getting something to eat helps me to kill about twenty or thirty minutes. I walk around for another five before I can't take it anymore and just end up going to The Cave. Its eight-thirty, somebody should be up by now. Of course, because I've just been having the worst luck recently, nobody is up and about in The Cave when I get there. I swear the whole world just seems to be against me right now.

I figure I'll go ahead and watch TV in the main room and since it's just me, I can have the remote and watch whatever I want to. I stretch out to get comfortable but just as I do, someone jumps over the couch into the seat beside mine startling me half to death. "Artemis?"

She smiles at me smugly, "What's up Baywatch?" I seriously hate that nickname. I know she only uses it to irk me.

"I didn't even hear you come in. What are you doing here this early?"

"I could ask you the same question." This is her way of avoiding giving me any real answer. She knows there's something kind of going on with me, though she's not sure what, and I know there's something going on with her. We both have secrets we're keeping and not just from each other. We're keeping them from everybody.

"I'm watching TV."

"Yeah?" she says reaching across me to take the remote from my right hand, and changing the channel, "Well then so am I."

_Ugh_. Of course she watches nothing even kind of good on TV. She isn't into sports so any ESPN is out of the question. I know if I even attempt to suggest something she'll shoot it down just because I said it so I don't even kid myself there. After seven of the most excruciatingly painful minutes of my life, I let out a dramatic sigh and get up heading towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

I grumble a frustrated response, "To get a soda."

"Oh good idea, could you get me one too?"

Reluctantly I grab two sodas from the fridge and head back towards Artemis on the couch. I should shake hers obnoxiously, but knowing her she'll make sure to get at least half of the resulting blow up on me too. I stick my hand out, "_Here._"

"Thanks," she says looking me up and down before turning her attention back to some catty reality show rerun. When it goes to commercial she pops open her soda and takes a long sip before randomly asking, "What happened to your eye?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do to your eye? There's like a mark there you didn't have the other day. You get into a fight or something?"

Damn it; leave it to Artemis to notice. "N-no."

"What about the limp?" I seriously didn't think anyone would notice that; it's not even bad. Since when is she so perceptive? I swear it's only with me.

"I fell…running." It's not the best lie, but it's the best I can come up with at the moment. I think it's pretty believable, I do run a lot.

"Mhmm," she says pursing her lips and taking another sip from her can, "That's like me showing up with a hole in my side and saying I accidently shot myself with an arrow."

Okay so maybe it wasn't very believable…or maybe Artemis is just an asshole. Her persistence is really starting to bug me. It would be different if she was ever trying to tell me about herself but she never is. Whenever we walk together we always have these back and forths where we talk, and maybe fight a little, but it's never really about anything. Finally I just look over at her and scowl, "Why do you even care anyway?"

And like the irritating, confusing, pain in my ass she is, she just shrugs indifferently, "I don't."

"Then why…wha-…ugh, forget it. I can't win with you." I put my hands behind my head and lean back into the couch deciding to just let it go. Artemis is only trying to push my buttons. Except for Robin, the rest of the group will definitely believe whatever lie I tell them. Kaldur is too focused on leader type responsibilities to truly care about my minuscule problems, M'Gann is well sort of oblivious to most things, and Superboy is too dense to notice or even care when he does for that matter.

Artemis turns to me with a smirk ready to say something obnoxious I'm sure when Robin and Batman walk in. Robin has on his sunglasses, as always, with his usual grin on and Batman is well, he's dressed as Batman. It's as simple as that. The heroes are pretty much always in full costume around the cave.

"Hey guys," Robin greets cheerfully taking the spot next to Artemis. She smiles while I say hey back. I'm about to lean over Arty and say something else to the boy wonder when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking behind me, I see that it's Batman.

"I need to talk to you for a second." He's swift and quiet when he does it. Artemis and Robin don't even notice him say anything to me. It's like cool the way him and Robin do that, but it's really creepy at the same time. Barry and I can hardly go anywhere without being noticed, then again we're not trained in the ancient Chinese art of stealth and our costumes stick out like sore thumbs.

I follow the Bats into another room where he turns to me and asks, "I see you finally took a day off. How is everything at home? How is your mother?"

"It's fine," I lie, "She's fine. My parents wanted to have dinner together, that's the only reason I wasn't here."

His eyebrows furrow, I can tell by the face he's making even though he's has his mask on, "Are you sure?"

_Why wouldn't I be?_ I think, but I don't say that. "Yeah."

"If you need anything or if anything happens, you would say something _right_ Wally?"

I can't even look him in the eye any more, or at least the eyeholes in his mask where his eyes should be. He's so intimidating, "Yeah, I would."

"Good," he nods, "I know you Wally. I know you wouldn't want your personal life clouding your judgment and endangering yourself or the team."

"No sir."

"So I'm going to ask you again then, are you sure everything is alright at home?"

Mentally I swallow hard, and I can feel myself getting hot and nervous. I hate the way the Bats doesn't get straight to the point sometimes, it's like mild torture. If you know something, why ask questions? Can't you just tell me? "Yeah."

I do like the fact that he doesn't really pry. I know he's not going to ask me about it again or try and force it out of me. He's not that kind of guy. I wish I didn't have to lie to him, but I just really don't want anyone feeling sorry for me or thinking I'm not fully capable of doing my job because I'm having issues with my family. He just nods, "Alright. That's all. You can go back now Wally."

"Okay."

"…But you may want to do something about that ankle," he says after I turn around. I turn my head to look at him in disbelief, but when I look at where he was standing before, he's already gone. Damn it. Its bad enough Artemis knows something's up and insists on bugging me about it. Now The Bats knows I'm probably lying to him. If I'm this bad at covering things up, it won't be long before Robin notices and eventually someone will tell the rest of the team, not to mention my Uncle Barry. I know things are only getting worse. Nothing major has even happened yet and I can barely stay unnoticed. I'm really going to have to work on this.

* * *

><p>Training lasts several hours and then I choose to spend some extended time at the cave in my room, watching TV, talking to Robin and Superboy as they work on their bikes, etc… I even stick around and eat M'Gann's attempt at mac and cheese. It's not terrible, but at the same time there's something not quite right about it. I figure, as long as she gets all of the kinks worked out by the time we get married, we'll be okay.<p>

Finally after killing some time until around ten-thirty I think it's time for me to head home. Hopefully my parents will be asleep for the night by the time I get there, or at least just in their rooms so I don't have to talk to them about yesterday. Honestly, if we could just pretend yesterday never happened I would not complain. Walking down the hall I hear somebody stumbling around in the kitchen. Maybe it's M'Gann? _I could go for a snack before I leave… _

No. I was wrong. It's Artemis. "Oh it's _you_," I say turning the corner and grabbing a banana off of the counter. She's twisting the cap off of a bottled water and pulling a bag onto her shoulder.

"Gee, I'm super excited to see you too."

"What? Were you hoping I was Superboy?" I smirk. She tries to pretend she's not interested in him but we can all tell.

She glares at me, which I knew she would but it was too good a chance to pass up. "What are you even still doing here?"

"Eating a banana, what are you still doing here?"

"Drinkin-we're not doing this again."

"Doing what?"

"You know," she says rolling her eyes and heading towards the hallway, "This back and forth thing."

I guess this is getting kind of old. Nobody ever really says anything. I don't why she's here but I definitely don't want to say why I'm here. _'I'm here trying to avoid going home because my mom's there having these manic episodes and my dad got so frustrated he hit me last night.'_ I'm not giving Artemis that kind of ammo; she'll only use it against me.

"You coming?" she asks before completely exiting the kitchen. I shrug and nod, following behind her out into the city. We take a few steps in silence, which isn't awkward like you would think it would be. We don't always talk the whole way.

"_So_," she starts after several moments, "You gonna tell me what really happened to your ankle?"

I pretend I don't know what she's talking about. It actually stopped hurting and my limp is like 90% gone so it wasn't even on my mind, "Hmm?"

"Come on Wally, I think you and I both know that you didn't fall running." Artemis gives me sort of serious look and I have to turn my face away.

"I fell okay…I really don't want to talk about it."

Just like that she drops it. She knows she's not getting it out of me and Artemis isn't the type of girl to keep pushing. If she tries once or twice and doesn't get it out of you then that's it, she stops asking. She probably didn't give a real fuck anyway. "Okay, and what do you want to talk about?"

At first I'm not sure what to say, which is new for me. I _always_ have something to say but with Artemis sometimes I'm truly at a loss for words. Finally I just decide to ask her, "What were you doing at the cave so late?"

"The same thing you were doing." That isn't the answer I'm expecting. Sometimes I really feel like Artemis has the upper hand somehow. She always has something to say and it's like only she knows what the hell she's talking about. It can be really irritating but really intriguing all at the same time.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?"

She smiles at me smugly like she knows the right answer to a question in class and she's waiting for everyone else to get it wrong so she can show them up, "Not going home."

I almost choke on my own spit, which pretty much assures her that she is totally right. I don't want to feed her ego but at the moment I just really couldn't help it. It's not like she said she knew my dad hit me or anything, but at the same time I feel like she knows. I hope that she doesn't. I know it's just Artemis and everything, but even still, I don't want anybody judging me or feeling sorry for me.

Since I haven't said anything yet she turns to me and goes, "Am I right or am I right?"

I really don't want to have to admit that she's right so I say the first thing that comes to my mind as we approach the end of our current street, "I um…I really have to go."

* * *

><p>My mind is racing as I walk into the house. <em>Why did I do that? I shouldn't have left. I should've said something, anything. I could have at least walked her a little farther. I hope she's okay.<em> That last thought really surprises as I walk into my bedroom and strip my shirt off. I'm about to strip off my pants too when my dad peeks his head into my door.

"Wally?"

This is definitely awkward. At least I know it's awkward for the both of us and not just me, "Ugh, yeah dad?"

He opens the door to my room all the way but doesn't come in or look at me for that matter. He stares at the floor and rubs his hand up and down the back of his neck, "Look, about yesterday-or um last night I mean. I ugh…there was a lot going on…I didn't mean to…I shouldn't have…I-I'm sorry, okay Wallace?"

I force a half smile but I don't know if he even sees it since he's still not really looking at me, "It's o-okay dad, really."

"Thanks son. It…it won't happen again," he says as he closes my door before leaving. I don't say anything back this time only because I'm not sure if I can believe him.

He smells like a case of beer right now.

* * *

><p>well i hope u enjoyed the chp :) plz leave a comment and tell me what you thought<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! im glad youre all liking the story :) im loving all of the great feedback and alerts and stuff. they make me happy :D

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>3<p>

Sunday passes by without much excitement. I spend a little recreational time at The Cave and come home to my parents in their room, neither of them coming out to bother me. Sure it's not ideal, but I can live with that. I'd rather things go back to normal, like they were before any of this happened, but I can't have everything I guess. I go to bed that night thankful that I can at least escape to school for a few hours tomorrow, which is saying a lot because usually that's the last place I want to be.

I wake up the next day and something just doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is until I look over at my alarm clock. It says it's twelve-thirty. There's no way in hell that's right. How would I have until twelve-thirty? I jump out of bed and nearly fall I'm in such a panic. _It can't be twelve-thirty! I am so late._ I grab the first thing I see in my closet and get ready to toss it over my headwhen my mom walks in.

"Oh good, you're up."

My jaw falls open, "What do you _'oh good, I'm up?'_ I was supposed to be at school four-and-a-half hours ago. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted to spend the day with you."

"Mom I can't spend the day with you, I'm supposed to be in school." Suddenly her face drops and she looks like I just broke her heart only making me feel like a complete and total jerk. I'm torn. I don't want to sit hit with my mom until my dad gets home but I don't know what she'll do if I leave.

"Fine," I sigh, "I guess there's no point in going in now anyway." I can already see her mood improve as a smile spreads from ear to ear across her face.

I follow my mom downstairs and head to the living room to go sit on the couch. I don't know what she has planned for our day together but as long as she doesn't flip out on me I'm content with anything. It's not like I don't want to spend time with her, but it's not the same now. I miss my old mom. I miss her a lot actually.

"Are you hungry?" she asks me before laughing a little to herself, "Wait, that's a dumb question. You're _always_ hungry. You sit here and I'll make you something to eat okay?"

I nod hesitantly. Normally food would seem like a great idea, but after Friday night's episode I'm a little wary of any and everything. Like when she returns forty-five minutes later with a tray stocked full of great smelling breakfast food, all I can't think is _its_ _one-fifteen. It's been lunch time for over an hour. _

"Hope you don't mind," she says setting it down in front of me before taking a seat, "I thought it might be nice since you slept through breakfast."

"It's fine," I say taking a bite of warm pancake. So maybe breakfast in the afternoon isn't that bad.

I eat and watch TV trying to ignore the fact that my mom is totally watching me the entire time and making me uncomfortable. My mind starts to wander into these crazy thoughts and scenarios from shows and movies I've seen. Like this one crime show where this lady was putting anti-freeze in all of her son's food so he would get sick and then she would take care of him or that Stephen King movie where that lady breaks that guys legs so he'll have to stay with her. I look down at my empty plates wondering if I'd even be able to tell what anti-freeze taste like if I ate it but then I stop because despite how sick my mom is I doubt she would ever poison me…or break my legs.

"How was it?" she asks.

"Good."

"Are you still hungry?"

"No, I'm full," I say, and that's not a lie because I'm paranoid or anything. I really am full. She put like a million pancakes on that tray, not to mention the pile of eggs, toast and bacon. I'm definitely full, like bursting at the seams.

She takes the tray and returns to her seat, "So Wally, how are things? I feel like I've been missing out."

I shrug, "They're fine." I feel bad for giving all of these short answers but I don't know what to say. I don't want to set her off or anything.

"Anything new going?"

"Nope."

I think she's going to ask me another question but she just sighs and turns her attention to the TV. I don't know what to say. They only exciting things that ever happen to me involve the league but I don't think it would okay for me to bring that up so I just stay quiet and turn to face the TV.

We watch a daytime court show together occasionally saying who we think should win. It's not as bad as I think it'll be and me giving her longer than one word answers is making her happy so I'll take it. After that we watch a soap opera and a talk show before my mom turns to me, "You know I really appreciate this Wally."

I don't know what to say so I just smile and I can feel my cheeks turning bright red.

"I know things have been really different around here lately and I know you think I'm craz-"

"I don't think you're crazy," I say honestly.

She looks at me and laughs, "Really, well that's nice of you to say Wally…_but I'd rather you not lie to my face like that._" The change in her tone is instant.

"Mom, I-"

"I can tell Wally, you know that? By the way you look at or the way you walk on eggshells or the fact that you're never home. It took you forever to stop giving me those half-assed answers earlier. Don't think I can't tell. It's pretty obvious you don't want to be around because you think I'm going to flip out on you or something. I had to practically force you to stay home and spend a little time with me by turning off your alarm."

She's ranting and I just want her to stop before it turns into anything so pray apologizing will fix it, "Look mom, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I'm sor-"

"You're sorry? Is that what you're going to say Wally, that you're sorry? Sorry for what? You know what _I'm_ sorry for?" she says standing up and heading across the room. I don't know what she's doing or where she's going, but I stand up off of the couch anyway, "I'm sorry that you're Aunt Iris ever met your Uncle Barry and that you ever got the stupid powers that made me so damn crazy in the first place!" She yells as she takes pictures of my aunt and uncle of the wall and throws the, on the floor. The glass smashes and the wooden frames break.

Before she can take a step forward and cut herself on the pile of shattered glass on the floor I run over and stop her, stepping on a piece myself. Though it does kind of sting, I ignore it because the gash will be gone in a few hours anyway. "Mom, watch out."

She looks down like she isn't even aware of the fact that there's any glass there and of course she sees my bleeding foot, "Wally, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine mom really."

"Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry. This is-this is all my fault. Here I'll put somethi-" she reaches her arm out to place on me.

"No mom I'm-" I take a step back onto another piece of glass and wince as her lip starts to quiver.

"Oh Wally I'm sorry that was my fault too. I-I…" it's all over once she starts crying. I don't know what to do.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Wally, I…I," she doesn't even finish before she heads upstairs to her room.

"Mom it's okay! I'm fine!" I call out but either she doesn't hear me of she doesn't care. She's probably too distraught to come back now anyway.

Figuring there's not much I can do to help her now, I find some band aids to keep myself from bleeding all over the floor and then I sweep up the wood and glass before my dad gets home. He's probably going to be here soon and I don't really want to give him a reason to flip out on me.

* * *

><p>I sit in my room for about half an hour before deciding I should probably get dressed and head to The Cave for training or a mission if one happens to come up. I'm changing out of my pajamas when I hear my dad walk in the house and come upstairs. If I'm lucky, I'll make it out of the house before he has a chance to talk to my mom about what happened today. Instead of going straight back to his room however; he walks into my room without knocking or anything. Even though it's my dad, my first reaction is to cover myself because I'm shirtless.<p>

"Dad, you could've said something first," I say quickly slipping a t-shirt over my head and putting on a flannel.

I thought he was just coming in to say hi, but he doesn't look very happy with me. "You want to explain to me why you skipped school today?"

"What?"

"I got a call Wallace, from the office saying that you jipped school today. They said you weren't in any of your classes."

I should've known. "Mom wanted me to stay home today. She must've just forgotten to call me out. You can even ask her."

"Don't try and use your mother as a cover-up. I talked to her earlier, she never mentioned that."

I stare at him in disbelief. He's already convinced that I'm lying and I'm not sure what to say to convince him otherwise. I'm not even sure if my mom would back me up at this point. I can't be sure of anything with her because clearly she's unstable. My mind is racing as my dad takes a step closer to me. I'm honestly kind of nervous just because I have no idea what he's going to do.

"Where did you go Wallace?" he's asks as my back hits the wall. End of the line I guess.

I figure my only option is to keep telling the truth, "I didn't go anywhere. I was here, all day."

He takes the collar of my shirt in his hand and now I'm definitely nervous. I can take villains all day but my dad; well I just can't fight my dad. "Don't lie to me Wallace."

"I'm not lying dad, I promise."

He takes his free hand and slams it right into my stomach. The wind is knocked right out of me, "You're promises don't mean shit to me," he says while I hunch over grabbing my stomach trying to catch my breath. "And I don't know where you think you're going, you'd be an idiot to think that you weren't grounded after you skipped today."

I would reply, but I still can't really talk. I wheeze and cough once or twice but by the time I catch my breath, he's already out of my room. I guess I won't be going to The Cave. As much as I just want to leave and go anyway, I'm afraid of what my dad might do to me when I get back. Clearly he's not above hitting me, even though it wasn't supposed to happen again.

* * *

><p>"Oh look who decided to show up," Artemis says when I walk into the cave the next afternoon afterschool. My parents have no idea I was coming here. I didn't bother to tell them because I knew my dad would pull the grounded card. I figure he's going to kill me when I get home but I just couldn't stand to be there two days in a row, even if it's just getting out for a few hours after school. I'll take it.<p>

A thousand witty replies go through my head, but I don't say any of them to Artemis. I'm really not in the mood. I glare at her and just walk past to my room saying, "Hey." I really don't want to hear from anybody until it's time for a mission or training. It just hasn't been a good last two days.

First there was the incident with my mom having me stay home yesterday and somehow forgetting to call me out. I wouldn't be surprised if she did it on purpose just to get me grounded and force me to stay home. I don't like to think about her like that, but I can't deny that somewhere in the back of my mind I think it's a real possibility. Then there was my dad coming in and not believing a word I said. This morning he woke me up and drove me himself muttering about how, _"he has no idea where they went wrong and how he wishes I wasn't such a disappointing kid."_ I'm sure he knows I could hear him, but it's not like I was going to say anything. At the time I just really wanted to hide I felt so bad. I had no idea I made my dad feel like that.

I'm not even in my room for five minutes when I hear a knock at my door. I don't say come in or go away or anything because I already know who it is and I know they're going to come in anyway. "_Wally?_"

"Yeah?" I say trying to sound as normal as possible. I don't want there to be any indication that there is anything unusual going on with me.

Robin comes in a softly closes the door behind him and then leaning his back against it, "Look, I don't want to pry or anything but is something wrong? You seem distraught."

I almost want to laugh. Robin doesn't want to pry but yet is the king of prying. If he really wants to know something about you, he can damn sure find it out. "No, everything is fine."

"Are you there's nothing going on because you've seemed a little off the past few days, you just didn't show up yesterday without saying anything to anybody, I didn't want to mention it but you showed up with that weird limp thing going on the other day an-" _Damn it, I knew he would notice!_

"I'm fine Robin, calm down alright," I say nonchalantly.

He sighs nervously and frowns, "Alright, fine…but if something was wrong, you would tell me right?"

"Yeah Robin, I would tell you."

He nods, but he doesn't really look convinced. I can see it even though he's wearing sunglasses. Of course I want to tell him, but I just can't. I don't want it to get around to anybody, it's none of their business and I don't want anybody's pity. He opens the door and is about to close it on his way out but my Uncle Barry slips in.

"Hey Wally," he smiles nervously. I think I know what he's coming in to talk to me about. Does everyone really just want to ambush me today? Who's next?

"Hey Uncle Barry."

"How's everything going?"

I raise a confused eyebrow, "Do you mean with me or with my parents?"

Uncle Barry frowns and takes a deep breath, "Um…_wow._ Both I guess?"

"They're both fine," I shrug.

I know he wants to accept that and leave because this isn't the most cheerful of topics, but my uncle also knows me really well. He knows when I'm not being a hundred percent in anything, "How's your mom been, like with the meds and everything?"

"They're helping." Which isn't a total lie; they do kind of help sometimes.

"That's good," he says. I know this kind of talking isn't his forte. I don't think he wants to say anything to me that might potentially make things worse or upset me. "Well, if you need anything just tell me alright? Even if it's just to talk, you know I'm always here for you." That, I know is definitely genuine. I don't think he's knows exactly what to say right now, but I know if I need him to my Uncle Barry will at least listen to me. I want to tell him, or Robin or somebody, I really do…I just can't. If I do, I don't know what will happen as far as the team and I'm afraid I won't like what does.

"Yeah I know."

I think he's about to leave but he doesn't. He rubs the back of his neck and goes, "Well Wally, I actually do have another reason for coming in here…Your father called me looking for you. He told me you're grounded." _Damn it_. I should've known this was going to happen. I should've known this is what he was in here for the whole time.

"I'm guessing he wants me to come home?" I ask knowing that's what this is about. My Uncle Barry doesn't like to undermine my parents or go against their wishes, though I'm always trying to get him to. He always respects their requests which I always hate but I guess I understand. It's not like I'm his kid.

"Yeah, he _definitely_ wants you to go home. I told him I'd tell you."

Although I'm definitely afraid of what my dad might do to me when I get there, I try not to reflect it on my face so my Uncle Barry doesn't get suspicious or worried. I just sigh, "Alright, I'll be out of a here in a second."

* * *

><p>I don't see the point of not using the front door since my dad already knows I'm coming. He's waiting for me when I get home on the couch sipping a beer and my mom is next to him. When I walk in he stands up and turns to me, my mom however, glances and then immediately turns away. She's still super upset about the glass thing yesterday. I know she feels bad. It's almost ironic- she thinks I'm going to get hurt out there fighting but then I cut my foot as a result of her throwing pictures. I'm sure that's how she feels because she can barely even stand to look at me. She's like ashamed and guilty, even though I'm not mad at her or anything.<p>

My father is glaring daggers. "What's going on with you Wally? First you skip classes yesterday and today you go out knowing that you're grounded," he starts. Before he gets to the next piece I have to interject.

"I didn't skip my classes yesterday. I was with mom all day. You can ask her, she's right there. Go ahead, tell him mom."

She doesn't say a word to back me up. She doesn't even turn around. I see her shoulder rise and fall before I hear sniffling. Then she just stands up and walks towards the stairs. You've got to be kidding me. Is she that upset about the glass thing really? I'm fine now, it wasn't even that serious. "Mom, where are you going? Tell him so he'll get off my back!"

She looks like she's about to turn her head and maybe even say something but she stops herself and then bolts upstairs sobbing. I wasn't mad at my mom before but I definitely am now.

"And what did that accomplish Wallace, besides upsetting your mother and making her cry? Why can't you just sit back and accept your punishment like a man? Is that so hard Wallace?"

So many things rush through my mind as I take my hand and rub my temples in complete frustration. I can't believe she just walked away like that. Now I look like a complete ass. I don't even know what to say. I'm completely dumbfounded. I honestly think she wouldn't bail me out because she didn't want to admit that I cut myself as a result of _her_ mess yesterday. That's all that was. She's too embarrassed by the fact that I accidently cut myself, because of something she did, to save my name. Maybe if she knew what was about to happen she would've done otherwise.

"So you're just not going to answer me?" he says, and honestly I was so busy thinking about how my mom _betrayed_ me I forgot what the question even was. By the way he grabs my arm and drags me upstairs, I don't even think he cares about getting an answer anymore. He just throws me in my room and I catch myself on my bed. I go to push myself up but he literally kicks me in my back, forcing me back down. "You're skipping school, lying to me, making your mother cry, disrespecting me!"

I get up and he socks me right in my stomach like he did yesterday, "You have some nerve Wallace West! Especially after all of the problems you've been causing lately, like everything with your mother for example!"

"I didn't mean for anything to happen to her," I force out between stints of actually catching my breath.

My dad doesn't care. He just backhands me, "Oh I'm sure you didn't Wallace because when you went out and got there powers you weren't thinking of anyone but yourself!" He punches me one more time before I fall forward onto my hands and knees just trying to catch my breath.

"You have no idea how much I hate those powers! They're the reason your mother is going so crazy! Believe me, if I would've known that I was going to get stuck with _you_ for a son, I would've never let your mother have you."

"W-_what_?" I cough before he kicks me in my side forcing me to the floor. I can't believe he would say that. I mean I know he's upset about mom, I am too but…does he really resent me that much? I didn't…I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

He kicks me in my side one more time before finally crossing his arms. I think he's done for the night. "You're a real disappointment Wallace, you know that?"

I can't really answer him at the moment since I still haven't fully caught my breath and I'm sort of writhing on the floor because of the serious pain shooting through my side. That is going to be one serious bruise. At least he didn't hit me in my face this time. I don't know how'd I would be able to explain another black eye to anybody.

"I don't want to see your face or see you come out of this room for the rest of the night- not to eat or to get a glass of water or to take a shower, do you understand me?" I just nod my head, "Good, because if I do see you then next time will be worse than this one."

* * *

><p>I spend Tuesday night in my room, as well as Wednesday night the next day too. Finally by Thursday my mom finally feels comfortable enough to admit that this whole thing wasn't my fault, like I said. Her and my dad both apologize to me a million times that morning but I'm not in the mood to hear it and so I pretend I need to be at school early so I can get out of there.<p>

Thursday after school I head straight to The Cave, the only place I actually feel kind of sane these days. I see Kaldur in the corner talking with Robin. Conner is watching TV on the couch. M'Gann is in the kitchen with Artemis.

I can smell fresh baked cookies so the first place I head to is the kitchen. As I suspected there's a plate of steaming hot cookies on the counter and when I walk in M'Gann pushes the plate towards me with a smile, "Here Wally, have a cookie. I just made them."

I smile back charmingly, "And I'm sure they're great. Thanks Babe."

I reach for my second cookie when I notice Artemis leaning against the counter with her back facing me. Usually by now she's made some sort of obnoxious remark but she hasn't said anything. She hasn't even turned to face me. I'm about to say something to her when Robin smacks me on the back practically making me choke on my cookie. "Hey look who it is! Flash told us you were grounded. So your parents let off lock down today?"

"I think what Robin means to say is it's good to see you today Wally," Kaldur says walking in.

I stuff another cookie into my face to avoid having to say much and maybe deter any questions, "Thanks."

Robin grabs a cookie, Kaldur goes into the fridge, and M'Gann joins Superboy on the couch but Artemis still doesn't turn around or say anything. I don't know why I care so much but I just do. I really want to know what's going on with her so I reach out and tap her on the shoulder. My eyes grow wide as I turn around and see Artemis' face. She has a huge black and blue bruise covering her right eye and even spilling down onto her cheek. I'm about to ask her what happened, or if she maybe got that in training yesterday but she just lowers her head and goes back towards the rooms before I can say anything.

I turn to Robin and Kaldur, "What happened to her face?"

Robin shrugs, "I dunno, she walked in with it like that but didn't say anything about it."

"I would've asked, but didn't think it right to invade Artemis' personal business," Kaldur explains which is totally like him. He's like the most courteous and polite guy I think I've ever met.

"Yeah and nobody else mentioned it. She seemed fine until _you_ got here." Robin has this smirk on his face like he's suggesting something, but I'm not sure what. Sometimes I think the Boy Wonder knows too much for his own good.

"_Me_?" I don't know what I could've done, I just got here. Regardless I think I should go see what's up. Yeah Artemis is a pain sometimes, but we are teammates I guess. If I did something I want to know what it is and apologize. So I walk back to her room and knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Um…_me_!"

"Ugh, go away Wally!" she says as I push open the door anyway.

She's sitting on her bed, but she's facing away from me. "If you didn't want me to come in, you should've locked it."

"Well usually when you tell somebody not to come in, they don't."

"Yeah but not all the time," I say taking a seat on the corner of her bed.

I can hear the frustration in her voice, "Ugh."

"So," I start uneasily, "What happened to your eye?"

Artemis looks at me before she answers and I've got full view of it again. It looks bad, like it really might've hurt. "I ugh…I guess you could say I got _attacked_ yesterday."

"_You_ got attacked?"

She nods, "On my way home from The Cave last night. Some guy tried to attack me. He grabbed me and pulled my hair so I hit him. Then he punched me so I kicked him a few good times and ran."

"Wow…I feel bad for the guy you kicked," I say before she reaches out and hits me on the shoulder.

"Shut up! This is why I didn't want you to see it. I knew you were gonna make fun of me or something."

"Make fun of you?"

"Yeah," she says staring at me like I've lost my mind, "I'm sure you've got a thousand things you want to say right now like that you knew this was going to happen and that's why I need you to walk me every night or that I can't defend myself or something. Whatever you're going to say, get it over with now."

Staring at Artemis' eye makes me feel terrible. I mean, I've seen Artemis get hurt before and every time we spar my entire goal is to kick her ass, but this is different. I feel bad because this time, she was alone. I wasn't around to help her. If I hadn't have been grounded, at least I would've been with her. I've never felt bad for her before but suddenly I just wish I could've been there to do something. Before I even know what's going on my hand is touching the area around her eye. I don't know why, I guess I wanted to see if she would flinch or if it hurt. She doesn't, she lets me trace the outline of the bruises. I know she was expecting me to make fun of her, which I totally will later, but right now all I want to say is, "I'm s-"

"Hey guys, Black Canary wants to see us for-Oh, hey. Sorry, am I interrupting something?" I immediately move my hand from Artemis' face as Robin walks in. By the look on his, I already know what he's thinking and it's…it's so not like that.

"N-no, you're not interrupting anything," she says springing up from the bed and towards the door. She stops to glare at me for a second, "Let's go Wally."

She's already half way down the hall when I get up and start walking with Robin who has the most obnoxious, smug look on his face. "So, you got something you want to tell me?"

"No, about what?"

"Look Wally, you can try and be all _chalant_ about it but I know what I saw. Just admit it. I mean you guys are always kind of flirting by pretending you hate each other, you've been walking with her every night for weeks and then I walk in on you two and you've got your hand on her cheek caressing her face."

"Dude, come on. I was not caressing her face."

Robin just laughs it off, "_Yeah_, whatever."

"I don't know what you're seeing, but whatever it is, it's wrong. Artemis and I aren't like that. We're just teammates and she's a total brat anyway. There's nothing going on there."

"Alright KF, you keep telling yourself that… Whatever it is, try not to let it get in the way of anything with team. We can't have you guys liking each other one minute, and hating each other the next."

"You know it's not going to go there Rob…and I don't like her!"

* * *

><p>After training, during which I kick Robin's ass for even suggesting that I might like the blonde witch, I get ready to go home. Of course I don't go yet because I'm waiting for Artemis. I don't want to give anyone, specifically Rob, the wrong idea…but I don't want her to go out and get attacked again.<p>

"What?" she says walking up, bag slung over her shoulder, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Well yeah, obviously you need me around to make sure you don't get beat up again."

She rolls her eyes and walks past me heading outside, "Yeah whatever. I kicked that guy's ass yesterday."

We walk for a few minutes not really saying much before finally she turns towards me, "So you were saying something in my room earlier…before Robin walked in. What was it?"

Oh yeah, I honestly forgot about that. "Oh, it doesn't matter. It wasn't important anyway," I say.

Artemis shrugs it off and we keep walking down the street. It's weird but for some reason I'm just really on edge tonight.

"Yo Baywatch, is something wrong?" she raises her eyebrow curiously, "Calm down. You've been shooting death glares at everyone who passes by me, even little old ladies."

"No I haven't."

"Yeah, right. Just relax, nothing is going to happen and if it does…well I'll probably end up saving both of us anyway." I definitely don't appreciate the overconfident look on her face.

"Oh, funny but I think we both know that it would all be up to me. I wouldn't want you to help because all you'd probably do is nag and get in my way anyway."

"Shut up I would not!" she says as we approach the usual spot where we split up. I suddenly get kind of nervous.

"Maybe you should actually let me walk you all the way home for once," I suggest.

She assesses me for a second and then laughs, "Yeah, as much as I would love that I'm going to have to say no. Thanks and all, but I'm a big girl. I can totally take care of myself."

"Fine," I shrug arrogantly brushing it off, "But if you come back tomorrow with another black eye, don't say I didn't try to help."

She laughs as she turns to walk away, "Okay, I won't."

I watch her walk off until I can't possibly see her anymore. I consider following her just to make sure she makes it alright, but I should probably get home. The whole way home I'm thinking about Artemis and what Robin said earlier.

First of all, Artemis and I _never_ flirt. Those are legitimate arguments we're having. Second, like I stated to her before, I only accompany her on these walks so she doesn't get hurt. Clearly she needs me, because when I'm not there look at what happens. Third, I wasn't caressing her face. If I was trying to caress any of my teammate's faces, it would definitely be M'Gann's hands down. Her face is perfect, and it isn't the face of an evil blonde who secretly hates me…but I guess Artemis has a pretty nice face too.

Wait. _What?_

I didn't seriously just think that. What the hell is wrong with me? I chalk it up to the fact that I've got a lot going on right now. I swear everything in my life must be flipping out right now. I don't know what the hell is going on or how to deal with any of it. _I'm honestly so confused… _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! once again thanks for all the comments n favs and things :) yay! Well I wanted to go ahead and get this up ASAP to show how appreciative i am! so here u go

I do not own young justice (or anything else i might mention ever)

* * *

><p>4<p>

"And so I was like _'I'm definitely feeling the aster right now' and she goes'_-Wally? W-Wally?"

"Huh? What? Why would Zatanna say my name?" I ask turning my face in Robin's direction. I wouldn't have asked him to tell me the story if I knew it was going to get so weird.

He glares at me before explaining, "She didn't say _your_ name, I did. I'm trying to tell you about Saturday and all you're doing is ogling Arty over there."

"What are you talking about? That's not even true." I fold my arms and turn my entire body to face my best friend on the couch. This is the second time he's accused me of pretty much having something for Artemis since last Thursday when he accused us of flirting. I swear I wasn't checking her out though, there's nothing to check out. She looks the same today as she does every day: pretty, but mostly hostile and unapproachable.

"Oh it's not? This isn't the first time I've caught you doing it either, this is just the first time I've said anything."

I'm beginning to get defensive. I don't like Artemis, I can't. We hate each other…well maybe not hate. I don't know what it is. "When else have you seen me doing it?"

"Like every day this week. You're not even chalant about it. You've been doing it at training, during the mission we had Monday. Let's forget that you walk her home every day. She's like you're biggest distraction," he states matter-of-factly.

"She is _not_ a distraction."

"_Dude, yes_ she is. Superboy practically destroyed you in training, Kaldur _did_ destroy you. You're lucky all we were doing Monday was following Poison Ivy around Gotham, even though somehow you managed to fall and cut yourself during that. Plus you come in here every day looking miserable. When I ask you what's wrong you sulk around and say '_nothing_', but the minute she comes in you perk up like she's the greatest thing since you became Kid Flash. Then you spend most of the time ignoring everybody but her. What's going on with you? If you like her, just admit it."

I take a deep breath and look Robin in the eyes, at least as best I can with his sunglasses on, "Rob, I'm sorry. Chill out, you practically sound jealous. It's not like she's my new best friend or anything."

"Really, could've fooled me," he says bitterly. I didn't mean to hurt Robin and I definitely didn't mean to give him any ideas about me and Artemis. I can tell he wants to be mad at me, but that's kind of hard for him. Instead he just frowns and looks over at the coffee table, "What's been going on with you lately Wally?"

As much as I would love to tell Rob about the things at home, I just can't. Not only do I feel bad about complaining to a kid with no parents, it's embarrassing. He lives with Batman A.K.A Bruce Wayne A.K.A multi-billionaire. I know they don't have these types of problems. They barely have any problems. "I'm fine Rob really. I guess I've just been a little _whelmed_ lately."

He smirks after hearing me use one of his words but its short lived, "What's going on with you and Artemis? I'm your best friend. Don't lie to me."

Since I'm lying to Robin about everything with my family and why I look so "miserable" every time I come into the cave, I decide to be as honest as possible with this. "I don't know."

"Do you like her?"

I just shrug.

I know that's not the answer he's looking for but that's the best I can give him. I'm not even sure how I feel about Artemis myself. Maybe I would have time to think about it if it wasn't WWIII at my house every other night.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't tell me, all I know is maybe you don't see it KF but she is a distraction. I don't want to see you get hurt." Before I can say anything else about it Robin gets up and walks over to Kaldur and Superboy on the other side of the room. I take a deep breath and stand up looking around. I wish I could make sense of anything going on right now. My mom is still sick. My dad still resents me. I have no idea how I feel about Artemis or how she feels about me and to top it all off, I think Robin might be mad about the whole thing. He knows something is up, and I haven't told him anything.

* * *

><p>That night I arrive at my house a little later than usual, after walking to the usual spot with Artemis. Of course I enter into another one of the circuses that I'm still not used too. I see my mom sitting on the stairs with her head buried into her knees and my dad is standing on the floor in front of her. When I walk in, she immediately looks up and I can see her eyes are bloodshot.<p>

"Wally!" she screams, "Oh my gosh! Wally!"

My dad doesn't look as happy to see me. In fact he's glaring at me from the bottom of the steps, "Where the hell were you?" he asks.

"T-things ran a little late tonight," I stutter.

My mom smiles at me despite my dad's tone, "Oh Wally, I'm so glad you were okay! Any longer and well…I thought you might've been dead."

I wish she wouldn't say things like that, or jump to those kind of conclusions. "N-no mom, I'm fine."

She stands up walks over before pulling me into the tightest hug and then examining for bruises. She looks for several seconds while I stand there uncomfortably, "I was so worried about you Wally. I don't like it when you come home late. I was terrified. It'd not safe out there. Maybe you shouldn't go in tom-"

"I can't skip days every time you want me to stay home mom. I kind of have a job to do."

My dad laughs in the background and mutters something under his breath about how he wishes this job would pay the damn bills. My mom just frowns, "I swear you do this to me on purpose Wally. It's like you _want_ to go out there and get hurt or something! Why won't you just quit? Why are you doing this to me?" My mom starts to cry and then does something she's never done to me before, she smacks me. She hits me with the palm of her hand before turning around and going to her room to cry.

I stand there completely awestruck and devastated, placing my hand over the stinging spot on my cheek. Even my dad looks a little shocked, but that doesn't last long. "Don't look so surprised like you don't deserve it. She should've smacked you a long time ago, maybe you would've turned out better," he says before walking upstairs, to go stop my mom from crying I assume.

I just make my way to my room and take off my clothes; I can shower in the morning. I'm really not in the mood to right now. Instead I lay there with my hand on my cheek replaying my mom hitting me across my face. She was so mad at me, but I'm not doing this to hurt her. I promise.

* * *

><p>When I walk into The Cave the next day after the whole incident with my mom, Batman is already there calling everybody to meet him. If he wants us to meet him, I assume it's either because we're in trouble or because we have some sort of mission.<p>

I take a spot next to Kaldur and glance over at Robin just to see if he's still mad from the chat we had yesterday. From the quick glance he gives me, I can't really tell. I don't have time to try again before Bats pulls up the holographic computer and starts talking.

"Monday, I had you kids follow Poison Ivy around Gotham because I felt there was something suspicious going on. I was hoping she would lead us to whatever it was right then but I believe she knew she was being followed. Though we didn't get anywhere with her, I think I may have discovered where she was supposed to be going that night," The Dark Knight says pulling up a picture of some old looking warehouses next to some body of water on the screen. What is it with villains and warehouses?

"This is an old shipping yard just outside of Gotham City. The Company that normally uses these warehouses and docks went out of business and took the remaining supplies three weeks ago but after tapping into several security cameras in the surrounding areas, I found that unmarked trucks and boats have still been making stops there. It may be nothing, but I want you kids to go in and check it out. If Ivy or any of her pales are behind this, I want you to find out what they're using this for and why? Do you understand me?"

Kaldur nods and speaks for all of us, "Of course Batman."

"Good."

After changing into our respective costumes, we follow M'Gann to the Bioship and she heads of towards the outskirts of Gotham City. Gotham is already bad enough; I can only imagine what kind of people hang around its gray, creepy edges.

We land out of sight from the warehouses and M'Gann immediately camouflages the ship. Robin pulls up blueprints and documents on his watch showing warehouse buildings. "Okay, there are docks here, here and here. If we're going to find anything, it'll be in one of these three buildings. There was a forth, but it appears to have burnt down a few months ago. The one in the middle is the largest with the most access to docks, the most storage, and the most garages for trucks and things to ride in through."

"Okay," Kaldur nods, "Then Robin and Miss Martian, you two will take the middle warehouse. You are the least likely to be seen…if there does happen to be anyone here."

"It does seem rather deserted," M'Gann nods.

"That may be so, but we have to at least check it out," our leader nods. I personally don't see the point, this place looks as empty as ever. Maybe the people coming in didn't know they went out of business and it was like a mistake?

"Miss Martian, establish a link," Kaldur says in the most respectful tone possible. She obliges and next thing I know we're connected.

I can hear Kaldur in my head as he gives more orders, "_Wally and Artemis, take the building on the far left. Superboy, you and I shall take the building on the right."_

I see Robin roll his eyes when Kaldur partners Artemis and me. I guess he is still a little mad. I wish I could say something to him. I can't think anything because of course everyone will hear it. I don't want him to be mad at me but I'm kind of stuck, which only makes me mad. I don't care who it is, I don't want anyone getting in the way of me and Rob's friendship. Looking at Artemis make her way over to me, I suddenly wish we weren't partners anymore. Maybe it's wrong to be upset with her even though it really isn't her fault, but I can't help that I am.

"_You ready?"_ she asks. I nod at her reluctantly and follow her to our warehouse. Wait no, not _our _warehouse, _the_ warehouse.

We sneak in through an open window but after we split up and look around for about five minutes we don't see anything. "It's just a bunch of boxes," she says kicking one and making a face, "and this whole lot smells like old fish."

"_Shh!_" I think looking around the large empty space.

She crosses her arms and pushes on a box. "Why? It's not like anyone's here? I doubt this is where Poison Ivy or any of her stupid friends would be. There's nothing here."

"_Someone could hear you so_ s_hut up! Besides you don't know that!_"

"Oh really?" she says, refusing to shut up while forcing the lid off of a box, "Because this box is empty."

I turn around to see her standing on the other side of the warehouse looking inside the box and even sticking her hand in the little packing peanuts that they put in them. "_They can't seriously be empty_."

Artemis nods, "I swear to you Baywatch, there isn't anybody or anything in this place."

I just sigh and roll my eyes. If she's right I don't want to admit it, but we haven't heard anything from anybody else saying otherwise. _"Maybe we should ask Ka-"_ I start before I see something moving behind the tall pile of boxes behind Artemis. Before I even get a chance to warn her, they come crashing down and my legs start moving before I can even comprehend what's happening. I run over and push Artemis out of the way and behind some more boxes I run into somebody's pretty big arm and end up on the ground.

A little disoriented, I feel someone pick me up and hold me above the ground. I try to wiggle but the grip is too tight for me to do anything. In the distance I hear a laughing. I'm trying to look around and see where it's coming from, but the big hands that have grips on me start the squeeze on my chest and they don't stop. I'm writhing in pain but the grip only gets tighter and tighter. Finally I see who's holding me, Mammoth, and who's laughing, The Joker.

"Well well well, look who we have here! If it isn't the Flash wannabe!" he laughs hysterically.

"It's Kid Flash, how hard is that?" I struggle to say.

He immediately stops laughing and glares at me like I've ruined his entire day. Then he turns to Mammoth and nods. The overgrown kid proceeds the squeeze harder until I feel my ribs begin to break as I cringe.

"That will show you not to correct me, now won't it?" he smirks. I can't even speak my chest is in so much pain. "Now, what happened to your little sideki-" Before he can get out the whole word, an arrow flies past his face and barely misses, hitting a box behind us and exploding on impact.

The smile melts from his face, "Oh, so I see the little girl with the big mouth has tricks now huh? Well, why don't you come out here and I'll show you what kind of tricks I've got?" The Joker pulls a knife out of his pocket and runs his finger down the sharp looking blade, "It's not as fancy as an exploding arrow, but I think it'll get the job done. Aren't you going to come out and watch? If you don't want me to stab your little friend in the chest, you may want to do it sooner rather than later…because you know I will."

Artemis steps out from behind a box with her bow and arrow ready to shoot.

"Ah, ah ah!" Joker says while shaking his finger, "You don't want to do that. I suggest you put your playthings down. We don't want anybody getting hurt…or do we?"

"_Don't_," I try to communicate with her, "_I'll be fine_."

Slowly she lays the down anyway, "_I can't take that chance_."

Before I can even think about what she could possibly mean by that Joker is right beside me, "Smart girl…but I still have to punish him for your antics earlier. Trying to shoot me with an arrow, in the face no less! Such a rude guest." The blade of his knife is now pressing deep into the middle of my back and he's slicing me down my back, around my side and across my chest in the slowest most painful way he possibly can. It's hard to keep myself from crying and yelling out loud. I look over and see Artemis is crying too. The gash burns, but as long as nothing happens to Artemis, I'll take it.

I can see her hand above her mouth and she's screaming between tears,"Please! Stop!"

I know I didn't really say anything to her, but I kind of feel bad now for being mad at her coming into the warehouse. She didn't do anything, and seeing her crying and yelling out for me really makes me feel like a jerk.

Somehow, I think the Joker is taking amusement in the way Artemis is crying. He's laughing and smiling while admiring his own handy work. "What do you think Blondie? Pretty nice slice huh? I made sure it was deep because I know how these flash types heal. I think that'll definitely leave a nice sca-"

****ROBIN** **

After searching for what seems like forever, M'Gann and I finally decide to call it quits. There's absolutely nothing in this warehouse but a bunch of empty boxes. "You see anything?" I ask her after opening my millionth box.

She reappears in front of me after being camouflaged the entire time, "Nope, not a thing."

"_I'll be fine." _

"_I can't take that chance." _

"Does that sound strange to you?" M'Gann asks as we walk out of our warehouse preparing to meet the others. We assume they had just much luck as we did.

"Wally and Artemis? No. I honestly kind of tuned them out a while ago when I heard Wally's one-sided arguing."

Just like I predicted, Kaldur and Superboy are walking right towards us. "Anything?"

Superboy shakes his head, "Not a thing. What about Wally an-" He's cut off by the sound of a scream. At first we're all a little confused but nobody is confused by what we hear next. Screaming.

"Please! Stop!"

Before anyone can stop her, M'Gann is flying off, "Artemis!"

Superboy, Kaldur, and I are close behind as we enter into the warehouse assigned to KF and Artemis. We all stop dead in out tracks at the sight. Artemis is standing in the middle of the floor looking completely distraught and crying. Her bow and arrow lie in front of her on the floor. Not too far from her, The Joker is standing beside Mammoth who has Wally is a death grip dangling above the ground. From what we can see, Wally's bleeding out onto his costume and onto the floor from a serious cut that wraps around half of his body. Joker puts his hands together and claps obnoxiously, "Ooh, an audience! I'll do my best to make sure you kids are entertained!"

Superboy is the first to say, well think, anything, "_What the hell happened_!"

"_We…we didn't think there was anyone in here. I didn't see Mammoth coming to grab me! Wally pushed me out of the way!" _

Kaldur takes a stance putting his hands behind his back, Superboy looks ready to run, M'Gann lifts her hands, and I go right to my utility belt. None of us get a chance to do anything before Joker stops us.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't do that if I was you, any of you. Sure, you can probably take us down, but not before Mammoth here crushes your friend to pieces. If you want Flash Boy here to come home in one piece, I suggest you just hang tight until everything is finished." He snaps his fingers and Wally is dropped to the floor. He winces in pain and all I want to do is kick Joker in the face. Next thing we all know, Mammoth places his foot on top of Wally's knee and just presses down. I don't know what's worse: the sound of Wally's kneecap shattering or the sound of him screaming out in pain.

I can tell by the look on our leader's face, he's confused. We all want to do something but if any of us makes a move, that's the end for Wally. We all know the Joker will do it. "Until what is finished?"

"The delivery, of course. Kobra is having Mammy and some of his friends here deliver a shipment of Kobra Venom to me and my friends. What for, is none of your business," he laughs, "It was going smoothly until we heard the blonde girl in here talking and we knew something was up. That's why me and Mammy came by to investigate. We were only right next door in the fourth warehouse. Bet you didn't think to check the _burned down_ one huh kids?"

His mocking laugh is driving me crazy and I feel so helpless. I'm trying to think of what Batman would do but I've got nothing. Batman would've had the situation under control by now. We've already lost that opportunity. We're all just standing here watching Wally lie on the floor in pain.

After a few seconds, Joker gets a call on a previously unseen walkie in his jacket pocket and he smiles. "Well kiddies, it looks like everything's done!" The minute the statement is finished, a truck comes riding through one of the unopened garage doors and stops behind the villains. Inside I can see Ivy and Atomic skull. Immediately Joker climbs into the driver's side while Ivy moves over making room for him.

Hanging out of the window he smiles at us, "Well sidekicks, we should really do this again sometime. It's been fun! Come on Mammy-but not before you leave the flash kid with one last parting gift."

Mammoth nods and flips Wally placing his foot on his back. With everything I have, I toss a Batarang at him and it hits…it just doesn't hit before he has the chance to leave Wally with one last parting gift.

I changed my mind. Nothing is worse than the sound of my best friend's scream after Mammoth breaks his back.

* * *

><p>No one talks in the Bioship on the way back to the cave. What are we supposed to say? We failed the mission and Wally's lying in the back, unconscious and injured. Who knows how badly? We won't know until we get back to the infirmary where The League is already waiting.<p>

We pull in and of course we're not allowed to follow as they take Wally. I open my mouth to object but Batman is already waiting to talk to us and I know better than to object with him, not when he has this face on.

"What. Happened."

Kaldur, being the leader, lowers his head and steps forward, "We failed. The Injustice League was receiving shipments of Kobra Venom at the sight and they got away, but not before severely injuring Kid Flash."

Batman nods and doesn't say another word before exiting the room leaving us all there to awkwardly look around. I am definitely not feeling the aster right now, I don't think anybody is. M'Gann is crying beside Connor, who looks uncomfortable but is doing his best to console her anyway. Kaldur has a frown on, which is about the extent of the emotion he's willing to show. Then I look next to me towards Artemis and _she's_ crying.

_Crying!_

I can't believe her. I know Wally was trying to protect her. If she had been looking out, or if she had been quiet…or if she wasn't such a distraction in the first place then this wouldn't have happened! I don't know what comes over me but the thought of Wally lying in the infirmary totally helpless just does it. She's the reason my best friend was seriously injured on this stupid covert mission. I know I'm no where near traught and completely whelmed but I can't stop myself. I let my emotions take over and before I have the chance to reconsider what I'm doing I turn to Artemis, glare at her, and whisper so only she can hear me, "…_This is all your fault._"

**WALLY**

I don't remember when I passed out, but everything is sore when I wake up. I can tell I'm in the infirmary and the Bats and my Uncle Barry are the only two people in my room at the moment.

"Look Batman, he's awake."

They both walk over and I just stare up. I assume I was on some type of drug because I still feel a little dizzy.

"Wally," Batman starts, "Do you remember anything?"

"Y-yeah. I remember The Joker, a-and Mammoth and the mission."

"Do you remember what they did to you?" My Uncle asks next.

I nod a little, "Kind of."

My Uncle frowns, while Batman being the rather emotionless guy he is steps in. "Mammoth shattered three of you ribs Wally, as well as just breaking two more. He shattered your patella. Surgery was performed, and you'll have to wear a brace while it heals. You can probably feel the wrap around your chest, from where The Joker cut you. It was fairly deep and it took a good amount of stiches. Finally… Mammoth fractured your back."

I'm sure my face look panicked because the next thing Batman said was, "Don't worry, you'll still be able to walk and run but even with your accelerated healing, these are extensive injuries. The entire process is going to take a few weeks. Until then, you'll be wearing the brace," I can feel the brace on my lower back. It's super stiff and if covers from my hips to right under my rib cage, I'm uncomfortable already. "Training and missions are out of the question until you're fully healed. There will be periodic checkups here at The Cave to assess when that is."

"W-what?"

My uncle looks at me and places a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, "Wally, you're in no condition to fight anybody. You need to rest so you can come back a hundred percent. You'll stay here for the next two or three days and then your parents said they can take care of you from home until you get better."

I almost cringe but I stop myself so I don't draw attention to the fact that I definitely don't want to be left in the care of my parents. As far as they know, everything is okay. They probably think my mom's meds work and I told Batman I was fine that one day so they don't have anything to worry about…but I do. I can only imagine how my mom is going to react when she sees me. She'll lose it I know she will.

"You think you're up to seeing you friends?" Uncle Barry asks taking me from my train of thoughts, "They're worried about you." I nod. I might as well make the best of it while I can.

* * *

><p>I hope u enjoyed :) plz leave a comment<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hooray! another update! once again thanks to all my comments/alerts/favs n such! that means a hellofa lot to me :) which is why ifeel the need to update so quickly :) Hope u spitfire/wallart fans enjoy urself this chp :)

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>5<p>

Before they leave, Uncle Barry and Batman suggest that I shouldn't see everyone all at once so Kaldur comes in first. I guess he gets that privilege being the leader and all. He walks in head low, looking defeated. I don't know why, if anyone should look defeated it's me. I'm the one who got treated like a rag doll out there and is now lying in the infirmary. I'm not mad though, that's just Kaldur.

He takes one look at me and lets out a guilty sigh, "I will make this short since the others are waiting. I just wanted to express how sorry I am and that I completely blame myself for what transpired tonight."

If it didn't hurt to breath, I swear I would laugh. Kaldur is so serious all of the time, "Don't blame yourself. There really wasn't anything you could do about it."

"But alas, I am the leader. As leader I feel that it is my responsibility to own up to this, you did get hurt on my watch and I am very sorry for that."

"Apology accepted Kaldur. Please, don't let it eat you up inside or anything. Batman says I'm gonna be fine."

He just gives me nod like he understands, but he's probably going to disregard what I say and feel like this is his fault anyway. I don't let it get to me. "I'll send in some of the others," he informs me before walking out. Next M'Gann and Conner walk in. Technically I guess M'Gann doesn't walk since her feet never touch the ground.

M'Gann looks upset, which can only work to my advantage I'm sure. Maybe I can pull the sympathy card and finally get her to realize she wants me. Superboy looks confused in a nut shell. I think he wants to feel bad for me, but he's not too great at the whole sympathy thing.

He looks me up and down first with his usual straight face, but then it softens, "Does it _hurt_?" If this was coming from anybody else I'd think they were mocking me or stupid, but coming from Connor I guess it's a valid question. He's never really been _hurt_, and seeing how he's pretty much invincible he probably never will be. At least he'll never be hurt this bad.

"Yeah," I nod, "It kind of hurts…but they've got me on a steady stream of painkillers, probably enough to take down an elephant."

"An elephant?"

"Mhmm, you know, high metabolism."

M'Gann nervously opens her mouth but nothing comes out just yet. I don't think she knows what to say, but I know she doesn't want to say the "_wrong thing." _The last few times M'Gann has made a mistake, we haven't exactly been that nice to her. "How long a-are you out?" she finally manages.

I flash her a charming Kid Flash smile, "A few weeks, but don't worry babe, I won't be gone that long." That gets her to smile a little.

"I'm glad you're okay, and I think what you did was really cool."

"Really? W-what did I do?"

"You sacrificed yourself for Artemis."

Superboy nods in agreement, "Yeah and it's not like you _had_ too. You guys hardly even like each other."

"Y-_yeah_…" I half smile, it comes out really awkward because I'm not sure what to say to that.

"I bet she'd like to thank you herself," M'Gann nods and smiles, "Connor and I will go get her."

She floats off without another word and Connor gives me nod to say goodbye while I sit there and wait for Artemis to walk in. There are so many ways this next encounter could go and I have a feeling it'll somehow end up awkward. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. Artemis doesn't really seem like the thank you for saving my life type and weeks ago, I would've rubbed this in her face and made her wait on me hand and foot…but I don't think I want to right now.

The door opens and I'm completely surprised when Artemis doesn't walk in, "_Robin? _I thought-"

He rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the ground, "S-she said she didn't want to come in."

As much as I really don't want it to, it kind of hurts. I would ask why, but after the mini-argument I had with Robin over her the other day, I don't want to push it. "Oh…"

The first thing I notice as he walks over to me is that he's really uncomfortable and kind of nervous. I forget that Rob's only thirteen sometimes. He probably doesn't know what to say…but at least he showed up. "H-how bad is it?"

"Shattered ribs, shattered knee, fractured back."

"C-can you…can you walk?" He's still hasn't bother to look up at me yet and his voice shakes as he talks.

"Yeah, it didn't sever my spinal cord or anything. I could walk right now if I really wanted; I just have to wear this brace."

"H-how…how long are you…out?"

"A few weeks, so not long."

Rob nods and doesn't say anything for what feels like forever. He keeps his face towards the ground and kind of shifts from one foot to the other nervously. When he finally says something I'm kind of relieved, "W-wally?"

"Yeah?"

"If I…If I tell you something, will you try and promise not to be mad at me?" he sounds like a little kid getting caught doing something wrong. In a way I guess he is the kid of the group, he is the youngest.

"Yeah, sure. What is it Rob?"

He takes a deep breath, "I think I upset Artemis."

I smile because I can't laugh, not without some serious pain, "So? I upset Artemis all the time."

"No!" he exclaims at first. He surprises me and I think he even surprised himself because we he talks again it's a lot calmer; "You don't get it…I think I'm the reason she doesn't want to come in here."

That catches me off guard. Why would Robin be the reason Artemis doesn't want to come in here? "What did you do?"

"I…I…"

"Come on Rob, you _what_?"

"I told her this was all her fault!"

I start to talk before I think which is normal. Technically I guess I'm yelling, "What the hell did you-" Of course, just my luck, I have to stop yelling because I start having this really painful coughing fit. Robin looks completely distraught but when I finally catch a break I tell him I'm fine. "I-I'm f-fine…Rob, what the hell did you do that for?"

At least I know it has nothing to do with me. I'm trying not to be mad at my best friend, but this is really kind of hard. It's not like he did anything small.

"I don't know," he starts, "Maybe because it is!"

"Come on, that's not fair. No it's not."

"Well it sure seems that way," he scoffs harshly.

"Rob it's nobody's fault but mines okay? I chose to dive in her place."

He fold his arm and looks off to the side, "Yeah well you wouldn't' have had to if she would kept her dumb blonde mouth shut."

"You're being unfair," I state.

"_Me?_ You're being unfair! We're supposed to be best friends Wally. If you like her just tell me. You don't tell me anything anymore, like why you've been all weird and mopey lately. I bet you told Artemis what's going on. As far as I'm concerned, this is her fault, _all_ of it," he says that like he's implying something more, "And she should be lying there instead of you."

I know Rob is mad but I think he's kind of speaking irrationally now. He's angry at me and he's taking it out on her. "_Dude_, you don't mean that. Don't say it."

"Why not? You don't even know anything about her! I probably know more about her than you do! You should ask her about herself sometime! Ask her where she came from or what she used to do and then you tell me who should be lying there!" he flips out yelling at me. It's the first time he's actually lifted his head to look at me since he's come in. I just stare at him unsure of what he means. I'm sure he knows a lot about her that I don't. He's probably hacked into all of her documented records and personal files by now. Robin knows everything about everybody without even really trying. My mind is still blank and I don't know what to say so I don't say anything.

Suddenly his face sinks into a frown, "W-wait Wally no. I'm didn't mean to yell at you. J-just forget it, forget everything I just said and everything before that. I'm fine, we're fine. D-don't ask her anything and I-I didn't mean any of it. She's n-not…if you like her it's…I know I…I've been upset the last few days…I was freaking o-out…_I'm sorry_." Before I can say anything or even say it's okay he's got his head back down and he's stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks out of the room.

I feel bad, like really bad. Robin obviously feels like I've pushed him aside for Artemis. He didn't say it directly, but I know that's how he feels. I didn't mean to, it's just I didn't want him to know about the problems I was having at home so I guess I sort of distanced myself. Maybe I shouldn't have? Maybe I should've told him? He is my best friend. If there was anyone I could confide in, it would be him. I think I might've messed up.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning I wake up stiff and confused. For a second I forget where I am, but of course it doesn't take long for it to all come back to me.<p>

"Oh good, you're up," My uncle smiles poking his head into the door. He walks in with a tray of food and that definitely gets me to perk up. I'm super hungry and he knows it.

I don't know what hurts worse when I attempt to sit up, my back or my ribs. I'm back to lying down before I even really had a chance to sit. "Thanks," I say when he sits the tray on my lap. I waste no time digging in and it all tastes great.

"No problem kid. So how are you feeling?" The way he asks you think it was any other regular day, not one where I happened to be laid up in a stupid infirmary bed.

My mouth is full when I talk, but I guess that's never really stopped me before. Besides, I'm talking to Barry and it's not like he's never talked with his mouth full. "Tired. Hungry. Sore. Hungry."

"So in other words, you're alright?" he laughs while I nod my head and finish off the last of my breakfast, "Good…Now that you're done, I should probably tell you Roy's here. Do you want me send him in?"

I nod again while chugging a glass of orange juice. I guess I should've added thirsty to that list. Maybe uncomfortable too, it's kind of hard trying to chug juice lying down. I can definitely manage, I'm just saying.

"Alright, I assume you're done here then?" he points to the empty tray. It's so spotless you'd think he just brought me a tray of dishes.

"Yeah, you can take this. Thanks again."

"Like I said, it's no problem. Just call if you need anything and I'll send Roy up."

A few minutes after Uncle Barry leaves, Roy walks in not looking happy. Now I really wished I would've been able to sit up, just so I could've looked a little less helpless in front of him. "Hey Sp-" I start, just to piss him off. I know he's Red Arrow now, but he's still fun to mess with from time to time. Roy takes himself super seriously; he's even glaring at me right now. "I mean, hey Roy."

He just gets straight to the point. "So you wanna tell me how the hell you ended up in the infirmary? Aqualad tells me you're in a back brace."

"Yeah…Mammoth sort of, more or less, stepped on my back."

"He _stepped_ on it?" It does sound a little unbelievable, but trust me, it happened.

"Yeah," I nod, "He stepped on my knee too, shattered that. He also thought he should break my ribs by squeezing them with his hands. Then the Joker tried to dissect me with a pocket knife."

Roy cringes a little hearing this but quickly puts his straight face back on. "Seriously Wally, how'd he even catch you?"

This is the part I know he's not going to like. "It um, it happened when I went to push Artemis out of the way. He hit me, then he grabbed me and it kind of just went downhill from there."

His eyebrows furrow as he asks, "It happened when you pushed _who_?" I know he heard me the first time.

"Uh, _Artemis_."

He mumbles something under his breath about warning her. I can't hear it, but knowing Roy, I'm sure it's nothing good or nice.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not a big deal. I'm fine. I can still walk, and I'll be able to run."

He isn't buying it, "Yeah sure, I bet you can't even sit up. I know you think, well no I don't know what you were thinking. You could've been paralyzed!"

"Yeah, but that's better than Artemis being killed," I state before I even realize what I'm saying or who I'm saying it too. I'm talking to the second member of the _ Artemis is Untrustable Fan Club_, the other member being Robin of course. Defending her isn't going to win me any popularity points.

Roy gives me a funny look but doesn't say anything at first. I try my best to look away and avoid being asked a question about why what just came out of my mouth just came out of my mouth. "Well that's sure _noble_ of you Wally, but this is _Artemis_ we're talking about. For all you know, this was her intention."

"What? What are you talking about? What is up with you and Robin not trusting her?" The more excited I get, the more my chest begins to hurt. It feels like it's on fire or something, so I tone it down.

"Why _do_ you trust her? Do you even know anything about her, really?" I feel like I'm being interrogated. It's not like I know the personal secrets and life histories of everyone on the team.

All I can manage is to yell, "I-" before I break out into a coughing fit like the one I had yesterday with Robin. Roy's glare drops into a frown as he waits for me to stop.

"You alright?" he asks when it's over. I nod hoping it doesn't happen again. They do not feel good at all. I think this wrap is making it harder for me to breath, but I need it to cover up the stitches on my cut so they don't get infected. Maybe I can ask who ever changes the bandage to loosen it up a little when they change it later.

Roy just sighs, "Well I've got to go. I'm sorry you got hurt and you know…get better soon."

He gives me a head nod as his goodbye before walking out.

"Yeah, thanks."

I honestly don't know what Roy and Robin have against Artemis but this isn't her fault. Well it kind of is because she wouldn't shut up like I told her to, but I _chose_ to run and push her out of the way. I didn't have to, I know, but I did. I didn't die or anything, you'd think they'd just be happy about that but I guess not. Not to mention, they've driven Artemis away. She's the only one who hasn't come by to say anything to me, not even call me an idiot for taking her place or anything.

* * *

><p>I spend the rest of the day in this bed doing absolutely nothing. You can only imagine how boring that is for me. I'm usually running around making jokes with Rob, watching TV, eating, flirting with M'Gann, harassing Artemis…She still hasn't come by to see me. I thought maybe she would come around, but she hasn't. I don't know if what Robin said really got to her, but I wish she'd come around to at least tell me. My Uncle Barry came by two more times, to check on me and feed me. Batman and Red Tornado changed the wrap around my chest earlier. Even Black Canary came by to see how I am, but still no Artemis.<p>

I'm starting to wonder why I even care so much…but then again I think I already know.

Finally after forcing myself to take a nap, I can't take it anymore. I'm so bored I'm about to lose my mind. Batman told me earlier the team went out on a small mission to check out some disturbances out in the city and I was itching to go. He said it wasn't anything big, but the team was gone for several hours. I know because I hear the Bioship come in late that night. It's gotta be past one am. If it is, I bet Artemis will stay the night. I bet she's in her room. This is my chance. No one will really be up. I've got to talk to her, maybe even tell her.

**-ARTEMIS- **

I fucked up. I know I did, and it's not something I really feel all that comfortable admitting either. I don't even want to admit it myself right now. The worst part is that I'm not the only person that knows I fucked up either.

Robin knows and he had no problem telling me that last night. He just came right up to me and said it. "_This is all your fault." _I know that, thanks Boy Wonder. You think I don't feel bad enough? He wouldn't even look at me throughout the whole mission today. I mean I know Wally's his best friend and all, but he could at least let it go during the missions.

It only gets better! Then Roy came up to me glaring and yelling at me. "_I thought I told you not to hurt any of my friends!"_

"_I didn't hurt him, Mammoth did." _Me and my mouth.

"_Oh, so it wasn't your fault? How do I know you didn't do this on purpose? How does anybody know that? Half of them don't even know where you came from or who you're connected to." _

"_I'm not connected to Mammoth or Joker, they know that much. I didn't want this to happen okay? It just did." _

"_Yeah, I'm sure it did." _

I know I shouldn't let it get to me, I mean it's just Roy. He's probably still mad because Green Arrow replaced him with me; at least that's how he feels about the situation. I just couldn't believe he accused me of doing this on purpose? I didn't want Baywatch to get hurt and if I did, I could do it myself and trust me, he would not be breathing.

_Baywatch_…or I guess _Wally_. I can only imagine how much he hates me. He's laid up in the infirmary battered and it's all my fault. I couldn't even go in there to see him. Like he would even want to see me? I'd rather save myself the pain and embarrassment of being thrown out of the room and just not go in at all. I wish I didn't care about how Kid Obnoxious felt about me, but for some odd reason I just do and if he hates me, I'd rather prolong knowing about it.

I walk into my room and take off my suit before climbing into bed. Honestly, if I wasn't so tired I wouldn't even stay the night at the stupid cave. I just…If I leave, I know I can't properly defend myself. I'm not very alert right now and I don't know what I'll do if _he_ shows up again wanting me back on his side. He already lost me one time. I'm sure this time he'll make sure to give me a little more than a black eye. He'll be way more convincing, he's good at that.

Suddenly, my thoughts are so rudely interrupted by someone walking into my room. Seriously, doesn't anyone knock anymore? I don't even turn over in my bed to see who it is. I don't want to know or care. "Go away."

"Artemis?"

I'm alert now. I turn over and I really don't know what to say. "_Baywatch_?"

**WALLY**

At least she's awake, that's a good sign. She has to talk to me now.

"W-what are you doing here? What are you doing up? You look terrible. Batman is going to kill you. He's going to kill both of us."

I force a small laugh, which naturally turns into a cough. "Can I come in?" I ask because leaning on this door frame with what little bit of energy I have left is not my idea of a good time. My whole body is on fire. I thought about turning around and going back the whole way here. So I guess Uncle Barry and Batman were right, I am in no condition to fight, but I can at least force myself to take a trip down the hallway.

"Y-yeah," she says panicking to turn on a lamp, "Go ahead."

I stumble towards her bed and she takes my arm helping me over. I feel really helpless and it's kind of embarrassing but I don't tell her that.

"Shouldn't you at least have a wheelchair or something?"

I let out a sigh of exhaustion, "Y-yeah, I guess I should. I didn't even think of that."

I'm happy to see her crack half a smile at that but it doesn't last long at all. I'm barely leaning up against the headboard of her bed, so she sits down at the end curling her knees into her chest and laying her head on top of them. It's silent for a few minutes while she just stares at the floor but the she finally sighs, "So what? If you came down here to tell me how mad you are, save it. I already know. You could've saved yourself a trip."

"Mad at you? I'm not mad at you, well maybe kind of. I wanted to know why I've seen everyone but you. Why didn't you come in last night?"

"I didn't want to see you."

I'm not sure what to say back to that. She didn't want to see me, like at all?

"I mean I-I did, I just…I didn't want to see you like this and I didn't think you'd want to see me either."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because this is all my fault. If I would've just kept my mouth shut like you asked or maybe I would've tried to do something, anything I don't know. Maybe you wouldn't be hurt right now."

Damn it Robin. I blame him for part of this. Why'd he have to go and plant this ridiculous idea into her head? "This isn't your fault Artemis. You didn't know this was going to happen. I chose to push you out of the way."

"Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?"

"I dunno…I wanted to."

She looks at me with a smirk and I smile back. "That's the dumbest thing I think I've ever heard you say. Why the hell would you want to do that?"

I look down at my hands laying there in my lap because I can't look her in the face and admit this. Artemis and I are supposed to fight and argue, not say things like, "I didn't want to see you get hurt again."

When I look up again she's frowning. I don't know why, but she is. "You didn't want to see me get hurt again?"

"I wasn't there, when…I wasn't there when you got attacked the other night. I-"

"So what, you felt guilty?" she interjects, glaring daggers at me.

"N-no I-"

"I don't need you to protect me Wally. If you were only doing this to clear your conscience, you should've just let Mammoth grab me."

"So he could've killed you?" I snap back before grabbing hold of my chest. _Terrible idea Wally, terrible_.

She shakes her head, like I'm just not getting something and then she turns it to face the other way so I all I can see is her blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. "He could've killed you Wally. He almost did. You're lucky you can even still walk."

My mind is blank, which is unusual but it is. I wanted to save her. I wasn't even sure why at first, or maybe I was but I didn't want to admit it. I know why I did now though. "Artemis, I chose this okay? Not you, not anyone else. I did and I wouldn't take my decision back for anything okay? I…I _care_ about you."

I'm surprised to hear her laugh. I was serious. Believe me, that wasn't easy to admit. It's Artemis for crying out loud. "You're an idiot."

"What?"

"Look at you. Do you see what _caring_ about me gets you?" she laughs, but it's not a good laugh. It's not the kind you hear after you've just told a joke. It's the kind of laugh that a person forces out right before they're about to start crying. I don't want her to cry. I was hoping she'd tell me that she liked me to. I thought she'd be happy. "Stop."

"Stop what?" I ask.

"Stop caring about me. Whatever mixed up feelings you think you have for me Wally West, don't have them."

I can't believe what she's saying. I'm so far from understanding right now. Last I checked, this is not how someone you like repays you after you save their life. "Why?"

"Because I'm not good for you Wally. Look at you! You're acting like this is no big deal! You're hurt!" now she's crying. She's not looking at me but I can hear it and I can see her chest rise against her legs as she breaths harder. "You just don't understand! How can you even care about me? So we've gone on a few walks together and maybe you don't _hate_ me anymore, big deal. You don't know anything about me!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I say, not really meaning for it to be a question. It's just so frustrating to hear over and over again.

"Because! If you did, I guarantee you wouldn't like me. You probably wouldn't even talk to me. Just please stop caring, I wouldn't feel right if you got hurt again."

"How would I get hurt? The only thing hurting me right now is you. You're not supposed to say this. You're supposed to say thanks for saving my life Wally and then tell me you like me too! You're not supposed to tell me to stop. It's too late for that Artemis. I like you." I want to yell but I already know from experience that I can't so I just say all that with as much force as I can muster, which is kind of pathetic. If we were having a serious fight, she'd definitely win.

She doesn't say anything for what feels like a really long time. I wish she would say something and stop speaking in these ancient Chinese riddles! I already put it all out there, I can't take it back now! I want her to just say it back. I _need_ her to say it back. I need to know that all of this isn't happening for no reason. I need to know Rob and Roy aren't mad at me for no reason. I need to know I haven't let my guard down and started to like her for no reason. I need her to say something.

"I c-care about you too, Wally."

"What?" I can't believe she actually said it. I need to hear her say it again just to be sure. This is Artemis we're talking about. She's not really one for feeling things, or at least showing that she feels things.

"I said I care about you too! That's what you wanted to hear right! I said it! _Geez_. Are you happy?"

I can't help but smile a little, "Yeah I'm happy."

"I'm not. This isn't supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to like you. This isn't okay. If he finds out-" she stops mid-sentence like I wasn't meant to hear that, but I did.

I can feel myself getting serious, she almost sounded scared. "If who finds out?"

"N-no one. It's not a big deal, forget I even said it okay? Just forget it."

"Artemis what are you talking about? If who finds out?"

"I said forget it! I don't want to talk about it right now okay?"

I'm feeling pretty good right now and I don't want to ruin that. If she wants to forget it, I really don't even care. I just nod, "Okay."

Artemis sighs thankfully before looking at me and rolling her eyes, "Don't look so proud of yourself. I still think you're obnoxious and that's never going to change."

"Good, because I still think the same about you," I grin back. She just exhales and crawls into the spot next to me lying down. She turns of her lamp and gets under the cover without a word. "What are you doing?"

"Lying down because I'm tired and I'm going to bed. What are _you_ doing?"

"I ugh…um…Wait? So you want me to lie here with you?"

"Do you really feel like trying to walk back to the infirmary? They're going to kill you for leaving anyway; you might as well just stay."

I lower myself down so that I'm lying on my back next to her. I guess she has a point. Besides I really don't want to spend my last night here lying in the infirmary, not when I know what's waiting for me at home.

"Wow, is it really that easy to convince you to do what I want?" she laughs, "You didn't even put up a fight."

"Shut up. _Don't act so proud of yourself_. I just want to have a good night before they send me home tomorrow."

"You say that like there's something wrong with your house," she states.

"No, not my house," I inform her, "More like the people in it."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." It's not that I don't want to tell someone. I just can't. I can't say anything. Who knows what kind of problems that would cause? I don't want any more problems than I already have. Like how I'm going to explain this to Rob.

"Looks like we both have family problems don't we Baywatch?"

**-ARTEMIS- **

I'm lying in my bed, next to Wally and I don't even know how that happened. One second we're arguing then somehow the red headed idiot gets me to confess that I like him. I was barely even ready to admit that to myself, let alone him and now we're in bed together.

Ew. That sounds dirty. We're not even doing anything.

In fact I think he's asleep already which doesn't surprise me. I think he's even snoring a little. The league is going to kill us in the morning, I know they are. At least I know it's not literal. If _he_ ever finds out about, he'll literally kill us. Or at least he'll kill Wally, but not because he cares about me. It would only be because he wants to hurt me.

I messed up again. I shouldn't have told Wally I liked him. I should've just thanked him and sent him back to his room. This is way too complicated. I don't even know where we're gonna go from here. Is he like my boyfriend now? I don't understand. All I know is I'm never letting him meet parents, especially not my dad. I can't even tell Wally who my dad is. He'd leave me in a second. I don't know what he was complaining about? He's like the only normal kid on this team. I'm sure his family is great. He should be glad he doesn't have my parents; they're the worst forms of crazy and abusive.

* * *

><p>yay! hope u enjoyed :) *i also hope u liked my makeshift arrows on artemis' name lol i thought they were kinda sweet! anyways prepare to c the wests next chp! theyre always a good time! plz tell me what u think n leave a comment :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! ive been trying to upload this for like an hour and having soo many probs :/ idk whats going on, but anywaysss...thanks once again for all of the great favs/alerts/reviews! wooh :) they make me quite happy! I hope u enjoy this nxt chpter!

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>6<p>

Sitting in the infirmary getting my chest rewrapped the next morning, I can barely count the number of ways my morning went wrong.

It started with me waking up and my whole body being in pain and not knowing where the hell I was and why I wasn't in the infirmary. I wouldn't have been in pain if I was there receiving my steady stream of painkillers. Instead I look around and find myself lying in bed next to _Artemis?_

Then it hits me.

I'm here because she wanted me to stay the night after I confessed that I have a thing for her. That was of course after I walked down here with a shattered knee and fractured back, not one of my brightest ideas and I'm paying for it this morning.

Of course it only goes downhill from there. So now I'm aching and embarrassed and trying to figure out how I'm going to get back to my room unnoticed by the rest of the team. I'm slowly forcing myself to sit up but it's taking a lot longer than I would hope and Artemis is stirring. I don't want to wake her up so I'm trying to be as quiet as possible…Then last person that needs to see this walks in and I've got other problems to worry about.

"W-_Wally_?"

Shit.

"Robin?"

"What are you doing?"

I'm not sure how to answer that. If I say the wrong thing, this could potentially end up really bad. Instead of coming up with an excuse or something witty and brilliant I go, "What are you doing?" Genius, I know.

"I was looking for you! Well actually I was coming to ask Artemis if she'd seen you, but I guess she has."

At the sound of her name Artemis fidgets next to me, but doesn't wake up. She just pulls the cover over her face, trying to avoid the light Robin turned on when he walked in. I think she's going to stay asleep, that is until my Uncle Barry runs in with a look of confusion and shock plastered on his face. I can tell even with the mask on.

"Hey Robin does Arte-Wally? Wally, what are you doing?" Great, he probably thinks we were in here having sex or something. I wish, I mean I am a teenage guy and I would gladly take it if she offered, but she didn't offer and I can't really do that right now anyway.

This is when Artemis sits up and looks just as surprised to see me as I was to see her. "_Who the hell_…Oh yeah, Wally…_Wally_?" She has this look on her face like we did sleep together and she made the biggest mistake of her life. It changes to embarrassment when she notices Robin and my Uncle standing in the doorway though. Robin is glaring at me and I'm sure he's pissed. I've been trying to convince him that nothing is going on between us and now I'm waking up in her bed_. Smooth, Wally._

After a good thirty seconds of silence and everybody staring at each other awkwardly Uncle Barry finally breaks the silence, "We should probably get you back to the infirmary, you know, before Batman finds out."

I didn't even think of what The Bats might say, but just the mention of his name has me struggling to get out of this bed. I don't really make it anywhere before Robin is reluctantly helping me up and letting me lean against him for support.

I give him a half smile, "Thanks."

He rolls his eyes, "You managed to walk all the way here on your own. If you didn't look so pathetic I'd let you find your own way back." Yeah, he's definitely pissed.

* * *

><p>Now I'm sitting up on my bed, which hurts, getting this cut checked out and rewrapped, which hurts and stings, and I'm embarrassed and hungry…starving actually. When Uncle Barry finishes I pull my shirt down while he gives me this funny look like he wants to say something but he's just not sure how to say it. Finally he takes a deep breath and pretends to be messing with something on the table by my bed, "So you and Artemis huh…you two weren't ugh…"<p>

"No."

"I don't need to um…"

"No."

"We aren't going to have to…"

"No."

Then he lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank God." No kidding, we didn't even have a real conversation and that was super awkward. "I thought we were going to have to have _the talk_ there for a second."

"Ha, thanks for the concern Uncle Barry but high school sex ed kind of already beat you to it."

He shrugs, "Shame," but he doesn't look the least bit disappointed. "So are you and Artemis at least dating?"

He's got me there. I don't know what we are. She didn't even seem happy to see me this morning when she woke up, like she wasn't the one to invite me to stay. "Um…" is all I manage before someone else appears in the room. Speak of the devil, its Artemis and she has a banana. I can't be mad at anyone bringing me food.

She looks around the room at everything but my Uncle Barry, "_Hey_…um Flash? Do you think I could talk to Wally a sec?"

He smiles, like all adults do when they think two kids have a crush on each other, and nods, "Yeah sure you can." Dear God, I hope she didn't see him wink at me…or nudge me with his elbow while he did it.

She takes a few steps forward and kind of clears her throat but my Uncle is still standing there smiling clueless. "Um Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"I ugh kind of wanted to talk to Wally, like alone."

"Oh…Oh! Okay yeah, sorry. I'll let you kids talk."

It doesn't take him more than half a second and then Artemis turns to me and hands me the banana, "I thought you might be hungry."

"How considerate," I say taking it. She shoots me the classic Artemis scowl, "I mean thanks."

Then there's an incredibly uncomfortable silence, unless you count the sounds of me eating my banana. We both want to talk about last night, but then again, neither of us wants to bring it up first. I'm halfway through my banana when she goes, "Wally why did you tell me you liked me last night?" she says it like it's a bad thing, like I have cooties or something. I guess we did kind of go from being enemies to something completely opposite overnight, but she doesn't have to talk to me like I'm gross or something.

"Because I do. Why did you ask me to stay and then look at me like I was the biggest mistake of your life this morning?"

Her expression changes, and I'm sure she didn't mean for me to see her face this morning, but I did. She doesn't answer my question. Instead she just asks a new one, "Where are we going with this Wally, this whole me and you thing?"

I honestly hadn't thought this far ahead, then again I generally never do. She should know better than to even ask me that question. "I don't know. I initiated the whole thing, do I have to finish it too?"

"I don't even know why I asked," she says rolling her eyes but at least it's not in her usual bitchy way. It's more playful.

From my spot sitting up on the bed I reach out for Artemis' hand and pull her closer. I make sure she's facing me before I decide to say anything, "Okay look, I don't know what happened or where this came from but I like you okay? I'm attracted to you, I care about you, I have feelings for you, whatever you want to say. I'm not saying you have to be my girlfriend or anything, we can take it slow-" she smirks when I say that, knowing how much I hate when things are slow, "I'm just saying give me a chance, let's try it out and see where this goes."

She looks reluctant and unsure, which definitely isn't sure but finally she looks up at me and nods, "O-okay." Then before I know it, I'm leaning forward, despite the objection from my ribs, and I'm kissing her. She kind of pulls back at first, but then she relaxes and is into it too.

I never really imagined what kissing Artemis would be like, well actually I have. Not in a serious way, more like in a _Artemis is a harpy and she kissing is probably her way of feeding on peoples souls_ kind of way. But this, this is actually kind of nice and I still have my soul so-

"_Ahem_."

We both stop at the sound of someone's voice and I look over to see Rob. Damn it he has the worst timing! Then again being the detective he is, this is great timing for him.

I figure he's going to say sorry or ask if he's interrupting or anything along those lines but he doesn't. He just has this steady glare on his face aimed at no one in particular. "Mind if I talk to Wally for a second."

Artemis' cheeks flush bright red, "Ugh yeah…go ahead." She half waves at me before walking out trying to avoid Robin's killer stare the entire time. If looks could kill…

"So you guys are sleeping in the same bed and kissing now, anything else you want to tell me or am I just going to have to keep finding out on my own?"

I let out a deep sigh, "Rob it's not like that-"

"Then what is it like?" he snaps, but it's not angry. He just sounds really hurt by the whole situation.

"It's…it's…this is just as big a surprise to me as it is to you. I swear this is the first time we've ever kissed and well, last night was the first time we _slept together_ too. I didn't even know it was going to happen like this. I went in her room to talk to her last night after I finally decided I did have something for her and this is just kind of where it's gone from there, I swear."

His arms are folded and he just kind of glares at me from behind his sunglasses, I guess he's trying to assess whether or not I'm lying. Finally the scowl he has kind of let's up and he smirks. "Alright fine, but you better not keep me in the dark from here on out."

"I won't," I promise while a smile. It's good to know Rob isn't mad anymore because that's the last thing I need right now. My life is still a complete mess anyway.

"So you and Artemis," he laughs in disbelief, which I imagine anybody would if they found out. Who would've thought right? "What was _that_ kiss like?"

"Well, she doesn't have a forked tongue or breath fire, like you would think."

Rob laughs, "I literally never thought that."

"No?" I shrug, "Maybe that was just me."

* * *

><p>The rest of my day is pretty uneventful. The team gets sent on a stake-out mission while I get to lie here doing nothing. The next morning they have training. I, once again, lie here doing nothing. That's pretty much the routine until Uncle Barry comes in and rains on my parade Sunday Afternoon. He and Batman come in to see how I'm doing and how I'm healing by making me do a bunch of stuff like standing up and taking deep breaths. I can do the stuff, but it isn't easy. I'm surprised that Batman doesn't say anything about me getting up and walking around the other day, but I guess no one told him. <em>Thank God<em>. I will not be doing anything like that again anyway. My body hurts, I learned my lesson.

Finally when he's done he says, "Alright Flash, he's probably alright to go home today."

My stomach drops and I swallow hard. I had honestly forgotten that I was going to have to go home. I don't really want to go home, but obviously I can't say that. That would be weird and then they would want to know why and I'd have to make up some stupid, but believable, lie. Instead I half smile like I'm kind of happy.

"You'll have to come back in a few days," Batman states, "So that we can check your progress and make sure everything is healing in order. Your school has received a written note saying that you're out with Mono so no school. No school, no running, no strenuous activity at all, just rest."

"Rest," I whine, "But that's so boring."

Uncle Barry laughs, but The Bats nods, "Good." I should've known he'd say something like that. Aside from fighting crime, Batman is probably super boring. I mean Bruce Wayne is a business man. What's exciting about that? I don't know how Dick lives with this stiff?

After I say bye to everybody Uncle Barry gives me the formal escort home because I'm not really capable of taking myself. When we get to the door my heart sinks. I don't even want to know what it's going to be like while I'm here. I can't wait to get back to The Cave to "check my progress" because at least it means me getting out of the house for a little while.

My mom answers the door and sees Uncle Barry holding me in his arms, something I was strongly against just in case anyone cares because he clearly didn't.

"Oh my gosh! My poor baby!" she exclaims and I pray to God she doesn't make a scene in front of my Uncle.

He laughs like this is cute or something, "Where should I put him?"

"On the couch," she says and I could tell she wants to lose it. She's like this close to crying. She might even have the complete breakdown. I do not need this right now.

He lays me down on the couch where I can see blankets and pillows have already been laid out before turning to my mom. He hands her a small bag, "This is just some pain killers he can take and bandages and such. Instructions and stuff are written down and in the bag. I would love to stay, but I have to get back to The Cave for a meeting. I'll be back Thursday to take him in and get checked out."

"O-okay," she nods before taking the bag and walking him to the door. The minute it closes behind him, I hear the sniffling. She walks up to me and rubs a tear from her eye, shaking her head, "Look at you. You look terrible! I told you this was going to happen! I almost had a heart attack when your uncle called me! You're lucky you're not dead!"

I'm not even sure what to say. I guess she does have a point, Mammoth probably could've killed me if he really wanted to…Or if Joker had _told_ him to. I just look up at her blankly.

"Of course you don't have anything to say because you like this! You like going out there fighting crime, getting hurt and then coming home and scaring me half to death. Wait until your father sees you! What will he say? This is ridiculous Wally! Why won't you just quit? Just stop this and _come home_!" she yells throwing the bag down by the TV. The sound of pills rattling kind of startles me.

I wish I could do more than just lay here and watch her go on this rant. I can't even go upstairs to my room or anything. I'm just watching my mom pace frantically back and forth while she cries and yells at me and I have no idea what to say. "Then your Uncle has the nerve to come here and smile like this isn't _his_ fault!"

Does she really have to bring Uncle Barry into this? "Mom, it's not his fault."

She glares daggers at me, worse than Artemis or even my dad. "Oh it's not? If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even have these powers! You wouldn't be out there getting your back broken! Your _back_ Wally! What would we have done if they said you wouldn't be able to walk again?"

I hate hypotheticals. They're stupid, like magic. "But mom, I'm fine. I can walk. I didn't die. I'm okay."

"Well I'm not! I'm tired of this Wally! I'm tired of the league and your Uncle Barry and your powers. I'm tired of _you_! What's the point? Why should I care about you? You clearly don't care about me! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doing this on purpose to hurt me! Why Wally? I'm a good mother! But you keep insisting on hurting me! I'm tired of this. I am so tired. I don't think you understand," she says clutching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath, "Maybe if I leave you alone for a few days, let you think about this, you'll reconsider quitting. Maybe you'll see things the same way I do if I'm not around for a little bit."

"Mom, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying exactly what it sounds like. I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Maybe I'll leave the house completely. I'll let you see what it's like waiting around for me, wondering where I am or when I'm coming back. I'll let you sit around here and wonder if I'm okay."

She's kidding right? She can't do that! What mom just leaves their injured kid? This is not a good time to be trying to teach me a lesson. "You can't just leave. Who's gonna look after me or redress this cut every day or even feed me? Dad can't! He's not even here."

She just shrugs, "I don't know. You're a smart kid. You always seem to find a way to get what _you_ want and do things for _you._ You got these powers didn't you? I'm sure you'll figure something out."

I can't believe this. She is completely serious. My mom is going to leave me here to fend for myself for who knows how long? A day? Maybe a week? She's not even in her right state of mind. Who knows when she'll come back? I sit there in complete awe and she walks to the basement and then comes back up with a suitcase and drags it up the stairs. I hope this is just for show. I really do, but something tells me it isn't.

* * *

><p>Later that night my dad walks in, wasted I'm sure. He's not walking straight and his eyes are red. I don't where he got liquor from on a Sunday, but then again he's got plenty of friends who drink. I'm sure he was probably at one of their places getting hammered. It seems like the worse she gets, the worse he does too. Maybe they coordinate when I'm not around or something?<p>

He stumbles upstairs and I cringe when I hear them yelling.

_"Where are you going?" _

I assume my mom answers but I don't hear what she says.

_"Wh-what? Why?" _

This is probably the part where she tells him that she's leaving because I'm the world's most ungrateful son or something else totally exaggerated and blown out of proportion because she's sick and not thinking clearly.

She comes downstairs with her bag and drops it at the door before calling for a cab. _She's actually doing this_. Then she walks over to me. "Don't bother calling. I'll be back, eventually. I won't tell you when, I'll make it a surprise. It's more fun that way."

More fun? What the hell is she talking about? More fun for who? She's walking away and I have to stop her and make her rethink this. "Come on mom, I-I'm sorry. Don't go anywhere."

She stops, but doesn't turn to look at me. "Are you going to stop this superhero thing?"

Silence. We both know that's not even an option.

"I didn't think so. It's only for a few days Wally. I need to clear my head and think a little. You'll be fine. If you need anything call your Uncle Barry or The League. You don't need me around. It's not like you listen to me or care about me anyway."

I lay my head down with a hard thud against my pillow. I'm like in shock. She's really about to walk out of that door and leave me here. Words can't express how mad and upset I am, but I start ranting off uncontrollably anyway. I should've just kept my mouth shut. For some reason I felt like it suddenly okay to bicker with my unstable mom like she was Robin or Artemis. "I can't believe you're actually going to do this! First you complain about me going out there because I might get hurt, then I get hurt and you leave! Maybe I was wrong, _maybe you are crazy_."

She turns around and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. Damn it I hate my mouth sometimes, "Well I'm glad to know that's what you really think Wally. I'm glad you finally admitted it, though I know you were thinking it! Maybe I am crazy? I don't know, but I know sitting here looking at you like laid up and broken like this for the next few weeks isn't going to help me get any better! I'm sorry I just can't…I can't handle that right now Wally. I'm not perfect!"

I don't get a chance to say anything before she slams the door and walks out, not that I had anything to say anyway. Somehow she managed to turn it all on me and make me feel kind of bad. I could only imagine how many episodes she'd have if she were here for the next week. She'd probably get so upset that she'd lock herself in her room and I'd end up doing everything myself anyway. I would never quit the team, though I guess I could try and be a little more sympathetic to what she goes through here at home waiting for me. I still wish she hadn't of left but I guess I kind of understand her crazy mixed up logic. This wasn't the best time to implement it though.

While I'm thinking this, I don't notice my dad until he's standing right in front of me shaking his head, "I hope you're happy. What the hell am _I_ supposed to do all week?"

A thousand things run through my head, but I don't say any of them. Instead, I shrug bitterly. I'm too busy trying to figure out what I'm going to do. My dad of course, in his drunken stupor, does not take to kindly to this. "Oh no answer huh?"

I'm not even looking at him. My face is turned towards the back of the couch, "What am I supposed to say dad? I don't know what I'm going to do either."

"You? This is your fault. You brought this on yourself and _me_, parading around with your stupid team!" He yells and takes a step back onto the bag my mom threw on the floor earlier. Eyeing it curiously, he digs his hand in it and pulls out the bottle of pain killers tucked inside of it. It takes him a little longer than usual to read the label but when he figures it out, he drops the bag and walks towards the kitchen with my bottle. I hear him pop off the top.

"What are you doing?" I yell so he can hear me. The next thing I hear is the sound of pills hitting the sink. _No way_…

My dad emerges, throwing the empty bottle at me and heading for the stairs. "If I'm going to be screwed until she comes home, so are you."

* * *

><p>When I wake up Monday and realize it wasn't all a dream I almost want to cry. I'm starving. I'm alone. I'm in some serious pain and I need to change these bandages. There are several moments when I consider calling my Uncle Barry or my Aunt Iris, but what would I say? My mom left after another random breakdown<em>. No<em>, they think she's getting better. My intoxicated father dumped my pills down the sink in an irrational drunken rage? No, I definitely can't say that. So I don't call.

The first thing I do is force myself to get up so I can walk to the kitchen. If I don't eat something I think I might just pass out and then I'll be even worse off than I am now. This walk is agonizing. It was different when I had Robin helping me before. Trying to walk alone without any meds is like mild torture. My knee hurts and I can't extend it at all. My back hurts and this brace is stiff and uncomfortable, plus the edges dig into me. Then, of course, even breathing is painful with these broken ribs so you can imagine how bad that feels.

I lean on furniture all the way to the kitchen and when I get there I grab the first thing I can find. I see a loaf of bread on the counter, open it, and immediately stuff like three plain slices down my throat just to get something in me. This isn't going to work. I can't live off plain bread, well I can but I don't really _want_ to. Looking around, I see a pizza coupon stuck to the fridge. Thank God I have some money, so I grab the phone and order a large pepperoni. I sit on a chair at the table until it comes. I don't think I could make it back to the couch right now if I wanted.

When it comes, I open the door and the pizza guy, some blonde college age stoner, looks at me with wide eyes. It didn't even occur to me as I'm leaning against the door frame for dear life, that I might look kind of crazy. I've still got a good amount of faint bruises on me, plus the braces and the look of extreme agony on my face don't help anything. I know he's wondering what the hell happened to me. "Car accident," I say as I pay him. He nods and seems to accept the answer while I close the door and drag me and this pizza to the couch.

It takes me no time to destroy the entire thing. It feels good to not be starving anymore but my body still aches and my entire outlook turns to shit when I remember I have to somehow clean and rewrap this cut on my side. It literally takes me about an like forty five minutes to get it all done. It might just be the slowest thing I've ever done in my life. At least I can say it's healing pretty well. It looks a lot better than it did the first day. I'm thinking it should be cleared up by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>Monday and Tuesday go by pretty uneventfully. I try and get by and my dad just kind of ignores me. Usually he'd apologize by now, but I think he's mad at me. By Wednesday I'm kind of used to the pain of moving and I'm also kind of getting tired of that fact that every time I'm at home I have to live on pizza. Showering isn't all that comfortable either so I've had to perfect the art of sitting on the edge of the tub, like hand bathing for damn near two or three hours. All in all, taking care of myself is really hard and it makes me miss my mom. Then I feel bad because I miss my old not sick mom, not the sick one that left me here.<p>

Things only get worse when my dad gets a call from my mom Wednesday night. I can hear him ask her when she's coming home but I can't hear what she says. By the way he comes downstairs fuming; I know she probably didn't say tomorrow.

"Want to explain to me why you just had to go and upset your mother?" he asks blocking my view of the TV. Anytime I have when I'm not trying to feed myself or make sure I don't get an infection, has been spent laying on the couch uncomfortably, watching TV.

I sigh, one because I know he's had a few beers to deal with mom being gone and two because I know he's not moving anytime soon, "I didn't mean to."

"Oh you didn't mean to? The same way you didn't mean to get these powers or the same way you don't mean to upset her all of the time."

Yeah I know she's gone, and I'm totally upset too. I feel bad for kind of causing her to leave, but it's not the end of the world. She left for like a week, not forever. He really doesn't have to rub it in like this. "Look dad, I'm sorry okay but she'll be back in a few days and then things will be back to normal."

"Normal? Wallace nothing around here is normal. Your powers, what's going on with your mother, that's not normal!"

I consider several different witty comebacks about how his drinking isn't normal but I know they are guaranteed to get him even angrier, so I refrain. I go for the rational response, "Yeah, but we just have to deal with it I guess."

He glares at me. I guess the rational response wasn't the way to go either. Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut? "I don't want to just _deal_ with it Wallace. I don't want these problems at all anymore!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I've decided that you're the cause of all these problems and so if I want to fix them, I have to do something about you." I know this is the liquor talking. I can tell by the way he's slurring. "You're not going back to that team Wallace. Your mother doesn't want you to go back. I don't want you to go back. You're not going back."

"What? You can't do that!"

He walks towards me on the couch and grabs my shirt, pulling me up with ease. I can't fight him, not that I would if I could anyway. I just don't feel right about hitting my dad. "What do you mean I can't do that? I'm you father and you're fifteen, I can do _whatever_ I want."

I want to respond but I'm too busy cringing from the pain of my dad just pulling me up like that. His hand is still on my shirt and with a swift pull he tosses me off the couch onto the floor. The pain radiates through my body and I just lay there. I cough a few times and use everything I have to try and push myself up off the floor.

"What's wrong?" he says kind of mocking me, "I thought you were a superhero? You can't take a little push to the ground?"

"Dad, don't," I beg. Not tonight. Not now.

He laughs, "Don't what?" He leans down and pulls me up so I'm standing but I'm feeling pretty weak and my body is throbbing from lack of pain killers, so I lean on him to support me. His hand is digging hard into my side as he hits me right in my chest and I can't describe how bad it hurts. I can feel a few tears start to roll down my cheeks, "Don't hit you? What? You can't handle it? You can handle anything else."

He punches me in my ribs three more times before letting drop to the floor. I just fall and lay there, sobbing I'm in so much pain. I don't even care that I'm crying. I can't help it, it hurts _so_ much. Any healing I had done was definitely set back thanks to him.

"Maybe that'll teach you a lesson," he says before kicking me in my thigh, "You're not going back to that team, and if you do you'll be worse off with me than you would ever be with The Joker."

He leaves and I just lay there. I can't bring myself to get up so I spend my entire night lying on the floor writhing in pain and wishing I was anywhere but here. I even wish my mom was home. If she knew about my dad I know she wouldn't have left me here with him, no matter how sick and tired she might be.

* * *

><p>I don't even remember my Uncle Barry is coming until he's at the door ringing the bell. I'm lying on the couch and it's the early afternoon. I forced myself to wake up that morning and get up from my spot on the floor. My chest hurts worse than it ever did and I'm miserable.<p>

I stumble to the door and answer it. Of course my Uncle Barry's easy going smile doesn't make me feel any better. I'm busy trying not show that I'm in intense pain, "Hey kid! Ready to get checked out at The Cave?"

Holy shit. I am supposed to get checked out. I can't go up there, not like this. I know my dad's hits left bruises on my already battered ribs. _New_ bruises. I don't have any good lies for why I shouldn't go up there. "Do I really have to?" I ask, putting on my best whiney teenager face.

"Of course," he laughs, "We have to check on your healing. Look, I'll get your shoes and you jacket. You can go in your sweats. It won't even take that long and then you can come back here and watch some more TV."

It takes it like two seconds to grab my things, help me put them on, and have me in his arms on our way to The Cave. My ribs definitely do not agree with being carried but I can't show that. I'm supposed to be healing. I'm hoping that this "check-up" doesn't involve taking off my bandages. Maybe I'll be able to convince them I've already changed them and the cut is healing fine.

Batman is there to lead my check-up again which doesn't make me feel any better about my current situation. He has me stand, which is hard. He has me take deep breaths. He makes me walk across the room, and I try not to limp after my dad kicked me and left a deep bruise. Then I work my way through more trivial exercises. I notice that Batman and my Uncle Barry are both frowning.

"Why does it seem like you've gotten worse?" my Uncle asks. _Damn it!_ "Are you okay Wally?" He's raising a concerned eyebrow.

I nod and talk nervously, "Y-yeah I'm fine. I don't know why it would look like I'm getting worse. I feel a lot better actually."

I can tell neither of them believes me but they don't say it. Batman pats the table behind me and I manage to force myself to sit on it. Even a task that simple is excruciating but I can't show that on my face. "Take off your shirt."

"My s-shirt?" I stutter.

He's busy getting supplies ready so he doesn't even look my way, "Yes, so we can change the bandages."

"C-change my bandages? You don't have to, I already did this morning."

He doesn't care in the least, "That may be so, but I still want to examine the cut as well so take off your shirt."

I don't have any other options, so I take off my shirt. I close my eyes and cringe as Batman undoes the old bandages. This is it. He's going to see the bruises and I don't know what I'm going to tell them. I can't lie to them. Maybe if I'm lucky there won't be any bruises there, but I'm not lucky. There are several fresh bruises under these bandages. I can feel Batman and Uncle Barry both looking at them curiously.

"Wally," my Uncle says sounding nervous and staring at my chest, "_What are these_?"

* * *

><p>well u hope u enjoyed and have a lot to say :) if u do, plz feel free to leave a comment ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! I wanted to get something up for u guys bc I got so many great reviews last chp (over 20!) Ive never gotten that many b4 and i was sooo pumed :D yay! I know its not as long as usual (dont worry, the next one will be) but i think you'll enjoy the drama nontheless :) Thanks sooooooo much! I hope u enjoy

I do not own young justice

* * *

><p>7<p>

"Wally," my Uncle says sounding nervous and staring at my chest, "_What are these_?"

My mind goes completely blank. What am I supposed to say? "What are _what_?" I ask pretending as if I have no idea what he means while I try to buy myself some time to think.

He comes closer and pokes one of the bruises with his finger. It's hard not to cringe because they're so fresh. "These bruises, they weren't there before. Where did they come from?"

Batman takes his hands and places one on my back and one on my chest before I can answer. Then he starts pushing on my ribs and I shut my eyes trying not to show I'm in pain. He turns to my uncle, "His ribs, they were healing. Two are broken again."

Uncle Barry's raises an eyebrow and I look down at the ground afraid to see his face. Batman casually takes a hand a places it on my thigh pressing down on it. That bruise is tender and I'm sure he can tell, "Do you mind showing me your leg Wally?"

I swallow hard because I know what he's going to see. Damn Bats and his great detective skills, this is not the time. I pull up my pant leg and there clear as day is a large purple and blue bruise from where my dad kicked me. Uncle Barry asks again, "Wally, where did these bruises come from?"

"I fell…," I say going with the classic battered women's defense you always see on TV. I know it never works, but it's the best I've got, "Down the stairs."

Now he's yelling. "What the hell were you doing on the stairs?" I know he's frustrated, but if I tell him the truth I know it's not going to be pretty.

"Would you like to explain to us what kind of stairs make hand shape bruises Wally?" That was Bats, his expression blank.

"Huh?"

He takes my wrist and slowly lifts up my arm. Under my rib cage, off to the side is a hand shaped bruise from where my dad squeezed into me while he was holding me up and punching me. This is it. I know it is. Batman isn't stupid. I'm sure he knows, especially since this is the second time he's seen me with some unexplained injuries. He knows.

My Uncle's eyebrows are furrowed and he doesn't look happy or concerned anymore. He looks pissed. "_Wally…_" he says between gritted teeth. It's obvious he's growing tired with me. I just continue to stare at the floor.

If I tell them I already know what's going to happen. Uncle Barry is going to kill my dad, if my mom doesn't get to him first. Oh my God, my mom. She's going to be devastated. They'll probably get a divorce. She'll lose it. I'll never see my dad again. And in one fatal swoop, my life is over. Everyone is going to know about my sick mom and my drinking dad, which I was trying so hard to avoid. They're all going to feel sorry for me and after I come back from my _forced_ break from the team, nobody is ever going to treat me the same. I don't want any of that. I'd rather just continue pretending my life is normal.

"Wally I swear to God if you don't say something right now I'm going to…Ugh! I'm going to have J'onn come in here and read your mind for me!" Uncle Barry yells.

If I say anything I'll feel like I'm ratting out my own family. I just keep my eyes fixed towards the ground. I can't say anything. I don't have any good lies. I've got nothing. It's a matter of time before they just go ahead and accept what they both already know anyway. Somebody did this to me.

Batman reaches out and puts a hand on my fuming Uncle's shoulder. "Come down Barry. Give him a second. This is a lot to process. I think he's scared." That is probably the nicest I've ever heard Batman sound ever.

My uncle sighs and puts his hand to the bridge of his nose before taking a few moments to think. I swear they are the longest moments of my entire life. "Who did this to you Wally?"

Silence.

He gets frustrated all over again. "That's it! I can't take this! He's not going to say anything! I'm getting J'onn!"

"No!" I yell before I even know what I'm saying. I immediately wish I could take it back. I should've just let him have the Martian read my mind.

"Are you going to tell me?" Uncle Barry asks.

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes but I hold them back. Honestly, I just really don't want to cry in front of Batman. Something about the thought makes me feel weak. "I-I can't."

"Why not?" he asks more calmly.

"Because!" I yell, "It's going to ruin my entire family!"

"Your _family_?" he asks, looking confused. Then suddenly it hits him like a ton of bricks. "Rudolph did this to you, didn't he?"

I'm pretty sure my silence is a good enough answer.

He's trying to stay calm but I can see him starting to vibrate angrily. Batman looks prepared to grab him if he does anything drastic. I just sit there knowing it's all downhill from here.

Batman's addressing me now, attempting to get to the bottom of things because we both know my uncle isn't thinking clearly. "This isn't the first time is it Wally?"

I shake my head and practically whisper, "_No._"

"No!" Uncle Barry shouts, "What do you mean no? He's done this before? Why didn't you tell anybody?...I swear I'm going to run down there myself and ki-" The Bats grabs him before he can go anywhere. If he really wanted to, he could probably vibrate right through him or just run but I think deep down even he knows he's not thinking rationally. If he's mad enough to say he's going to kill his brother-in-law, he might just do it.

I watch as Batman calls for Green Arrow and Black Canary to come in and take my Uncle out of the room. Hopefully they can calm him down. When they're all gone, he turns to me. "Start talking."

I can't hold back my tears anymore as I stare at my hands and knowing I have to tell Batman the entire story. I tell him about how unstable my mom really is and that she hasn't been getting better at all. I tell him about my dad getting drunk and hitting me. I tell him about my mom leaving and my dad flipping out and dumping my meds. I tell him _everything_.

And I don't feel the least bit good about myself for doing it either.

When I'm done, he nods and goes back to checking me out like nothing just happened. I'm too distraught about telling on my parents to even object. He rewraps my chest. I let him. He gives me pain killers. I take them. Then he tells me to lie down and try to get some sleep and turns to leave.

"What's going to happen?" I ask him, afraid of what he might say.

With his hand on the door, he stops, but he doesn't turn around to face me. "I think you already know the answer to that Wally."

**Barry Allen**

What I thought was going to be simple, takes a complete turn for the worst in no time flat.

After Green Arrow and Black Canary calm me down, at least enough to think straight, Batman comes and finds me.

"Call your wife," he says, "Wally is going to need somewhere to stay."

"What?" I ask, before he breaks it all down for me. He tells me about Rudolph getting drunk and hitting Wally. He tells me about how sick Mary really is and how she had no idea this was even happening. We realize that we're going to have to tell her and send her somewhere to get help. Then as much as I would rather kill Rudolph, Batman forces me to realize we're going to have to send him somewhere to get help too. Wally is going to be devastated. Worst of all, we have to do all of this without telling him. We have to do it all while he's asleep.

I start by calling Iris, who makes several phone calls herself and finds out where Mary is. She even convinces her to meet Iris at their house. It's a good start. The plan is for Iris to tell Mary about what's happening first and then take her to a hospital or some type of treatment center (generously paid for by the Bats, that softy) before Rudolph gets home. Then I'll confront him and take him to rehab (also sponsored by good ol' Batman). While they're gone, Wally will stay with us. Simple enough.

Of course, it never really is. While I'm waiting for Iris to call and tell me she's taken Mary somewhere I get side tracked by Mirror Master. I honestly wanted to ignore the entire problem altogether, because I'm sure he'd still be there when I got back, but I knew I couldn't. I do my job and stop him from wreaking havoc on the city, and that's all it takes for everything to turn to shit. Long story short, when I walk into The West house to wait for Rudolph, it's too late.

I see Iris frantically pacing back and forth upstairs by a closed door. As I walk through the house, I notice it looks a little disheveled. "Where the hell were you?" she screams, "I've been trying to call you for over an hour!"

"I had to stop a disturbance down town. Why are you still here? What the hell happened?"

"He came home," she states, "Rudolph came home before we could finish talking. He was here when Mary and I were here."

My stomach drops. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Iris just continues her story, which is enough to convince me he at least tried to. I swear if I ever see Rudolph West again I'm going to kill him! "He came in and was surprised to see us, that's for sure. Mary was already pretty distraught when I told her what had happened. I was trying to calm her down, but she was crying and saying she was a bad mother and rambling on about her being the problem not Wally working with the team when Rudolph walked in. She confronts him and that's when things go downhill Barry.

She says she can't be with him if he's going to abuse Wally. They get into an argument and he grabs her and smacks her, so I grab him but he pushes me away. Then he goes on a rant saying that he knows if I'm here you're coming and he's not going to stick around and have his entire life ruined over Wally…So he leaves."

"He leaves?"

She nods, "He left and I don't know where he went. I couldn't stop him. I'm scared Barry, I think he might try and hurt Wally. I mean _really_ hurt Wally. The way he talked about him in his rant, I couldn't imagine ever saying that about my own children."

I shake my head. This has gotten extreme, "Where's Mary?"

"Mary ran up here to her room and she's been locked in here ever since. I've been trying to get her to come out but she won't. She kept refusing."

There is so much going through my mind now I'm not even sure where to start. Rudolph's out there God knows where planning revenge against his son and Mary's in here having a mental break down. I can't believe this is what Wally's been dealing with the last few weeks.

"Mary!" I yell through the door, "It's me, Barry. Open up, please!"

No answer. I yell again, and still nothing. I'm about to yell a third time, but something just doesn't feel right to me. "Iris, when was the last time she said anything to you?" I ask.

"Like ten or fifteen minutes before you got here." All kinds of ideas cross my mind and I'm praying none of them are right as I kick down the door...

Of course, I'm not that lucky.

* * *

><p>Back at The Cave a few hours later, Batman is standing in front of me shaking his head. "So Iris is there now?" he asks.<p>

I nod. "What are we going to do? As much as I hate it, Wally can't stay with me. That's the first place Rudolph's going to look."

"Until we find where Rudolph is, Wally will probably be safest here at The Cave." Batman always has an answer for everything.

"What are we going to tell him, about his parents?"

"The truth," Batman says blankly.

**Wally **

I wake up from the nap I took and for once I remember exactly where I am. I wish I would've opened my eyes and been on my couch but I'm just not that lucky. I didn't even realize how exhausted I was until Batman left the room and I actually closed my eyes.

Regardless, I waste no time getting up from the bed. I have to know what's going on and what Uncle Barry and Batman plan to do about the whole situation. Maybe I can convince them that it's not really a big deal or to at least think on it a day or two first before they do anything drastic. I will say as I'm searching, that being back on pain killers is definitely nice. Walking around now is a breeze compared to before.

I hear other members of The Team around The Cave but I make sure to avoid them for now. I doubt that they know anything, but I don't any of them to ask me what I'm doing walking around or how I am or anything like that. I'm currently on a mission to try and sort out my own life before things get out of control. Finally after about five minutes of discreet searching, I hear them talking in the back of the main hall.

"_What are we going to tell him, about his parents?" _

"_The truth."_

"_The truth…Do you think he'll be able to handle it? This is a lot for him to process right now, and on top of everything now he's got this to worry about." _

"_You have to tell him. He's fifteen. He's old enough to handle it. He needs to know, especially about _her_." _

"_I don't know if I can do it Batman. I-I don't know if I can handle breaking the news to the kid, not about his mom." _

I can't stand the way they're like talking in code. I want to know what's going on. "What happened to my mom?" I ask. They both turn around seeming surprised, but then my Uncle Barry drops his head.

"Wally, what are you doing up?" he asks avoiding my question completely. Something is definitely wrong, like really _really_ wrong.

"What happened to my mom?" I ask again.

Batman pats Uncle Barry on his back and pushes him towards me. Once he's standing in front of me he lets out a sigh and looks me in my eyes, "She ugh…she…"

"She what?" I'm growing impatient. Whatever it is, I wish he'd just tell me. I know it's a big deal whatever it is and I have a right to know.

He swallows hard before finally spitting it out. "She slit her wrists Wally."

* * *

><p>oooh cliffy! im enjoying writing cliffys lately lol i hope u enjoyed! plz review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm back, i know it took a little longer than usual but i was trying hard to make this chp just right. i hope u enjoy it. thanks again for all of the alerts and reviews n stuff! i love reading your reviews, a lot of you guys are really funny :)

anyways, i do not own young justice :)

* * *

><p>8<p>

"She slit her wrists?" I repeat slowly just to make sure I heard it right. I did and I don't even know what to make of that. I want to cry and scream at the same time. I don't scream, but I do cry. I wish I wasn't, not for the second time in one day, but I can't help it. Uncle Barry pulls me in for a hug and it is comforting. At least until the last thing I said to her suddenly rushes to my mind and I'm crying even harder.

"_Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are crazy."_

"I-is she dead?" I ask. I'm praying she's not. I couldn't live with myself if that was the last thing I'd ever said to her. I didn't really mean it. I was just so upset at the time…

My Uncle shakes his head and a little bit of relief waves over me, not much though. "She's in the hospital. Iris is there now."

"Can I see her?"

His face looks uneasy but after a few seconds he nods, "I guess I should probably take you to see her. After tonight, they move her to the Psych Ward and then it'll be a few weeks before she can have any visitors…It might be hard to see her like this though. Are you sure you want to go?"

I just nod. Of course I want to go.

* * *

><p>Once we get to the city, Uncle Barry drives me to the hospital because of course we have to look normal. It takes forever though and he looks uneasy the entire time, like he has something else he wants to tell me, but he just doesn't. Normally I would ask, it's just I obviously have other things on my mind right now.<p>

We get to the hospital and I follow him throughout the white hallways limping to her room. Before we open the door he puts a hand on my shoulder and takes a deep breath, "Before you go in there, there's something I should probably tell you."

"It can't wait?" I ask impatiently. I just want to go in there and see her. I want to apologize for what I said. I want to tell her that I wish she hadn't done this and that she's a good mom and I love her.

"N-no. I think it's better if I tell you now so you're not caught off guard just in case she mentions it."

I'm raising my eyebrow in confusion and slight irritation, "_Okay_…what is it?"

"She knows all about your dad," he starts, "And everything he did. They got into a fight earlier today. She told him he was going to leave him and he left first. We don't know where he is Wally, but he's probably going to be looking for you."

That must've been what he wanted to tell me in the car. My dad is out there looking for me to do God knows what. My mom is in here and she knows all about how he's been treating me the last few weeks. Then it clicks to me, that's probably why she did this.

After he says this he moves away from the door and I walk in. I see my Aunt Iris sitting a chair in the corner and my mom in a bed in the middle of the room. She has white bandages wrapped tightly around both of her wrists. She's pale and just lying there with her eyes closed. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think she was dead.

"M-mom?"

One of her eyes open and she looks over. I assumed she would be happy to see me, but it's actually the opposite. She looks mad, like really legitimately mad. "What are you doing here?" she asks, eyebrows furrowed, "Barry why did you bring him? Take him out! Take him out! _Take him out_!" she yells loudly and she shoots up.

Aunt Iris stands from her chair, "M-Mary, calm down."

"No! Get him out of here! I don't want to see him!"

I stand there in complete shock and don't even notice my Uncle place his hands on my shoulders and guide me out until we're already out in the waiting area and he's putting me in a chair. "Wally? Are you okay?"

"W-what happened?" I ask, still pretty devastated. I look over towards Uncle Barry and he looks just as shocked and confused as I am, "Why doesn't she want to see me? D-did I do something wrong? Why doesn't she want-why doesn't she want to-"

I can't even finish my sentence before the water works come. That's three times today already.  
>That's like more than I've cried in the past year. He stands up and walks over pulling me into a hug, "I know this is hard, but it's going to be alright okay? Let Iris talk to her and then give her a few minutes. She's having a rough day."<p>

_No kidding_. I stand there for a few minutes until I calm down. At least it's a hospital so nobody cares if I cry. I'm sure there's a bunch of other people spread out around here doing the same thing, it's normal. I hate breaking down at The Cave, luckily nobody saw me. I just don't want anyone feeling sorry for me.

It's about fifteen minutes before Aunt Iris walks into the waiting area. I'm anxious to go back in there and see my mom again. Hopefully she's calmed down some. I stand up ready to follow her back to the room but then I see the look on her face as she turns to Uncle Barry. Her eyes are red from crying and she's shaking nervously, "I think it would be best if you took him home."

"What!" I yell, not caring who around here hears me, "Why? I want to see my mom."

I feel bad for yelling at my aunt, I'm just really in the moment. She looks down at her hands uneasily, "She says she doesn't want to see you Wally."

"H-huh?"

"She was crying a lot and it was hard to understand everything but she said she was sorry. She just couldn't see you. She wanted me to tell you this is all her fault again and that she wasn't a good mom. If she was this wouldn't have happened. She said you could protect yourself and that you're better off without her. Then she said something about not wanting to hurt you anymore and she asked me to tell you to leave."

"N-no! None of that's true. I want to see her! I don't want to leave!" I know I'm whining but I feel like it's okay right now given the circumstances.

Uncle Barry's suddenly right beside me, "Come on Wally. Maybe we should give her some time to get better and after she gets some help we can visit her again in the Psych Ward, ok-"

"Excuse me? Are you all related to Mary West?" We all look up to see an older lady standing in front of us. She's short with black hair and I assume she's a nurse or something because she has on scrubs.

"Yes," Aunt Iris nods, "We're her in-laws and this is her son…Is everything all right?"

"Well," she starts nervously, "We thought you should know that we're sedating her and moving her to the Psych Ward immediately."

"What? Why?"

"While she was in her room she ripped off her bandages and began pulling out her stiches very violently. We had to sedate her to calm her down and we'll be putting her on suicide watch immediately," the lady is incredibly calm when she says this, like she gives this kind of news all the time. I just stare at her blankly until my Uncle drags me out into parking lot.

The last thing I remember thinking is that this is like an episode of The Twilight Zone and can't really be happening. I'm not really sure how everything else plays out because then my mind just sort of goes blanks for a while. I don't think I really knew how to cope with everything going on at the time, so I just sort of shut down. In a nut shell, right next to the car, I black out.

When I finally come to again, I'm back at The Cave back in my bed this time, not the infirmary. I sit up and see my Uncle peaking in the doorway. "Wally?" he asks, looking at me like I could freak out at any minute, "Are you alright?"

I open my mouth to say something, what I'm not sure. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway because I'm having trouble making anything come out. Instead I feel a lump forming in my throat and I can't do this again. I can't keep breaking down in front of people like this. I turn over so that my face is towards the wall. If I'm going to keep crying like this, I'm going to make sure I'm doing it alone where nobody can see me. I refuse to keep looking weak in front of anybody, even if it is just my Uncle Barry. "Please," I choke out after a second, "I just want to be alone for a little while. Could you just leave?"

I hope I didn't hurt his feelings as he walks out of the room. I can't be sure because he doesn't say anything. The next thing I know I'm alone facing my wall and just thinking. I'm thinking about how in one day, a matter of hours actually, my life has turned to complete and total shit like I thought and It's all my fault.

Now my mom is in the hospital determined to off herself because she thinks she's a terrible mother and I couldn't even tell her otherwise. My dad is out there determined to probably kill me. This is the first time I ever rethink getting these powers. Maybe they're more trouble than their worth. If I would've known having them meant losing my family, I definitely wouldn't have thought they were worth it.

I just keep thinking about all the times I could've prevented things from getting to this point. All the times I could've just kept my mouth shut or actually considered what my parents were saying or anything. God I feel like such a failure! I can save lives and help people all day, but I can't even help myself or save my own family.

As I'm laying down feeling sorry for myself and angry all at the same time, my stomach starts to growl violently. I've been so caught up, I've barely eaten all day and I'm literally starving. Believe it or not, but for once I'm actually not in the mood to eat. I only sit up because I know I have to. I get off my bed and rub my eyes because I don't want anyone out there to see me like this. It's late, but not late enough for anyone to be on their way home yet so I have to make sure I look normal so nobody asks me anything. If there's one thing I can count of the adults for, it's my privacy. I know they haven't told the team anything so I'm sure they don't know. I can at least be relieved about that because I refuse to take anyone's sympathy. I don't want to be treated any differently. I sacrificed my entire family for this team, I don't know what I'd do if they decided I was too distraught to do my job. I can't have that. The Team is _all_ I have right now.

**Robin**

I thought something was a little off all day today. It seemed like whenever I was looking for Batman he was busy doing something else, something that pertained to Wally. I knew he had come in to be checked out today so at first I shrugged it off. Then later I heard Batman, The Flash, and Wally all talking in the main hall and I swore I heard someone crying. Finally after I saw The Flash bring a passed out Wally into The Cave and into his room I knew something was going on and I wanted to know what. _So_…I did some investigating.

When I saw Batman and Black Canary go into Wally's room after Flash carried him in, I knew they were going to talk and I had to know what about so I found Conner. He was leaning against a counter talking with Artemis and Kaldur while M'Gann cooked.

"I need a favor," I stated bluntly. I didn't have time to mess around. I knew the talk in Wally's room could only last so long. Conner just raised an eyebrow waiting for me to continue, "There's a talk going on in Wally's room. I need to know what about."

"So you want me to listen in?" he asked dryly.

"Yes."

He didn't seem the least bit interested as he rolled his eyes, but he complied anyway.

"Robin?" Kaldur asked eyeing me curiously, "What do you expect to hear coming from Kid Flash's room?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure, but hopefully something worthwhile.

"Alright," Conner started, "Flash is talking. He's saying something about Wally's dad and mom-" That was as far as he got before his face turned a pale white. From his sudden change in complexion I know that there's something going on. My hunches were right. I was totally proud of myself and feeling the aster.

"What did he say?" I ask anxiously. I know I shouldn't sound so eager, but what detective doesn't get excited when they figure out something or find a clue?

"First Black Canary asked if he found his _abusive_ father yet. Flash said no he was too busy with Wally's mom. She got worse and slit her wrists…and when they showed up to the hospital she kicked Wally out of the room, refused to see him, and then tried to rip her stitches out."

Suddenly I'm not that excited anymore. I actually feel kind of sick and judging by everyone else's faces, I think they are too. That definitely isn't what I was expecting.

"Do you…do you want hear anymore?" Conner asks, but he doesn't sound like he wants to continue at all.

I shake my head, "Ugh, no…Thanks."

The atmosphere of the room is really awkward now. Nobody really knows what to do or say, but we all want to know what's going on. There's clearly a lot more to this story.

**Wally **

"Hey guys," I say walking into the kitchen trying to sound like my usual self. I think I do a pretty good job.

Nobody really says anything back as I walk towards the fridge. Superboy kind of gives me a grunt which is normal and I figure everyone else is busy. M'Gann is cooking while Supey kind of watches. Artemis is tending to arrows or whatever you do with them. Kaldur is reading and Robin is pressing a bunch of buttons on his holographic computer wrist watch thing. They don't really seem to be paying me any attention anyway, which I guess is a good thing.

I grab an apple and a soda to hold me over for a few minutes, since M'Gann is cooking. Then take a seat on the couch next to Rob. When it looks like he's done doing whatever he's doing I turn to him, "So, what's up? I haven't seen you like all week."

"Oh…yeah, nothing. I don't have anything going on or a-anything," he says quickly. It's almost kind of weird, like I accused him of doing something wrong.

"You alright?" I take a bite of my apple, "You seem nervous or something."

He eyebrows shoot up from behind his sunglasses in surprise, "M-me? No I'm fine."

"_Alright_…" I don't know what his deal is, but if he wanted to talk about I'm sure he would tell me. Since he hasn't told me, I figure I'll give him some space and go talk to somebody else for a second. Kaldur's on the other couch, so I turn to him, "Watcha reading?" I ask.

He doesn't even look up from his book as he answers, "Huckleberry Finn."

"Hmm," I nod. I vaguely remember being assigned that book in English and totally not reading it, "Any good? What's it about?"

"It is very good, a classic peace of American Literature about a slave who escapes traveling with a young boy who runs away from his abusi-" he stops suddenly without finishing some word and seems to correct himself, "who runs away."

I just shrug and stand up because clearly he's distracted, "Sounds boring."

I get up and figure I'll go talk to Artemis or M'Gann but the minute I get close to either of them I almost feel like I'm making them uncomfortable. I can't take this. Everyone is acting really weird and not talking. Are they mad at each other? Maybe they had a bad mission while I was gone and now they're not talking? I don't know but I'd like to. "Okay," I say addressing the entire room "Is something going on? Why is everyone acting all uptight and strange?"

Everyone sort of nervously glances around at one another and I realized there's nothing going on between _them_, it's me.

I see Rob take a deep breath on the couch and then turn to face me, reluctantly being the speaker for the group since he's the closest to me. "KF, is everything…is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well…I mean…how come you didn't tell any of us?" he asks timidly.

"How come I didn't tell any of you _what_?" I really wish he'd stop talking in riddles. Not everyone communicates without talking like him and Batman.

He answers me really soft like he's walking on eggshells, but I can still hear him. "About your dad hitting you or your mom being sick or _anything_ with your family?"

My face goes blank. I'm sure if I could see it, it would probably be ghost white.

Robin keeps on, "We're a team. We could've helped you or something Wally." His face is covered in sympathy. He feels sorry for me. They all feel sorry for me. This is exactly what I didn't want.

"H-how did you even…how did you even find out?" I'm completely devastated at first, but then I find myself getting really mad at the fact that they even know at all, "Who told you!"

Robin looks shocked and taken back by my yelling so Artemis cuts in, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Relax Wally. Nobody told us."

I shake her hand off of me. I don't even want _her_ touching me right now. "Then how did you find out?"

"We asked Superboy to listen in on a conversation between Batman, Black Canary and Flash," informs Artemis as she lowers her head shamefully. I look over at Superboy, whose cheeks are turning a bright shade of red.

"So you were pretty much spying on me?" Maybe not directly, but essentially that's what they were doing. They went behind my back, that's for sure.

"N-no, I mean…well, not exactly…"

"Yes! You knew they were talking about me didn't you guys? And you listened enough to hear about my parents!"

I can't believe they were listening to them talk about me.

"Wally!" Rob interjects, "It was all my idea. Something seemed off. I was just worried about y-"

"Then why didn't you ask me yourself?" I meant to sound mad, but it the words get kind of choked up and it comes out in a more pleading kind of tone. I think I got a little to "excited" too fast and it's kind of making me dizzy.

"KF I'm sorry. We're all sorry."

"Yeah? Me too," I say deciding I'm just going to go sit in my room and think this out by myself for a second. The minute I turn around though I start to feel really light headed and everything just kind of goes black.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next day in the God forsaken infirmary again. I thought I was done with this place. I'm lying in my usual bed and I'm hooked up to an IV. I go to rub my eye and next thing I know, my uncle is standing right beside me.<p>

"What have I always told you?" he asks shaking his head like he's disappointed in me, "This is the second time you passed out, _today_! I know a lot was going on today and you're probably stressed out, but I didn't think I'd have to remind you of all people to eat!

"I did eat. I had an apple like right before I passed out." A terrible defense, I know but it was the best I had.

He shoots me a blank stare, "Really? An apple? _One_ apple? You know you need way more than that because of your metabolism!"

I look away from his start because I know I messed up and I didn't meant to upset him, "I'm sorry."

"N-no, don't apologize," he sighs, "Just make sure you eat… I'm sorry for yelling. I guess I'm just a little on edge too here. How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"You sure? You know you can tell me Wally?"

Yeah right, and run the risk of Superboy and The Team listening in on me again? No thanks.

"Positive."

I see him frown, but knowing that he can't force me to talk, he just nods and accepts it. "Well a few of your friends have stopped by looking for you."

"Really?" I ask. I mean it to be kind of sarcastic but I guess to my uncle it sounds more like I'm excited.

"Yeah. Especially Robin. Now that you're awake, should I send them in?"

My answer catches him off guard. I can see it in his face. "No."

"No?"

"No. I really don't want to see any of them right now."

He nods, but doesn't let it go. Uncle Barry knows me too well, if I don't want to see any of my friends there's a reason behind it. "Did something happen? Did you guys have a fight or…"

Folding my arms, I realize I don't really want to get into it or talk about it right now. I'm still a little bitter about it all. "Why don't you ask them for yourself."

**Robin **

I've been trying to talk to KF all day and apologize for overstepping my boundaries, but he just isn't having it. He won't talk to me or anyone else according to Flash. He wouldn't even tell his uncle what was wrong…Not that I don't already know.

About thirty minutes after Wally totally rejects us, Flash comes into the kitchen, where we all are, looking kind of distraught, "Hey guys, can I ask you something?"

Kaldur nods, "Of course. What is it that you need to know?"

"Well," he starts before talking superfast, almost like he's nervous, "I don't mean to pry into you guy's business or anything, but did you all and Wally have some sort of fight or argument or something? He wouldn't tell me anything and I want to talk to him about it because I know how he can be sometimes an-"

I see Kaldur getting ready to open his mouth and probably take the blame for this like he always does, so I stop him because if this is anyone's fault, it's mine. Even though, I'd much rather let Kaldur take the fall because I know Batman probably isn't going to be happy with me at all.

"Wally didn't do anything…It's my fault. He won't talk to us because I kind of went behind his back and tried to find out what's been going on with him."

Kaldur steps is, not letting me take the fall for this by myself, "Not just Robin. We all participated."

It's really quiet as Flash thinks over what we've just said, when he finally opens his mouth he asks, "Well what exactly did you find out?"

I'm almost scared to answer. I expect the creepy stoic look and sound from Batman, but not from Flash. He's usually pretty happy-go-lucky, like Wally.

"We f-found out about his mom in the hospital and his dad, you know, hitting him…stuff like that," I say soft and timidly. I hate when my voice does that, it's like when I was talking to Black Canary in "therapy." It's a serious reminder of how much younger than everybody I really am.

Flash takes his hand, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away, "W-wow, okay…Hmm. I'm not sure what to say. I can see why he would be upset, but I know you guys were just concerned about him. You didn't mean to hurt him or anything...I think you should just give him a little time to get over it. He'll come around in a day or two."

**Artemis**

I get up in the middle of the night because I can't wait a day or two for Kid Drama to come around. We all have problems. Superman has been pretending Conner doesn't exist for months. M'Gann is one of like thirty kids, whose parents didn't even notice she was stowed away on her Uncle's ship and don't really seem to care either. I don't even know if Kaldur has parents…or Boy Wonder for that matter, but if his parents are okay with him running around town with a guy in a Bat costume, they must not care too much about his well-being. Let's not even mention my dad, who left his former partner (my mom!) crippled and is out working as an assassin and trying to recruit me or kill me with any chance he gets.

Yes, Wally's situation sucks, but him pouting about it isn't going to change the fact that we know. All we want to do is help him. Especially Robin, who I know feels terrible because once Flash finished talking to us he spent the rest of his time in his room.

As far as I'm concerned, Wally is going to talk to somebody and since I'm already five steps away from the door, it's going to be me. Slowly I open said door and then close it behind me. I'm surprised he's up, but he looks over curiously, he probably thinks I'm Flash. When he sees it's me, he turns his head and crosses his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh don't give me that, like you weren't just kissing me in this same room last week. Or did you forget that already?"

His cheeks turn bright red, but he forces himself to keep a scowl on his face. "What do you want Artemis?"

"I want you to stop acting like a jerk-" Almost instantly he turns his head and shoots me this _'really?'_ face, so I change my wording, "All right fine, we were the jerks, but we can't say sorry if you don't talk to us. We're your friends Wally, we only want to help you but we can't if you don't tell us anything."

"This coming from a girl who just randomly showed up one day, a girl we still don't really know anything about."

I roll my eyes, "Seriously? Are we still on that? I thought you were over that seeing as you had no problem sleeping in my bed last week. Nobody knows anything about Robi-"

"No, you guys don't know anything about Robin,_ I_ know everything about him."

"Whatever!" I say throwing my hands up, "That's not the point. The point is, we're all sorry and we feel terrible okay. We would tell you that, if you would talk to any of us. We made a mistake, but now that we know, let us help you. That's what we're here for. We're a team, but we really are your friends too, even me believe it or not."

He doesn't say anything at first. I can tell he's trying really hard to keep that scowl on his face but it isn't working. I would know, I'm the queen of scowls. Finally he sighs and then looks at me with a cheesy Kid Flash smirk, "Wait…So you and me are just friends now?"

"Shut up!" I say punching him in his arm, "You find a way to ruin everything!"

"Geez, I'm sorry. I was kidding. Did you really have to punch me? I'm still injured here!"

"Suck it up Kid Pansy, you'll live. Neither one of your arms are broken."

"Not a second ago they weren't, I can't be so sure now," he's pouting and rubbing the spot where I punched him dramatically. It's silent for a second, but then the conversation takes a more serious turn again. "Look, I know you guys meant well but I'm still kind of mad I guess…or maybe I should say I'm embarrassed? That stuff, what you all heard, that was really personal you know?"

I nod. I know what he means. I wouldn't want the stuff about my parents getting out there either I guess.

"I…I just really don't want you guys thinking any differently of me because of my parents."

"They're nothing to be ashamed of Wally. A lot of people have parents who are sick, or parents who hit them or something else crazy."

He rolls his eyes, not believing me in the least, "Yeah, like who? Nobody around here has that problem."

Knowing Wally isn't going to come around unless I provide him with an example, I figure I'll give him one. I sigh and take a seat on the side of his bed, "You so sure?...You know last week when I came in with that black eye?"

He nods, waiting for me to get to my point.

"My dad gave me that."

His eyes grow wide in surprise, "You told me you were attacked on your way home?"

"I _was_," I assure him, "By my dad."

Suddenly I feel his hand sliding up the base of my arm, it's really caring and gentle so I let it stay.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"How could you? I didn't tell anybody. See what happens when you don't tell anybody anything?"

"I guess we both have that problem…," he says grabbing my arm and pulling me in towards him. He can tell I'm hesitating, but finally I give in and lay next to him. I have to admit, it's nice, just as nice as it was the last time. I curl into his side, trying to make sure I don't hurt him because he is still injured. He doesn't seem to complain. He just moves over, lets me settle in, and then starts to stroke my hair. "What are we going to do to fix it?"

"Well I don't know about me, but you can start by letting Robin come in here and apologize to you. He feels really bad."

He frowns, "Aww, _damn_. Poor Rob, I guess he was just trying to help…"

"Yeah and it's not like you were telling him anything. He feels bad _and_ he probably feels a little hurt himself. You guys are supposed to be best friends, and you know _everything_ about him. It's like he trusts you, but it's like you couldn't trust him with this even just a little."

I feel his chest rise and fall as he lets out a deep sigh. I also see him wince a little, I'm sure breathing in that deep hurts with broken ribs. I don't want to hurt him so I go to sit up but he just gently keeps me down, "I guess you're right. I didn't even really think of it like that. I'll talk to him in the morning."

"You better," I warn, but playfully.

"I will, I promise."

I don't reply, just let out a deep breath and close my eyes for a second, completely relaxing into Wally. I'm not exactly sure what we are or where we stand or what, but this is nice because I don't feel any pressure. I never thought we'd ever be into each other like this, but I like it. I wouldn't tell him that so it could fly straight to his ego, but I'll gladly think it.

"Wally?" I say trying to get his attention, though he doesn't hear me at first, "_Wally?_"

"Sorry? What? I was kind of preoccupied with your hair. It looks really nice down, you should wear it like this more often."

I blush, hoping he doesn't see my face. I don't even understand how he does these sort of things to me, "T-thanks," I stutter like an idiot.

"No prob Arty." Of course, he couldn't just say 'you're welcome.' _Idiot._

It's silent again, before I sigh, "What's going to happen to you now?" I ask. It's a question that's been lingering in the back of my mind since I found out about his parents.

He stops messing with my hair for a second, and tenses up underneath me, "I-I don't know…and I don't want to think about it right now, so let's not. I'm here with you. Even if it's just for right now, I'm happy. Let's not ruin the moment."

* * *

><p>well i hope u guys enjoyed that chp :) plz review n tell me what u thought<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! ack again with another update! sorry this one took me a lil longer, I was having a hard time getting it just right:( but thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts n stuff :D they always make me super happy!

I wanted to update today bc one of my readers told me it was their birthday :) Happy Birthday! sadly, I cant wish you happy birthday by name bc it was an anonymous review so I don't know who you are :( all that came up in my email was "()" I guess I could wish you a "Happy Birthday ()" lol I'm sure you know who you are haha I hope you have a great day! n thanks soooo much for reading

I do not own young justice

* * *

><p>9<p>

I ask my Uncle Barry to get Robin for me the next morning. I'm sitting up on my bed when he comes into the room even though it's kind of uncomfortable with the back brace on. I can do a little pain for the next few minutes. He doesn't look happy or excited or like he's just found out something nobody else knows, like he usually does. He's just got his hands in his pockets and he's looking down at the floor.

I figure I'll start, "Hey."

He shuffles his foot and seems to kick something that isn't really there, "_Hey_."

This is definitely awkward. I'm not sure what to say so I decide to just go right in. "I guess we should just get to the point…I'm kind of pissed that you had Conner listen in like that. Why didn't you come ask me what was going on?"

"You wouldn't have told me the truth if I asked you."

I open my mouth to counter that but he interrupts me.

"Don't say you would've. That is such a lie KF. When I asked you if anything was wrong before you said no and that if there was you would tell me. Obviously there was and you didn't tell me!"

Damn it. He has a point. I did say that. "Rob I'm sorry! What was I supposed to tell you?"

"I don't know, the truth?" he says angrily before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry I went behind your back. I just wanted to make sure you were, you know, alright."

"I understand."

"Well are you?" he asks, like I didn't answer a question. I wasn't even aware that he asked me one.

"Am I what?"

"Are you alright?" he asks, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…" I say, feeling myself get nervous. I'm not sure what to say. It's nothing against Rob, I just don't really want to talk about it at all, with anybody. I'm hoping that things will just go back to the way they were before any of this happened or anyone found out. This is why I didn't want anyone to find out, to avoid awkward questions like this. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Robin doesn't believe me for a second. He and Batman are like overly perceptive; hardly anything ever gets by them. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." I can tell he still doesn't believe me so I him the truth, "I just really don't feel like talking about this right now."

He nods. Honestly, I just want to ignore it so can everyone else just ignore it too?

* * *

><p>Like half an hour after I'm done talking to Robin, Batman and Uncle Barry come into the room. I can tell they want to talk to me and I'm probably not going to like it, but I figure I'll listen because they've brought food. I sit up, thank Uncle Barry and immediately start eating as Batman starts talking.<p>

He starts with the basics like how I'm feeling, what hurts, checking me out and stuff. It goes alright. I can tell they're kind of worried about some stuff though. I still have a limp, but I swear 75% of that is because of this uncomfortable knee brace, of course they don't think so. The cut I had is pretty much gone, it's getting really itchy now though since it's scarring over. Batman checks my back and my ribs, which hurts a lot, but I try not to show that. I've been trying to be independent since this happened in hopes that they'll see I'm fine and let me come back earlier.

When he's all done, he gets into what he really came to talk to me about. "So as your Uncle told you, your father managed to disappear yesterday afternoon. Until we find him, you will staying here at the cave."

"What about school?" I ask, my mouth full of food.

"As far as they are concerned, you are still ill but someone will be stopping by on Monday to pick up any of the work you've missed."

Of course I can't just be excused from it. That would be too easy.

"Keeping up with your assignments can keep you occupied during your stay at the cave."

"Gee, sounds great," I say sarcastically. I could care less about school work. The only classes I like are the science ones anyway. I decide to ask Bats a question dealing with something I really care about, "So how much longer am I in these braces? When can I get back to missions and training? I'm getting tired of lying around here. It's been a week."

From the corner of my eye, I see my Uncle Barry wince. Something tells me I'm not going to like these answers.

"As far as your injuries go, you're accelerated healing is doing an acceptable job. I project you'll be pretty much healed sometime by the end of next week; it depends on how fast the ribs your father fractured heal. At the latest, you should be out of your braces beginning of the week after. Although you will need to put them on if you feel any sort of extended discomfort or manage to aggravate an injury during your daily activities."

"So I can go back to the team in a week?" That's all I really took away from that. I guess I could wait one more week. I don't want to wait any longer than that though. It sucks knowing everyone is out there getting action but me. I swear I'm not even in that much pain anymore, yeah I', still on meds, but I'm alright. _Really_.

Uncle Barry cuts in, "Look Wally, you can't exactly rush into things. You've been through a lot the last few days."

I give both of them a blank stare, "So, what are you saying?"

"It may be a little longer than a week Wally," my uncle sighs. He knows that's not the answer I want to hear.

"How _much_ longer?"

"That depends," answers Batman, "I know you _feel _fine, fine enough to walk around but that's not enough. That's just because you're in braces and on pain killers for right now. First we'll have to evaluate you and put you through some miner exercises to decide what kind of rehab you're going to need. Just because you will be healed, doesn't mean you'll be ready to go back out on missions. A fractured back and shattered knee are serious injuries, even for someone with your type of healing. Any normal person would still be bed ridden right now. We just can't send you back out too early and risk you hurting yourself like that again."

Technically I didn't hurt myself the first time, but I don't say that. I let him keep talking.

"We also have to make sure you're evaluated by Black Canary and in the right state of mind to go out with the team again. You've been through some very traumatic experiences the last few weeks Wally. Sending you back before you're ready mentally and emotionally could also be an issue. You could get yourself hurt or someone else on the team if you're not thinking clearly."

Evaluated, by Black Canary? I seriously have to go through therapy with her again. I'm fine. I don't want to talk about this. Why are they making everything so much harder than it has to be.

"Finally," he says pulling me out of my thoughts, "There is the issue of your father, who will have to be located. Until we know where he is and what he is doing, we can't send you out there. We just have to assume that whatever he's doing, he's looking for you and more than likely plans to hurt you."

He says this like my dad is a villain or something. He's not some sort of criminal mastermind.

"There's no telling what your father plans to do. He could be a physical threat to you, as well as a threat to your secret identity. None of this is too hurt you Wally. This is all for your own good. I cannot tell you when you'll be back out with the team, but I can assure you that once everything is taken care of and accounted for that you'll be allowed back. It may just be a while."

The only reason I nod is because I know I can't argue any of this. It's already been decided for me. It could be forever until I'm out doing missions again. This seriously sucks. It can't get worse than this.

* * *

><p>So come to find out, I was totally wrong. It could get worse than that.<p>

For the past week, everybody has seemed to be either walking on eggshells around me or being overly sympathetic or just really annoying. When I walk into a room people will stop talking, even the adults. They've all been looking at me like I'm some lost puppy they found lying alone in the middle of a street. Everyone's acting like they don't know how to talk to me anymore or they're unsure of what to say so half of them don't say anything or the other half ask me how I am like it's the best option, like I _want_ to talk about what happened with my family. Someone is always offering to do something for me, as if I'm a quadriplegic and am totally incapable of doing anything for myself. Maybe I'm overreacting, but it starting to get beyond irritating. It pisses me off more and more every day. I just want everyone to go back to normal.

I'm still me. I'm fine. I'm not a porcelain doll. I'm not gonna break or burst into tears or have some kind of panic attack, but everybody is acting that way. It sucks, so right now I'm doing my best to save everybody the trouble of being awkward around me by minding my own business. It's a little easier during the day because everyone is at school, but it gets weird when everyone is at the cave. I spent yesterday sitting in my room and pretending to be super busy doing homework, when in reality, I finished it all Monday and Tuesday. I don't know what I'm going to do today but if one more person asks me how am I or if I'm okay, I am going to lose it.

Currently I'm sitting at the kitchen counter mindlessly snacking on cookies when Roy zetas in. I haven't seen him in a week or two, but I'm sure he knows all about what's happened.

"Hey," he starts, walking over to me, "Green Arrow here?"

My chin is resting in my left hand, so I shrug with my right shoulder, "I dunno. If he is he's probably off somewhere with Black Canary."

I can see him roll his eyes at this but he doesn't say anything about it. Instead he looks around and grabs a cookie before making a slight face about that too. "You make this?"

I shake my head. "No M'Gann did. Help yourself, there's a bunch of them." I point to another counter behind him where there are several plates with literally tons of different cookies piled on them. "She hasn't stopped making me cookies since Friday."

He looks at them and settles on a simple chocolate chip cookie. Those are probably the safest. Some of the new recipes she's been trying need a little tweaking. Apparently she's trying not to "bore" me with the usual chocolate chip. I appreciate the gesture, but I know she's just baking like crazy because she feels sorry for me and hopes having a never ending supply of cookies will make me feel better. In reality sitting in the kitchen alone eating cookies all day just makes me feel fat and depressed. Lucky for her I don't want to hurt _her_ feelings and have a really high metabolism, so I'm doing it anyway.

Roy takes a bite of his cookie and then leans on the counter across from me, "So, how's the back?" he asks unenthusiastically.

"Doing good."

"The knee?"

"Same."

"How much longer with the braces?"

"Like a few more days I think."

He nods and then it's silent for a few minutes. He finishes his cookie. I finish like three. Then he lowers his eyebrows and crosses his arms. "Is something going on?" he asks, "Usually you won't shut up. Today I can't beg you to say more than a few words. What's going on?"

I don't want to answer, but at the same time, Roy is kind of intimidating me. I mean don't get me wrong, we're really good friends, but Roy kind of has this whole "Artemis scowl" thing that just makes you do what he wants sometimes. Why are all of Green Arrow's sidekicks like this? He can't find a kid who's a little more cheerful, really?

I'm about to say something, but I change to something else. I figured he already knew what was going on with me, everybody else does. "Wait, nobody's told you?"

He rolls his eyes impatiently, "Told me _what_ Wally? I went solo remember."

"Sorry, I just assumed…never mind. There's just been some stuff going on is all."

He nods, understanding that whatever it is, I don't really want to talk about it. If he really wants to know, he can ask somebody else. During the pause I see him wave and then walk over to Green Arrow who is walking across the hallway. If he wants to know, he can ask him.

Once again I'm alone, which isn't that bad I guess. I turn on the TV and munch on cookies at the counter until I feel sick, then I decide to go in my room and lie down. Maybe I'll even take a nap. People should start arriving soon; at least if I'm asleep I can't talk.

Wrong.

The minute I lie down and start to close my eyes, Roy walks in. He doesn't even knock, not that I really expect him too, but it would've been nice. I could've been naked in here for all he knew.

"_There's just been some stuff going on_?" he says, mocking the explanation I gave him earlier. "The stuff with your family, that isn't just _some stuff_, that's serious. Why didn't anybody tell me until today? They told me when you got hurt, this wasn't important to know?"

I don't answer Roy. I just let him rant because I'd much rather he rant than look at me like he feels sorry and ask me if I'm okay ten million times. This is a thousand times better than any of that.

"It's like I went solo and half the time I don't even exist anymore. You could've told me Wally."

I have known Roy forever. I probably could've told him, but I didn't. In my defense though, I didn't even tell Rob. It's not easy to say '_yeah so the other day my mom tried to kill herself and sometimes my dad hits me._' How do I just bring that up in everyday conversation?

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just-"

He waves his hand for me to stop, "Yeah, yeah I know. You don't have to explain it to me. It's a touchy subject. I'm not gonna force you to talk to me or ask you about your feelings or anything, I don't have time anyway. I'm actually about to leave, but if you need me or anything just call. If I can do it I will, alright?"

I nod. I'm so glad he's not super lame or mushy or anything. "Thanks Roy."

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

><p>So I do end up taking a nap, since I don't really have anything else to do, but it doesn't last long because I get hungry. Because I don't want a repeat of me passing out, I've been making sure to not ignore when my stomach is growling. I step into the kitchen where M'Gann is making <em>more<em> cookies, Robin is talking to Artemis, and Superboy is watching TV…well kind of. Kaldur is off probably talking to Batman about a mission I can't go on.

The minute I walk in Artemis and Rob go silent and just look at me. Superboy glances over his shoulder and then back at the TV. The smile immediately drops from Miss Martian's face, turning into a long frown. This is so awkward it's frustrating. Why can't everyone at least pretend to be normal around me? Why do they have to make it so obvious? I violently tear a banana off of its bunch planning to just go back to my room but then M'Gann says something to me. It's kind of a whisper but I still hear her.

"Hey Wally."

I stop and stare at her blankly. "Hey M'Gann." I haven't called her anything other than her name all week. Maybe if I started calling her _babe_ or _sugar_ again, everyone else would go back to normal.

There's an awkward silence but she forces herself to say something. "Have you been liking the cookies?"

"Yeah, thanks." There's no enthusiasm in my voice when I say that. I think it disappoints her that I don't sound excited or cheered up. She can probably feel that mix of anger and discomfort radiating off of me though, so she doesn't press it.

"Oh…well I'm glad."

I don't say anything else and am about to walk away, but she just can't seem to let me leave. Any other time under _any_ other circumstances I would've been super pumped. I mean Martian or not, she's a total catch…lately however, she's just as irritating as everyone else who's been acting different around me.

"So h-how are you doing?"

I stop, turn around and stare at her with a pissed off expression on my face. I don't mean to go off on _her_ specifically, it's just she happened to ask the question and I am so fed up with it all. I knew I was going to get mad at whoever asked next and M'Gann just happened to be that unlucky person.

"_How am I doing?_ Let's see, I've been stuck here all week without anything to do, I'm stuck in these braces so I couldn't run even if I tried to. I don't know where my dad is and if he plans to find me and kill me. I don't know what my mom's doing but I know she doesn't want to see me. To top it all off, nobody around here _really_ talks to me unless they plan to ask me how I'm feeling or if I'm okay-we can't just have a regular conversation about weather or bad guys or anything. So you tell me babe, how do you think I'm doing?"

I can already tell I've hurt her feelings by the look on her face. I didn't _want_ to, _God I was just so mad!_ Before anyone says anything, Conner's already up and walking towards me like he's going to punch me right in my loud mouth. "What is your problem?"

What _isn't_ my problem lately?

"She was just asking a question. You didn't have to yell at her," he growls stepping into my face. I'm not gonna lie, Conner's a big kid. If he wanted to, I'm sure he could seriously hurt me.

Artemis goes to console M'Gann and I see Robin flip himself over the back of the couch and come towards us, "Whoa whoa whoa, Superboy calm down. He didn't mean it…_right_ _Wally_?"

Robin steps between us as I roll my eyes and take an aggressive bite out of my banana, "_Right._"

Supey doesn't look convinced, in fact he looks confused. "Why would he say it if he didn't mean it?"

"He's just a little emotional is all. He overreacted."

"_Hmmph_," is the brilliant response we get from Superboy.

I look at Robin in disbelief, "Just a little emotional? Overreacted? _Seriously_? Screw this, I'm going to my room."

Before anyone can stop me, I turn around and make a B-line for the hallway and down to my room. I can't believe the best Robin could come up with was emotional? That's like a scapegoat description. Now I understand why women get so mad when guys write them off as just being emotional. I'm not _emotional_; I'm pissed off because everyone's been acting different around me!

I mean, yeah I'm sorry I got mad at M'Gann and upset her. I definitely didn't mean to. I hope she didn't cry or anything…

She probably did cry.

_Damn it_.

I'm almost positive she did and now I'm really starting to feel like a jerk. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings. I don't mean to hurt anybody's feelings, except Artemis from time to time, but even that's all in good fun. Everybody out there probably thinks I'm an ass now too. Maybe I should go apologize…but I don't want to go out there. Superboy is more than likely going to kill me…but if I don't-

In the middle of my internal conflict with myself I hear someone open my door so I look over to see who it is. I'm almost positive one Artemis or Robin is going to come in here and bite my head off, but it's neither of them. It's actually M'Gann. I think I would've rather it been Artemis or Robin or even Mammoth or my dad or just anybody else. The sight of her makes me feel guilty.

She floats in with her hands behind her back, "Wally?" I can see her eyes are kind of red, obviously from crying. _Way to go, Walman_.

I just look down at the floor. I'm honestly kind of ashamed of myself. I shouldn't have yelled at her, no matter how mad I was. She was just trying to be nice to me. That's M'Gann though. She's always trying to be nice to everybody.

"Wally, I'm sorry I upset you," she starts but I don't let her finish.

"No, don't apologize. That was all me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you or gotten mad. It wasn't your fault, really. I was just taking some stuff out on you I guess."

I can see her smile a little. I assume it's because she knows I'm not mad at her, but then she frowns. "I'm not going to say I understand all of this, we don't really have these kinds of problems on Mars, but I'll be happy to listen…if you want to talk."

She floats over to my bed and sits down on the edge. So I take a deep breath and figure I at least owe her an explanation so she knows why I got so mad. "Alright, well I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just so tired of how everyone's been acting around me, you know?"

She nods like she's trying to understand. It's always a little harder to talk to M'Gann and Superboy since they're both "new" to earth and all. "I just think that we're all just trying to help Wally. We don't want to say or do anything to upset you."

"I…I guess I know you guys don't _mean_ to, but you are. I don't want to be treated any differently. It doesn't help. I want to forget it or ignore it," I say before taking a deep sigh, "I just want things to go back to normal."

Whether M'Gann totally understands what's going on with my situation or not, I know she understands that when I say that I don't only mean here at the cave. I miss my old, normal, life. The one where we were all joking at the cave and then I would go home and my parents would both be fine and nothing was wrong.

You can imagine the wave of emotions that run through me when M'Gann takes one of my hands in hers. I know it doesn't mean anything like that, especially because of what I have with Artemis, but it's always nice when an attractive girl touches you. I know this is meant to be comforting though and not sexual. Comforting is so much worse, because that means she's about to say something I probably don't want to hear. "Things are never going to be…_normal_, not the way you're thinking Wally. The faster you accept that, the faster you can move on."

She's looking at me, probably waiting for me to look her in the eyes but I don't. I just can't because I know she's completely right. I stare down at our hands for a few moments, then when I've gotten over what she said, at least enough to look at her, I let out a weak smile, "You know, that was pretty decent advice coming from a girl who hasn't been on earth that long."

I can see her blush faintly as the serious tone she had just a second ago fades away, "T-thanks."

* * *

><p>I'm pretty much left alone for the next few hours, until Artemis comes in my room to visit me. I should've known she was going to come by and give me her two cents on the situation at some point. When she walks in, I'm lying on my back just looking up at ceiling. It's actually a lot more entertaining than it seems. It's better than thinking about all of the running I can't do right now.<p>

She doesn't say hi or anything friendly when she walks in. Instead, Artemis just crosses her arms in front of her chest and stares at me. "You know you were totally out of line today right?"

I don't even turn my head in her direction when I give my response. I don't want to see her face, only because I know it isn't going to be happy or anything, "You think I don't know that? You think I didn't apologize already?"

"I think you're a asshole and M'Gann is way too nice. That's what I think."

"Thanks," I smirk, finally looking over, "Does everyone else feel the same way you do?"

This is when she drops her scowl and shrugs. "Well, not really. M'Gann kind of went out there after you two were done talking and somehow convinced everyone to feel really bad for you…_again_."

I can't help but laugh a little, it's like I'm back to square one but completely by accident, "Even Superboy?" I ask.

Now that Artemis has made it clear that she thinks I'm a jerk, she isn't mad anymore. She just rolls her eyes playfully, "Well it is M'Gann. I'm sure she could convince him to do anything, like even jump off a building."

"He wouldn't die," I point out.

She considers the idea, clearly realizing she forgot he was invincible, "Yeah true. He'd probably just make a really big crater in the ground huh?"

She laughs a little and I can't help but crack a smile. "So you're not really that mad at me, are you?"

I watch her hips sway unintentionally as she crosses over to my bad and sits cross legged at the bottom of it, facing towards me, "No. I mean yeah, I think you were a total jerk-off but I guess I understand where you were coming from. We have all been acting a little different lately. It's not like any of us meant to. We just didn't know…we didn't know how to act. What are we supposed to do and say Wally? How were any of us supposed to know you didn't want to be asked how you were? That's usually what people ask. We have to make sure you're not manically depressed and trying to slit your wrists in your room or anything."

The minute the words leave her mouth, she throws her hands up and covers it. I can tell before she says anything that she feels bad. Even before she starts saying, "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean th-"

I give her a half smile and say it's alright. It's not that I'm offended or anything, it just brings back the memories of my mom. I have no idea how or what she's doing. I guess it hasn't been _that_ long, but it's been long enough for me to wonder.

Now I know Artemis feels bad. I can tell by the way her face changes and her body shifts. The last thing I need is Artemis getting all mushy on me. "It's getting late," I start. She looks at me with wide eyes as if she's just now realizing this, "You should probably get going."

"Yeah."

"Let me walk you," I volunteer.

She raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're up to it?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm almost all the way recovered. I'll be fine."

"But you're not recovered," she points out. I don't take back my offer though. "Alright, whatever Baywatch…but if your uncle or the Bats get mad, it is totally on you."

"Fine. I can deal with that."

She nods, but not in the joking way she was just a second ago. "You haven't walked me in a while. Why do you want to right now?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Now as good a time as any right? I guess it could've been any day. Honestly, I just want to go outside."

"What if something bad happens? You can't run or anything."

"We'll see if and when it happens," I smirk, "And if it does, which I doubt, you'll just have to protect me."

At first, she smiles. She's amused. I know that for sure, but it doesn't last long before she sighs and drops her head, "What if you're not the one that needs protecting?"

* * *

><p>well I hope you guys enjoyed! I may or may not have something interesting planned for the walk next chp ;) Im not gonna tell you what it is, have fun guessing! plz leave a comment<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys i'm back with another chp! thanks for all the great reviews n favs n stuff! i also found the comments about birthdays to be rather hilarious :) anyways im finally setting up the scences for artys background so here u go Miss Arrowette Unicorn :) sorry it took so long, and it's not totally there yet. enjoy!

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>10<p>

Walking with Artemis is nice, though for the first five minutes I catch her giving me these sideways glances out of the corner of her eye. So finally I just go ahead and ask what that's about, "Is something wrong? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

I can see her blush, probably because I caught her. She sighs deep before answering me, "Are you sure this is a good idea? We're not that far. We can turn back around if you need to."

I stop and raise my eyebrow, "What would make you think I need to turn around?"

"Well you've kind of got this limp thing goi-"

"It's not me!" I defend, "It's the braces!"

She laughs and I know she doesn't believe me in the least, "Yeah sure it is Wally, whatever you say."

"Just walk." I grab her arm pulling her forward.

She looks skeptical for a second, like she still wants to turn around but when she sees I'm not going to, she complies. The last thing I want to do is go back. It feels so good to be outside of the cave. I haven't seen the real world all week. I wish I wasn't still in these braces because my legs are itching to run right now. I'm kind of tempted to take them off and run a little, who would know?

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asks.

I nod with a smile and throw my hand over her shoulder, "Yeap."

"Batman's going to kill us both if he finds out."

"Finds out about what, me putting my arm around you or the other thing?"

"Both."

"Well, he has to find out first," I say as we get to the spot where I usually part ways with Artemis. I let out a long sigh, "I'm not ready to go back yet."

She shoots me a confused look but after a second she smiles, "I'm still not going to let you walk me home, but if you're not ready to go back we can sit somewhere for a little while."

Anything sounds better than going back to the cave to be trapped for who knows how many more days. I immediately agree and begin to follow Artemis to a bench down the block. Since its dark out and kind of late, nobody is really out so we have tons of privacy on even sitting on a public bench. She lifts her legs onto the bench, and I pull her into me while I just lean back and try to enjoy every moment I can before I have to head back to the cave.

"Thanks," I say after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" It's not meant to be mean, but it's Artemis, so it has this snippy attitude behind it.

"You know, for letting me walk you and not trying to make me stay back at the cave and stuff."

"Oh…you're welcome," shes running her fingers through her ponytail uneasily. I think she just wants something to do with her hands. "I guess I should probably apologize for the way I've been acting huh? Like for acting differently. I know I said this earlier, it's just I wasn't sure how to act or what to say."

"It's okay. I think I would've acted the same way."

That gets Artemis laughing, "Yeah right, you would've been so much worse. If we made you uncomfortable, imagine how your wild antics and loud mouth would've made any of us feel."

"What? My antics are not wild and my mouth is not loud!" Playfully, she rolls her eyes, "Okay it's not _that_ loud."

"Mhmm, sure…whatever you say Baywatch. So how much longer until you're back to getting on our nerves during the missions?"

I'm sure she can see how my mood changes as she asks me this question. I don't even want to think about how long it's going to be until my Uncle Barry and Batman finally clear me. It could be weeks for all I know. I hope not, but who knows? Rehab and therapy with Black Canary could take forever by themselves if I'm not lucky, and something tells me I'm not. I shrug, "I don't know. Hopefully not too long, but it'll be a few weeks."

Suddenly she looks like she feels bad for me, but that doesn't seem in her character. I'm not saying Artemis can't feel bad, just I wouldn't expect her to feel bad for me. Then I realize it's not sympathy that I'm seeing, its guilt. This is because I got hurt for her. I want to tell her it's not her fault, but she's stubborn. I already told her I did this because I wanted to and she clearly still hasn't let it go.

"_Oh…_"

"Yeah."

We sit there awkwardly for what feels like forever waiting for one of us to figure out something to say. So far though, nothing is really coming to my mind. Until she suddenly says something, "Can I ask you a question Wally?"

Something tells me even if I said no; she would just find a way to ask me anyway. "Sure. What's up?"

"Honestly, and I'm serious, be honest with me. Do you ever regre-"

"_Well, what's isn't this a surprise? Has our Artemis found herself a boyfriend? Isn't that just precious? I wasn't expecting that tonight." _

I whip my head around trying to see where the voice came from. Whoever it is, I know it can't be anyone good. I'm still kind of in shock but Artemis is already up and pulling arrows out of her quiver before I can even see who's talking to us.

Artemis shoots an arrow into the darkness behind the bench as I stand, "Really? What do you want?" she yells, but her tone sounds kind of irritated.

Suddenly I spot a tall, muscular figure come into view. At first I'm not sure who it is but then I see the hockey mask and it's obvious, _Sportsmaster_. The second after I spot him, he dodges another one of Artemis' arrows with a quick flip and a laugh.

"That's no way to greet someone Artemis. Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend? Isn't it about time he met your f-"

"Shut up!...Wally run!" she yells at me frantically. It's just now that I notice I've been standing in this spot the entire time, which usually isn't something I do. It's not that I'm scared, well not for me. I'm trying to make sure nothing happens to Artemis. I can't leave her to fight Sportsmaster all by herself.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" I yell, as I see Sportsmaster pulls out a ball on a chain and swings it in our direction. Artemis dives out of the way, taking me down with her in the process. Next to us, I see the weapon make a small crater in the ground. That is so not a weapon I want crashing into me.

"Please Wally," she begs me as we stand, "You have to go. He'll _kill_ you!"

Before I can say anything, he's running towards us. In one swift motion, Artemis pushes me and positions an arrow in her bow, ready to shoot. It looks like it isn't even close as he dodges the arrow again and tries to strike her with his hand, only to be blocked. I can't leave her, but I can't sit here and watch either. I'll only get her hurt.

"What's he still doing here Artemis? If your boyfriend knew what was good for him, he'd stay out of our business and out of my way."

What business could Artemis and Sportsmaster have I'm wondering before I realize I have to think of something to do. At first she was holding him off, but then he lands a punch. Our best bet is for me to run us both to safety…but I don't know if I can? I can't have my knee give out on me or something mid run. Plus running means getting rid of the knee brace…and what about the back brace? Can I run with that on?...No definitely not. I'll have to take them both off. I know I can do it, I can run without them on. I shower without them and I'm fine. I just don't know how long or hard I'll be able to go without seriously hurting myself or giving out and then risking Sportsmaster catch Artemis.

When he kicks her in the side, knocking her to the ground I know I have to hurry up and do something. I can already see him pulling out the ball and chain again, so I hurry and rip off both braces. It feels a little weird not having them on, and I can feel a pinching feeling in my back, but ignore it. In a quick second I've got her in my arms bridal style moving her just before Sportsmaster's next attack hits.

"Oh! Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" he growls sarcastically, "Here I thought my Artemis was out here with a regular red head kid named Wally, but no. Looks like I found her on a bench cuddled up next to Kid Flash. _Hmm_. Impressive."

I'm standing there trying to figure out what he means by "his" Artemis when she grabs the fabric of my shirt, "Wally run! Get out of here!" I take off, only because this time her voice sounds more urgent and desperate than the last time. After a second, we're out of Sportsmaster's range. There was no way he's even anywhere close to us so I duck into the alley were the phone booth-zeta beam is.

I put Artemis down and then collapse against a wall. Panting, I try to catch my breath. I'm usually never winded like this, but the broken ribs make it way harder to breath and on top of that my knee is just throbbing unbearably now.

Artemis crouches down next to me, "Are you okay?" she asks.

I lie, "Yeah." I don't want to tell her that my knee is on fire, or that the pinch in my back is starting to get worse, "I'm fine."

I look up at and see that she's holding her side and she has a cut on her face that's bleeding, "Are you okay?" I ask.

She just nods and brushes it off, "We can't sit here. We need to get back to the cave before he shows up again. We've already messed up too much tonight Wally; we don't need him coming back."

The moment she finishes her sentence, we can both hear his heavy footsteps not too far away. He's yelling for her, and I swear I even hear him call her sweetheart. He's not even trying to be discreet. I stand up and limp over to the phone booth with her before being beamed to the cave. She comes in right after me and immediately comes toward me, pulling me into a hug. I don't tell her that it actually kind of hurts.

"Oh my gosh! I should've never brought you out! I messed up! I'm so sorry!"

This is way more outward affection than she's ever shown me and I'm not going to lie, I almost don't know how to take it. I hug her back only because I don't know when she's ever going to be this emotional and touchy again. Usually I initiate everything. "Artemis, it's alright. We're both fine. You didn't mess up anything."

She rips herself out of my arms and I can see the anger spilling onto her face. What did I say?

"Are you kidding me Wally West? Do you even understand what just happened? Geez! Is there ever a time when you're not a complete and total idiot! Your _face_ Wally! He knows who you are now because he saw your face!"

I didn't even realize this. I ran, right in front of him. He heard her say my name. He knows my first name, he knows I'm Kid Flash, and he's seen my face. I'm about to open my mouth when somebody else behind me speaks first. The minute I hear the voice, I know we're both in trouble. He must've been here working late. He must've heard Artemis yelling.

"_Who_ saw your face?"

"…Sportsmaster," I force out as I turn around. I'm so nervous it almost sounds like a question. Batman is staring daggers at both of us; even from behind his mask I can see that. I'm just thanking God that he doesn't have heat vision or I'd be a puddle on the floor by now. He looks at me and then at Artemis without saying a word, which is more intimidating than if he yelled at us.

"Both of you report to the infirmary, _now_."

* * *

><p>Artemis is fine for the most part, except for some bruises and a few cuts. Silently, she sits on a chair in the corner of the room watching me swallow some pain killers Batman's just brought me as I sit up with ice on my knee. He hasn't asked us anything about what happened yet, just about talked about injuries. The minute I get them down is the minute my Uncle Barry and Green Arrow burst in the door fuming. Now I realize why Batman hasn't bothered to scold us.<p>

My Uncle is the first to start, "What is wrong with the two of you?"

"Do you know how much danger you two put yourselves in?"

"Wally you can't even run!" he adds, before seeing the look on my face _and_ my lack of braces, "…You didn't? What are thinking? You're not even fully healed! Are you crazy?"

"It's not that b-" I try to say, but he just shoots me a look that I know means _shut up_. It's really not that bad though, just some swelling and inflammation in my knee according to Bats. It may take a few extra days for that to go down and I'm not really supposed to walk on it, so I get crutches for the next couple of days and have to keep it elevated and some other stuff I wasn't focused enough to hear. My back should be fine though, but he gave me pain killers and plans on finding me a new brace before I go to bed.

In the corner Artemis has a scowl on her face and her arms folded across her chest listening to her mentor go on. She could pass as the poster kid for out of control teenagers, the kind you see getting in trouble but don't really care. She just rolls her eyes as Green Arrow scolds her.

"I can't believe either one of you could be so naïve. Anything could've happened to the two of you! And you, you're already in danger by yourself, let alone with Kid Brace coming along!" I kind of want to laugh at how Artemis has seemed to rub off on Green Arrow, but I don't because I don't want to end up in more trouble than I already am. I feel like anything I say could set our mentors off right now.

I guess Batman feels like we've had enough because he cuts in, "We have a problem."

"A problem?"

"You mean worse than these two going out and getting attacked?" Uncle Barry asks shaking his head at me.

"Yes. Artemis and Wally claim to have been attacked by Sportsmaster," Immediately I see Green Arrow's face drop. What is going on between her and Sportsmaster? "It seems that Wally's secret identity may have been breached."

Flash and Green Arrow shoot glares at both of us, "Is this true?"

Artemis nods, "Well yeah. He saw Wally's face and he heard me call him Wally. He didn't know at first but after he ran to save me, he knew I was with Kid Flash."

The look the adults gives us makes it pretty clear they think we're both idiots. My uncle takes his hand and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Great. Now we've got your father _and_ Sportsmaster to worry about. How could you-what were you-how many times-I don't even know what to say to you right now…I can't believe this. "

Up until this moment I haven't really felt bad about what happened, but when I see my uncle's disappointed face I do. I know better than to make stupid decisions like this, decisions that could jeopardize everything.

Green Arrow turns to Artemis with the same frown my mentor is wearing, "Artemis please, help me to understand what you were thinking?"

"Well I-" she starts but I cut in.

"It wasn't her. It was my fault," I spit out before I even realize what I'm saying. Even Artemis raises an eyebrow as I prepare to take the blame knowing I'll probably get in _more_ trouble, "I convinced her to let me…walk her home. I just wanted to get out of here for a little while. I was getting so bored of the cave. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

Green Arrow looks between both of us suspiciously. As far as he knew, we still hated each other. Obviously now he realizes we're way past that and after what happened he's probably thinking of every way to keep Artemis from ever seeing me again. Not that it'll work, we do have to fight together from time to time.

After a few minutes of thinking and a long sigh, My Uncle Barry looks up at Bats, "Well what are we going to do now?"

"I think Wally needs a change of scenery for a few days."

Green Arrow crosses his arms, "Yeah me too."

"But where?"

"I believe, at least for the next couple of days, Wally should stay with me."

This draws surprised looks from everyone, including me. I mean, yeah I've seen Batman's place but I don't recall him ever offering to have anyone stay there…except Dick I guess, but he's like the son Batman never had. I have a dad, kind of.

"With you?" Uncle Barry laughs. Bats nods, not laughing at all. "Oh wait, you're serious?"

"Yes, at least for the next few days while he is on crutches and resting. Wally has expressed the need to leave the cave, _clearly_, and something tells me Robin will not mind. He'll be safe from anyone who might be looking for him, i.e. Sportsmaster and his father."

My uncle nods. No point in arguing with the Bats. "_If you say so_…"

Green Arrow nods too. I doubt he really cares. As far as he's concerned, whatever keeps me away from Artemis works for him at this point.

I don't mind staying with Bats. It should be a good time. Wayne Manor has all kinds of cool stuff and Alfred is like the best cook of all time, plus anything beats hanging around here anyway.

"I have a feeling Artemis' moves may be tracked for the next few days anyway. It may be safer if Artemis stays with you Arrow, at least for a few days. This way the two cannot lead anyone to each other or get hurt themselves."

Artemis looks like she wants to object. I can already see her getting ready to say something like "_I can take care of myself_!" but she doesn't. We both know nobody would listen to her after tonight anyway. We're lucky they haven't permanently suspended us or anything. Instead she just glowers with her arms crossed. I know Green Arrow is about to get a mouth full on the way back to his place. I can already hear her now.

"Alright," agrees Arrow before walking towards Bats and my Uncle, "But before we leave, I think the three of us need to have a quick talk first." Just as fast as they came in, the three mentors step outside of the door to have a private discussion.

"Do you think they're talking about _us_?" I ask Artemis when they're out of earshot.

She shakes her head, "No I don't think so. At least not in the way you're thinking. I'm almost positive they're talking about what happened tonight."

I'm about to say something about how I thought we already discussed everything that happened tonight, but as soon as I think I know that's not what she means. Suddenly that reminds me of everything I thought was weird between Artemis and Sportsmaster's relationship. That must be what they're talking about. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you have some kind of old history, Sportsmaster? It just seemed like he knew you almost on a personal level or something by the way he was talking to you. I just thought it was a little funny."

"W-what? No. I don't know him any better than you guys do," she says, "I don't know why he was talking to me like that. He was probably trying to distract the two of us."

"Oh…well can I ask you something else?"

"Is it about Sportsmaster?"

I shake my head innocently, "No."

"Then what?"

"Earlier, before Sportsmaster show up, you were going to ask me something. What was it?"

She looks towards the wall and then the floor, anywhere but my my face I guess, "Nothing. Forget about it. It wasn't important anyway."

I'm nodding as the three super heroes walk back into the room. Arrow tells Artemis to get her stuff so that they can leave and gives me an "overprotective dad look" as she says good bye to me. Obviously he knows there's something going on and he doesn't approve.

Batman and my uncle find me a new back brace to replace the old on I tossed back at the bench in Gotham, wrap my knee, and fit me with some crutches.

I slide off the bed and try to balance, Uncle Barry staring worriedly in my direction holding a bag with some of the stuff from my room in it, "I know it's been rough week, but could you try to stay out of trouble at Bruce's? Please?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

><p>The trip to Bruce's mansion isn't a long one. He doesn't really talk much along the way. Then again, I've always considered Bats to be a man of few words. He only talks when it's necessary, like he's trying to conserve energy or something.<p>

It's late when we get in so I don't expect anyone to be up when we walk in but to my surprise Alfred is up and waiting. "Good evening Master Wayne…_and_ _Master West_? To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

I smile in response but let Bruce explain what I'm doing here, "Wally is going to be staying here for a few days recovering and staying out of trouble." Something tells me the last part is more for me than it is for the butler.

"Well," he smiles, "Master West allow me to show you to your room then."

I follow him down a hallway on the first floor and he opens up a wooden door revealing a guest room I've never seen. Usually when I come over I hang out in Dick's room or one of the rooms meant for entertaining guests. It's a nice room, not that I expect anything less. It's pretty big, done in a red and brown wood theme with a sweet king sized bed, a huge flat screen hidden in an entertainment center that resembles a wardrobe, and its own bathroom. I could definitely get used to this.

"I hope you will find that everything is to your liking."

I crutch over to the bed and crawl in, "Oh yeah, it's perfect. Thanks."

"It is no problem Master Wallace. If you need anything, do not be afraid to call."

The minute he shuts the door I close my eyes, basking in how ridiculously soft this bed is. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. It isn't more than thirty seconds before I'm interrupted. I think its Alfred coming to tell me something he probably forgot but it's not.

"Dick? You're not asleep?" I say. He's wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt so I assume he was at least in bed, "How'd you know I was even in here?"

He shrugs nonchalantly, "I heard you come in with Bruce. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you weren't smart enough to figure that out on your own?" I joke.

He smirks at the thought of there being something he can't figure out, "Yeah right. I just knew you would tell me, you know being Kid Mouth and all."

"_Real funny._"

"Thank you," Dick smirks, "So are you going to tell me why you're chillin' in the guest room or not?"

He's going to find out one way or another, so I might as well just tell him. I can't keep holding secrets from Dick anyway. "I may or may not have done something really stupid making Bruce to suggest I stay here to keep me out of trouble and probably keep an eye on me too."

Dick nods approvingly and crawls onto the other side of the bed crossing his legs, "Nice dude. What'd you do?"

"I accidently let Sportsmaster see my face and then ran in front of him, so he totally knows I'm Kid Flash. He even knows my name is Wally too. In my own defense, I had to do it to save me and Artemis."

Dick shakes his head, "Wow, I don't think there's even a chalant way to say this…KF, you're a total idiot."

"_Thanks dude_."

"And Sportsmaster is probably going to find you now."

"_Thanks dude_."

"And kill you."

"_Okay Dick_."

"Like slowly, with a javelin or something."

"Okay Dick, I get it! Geez!"

He cackles childishly as I roll my eyes. I'm glad he's getting such a kick out of this, because I'm not. Who knows what Sportsmaster is going to do? And on top of that my dad is still out there trying to find me and he's not an idiot. He knows I'm not anywhere near our house. He knows I'm not even in the city. Why would I be? He's probably in the car checking every other city he knows I spend a lot of time in including Happy Harbor and this one.

"Oh calm down KF, I'm kidding. What would Sportsmaster really want with you anyway? You two were probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I'm about to nod in agreement but then something hits me, "I was in the wrong place maybe, but I don't think Artemis was."

Dick raises an eyebrow wanting me to go on.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I think he knows her like outside of the team. I think he was _looking_ for her."

I can already see the wheels in Dick's mind turning and he tries to put pieces together. Maybe he knows something I don't and he can put some of this together for me. I just get the feeling there's more to the story and I want to know what it is. "I don't see why he would be looking for just her and not all of us?" he finally adds.

"I don't know either bro, I tried to ask her what was up but she just said it was nothing. If there is something, she didn't tell me."

Dick giggles, "You expected her to?"

He's obviously implying something here, "Yeah. Why wouldn't she?"

He's taken back by the sudden attitude in my voice and doesn't respond right away at first, but after a few seconds he sighs and looks down at the sheets on the bed, "Look KF, I don't want to upset you or anything because I know you guys like each other…There's just a lot you don't know about her. There's a lot that none of us know about her. I know there are things she hides from all of us."

"What are you saying? Yeah, I like her but Artemis is our teammate. It's not like she can't trust us or has to lie about anything."

"… but she already has."

Suddenly I'm confused, "She already has what?"

I can see Dick getting uncomfortable with this topic. He doesn't want to say anything bad about Artemis and make me mad, but if he knows something I don't he knows I'm gonna make him tell me. If he doesn't, I'll just keep pressing him until he does. "She's already lied to us Wally. Artemis isn't Green Arrow's niece."

This definitely catches me off guard. I totally believed that lie. "Wait, what?"

"They're not related at all," he says reluctantly.

"Why would they lie about something like that?"

"I don't know, probably to cover something even bigger up…Which is why I'm kind of curious about Artemis and Sportsmaster. We don't know much about her past, but for some reason I have a feeling he's in it."

I just nod absent mindedly, not really hearing what Dick is saying. I still can't believe she's not Green Arrow's niece. For some reason, that kind of pisses me off. I feel like I've been betrayed or something. I think it's worse because I like her. I couldn't stand her before but now I've been letting my guard down around her for weeks. I've been letting my guard down for a girl I don't know anything about and who doesn't really ever tell me anything about her. What has that gotten me, besides a new enemy in Sportsmaster? I'm angry. I'm hurt. I'm confused. I feel stupid more than anything.

Now I'm starting to doubt everything. I'm starting to overanalyze everything she's ever said to me or did around me. She probably lied to me in the infirmary and about a bunch of other stuff. Clearly she keeps secrets. I'm starting to wonder the real reason why she never let me walk her all the way home. Suddenly, I'm just second guessing everything. For all I know, she doesn't even really like me.

**Sportsmaster**

I've been trying to get Artemis back on my side for months and now I think I finally know how I'm going to do it. She may not join me on her own, but with a little convincing I think I can do it and I have the perfect bartering tool…or at least I will once I get my hands on her boyfriend.

I'm sitting back thinking of exactly what I need to execute this perfect plan when a few of the useless goons on my payroll waltz in, only they're not alone. They're dragging a bruise, unconscious civilian behind them.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Exactly what you need Sportsmaster."

"How is this guy of any use to me?"

The goon smiles, but it isn't a nice friendly smile by any means, "We found him in an alley behind a bar downtown crazy drunk muttering something about Kid Flash how he needed to find his son."

"So what?" I ask as a wallet lands by my feet. I pick it up and look inside of it with a smile. "Kid Flash _is _this guy's son."

* * *

><p>hope u guys liked :) plz leave a comment<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys! sorry this took so long but i got a virus on my com last week while doing homework, wild right? anyway it's still not fixed, but i borrowed a com to post this :) anyways, thanks for the alerts n favs n comments! i eat that up when i see it :D hope u enjoy this chp

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>11<p>

"Good morning Master West."

I stir in my bed and rub my eyes. When I open them I can see that there's not even any sunlight coming through the windows. "Oh my gosh Alfred, what time is it?"

"About seven-fifteen sir."

"Seven-fifteen? Why are you up so early? Why am _I_ up so early?" I groan wanting to crawl back under my covers and die for at least another four or five or ten hours.

"Batman expressed to me how often you need to eat, so I brought breakfast." It's only then that I look over at him and realize that he's got a tray in his hand. Fine, I'll take being woken up early on a morning when I don't have to go to school if it means I get a good meal.

I sit up and wait for him to walk across the room. Everything on the tray still smells hot and fresh, "Well I guess I can get up for that."

"I thought you would," he smiles before digging into his pocket and pulling out what I recognize to be pain meds, "Make sure you take these after you are done and do not forget to keep your leg elevated as well. It will help reduce the swelling." Before I can even acknowledge what he's said, he's grabbing some pillows and putting them under my knee.

"Bruce would also like me to remind you to stay in bed as well, no unnecessary strains on your back or knee. If you need anything please do not hesitate to call for me."

"Alright, I won't. Thanks Alfred," I say halfheartedly. I'm too busy wrapped up in a piece of bacon to really respond back to him right now. That would take up too much unnecessary energy that I need to eat. It's not like him and Bruce have anything to worry about anyway. I don't have anywhere to go and its Friday so Dick is in school half the day anyway.

I spend most of the day watching TV. Bruce has like every channel ever and I try to watch as many as possible just because I can. Sure, I was watching TV at the cave too but something about watching it in this bed with Alfred bringing me round the clock snacks is way more fun. Around three-thirty Dick waltzes into my room after getting out of school.

"You look nice," I tease as he throws off his navy blazer.

"Shut up. You know I have to wear this." He jumps onto my bed and pulls a computer out of his back pack, "Wanna see what I found out today in class?"

"Not really," I yawn, "I don't even pay attention to my own teachers are saying."

Dick looks at me like he's not the least bit surprised, "I don't want to show you what I learned in class. I want to show you what I found out about Artemis."

Suddenly I'm interested, "About Artemis? What did you find out?"

A smirk spreads across his face as he types away at his computer. It's weird how excited he gets over this stuff, but I guess he could say the same about me and science. "Well it wasn't easy, that's for sure. I had to do a lot of serious hacking and go through a lot of databases and sites, but it was totally worth it."

"Yeah whatever. What did you find?"

"Okay so I searched pretty hard, but eventually I found her birth certificate. It was pretty normal except for her parents. I ran their names through some systems and they both came up. I knew some stuff, like that she came from a family of assassins and they trained her to be one too, which is how she's so good with a bow and arrow. Artemis' mom is a convicted criminal. She even did some time for a while. It's suspected she took the fall for her husband, who the police really wanted."

Artemis' parents are criminals? That would probably explain how she knows archery and combat I guess. "Well who's her husband?" I ask curiously.

"A guy named Lawrence Crock…he used to go by Crusher. He got arrested once, did a little time but was broken out."

I don't get where Dick is going with this. Who is Crusher? Do we know him? "I don't think I ever remember fighting a guy named Crusher."

"Of course you don't, because he has a new alias now. Lawrence Crock stopped going by the name Crusher years ago. But you might know him under his new name…" he grins.

I just want him to hurry up and tell me who it is, "And what's that?"

The smile on Dick's face grows even wider as he prepares to reveal Artemis' dad to me. I can't believe it's even a villain at all. I guess that would explain why I don't know anything about her background.

"Sportsmaster."

"Sportsmaster! Sportsmaster is her _dad_? Are you sure?"

"Positive," he answers, "I matched some fingerprints from different systems and arrests. I was skeptical at first too, but Lawrence, Crusher, and Sportsmaster all have the same prints. It's definitely the same guy."

I open my mouth to say something, but I'm literally speechless. I don't know what I'm supposed to say. Artemis's dad_, her dad_, is Sportsmaster. That's why he was talking to her the way he was last night! That's who hit her that day she came in with the black eye…Now I'm confused. Why would she be fighting with her dad? What's going on there? Suddenly every time Sportsmaster has ever come up or bothered us is coming to the front of my mind. Isn't he the one who told Kaldur there was a mole on the team? There was also the time we all lost our memories and Artemis mentioned something about her dad hiring her to…to _kill_ people. What the hell is going on?

Then it hits me. Was all of this is just a show she's putting on for her dad? I don't want to believe that Artemis could be a mole or anything, but I don't know what to believe right now. Dick and Roy were both right when they said I don't know anything about her. I really don't and she never says anything either. Maybe there's a reason for that. Maybe _this_ is the reason for that? There are so many emotions raging inside of me right now. I feel lied to, betrayed, hurt, and pissed off all at once. This is the last thing I need right now.

"Wally? Are you okay? Say something?"

"Say something like what Dick? What am I supposed to say?"

He looks nervous, "I don't know. At least tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking Artemis is a liar and a bitch and maybe even the mole too. That's what I'm thinking."

He drops his face into his hands and takes a small breath before looking at me with desperate eyes, "Wally I didn't tell you this because I wanted you to start hating her or change your opinion about her. I just thought you wanted to know about her and Sportsmaster. If I would've known you were gonna feel this way…"

"What? If you would've known I was going to feel this way then what?" I ask. I'm not yelling at Dick or anything, but there is a tone to my voice I'm sure he can hear.

"I wouldn't have told you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me," I pout childishly, but I'm being honest, "You know me better than anybody. You know how much I love the team. You should've known this was how I was going to react. Wouldn't you be mad if you found out the girl you liked was lying to you and possibly a threat to the team? What if this was Zatanna?"

I know I've caught Dick off guard because he stutters. That doesn't happen often. "I…I…"

"I wish you wouldn't have told me. I like her, now I'm not even sure if she was lying about that too or if it was all some act for her dad. How am I ever supposed to trust her again?"

"You could talk to her," Dick suggests innocently after a few seconds. I know he's just trying to help me, but to me the idea just sounds stupid. I'm almost too bitter to want to have anything to do with her at this point.

"I don't know if I want to talk to her. I'm not even sure if I'll believe anything she has to say."

"You could at least try. There's probably a good reason she never told us. Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Not really."

"Come one Wally. Give her a chance. Sometimes people keep secrets, we all do. I do. You do, like about your parents."

I'm mad that he would even bring that up, but I don't yell. I do shoot him a glare though, "That was completely different."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions. She is our team mate. If Batman and the Justice League think she's all right, she must be. I trust their judgment."

"What are you Artemis' biggest advocate now? Before it seemed like you didn't want us together, now you're trying to push me to talk to her. What's your deal?"

"I just…I see the way you look at her Wally. The way you guys are when you're around each other. Look at you! You risked your life for her! I know you dude, you like her. I'm sure you do. I don't care what I've ever said or thought about her. I was just being stupid before. We're best friends, we always will be. And as your best friend, I think not talking to her is a mistake."

"Yeah well I don't think so."

"Come on KF. Hear her out. I know you're upset right now but…but she makes you happy."

"Yeah well sometimes that's not good enough."

* * *

><p>Robin doesn't bring it up again for the rest of the weekend, knowing that it'll probably just start an argument or something. Instead we do the stuff we usually do around here when I come over: eat junk, watch TV, play videogames. It's nice to have to a little break from the team and my life in general right now, but I am definitely itching to get back in action. That day can't come soon enough.<p>

On Wednesday Batman lets me off the crutches and lets me out of the back brace during the day, at least until I go to sleep. I can't go back to the cave until next week though. He says it's just to make sure everything has died off and cleared down. Of course he doesn't say it's because at any time Artemis' crazy dad could come out and try to kill us, but that's because he doesn't know that I know who her dad is.

Thursday night I'm lying on my stomach kicking Dick's ass on his new PS3 when my phone starts vibrating on the nightstand. I'm really in the moment so I ignore it. It's probably just my Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris anyway. I talk to them like three times a day. I try to keep playing because I know my voicemail will pick up, but it starts to ring again.

"You gonna answer that?" Dick asks, pausing the game. I might as well since he paused it.

I set down my controller and reach over to look at the caller ID. When I look down I'm shocked and I know my face goes white because Dick asks me who it is almost immediately. I don't tell him. I just answer before it goes to voicemail again.

"H-hello?"

"Wallace? Wallace is that you?"

I nod, even though I know he can't see me. It's just out of habit. "Yeah dad, it's me. Why are you calling me all of a sudden? Where are you?"

"I've been looking for you," he claims without even answering my question. I know it shouldn't because he's my dad, but that scares me. "I need to see you."

"I don't think I want to see you," I can feel myself shaking nervously. I know I should say no. Why would I want to see him? It's not like he was the best dad there towards the end…but he is my dad. I don't want to abandon him. It's been weeks since he called. What if he needs me?

No, that's stupid. He doesn't need me. He _hates_ me.

Then he starts to beg, "Wallace, you don't understand. I need to see you. Come on, just for a few minutes."

Images of my mom, who I haven't heard from in weeks, flash through my mind and make me want to cave in. Maybe there's a chance I can help him. I don't want to lose him too. Then I'll have no parents…not that he's really been one lately anyway. "No."

"I think you're going to regret that. You don't even know why I want to see you," he states almost too calmly for comfort.

"Okay, tell me then."

I hear him sigh heavily on the other side of the phone, "It's about your mother."

Almost immediately I'm speechless, which isn't like me. "_M-mom_?" I stutter. He can't be serious. How would he know anything about her? The hospital must've called him. He is her husband. Why didn't they call me too? I haven't heard from her in weeks…probably because she said she didn't want to talk to me. I have to know more, "What about her?"

"…I think this is something we really need to talk about in person."

"I don't want to talk about this in person. I want you tell me right now! What is going on with my mom?"

All of a sudden he's laughing, but I really don't see what's funny, "Ha! Don't pretend you care all of a sudden. If you really cared, we'd all be comfortable at home right now. The reason we're in any of this is because of you. If you really want to know, you'll find a way to meet me."

I have no choice. I have to meet him if I want to know what's going on and I do! I love my mom. She's just sick, I know that. This might be the last bit of information I get about her for a while. I want to hear it, even it is coming from my dad. "Where?" I ask, curious to find out where he's even been.

"Gotham. Eight-thirty. I'll meet you in front of the factory on Main St. There's a diner I know of that we can walk to from there."

"Alright. Eight-thirty. I'll be there," I say. It's a little unsettling to know he's so close.

I imagine he's smirking on the other end as he replies, "Yeah, I'm sure you will be." I can't even answer before he's hung up the phone. Slowly I remove it from my way and Dick wastes no time jumping in front of me, raising his eyebrows.

"Was that really your dad?" he asks. I nod my head, "And did you really just agree to meet him?" I nod again. "What did he say?"

"That he needed to talk to me."

There's a skeptical look on Dick's face, "He couldn't do that over the phone?"

"He said he wanted to do it in person…dude you've got to help me. I know Bruce isn't going to let me out of here if he knows what I'm doing."

"Yeah no shit KF."

"So you'll help me then?" I ask desperately. He's the only hope I have of getting out of here.

"I never said that."

"Come on Dick. He says it's about my mom. I have to go see him."

He sighs and puts his hand on the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds of looking like he was in deep thought, he finally looks back up at me, "I don't know KF. I just don't feel right about this."

"You don't understand! I _have_ to go. Please bro, you know I'd do the same for you if it was your mom!"

Dick looks at me with a straight face, "My mom is dead Wally." He knows I know this already. He just wants to state how impossible getting him to help me is going to be.

"Dude I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…if he knows anything, like how she's doing or if he can talk to her for me I want to know. This might be my last chance before…before she's gone too."

He still looks unsure about the whole thing, "Why don't you just call her and talk to her Wally?"

"Because! She told them at the hospital she didn't want to talk to me. I don't even know why. I have to hear what he has to say, just in case she's even thinking about changing her mind or I can get him to convince her to talk to me. This is all my fault Dick. I'm just trying to make it right, but I can't if you don't help me."

I know he's torn, but I also knows he's my best friend so I'm not surprised when he finally caves, "Fine! I help you get out of here. _Fine_."

* * *

><p>The next night I'm walking with Dick on my way to meet my dad. I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty nervous. I have no idea what he's about to tell me and I just hope its good news. It's probably terrible news though. I don't even want to think about it anymore and instead I turn to Dick, "So what exactly did you tell Bats again so I don't mess this up later?"<p>

"I told him that me, you, Babs, and another girl from my school were going to see a movie. Babs wants to see the new Denzel movie, so I'll tell you what it's about on our way back to my place. It's like two hours I think. Let's just say we'll meet outside the theater at eleven okay?"

"Alright that works," I say as we reach the corner where we're about to split up and go our separate ways.

"Call me if you need anything alright? Or text me or something."

I nod and wave as Dick goes left and I go straight. It's only about a block or two to where my dad told me to meet him, so it doesn't take me long to get there. My hands are shaking anxiously as I walk up. I shove them into my pockets so he won't see.

He's already there when I get there which is a good and a bad thing. I'm glad that I don't have to wait because I would've been freaking out the whole time, but at the same time I wish I would've had a few minutes to calm down a little. I suck it up and walk towards him, unsure of whether or not I should be happy to see him in front of me, "Hey dad."

He looks indifferent about seeing me, "Wallace…Let's hurry up and start walking. I'm on a time schedule."

"A time schedule?" I question, following him as he starts walking, "It's almost nine. Where do you have to go this late?"

"None of your business."

I should've expected that. I don't bother to press it because I know I'm not getting an answer. Instead I just walk beside him, stealing glances when I get a chance. It hasn't been that long, but he looks like a whole other person. I can only imagine what he's been doing the past few weeks. His facial hair looks wild, and his real hair does too for the matter. It looks like it hasn't been combed, or even washed, in a few days. His eyes are bloodshot too, and I wonder if he's drunk right now? He does smell a little like liquor, but who knows how long that smells been there?

It isn't until after five minutes of walking and looking at my dad that I start to become aware of my surroundings. Instead of getting closer to any businesses or anything that could even closely resemble a diner, it's like he's lead me away from almost everything but a few unidentifiable buildings. I don't know where we are. I start to get uneasy.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to a diner?" I ask before we go any further. Right now we're standing on a dark street in the middle of nowhere and there's nobody else around. I'm definitely starting to get suspicious. I shouldn't have even let my guard down for even a millisecond.

"Oh did I say that? I made a mistake."

"What? What do you mean you made a mistake? Ugh! I should've known. Just tell me what you have to tell me about mom so I can get out of here."

"Did I say I knew something about your mom too?" he laughs, "Yeah. I lied."

"What? What's going on? Why did yo-"

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I've been out, but when I come to I'm tied up and my head is pounding mercilessly. What the fuck happened?<p>

I start to look around this cement room and the first thing I see is Sportsmaster standing on the other side with his arms crossed, "He sold me out!" I yell, not caring how much my head throbs because of it.

Sportsmaster chuckles to himself, "You're awake, good. But calm down, there's no need to yell. Your father was just doing his job. It was either that or get beaten to a pulp, what options did he have? Regardless…how are you feeling Wally?"

I know he doesn't actually care, so I don't answer. I try to focus on anything else, but it's hard. My mind just keeps going back to my dad who clearly set me up somehow and then left.

"That's fine. You don't have to talk. All I need you to do is listen. In fact, I have something I think you'll be very interested in hearing." He digs into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone which is a little odd to me. I wouldn't imagine many villains having cell phones, but I guess they need to call people too. That reminds me of my cell, which I can feel in my back pocket right now. If only I could reach it and call Dick, but my hands are tied tight behind me. I try my hardest to untie myself. It's no use though.

"I'm sure you know exactly who this is Wally."

I listen as he plays a recording from the phone. The first thing I hear is the sound of a woman's voice. Of course I recognize it. "_W-who are you? What are you doing? No! Plea-_" The words are cut off by the sound of an agonizing scream.

"What did you do to her?" I shout frantically. I'm terrified as I think of why she would be screaming.

"Relax kid, we didn't hurt her…not too bad. Your mom is fine, or at least as fine as you can be after your son lands you in a mental ward. I just needed some collateral. I wanted you to know what was at stake tonight."

"What do you want?" I ask. If I don't help him, he's already proved he can get to her. I need to at least hear what he wants from me.

"I need you to help me do some _convincing_. You'll see in a few moments when our special guest arrives."

I don't even want to know who else is involved in this as I hear someone bursting in the door to the room. A hooded guy runs to the back of the room holding a bag. A second after him I hear a familiar voice yelling, "Give me back my bag you creep!"

"_Artemis_?"

I look over and sure enough it's her. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees the set up she's run into. "Wally? What the hell is going on?" Before she can attempt to do anything, two more guys appear and grab her by the arms as she tries to violently break free. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Well," Sportsmaster says excitedly, "I guess we can start now that everyone's here."

"What is going on?" Artemis yells from where she's being held. She sounds just as confused as I was.

"Well naturally after finding out my daughter had a boyfriend, I had to meet him," he states, taunting her. I guess Dick was right about Artemis. She clearly isn't working for her dad because she's in the same position as me. "And I knew he'd be the perfect bargaining chip. I couldn't get you to join me with words or violence even after all the effort I put into training you, but I thought maybe this would change your mind."

He walks over and kicks me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I start coughing and heaving trying to catch my breath.

"Don't hurt him!" she yells desperately. I guess I was wrong about that too; she does actually care about me. I feel like a jerk for even considering that she was faking.

He pulls me up by my shirt collar and punches me twice in the face before kicking me again in the stomach. I feel the blood trickling down from my lip but I can't hit him back because I can't get my hands or legs untied. He repeatedly hits and kicks me over and over as Artemis cries out from where she's being held, "Stop! Please stop it! I'll do whatever you want if you let him go!"

"Artemis don't!" I try to tell her between taking hits, but she doesn't care.

Suddenly I feel a fist connect with my face, "_You're_ supposed to be convincing her to join me!"

"Leave him alone and I'll join you! I promise!"

Sportsmaster lets me go and I immediately fall to the floor with a painful thud, "That's what I want to hear." He says before motioning for his guys to let Artemis go. The first thing she does is run towards me, falling to her knees.

"Don't do it," I whisper to her but she isn't concerned with anything I have to say. She's trying to see if her dad hurt me. He didn't break anything. I'm just really bruised up and bleeding some. It probably looks a lot worse than it really it.

"Artemis," her dad says, drawing her attention back towards him. She looks over her shoulder and watches as he kicks an aluminum bat towards her.

"What's this for?"

"It's for you," he informs her, "To prove to me that you're serious. How do I know you're actually going to join me? I need assurance. I need proof…Break his legs."

Immediately I see her face go white and I know she isn't going to do it. There's no way. I wish I had never doubted Artemis. I should've talked to her like Dick said. Clearly her dad is a psychopath and I should've known she would never work for him. "Do it," I tell her, knowing it's the only way either of us are going to get out of here.

"There you go Wally, that's much better convincing. Now it sounds like you actually want to save your mother."

Artemis ignores her dad and looks between the bat and me, "I'm not doing this. I'm not gonna break your legs. We'll get out of here some other way, okay?"

I start to beg her. If she doesn't just do it, he's probably going to kill us both _and_ my mom. I really don't want my legs broken. I wish we had another option but I don't see any. Artemis doesn't even have her quiver on her. I assume it was in that bag she never got back. This is the only way any of us are getting out of this alive, "Please! Just do it!"

She shakes her head, "No! I'm not giving him the satisfaction."

Sportsmaster looks beyond frustrated as he walks over and grabs Artemis by her ponytail. "You're not going to do it? Fine." He motions towards one of his guys, who walks over and cuts the ropes of my hands and feet. Then he points to the bat as I struggle to stand up on my sore, battered legs, "Alright Wally. Here's your chance, since you did a terrible job of convincing my daughter to join me…If you want to make sure your mother stays safe, take that bat and bring it down right on her shoulder right now."

He wants me to ruin her shooting arm. It's obvious. I look down at the bat and then towards him and Artemis before kicking it to him. There's no way I'm doing it. I'll just have to think of something else to get out of this. I could run, but that would mean getting my knee brace off first. I wish I wasn't still in it, but Batman said I had to keep it on a few days longer because of the swelling.

I shake my head to let him know I'm not doing it. He doesn't sound pleased, "I think you're both making terrible mistakes tonight."

Almost instantly, several of Sportsmaster's guys are coming at me from each direction. I go hand to hand with one or two, but I can't fight them all. They're all over me in no time.

The last thing I hear is him laughing, "I hope you enjoy watching your boyfriend get beaten within inches of his life because you're next."

* * *

><p>I know I was knocked unconcious, but this time when I wake up it's not in the room again. I'm not anywhere unfamiliar though. Once again I'm in the infirmary at the cave in my usual bed. The minute I open my eyes, Robin rushes over. "KF! You're awake!"<p>

"W-what happened? How did I get here?" I ask, a little dazed and confused. My mind feels kind of cloudy and the last thing I remember is talking to my dad.

As Rob answers me, Flash and Batman walk up, "Well when you didn't show up outside the theater or answer my calls I knew something was up. I ended up locating you by hacking into the GPS on your phone and when I saw where you were I called Batman and he called Flash. They both showed up and embarrassed Sportsmaster and his guys."

It all starts to come back to as I lay there listening to him explain it, "W-where's Artemis? Is she okay?"

"Artemis being checked out by Black Canary. She's fine though," my uncle explains with a straight face. I already know he isn't happy with me. It's starting to seem like I can't stay out of trouble no matter where they stick me.

Robin is about to open his mouth and say something else but his mentor stops him, "Not tonight Robin. He needs to rest so he can give me full details in the morning. You and him both actually."

_Oh great_. Batman totally knows we lied to him and I'm going to have to talk to him in the morning. This is just perfect. I almost wish I hadn't woken up just yet.

The three of them say goodbye and I'm lying in bed by myself for a few minutes trying to remember everything that happened before a certain blonde sneaks her head in. "_Wally_?"

"Yeah?"

Artemis walks in with her head down. She seems regretful and unsure, which definitely isn't like her. She must really feel bad, "I am so sorry about all of this."

I almost want to apologize back for ever doubting her loyalties and saying what I did about her, but she doesn't even know any of that happened so I don't bring it up. "It's okay. We both got set up."

"I know. This is all my fault for even being around in the first place. Green Arrow wanted me to stay longer and I should've listened. Instead I went home yesterday and look at what happened. I wish my dad-_Sportsmaster_ hadn't dragged you into any of this. I guess you know my secret now huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," I laugh lightly, hoping to lighten up the somber mood, "How come you never told us?"

"How come you never told us about your parents?" she counters defensively. I should've predicted that.

"Calm down. Don't worry about it. There's no pressure. If you tell me your story, I promise I'll tell you mine too."

* * *

><p>hope u enjoyed :) plz comment<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

OMG plz dont kill me! I know its been a while. I kept getting destracted and things kept coming up. Then the chp just wasn't coming out right so i kept having to tweek it and stuff, but i think i finally got it the way i want :) thnks as usual for the reviews n alerts n stuff :D i love those!

I hope u guys enjoy this chp. Its a little sappy lol but needed. Artemis and Dick both have real issues and tragic pasts that i thought needed to be addressed

I do not own young justice

* * *

><p>12<p>

"_Don't worry about it. There's no pressure. If you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine too." _

She's definitely skeptical at first, which doesn't surprise me. She's obviously not the "let's open up and share our feelings" type. When she crawls onto the end of my bed I know I've got her. If she didn't want to talk, she'd insult me and leave.

"Fine, but you have to go first," she informs me crossing her legs and getting comfortable.

"Um…alright," talking about telling stories is way easier than actually telling them I realize. I'm not sure how to begin but I hope that after I get started it'll get easier.

**Artemis**

Don't get me wrong, I like Wally and all, but I honestly feel like I'm being scammed. I'm about to share my life story with Baywatch in exchange for his…which I feel is going to be a lot easier to tell. I don't want to sound bitter or anything, but I' pretty sure Wally comes from a nice family. Ironically enough, he's the most normal of all of us. _Go figure_? Something tells me his story is about to be your classic privileged kid, "my housewife mom is soo stressed and my dad smacked me once because I came home drunk, call 911!" kind of story. The kind of stories that make me roll my eyes at Gotham Academy. I told Wally before his parents were nothing to be ashamed of. My dad has done way more than hit me a little, and I've lived with it. Not to mention I take care of my mom daily because she's in a wheelchair. I don't mean to make light of Wally's situation, but knowing Kid Exaggerator the way I do, I'm sure he can live through it. I managed to tough out mines.

"_Um…alright_," he says, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously. When he finally starts, I realize I may have judged him too soon.

He tells me all about his mom and her panic attacks and episodes in more detail than I was expecting, like he really trusts me. I can't believe this is what he was going home to every night. My mom hasn't ever gone bipolar on me, not like that. I can tell by his demeanor that it's even hard for him to talk about. His voice is low and he won't even look me in my eyes. Usually he's cheerful and obnoxious, but now right now. Life didn't get any better after the whole incident where Wally took a beating from Mammoth for me, that only makes me feel worse about that whole ordeal. If I would've known, I definitely wouldn't have let him do that. I'm already feeling bad for Wally, which is still kind of new for me. Then he starts to tell me about how his dad plays into all of this. He explains how he would come in drunk and physically attack him. It's easy to tell that that's not what bothers Wally most though; it's what his dad says to him that really hurts the speedster.

It's obvious from hearing him that he clearly loves both his parents a lot and it hurts him to watch his life just sort of fall apart like this. Everything he's ever known has just been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces in a matter of a few months and he has no idea how to put it back together. It's clear from last night that he's making an effort to try, but…and I hate to say, but maybe isn't worth trying. It sounds like both of his parents are just too far gone. I don't want to see Wally end up like one of those battered housewives, the kind whose husbands beat them "because they love them". As long as Wally is Kid Flash, his mom will always have this complex and his dad has already proved that he's out for himself only…but I just don't think he wants to believe that. It's almost pathetic to see how bad he wants his family back even though I think he knows it's never going to happen. At least it's never going to happen the way he imagines it will.

When he's done, he laughs tensely, "Guess that's it."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I would've never thought…I'm really sorry." That's a terrible response, but it was all I could think of at that moment. I want to say more, but I don't know what. Nothing I'm thinking is going to make him feel any better.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, the last thing I want is anybody's sympathy…So, what about you? I believe it's your turn now."

"Oh, right." I had almost forgotten all about that. I wish I didn't have to go, but we did make a deal so I guess I have to keep my end. Stupid Baywatch, can't just mind his business? I guess this is one of those stupid mushy moments you see in movies, the kind people share when they like each other. I could definitely do without any more of these.

"I don't remember a lot from when I was little. I remember thinking I had a pretty normal childhood up until one night. My sister and me were home by ourselves, which was normal because my parents _worked_ a lot. Jade was old enough to take care of me, it wasn't like I needed her to though. I was always kind of independent.

We're watching TV and on commercial Jade starts flipping through channels. This is when we see my mom on the news. I don't remember the words exactly, but she was in the hospital after being arrested at the scene of a crime after taking the fall for several other criminals. I couldn't believe it was her even though they had her picture up and everything. Before we could finish watching it, my dad burst in the door and turned the TV off…well he more or less pushed it off the stand and broke it.

He told us that my mom wasn't coming back for a long time and that it was just going to be the three of us. Jade didn't like the idea of that. My dad had always been kind of mean. It only took her a few weeks to leave for good. She didn't come back either, not once. Instead she went out and followed in my parents criminal footsteps and it was just me and my dad for years.

After Jade left, my dad decided he was going to start "training" me. He made it clear that the only reason he was teaching me because Jade wasn't around anymore. We'd spend hours after I got out of school training and all day and night on weekends. He taught me archery and combat, and how to be a "weapon". I wasn't allowed to be a kid anymore. Every time I messed up, he would punish me mercilessly until I perfected every skill and task he gave me. I tried my hardest to do everything right because when I did he would actually act like he was proud of me. It was like he really did care about me.

Finally after years of training, he started sending me out to do his dirty work. He would send me to "take care" of people or we'd go out and do it together. I knew it was wrong, but I did it because I thought it was what I had to do because we were family. I thought he loved me. It wasn't long before I learned I was completely wrong. My dad didn't love anybody but himself. I got stabbed in the side on one of his missions and he was going to leave me there. He _did_ leave me there. He left me with _his_ enemies to die and when I actually made it home he seemed surprised to see me. He wasn't happy or even distraught, just kind of indifferent. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to quit then, but deep down I know if I did he would kill me. I was disposable, just like my mom was.

A few months later my mom came home and took me away from my dad. I was happy to be away from him because I hated him so much. Being with her wasn't much better at first though. I hadn't seen my mom in years. She was in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the night she got sent to jail. It was like taking care of a total stranger. On top of that I totally resented her for everything. I hated that she was ever a criminal or that she got caught and left me with my dad or that when she came back she tried to act like she was my mom again even though I hadn't seen her since I was a kid. I've gotten over it a little now, but I just can't look at her the same way I did when I was young. I used to look up to her but she's no better than any other villain…and sometimes when I think about what I did, I feel like I'm no better than her or my dad or my sister."

"Don't say that Artemis." I look up and Wally is looking at me with sympathetic green eyes, even though he doesn't want the same sympathy for himself, "You're not like them, not anymore. You changed sid-"

"Oh please don't give me the whole redemption speech Wally. I've gotten enough from Green Arrow. I know I've changed, but it doesn't take back what I've done. I don't want you to feel sorry for me; I just wanted you to understand."

I know he wants to say more because Wally loves to hear himself talk, but this time he just gives me a reassuring nod, "I understand."

"Good." I start to see Wally fidget with his hands out of the corner of my eye like he wants to say something, but he is deciding on how he wants to say it so I just ask him, "Is there something you want to say?"

"Kind of…I just think, I'm not saying right now, but maybe this is something you should tell the rest of the team."

I can't believe he's really suggesting that. I mean is he really that stupid? "Are you crazy? So they can run for the hills or vote me off the team? No way."

"They won't do that. I didn't run for the hills…I mean yeah, I sort of had my doubts when I found out who your dad was but that was before I had the entire story."

I shake my head. It was hard enough telling Wally, let alone everyone else on the team, "I just don't think I'm ready for that. I'll tell them eventually just not now. Right now I'd rather this just stay between you and me…or I'll hurt you so bad you'll never get to go on another mission with the team ever again."

"Alright," he laughs lightly, "Geez, you don't have to threaten me."

**Wally**

The minute I wake up the next morning, Batman, Uncle Barry, and Robin are all standing in my room. Our mentors are clearly peeved with us and I can only imagine how fun this conversation is about to be. I start by giving them a basic summary of the story before they get to the real questions.

"So," my uncle starts looking at me, "Want to explain to us what the hell you were thinking even talking to your dad in the first place? You should've called me or told Batman or something. Deciding to meet him shouldn't have even been an option!"

He's right. I know he's right of course, but at the time I wasn't thinking like that. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to talk to him and then he said he knew things about mom, so I had to. He's my dad. I couldn't just say no."

Uncle Barry sighs, "I know he's your dad Wally, but he just doesn't have your best interest at heart anymore."

I want to say something, anything, to prove my uncle wrong. Who wants to believe their dad doesn't care about them anymore? I don't have a reply, so Batman turns to Rob and starts talking, "Robin, why wouldn't you come say anything to me? Or at least stay close to Kid Flash? I trained you better than that."

Rob shakes his head in defeat, "I-I know, it's just…Wally's my friend so I couldn't say anything. I wanted to help him. I should've stayed and made sure nothing happened, but I didn't want to intrude on Wally and his dad. I didn't think he was going to set him up. I thought he really wanted to talk to him."

"Since when are you so naive?" Bats asks, making me feel bad. I didn't mean to get Rob in trouble. He was just trying to help me. "Your instincts should've told you otherwise."

"My instincts? I'm sorry I was _naïve_ for assuming Wally's dad might have actually just wanted a personal moment with him and for assuming they might want a little privacy," Rob crosses his arms angrily, "I wouldn't exactly know how father-son talks go, I don't have one…_at least not my real one_."

Suddenly things in the room get quiet and uncomfortable. Batman slowly furrows his eyebrows in Rob's direction like he's mad at him, but it almost seems too harsh, even for him. I know Bruce lost his parents when he was young too, but Dick and Bruce are two different people who handle things very differently. Regardless of whether he's over their deaths or not, I find something weird about Rob's answers. I know there is something going on here.

"I know the anniversary is coming up," Batman starts. I assume he means the anniversary of when Rob's parents died. I should've known something was up when Rob mentioned his mom the other night, but I wasn't paying close enough attention. This can't be easy for him. "But that doesn't give you an excuse to let your guard down and make poor decisions. Somebody could've-"

Even though he's not yelling or anything, Uncle Barry still cuts in and stops him, "Take it easy for a second Bats. He's only human. He was just trying to be a good friend. They both messed up."

The Bats nods and lets up after a moment of consideration, "Fine, but we can't risk something like this happen again. Wally is beginning physical therapy this week as well as sessions with Black Canary. I'm going to suggest you have a few sessions with Black Canary as well Robin."

Rob nods. It's not like he would fight it. I think he knows they'd be good for him with the anniversary coming up. I honestly had no idea, then again Rob and I don't really talk parents. I mean I obviously know his parents died, but other than that he doesn't mention them often. I try not to mention mine because I don't want to seem like I'm bragging or anything. That's why I didn't even tell him about when my parents started losing it; at least I still had some.

During the silence, Red Tornado comes in requesting Batman and Uncle Barry's presence to check out alerts on the main computer so they tell us they'll be back to finish talking to us later on. I don't really want to finish the conversation ever, but that's never an option. That would be way too easy I guess.

The minute they walk out and I'm sure we're alone; I catch Rob before he can leave too. He has his hands in his pocket and his back turned to me when I start talking to him.

"Why'd you lie?" I ask. I'm not mad at Rob or anything. His story just sounded a little off. The guy I heard talking to Batman just now isn't the guy I know. Batman knew it and I know it.

He tenses up, but doesn't turn around to face me, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Rob, I know you thought me going to meet my dad was a bad idea. _I didn't think he was going to set him up. I thought he really wanted to talk to him. _You didn't think that did you? You never think like that. You always think of every possible scenario ever. Not thinking is my thing! You at least had to consider that my dad might do something, but you left anyway. Why?...and don't worry, I'm not mad. I don't blame you for any of this. I wanted you to leave me alone, but like Batman, I'm a little curious as to why you weren't hiding in the shadows."

It's a few minutes before Rob says anything. It's honestly this really awkward silence as I lie here waiting for him to speak. When he finally does, it's a relief because the silence was starting to get a little creepy.

"I-I know it's stupid and impossible 'cuz he's not coming back…but if my dad called me right now and wanted to talk to me, I'd go and I wouldn't want anyone else there, not even Batman. Maybe I'm just weird and because I don't remember having a lot of personal one on one moments with my dad, and I'd kill for just one more. I don't know. That's just how I'd feel. I wouldn't have been able to watch you guys if you had made up anyway. I know it's wrong, but if I'd have been watching…I would've been jealous. It would've hurt too much, you know? Especially since they're on my mind with the anniversary coming up. It's dumb and a distraction. I get that…I should've stuck around anyway just in case but I ignored one of Batman's most important rules and let my emotions get in the way. I messed up, guess we can add this to the list of reasons I'm not ready to be leader huh?"

Throughout the entire second half of his monologue, I watch Dick nervously rock back on forth on the balls of his feet. He never takes his hands out of his pockets or turns to face me, but I can hear the lump he has in his throat and him sniffling slightly. It's weird to see my best friend so vulnerable. I'm used to "has it all together", ninja Rob and this is always catching me off guard. Robin is just human though, not that any of us ever stop to ask him how he's feeling. Not even me, and I'm his best friend. I didn't even know the anniversary was coming up but he's been checking on me to see how I am since before he had Conner spy on me to find out about my parents.

"Dude, it's not dumb and it's not a distraction," I try to assure him because I feel bad, "It's okay to think about them and it's okay to be upset. Nobody is going to judge you for having feelings Rob. If you can't feel a certain way about your own parents, what can you feel a certain way about? And don't worry about being the leader of the team. We all know you'd make a great leader, but you're just thirteen dude. Maybe you should try acting like it every now and then. Just because you're Batman's partner doesn't mean you have to act like it all of the time…you know its okay to say that you miss them."

"I-I do miss them. I miss them all the time Wally and it sucks. What's even worse is the older I get, the less I remember about them. It's not fair…I really didn't mean for you to get hurt last night. I should've hung around for at least a few minutes. I just couldn't stay and listen. _It wasn't my place._ You seemed like you really wanted to have a moment with your dad and no matter how I felt about it, I couldn't take that from you. That's why I said yes to helping in the first place. You hadn't seen your dad in weeks. Who knows when you're going to see him again?" Rob has never sounded so down since I've known him. He's really letting things out right now.

While I have him, I decide to take my chances with something. I've never asked him how his parents died and he's never brought it up, but now seems like as good a time as any to find out. Honestly, I could've probably Googled it, but he's my best friend and that didn't seem like the right thing to do. "Rob, do you mind if I ask how your parents died? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to or anything. I was just wondering."

Rob finally stops rocking back and forth, and lets out a soft exhale before telling me. He pauses once or twice between words, but I wait it out because I know this isn't an easy subject. "They…they were murdered one night during a show back when we in the circus. This gangster rigged the ropes because the circus owner refused to pay him extortion money. Of all the people in the show, he took my parents. It's funny almost, now I live with a guy who has enough money to get me anything I could ever want but can't all at the same time. No one was around to pay the guy who killed my mom and dad. "

There's a little bitterness behind the last sentence but I know it isn't really directed towards anyone in particular. Rob is just upset and I don't blame him. I would be mad too if someone murdered my parents. I had always assumed it was an accident, like maybe a car crash. I had no idea someone had killed them on purpose. I don't see how Rob had to composure to not go out and torture the guy who did it by now. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do it."

"I know but…look with the anniversary coming up, if you just want to talk I'll listen okay? It's better to talk instead of bottling it all in anyway."

"Really?" he says, but not like he's learning new information. It's more like he's mocking me for telling him something he's already heard before, "Maybe you should take your own advice some time?"

"What?"

"You keep things bottled up. I still don't know the whole story about your parents."

I'm glad he can't see me as my face turns hot and red. I guess he has a point. What makes it even worse is I told Artemis last night. Maybe I should just go ahead and tell him right now to make it even? He trusted me enough tell me his. What's to hide now?

"My pare-" I start before he cuts me off.

"I'm not saying you have to tell me now. If you're not ready, I'm not going to force you KF."

"No. I-I want to." So right then and there I give Rob the same story I gave Artemis last night. He listens silently as I tell him all about my mom getting sick and the way my dad would hit me. When I'm done, I wish I'd told him a long time ago. It's like a relief to tell him almost. It feels like I'm getting something off my chest.

"I'm sorry," he says after I finish.

I smirk and jokingly repeat what he said to me earlier, "Don't be. You didn't do it."

Rob laughs softly and I'm glad I could brighten the mood, "Well fine I take it back then…but I'm glad you told me."

* * *

><p>A few hours later I get to leave the infirmary and go to my room. Aside from some bruises and soreness, I'm pretty much in the same condition as before-knee brace on all day, back brace while I sleep. After a few minutes Uncle Barry conveniently comes in to finish the talk we were having earlier. If my assumptions are correct, Bats is probably talking to Rob in another room right now. I don't know which method I prefer, alone or together. If I had a choice, neither would be an option…of course, like earlier, it's not. It never is.<p>

I can't tell what kind of conversation this is going to be because I can't quite figure out the expression on my uncle's face. I'm not sure if he even knows where he's going to start. Finally he takes a deep breath, "Wally…I've been thinking about how to say this for several hours now without sounding too harsh…but I think no matter how I say this it isn't going to be what you want to hear."

"Well what is it? Maybe it isn't that bad?" I say, knowing that if Uncle Barry feels the need to warn me, that it probably is that bad.

"I know you love your father but if he contacts you from here on out, I think it would be best for you to not talk to him…or see him…or text him or whatever you guys are doing these days I don't care what he says Wally, he does not have your best interest at heart in any way. For all we know, he and Sportsmaster are working together in some way to hurt you again. We just can't risk it."

I don't know what to say at first and then after I think about it for a second, I still don't know what to say. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react to that. I've never been told I can't talk to my own parent before. I'm not prepared for this scenario.

My uncle cocks his head to the side, I know he's waiting for me to say something, "W-wally? Do you have anything you want to add or any questions or anything?"

"Ugh…no I guess not."

"So you understand then? No talking to him, or contacting him for that matter? In fact, if he does call you or anything, I want you to come tell me."

"O-of course." I don't really mean it. I can't promise anything because I don't know how I'm going to be feeling if and when it happens, but I don't want to upset Uncle Barry so I don't tell him that.

"Good…that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Before I go, I know this may seem hard and like I'm trying to keep you away from your family but I want you to know that I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

All I can manage is a "_mhmm_", before asking for a few minutes to myself to think for a little bit. I know I shouldn't even be considering talking to my dad but I can't help it. I want him to really be sorry and when mom gets out I want all of us to able to go back home. I don't want to treat him like some kind of criminal or anything, even after everything he did. I just want to be able to go back home and pretend that none of this ever happened.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after I think everyone has gone to bed, I head into the kitchen to get a quick snack because I'm having trouble settling down and falling asleep. I sit down at the counter with a bag of chips, two apples, and a couple of M'Gann's cookies that she must've made earlier. I get up to grab a soda out of the fridge and when I turn around, I see Artemis standing there taking a bite out of one of my apples. I didn't even know she was still awake.<p>

"You know it isn't right to steal?" I say, walking over and attempting to reach for my fruit unsuccessfully.

She jerks her hand away, "Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it Baywatch? Besides you have a whole 'nother apple right there. You'll live."

I roll my eyes and accept the fact that I've probably just lost this battle before grabbing the bag of chips off of the counter, "What are you still doing awake babe? I figured everyone was asleep."

"Well you figured wrong. I _was_ asleep, but then I heard some obnoxious sounds in the kitchen that woke me up."

"Sorry about that. I was hungry."

"And you couldn't sleep right?"

I want to lie and say that I could sleep just fine, but I know she won't buy it for a second. "No, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

Usually I would ask her why she cares or tell her to mind her own business, but the more I find myself liking her, the less I want to lash out at her. Besides she sounds like she really cares which is nice I guess. Maybe if I talk about it, I'll be able to go to sleep? "I was just up thinking."

"About your parents?"

I nod. I wish it wasn't so obvious but why else would I be up this late?

"I understand why you would be worried and thinking about them; but you should really try to distract yourself, even if it's just for a few hours. You're going to stress yourself out," Artemis states like she's some kind of psychiatrist now.

"I can't help it," I admit, "…I don't think anyone understands just how frustrating this is for me. I'm a _super_hero. I save lives every day, but yet I can't even get a grip on my own life. It makes me feel so helpless. I _hate_ that…I just haven't figured out what I'm going to do about it yet."

"What do you want to do?" she asks.

"I want to fix it. I want to make it so that everything goes back to normal again. I want things to be the way they were."

"You want to save them?" she says, "Your parents?"

I nod, thinking she's starting to understand. It's nice to have someone get what I'm trying to say. It's nice to know I don't sound crazy. At least I think I don't until she starts talking again.

"You ever think that it might hurt more to keep trying than to move on? That you're holding onto things that you should really let go." She sounds like she's talking from experience, which I guess she would have considering her situation.

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe it's not worth it Wally."

I don't understand how she could say that? This isn't something small, like losing my goldfish. This is my life. "But these are my parents Artemis. This is my family."

"I know Wally, trust me I do," she says before taking a second to think. I can't believe she's telling me I should just abandon my family. I can't just give up my parents. What if there's still a chance that I can do something about this? I at least want to exhaust all of my options.

"I don't think you do Artemis. I can't be as quick to write off my parents like you with your dad," I start but then shut up when Artemis starts to give me a death glare. Why is she looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?

Suddenly she throws the half eaten apple right at my face and I just barely dodge it, "What the hell was that for?"

"You know to be so smart, you can be such an idiot sometimes! You think you're the only kid who wishes their parents were okay and their family was normal? I didn't just write my dad off Baywatch! I endured his torture for _years_ after my mom went to prison. I was trying to help you and keep you from getting hurt in the end!" She starts to walk away and I feel like a jerk. She was trying to help, even if she really didn't, she was trying. I walk over to her and put my hand on the side of her waist.

"Artemis wait-" I'm cut off by her smacking my hand away.

"_Don't touch me_."

"But I'm sorry!"

"Well don't be okay? How about you just don't say insensitive stuff like that in the first place? Do you even think before you talk, like ever?"

"I-I do, I-"

She shakes her head angrily and I know I haven't made things any better, "No you don't! How would like it if I just said whatever I was thinking whenever I was thinking it? Without considering how it might make you feel? This isn't us joking around calling each other names right now. I can tell you, you wouldn't like it."

"Tell me then, I wanna know," I attempt to take Artemis' hand this time and she doesn't jerk away so I take it as a good sign, "What are you really thinking about this? And be honest with me. I want to hear everything you have to say."

I can tell she feels like it's a trap by the way she looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I nod to assure her that it's okay. I don't want to fight with Artemis, not like this. She's right, this isn't like one of goofy back and forths where she insults me and I insult her. This is serious and I didn't mean to offend her. I want her to know that. If we're going to have something together, we need to be able to be open with each other and I'm inviting her right now to be really open with me.

"I told you what I thought Wally. I think you should accept it for what it is and let it go. I'm not a doctor, I can't really tell you about your mom. I don't know if she's ever coming back…but I wouldn't hold my breath. Then you keep saying your parents, like your mom and your dad but I wouldn't hold my breath on that either. Yeah your dad apologized once or twice but that doesn't change the fact that he hit you in the first place. You love him but he blames you for all of his problems. What kind of relationship is that? Even if you managed to get your family back together, would you really want to spend the rest of your life trying to please a dad who really doesn't love you? That's the exact reason I don't join up with my dad, but at least Sportsmaster never sold me out to anyone. Your dad doesn't love you Wally. If nothing else, at least just cut him off. Don't keep inviting him to hurt you."

She looks at me when she's done expecting me to say something back, but I don't know what to say. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her what she thought? Next time I'll make sure to ask someone like M'Gann who's more rainbows and ponies and a little less dark.

"Wally?" she finally says after a few minutes of me not answering. "Are you okay?" she tightens her grip on my hand and tries to comfort me by rubbing her thumb back and forth against my skin. I still don't know what to say so I pull my hand away slowly and start to back away.

"Thanks for that. I-I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm kinda tired."

I can see her start to panic, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…you asked!"

"No it's fine. I did ask. I'm just tired."

I start walking to my room and I hear Artemis sigh as she starts collecting the trash I left behind. I would've picked it up, honest, I was just in a hurry to get out of there. I glance behind me and see her throwing my empty chip bag in the trash. She catches me looking, so I turn back around and start walking again.

"Look Baywatch, I really am sorry," she says, I stop but I don't turn my face towards her.

"I know you are. It's okay. I am too."

She lets out a long regretful sigh and I regret ever asking her opinion. I'm not mad, I just wasn't ready to hear that yet. Before I get all the way out of the room, she yells something towards me that I almost just barely catch.

"You can't always save everybody Wally, sometimes you have to choose."

* * *

><p>well i hope you guys enjoyed that :) plz review and tell me what you thought.<p>

**And because this took so long, I also thought it would be nice to do something a little extra. So if you enjoy quality drama ;) i wrote my very first one-shot/song fic as a little added bonus for being so patient. As usual, it's a drama (haha) staring wally and dick. So if you want you can go check that out. **

**It's called "Robot" and here's the end of the link if you wanna copy that into the end of website url :D ENJOY! **

**s/7973656/1/**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Back again, finally :) haha my bad. I'm going to try and be faster here, just had a lot going on. Anyways, thanks again for reviews and such :) i appreciate it! Hope u enjoy this chp a bunch, because i took forever to write it :D

Oh n btw, if any of you guys have any ideas for some 'shots or songfics you'ld like to see, check out my other story "Robot and other 'Shots' (previously just Robot) as it is now a suggestion based series of short stories. n if you have any suggestions, by all means do not hesitate to review RaoS or PM me :)

I do not own young justice (or anything else i mention in this story)

* * *

><p>13<p>

"Hello Wally," Black Canary says in that creepy yet oddly soothing voice of hers as I throw myself onto the chair in front of her. This is our first session together.

I smile charmingly even though I really don't want to be here. I'm only here because Batman and my uncle said its mandatory, "Hey beautiful."

"It's nice to see you again. Hopefully, you will be little more _cooperative_ this time." She takes one leg and crosses it over the other, not at all amused by my compliment, "I assume you know why you're here?"

I nod, "Of course _I_ know why I'm here. Do _you_ know why I'm here?" I'm curious to see if she knows my entire situation already or if they're expecting me to reveal it to her _'when I'm ready'_.

"I know enough. Tell me, why do you think they're making you have these sessions with me? I just want to see where exactly your head is at," she intertwines her fingers and stares at me waiting for a response.

Don't get me wrong, I find Black Canary attractive for sure, but I am definitely not a fan of the way she's staring at me. It's like she's looking right into my soul or something super creepy. It's definitely not the longing and loving look from my teenage fantasies. I look over at the wall and take a deep breath, "Probably because they want me to discuss how I really feel about the way my family is. They don't want it to affect me when I'm on missions so I don't jeopardize them or something. That about right?"

"Hmm," she nods, which is impossible for me to read. I have no idea what she's thinking. "Is it just the missions you think they're worried about?"

"What else would they be worried about?" I ask. One of the main things the team does is go out on missions. That's honestly the most important thing we do. What else is there to be worried about?

Instead of answering my question, she changes the subject. I wish she wouldn't do that. "Tell me about your parents Wally."

I change positions in the chair so that my legs are dangling over one armrest, "What do you wanna know?"

I'm pretty sure the smile she gives me is meant to be comforting or reassuring or whatever, but I know better than that. This is therapy. She's supposed to smile at me like that so I'll tell her all of my deepest darkest secrets, "Whatever you feel comfortable sharing."

"Um, okay…well I have two parents, _obviously_. Up until recently things were going pretty well. My parents both knew I was Kid Flash, so I didn't have to walk around on eggshells or anything. My dad had a good job and he was cool, just like any other dad. We played catch in the yard and he was teaching me how to drive and all the other stuff dads do. My mom was always really sweet and she did mom stuff like cooking or taking care of me when I was sick. We were pretty normal actually."

She looks like she's taking it all in as I talk. I notice that she writes a few things down on a notepad she keeps next to her. I can't be sure what parts though.

"I notice you said '_up until recently_'. What changed recently Wally?" Here's the part where I'm supposed to tell her about my mom getting sick and my dad being abusive. I actually look her in her eyes this time trying to gauge if she already knows, or if she asking because she doesn't know. I still can't tell though.

"Well my mom got kind of sick."

"Sick like how?"

_Of course she wants details_.

"Like mentally I guess. She got really worried about me and eventually she became convinced I was _ugh…_convinced I was going to die. My dad said she would have a lot of panic attacks and eventually one got so bad that she had to go to the hospital. She stayed there for a few days then she came home. After that she just wasn't the same anymore. She was like super depressed and she would go through these episodes where she'd panic, then get really angry and yell at me, then cry. It was kind of scary."

"What would she say to you?"

I swear I can't stand therapy. I haven't been a lot, but the few times I have it's always the same. You go in thinking it's all going to be okay and it's no big deal. Then they start bringing up these memories and asking questions and you feel like you're reliving the moments all over again. Except, the moments don't get better. It's not like you get to go back and fix them. Nope. You just get to keep reliving them and they just get worse. That's how I'm starting to feel right now, but I am not about to say anything. It's just therapy, not fighting Bane or anything. I can handle this.

"Umm…just…just stuff like that she wished I wouldn't go fight and I was…I was going to die out there. She wished I-that I wasn't kid flash," I start but eventually begin to trail off. I think Black Canary can tell talking about my mom isn't what I want to do so she switches to my dad.

"And what about your father, how did he act when all of this was happening?"

I shrug, because I'm not sure what else to do. This is awkward. It's one thing to tell Rob and Artemis this kind of stuff, but to tell Black Canary is something else entirely. It just makes me feel really naked, but I know eventually I'm going to have to tell her all of this stuff if I ever want to get cleared to go on missions again. So I just suck it up and avoid looking at her throughout the entire story. "He um…well while it was happening, he would try and calm my mom down. She was really kind of unstable all of the time. I think he was afraid she might really hurt herself. The rest of the time he…he um…he drank a lot. Sometimes he'd blame it all on me. I guess that was his way of dealing with it."

She nods like she agrees with me and then shifts in her seat, "Wally, it isn't uncommon for overwhelmed parents to take out their frustrations on their children, especially parents who have problems with substance abuse."

I'm not stupid. I could tell before she even finished her sentence what she was hinting at, "You're wanna know if my dad ever got drunk and hit me right?" She doesn't look caught off guard or surprised like I thought she would considering my bluntness. She doesn't say yes or no. She's not fazed at all; she just waits for me to say something else. "Well yeah, he did…_a couple times actually_."

Immediately I see pity in her face. It's not a good feeling when you're supposed to be a hero and you're being pitied by other people. It's like rock bottom, like I'm not capable of doing my job anymore. Everyone feels bad for me because even with powers, my life still sucks.

"It was obviously going on for some time before anyone found out. Why didn't you say anything to anyone? I understand that not even your friends knew."

"Because I felt like a deserved it. He would tell me that everything that happened was my fault and I don't know…I just felt like he was right."

* * *

><p>My sessions with Black Canary are all generally the same. She tells me some psychobabble BS and suggests a few books I should read. They're never anything I'm not expecting. Since my first session two weeks ago, I've seen her five or six times already. I'm hoping that they'll let me start going on missions again soon. I've been out of the knee brace for almost a week now and as of yesterday, I don't have to wear the back brace to bed anymore. <em>Thank God for accelerated healing.<em> I will say that my knee still gets a little sore after rehab sometimes though, but if I ice it I'm pretty much okay.

After my latest session with Black Canary, I walk into to the kitchen, hoping to find something in the fridge.

"How'd it go?" Rob asks me, popping up out of frikkin' nowhere and scaring me half to death while I'm trying to grab something.

"Dude! You can't just sneak up on my like that!"

He crosses his arms and laughs at me, "Really KF? You're a _superhero_. You should be more prepared."

"_Thanks Batman_, I'll keep that in mind for later," I grunt, pulling out everything necessary to make a few sandwiches, "I've been out of commission for like ever. Cut me some slack."

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses," he brushes me off before switching to his next topic, "So was your latest session with Canary anything like mine?"

"You mean extremely boring, awkwardly personal, and seriously uncomfortable?" I place a slice of ham on top of a slice of bread to start the second layer of my sandwich.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then nope," I say with a smirk. Rob raises an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses, "I spent most of the time checking out Black Canary and the low cut to-"

Before I can finish Rob puts his hands out for me to stop, "_Dude!_"

Barely able to control my laughter, I take a huge bite out of my deli masterpiece, "What? Like you've never checked out Zatanna in one of those tank top things she wears."

Rob's face is turning bright red and it is too classic. Very few things make him uncomfortable, and this is one. He always gets nervous when I want to talk about girls, well not girls per se, but girls in a _graphically_ _sexual_ manner. It's too fun to watch. "Well yeah, I mean no, I mea-okay that's none of your business. Point is that's weird. Black Canary is old and you have a girlfriend."

"She's not _that_ old," I start to defend before the rest of what Rob said officially registers to me, "Girlfriend? Who, Artemis? We don't…di…did she say she was my girlfriend?" Suddenly I sound all timid and shy like Rob did a few seconds ago.

"No, she didn't say th-wait…have you really not?" I shake my head in reply, "Really? All this time, and you seriously haven't asked her to be your girlfriend?"

I shove another huge bite into my mouth to muffle out my pathetic sounding, "No."

His eyebrows lower and he leans across the counter attempting to look me in the eyes, "Have you even taken her on a date yet, like a real date?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yeah," he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sure she'd appreciate the effort. It would probably be nice to go out, by yourselves, and not get attacked by some criminal for once. Besides, if you don't buy her anything, how is she supposed to know you really like her?"

I replay Rob's last phrase in my mind, raise my brows playfully and laugh, "_If I don't buy her anything, how is she gonna know I really like her?_ That's cute. You learn that from watching billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne or you come up with that terrible logic on your own? That almost sounds like something _I_ would say."

He rolls his eyes, clearly not as amused by the statement as I was, "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure that for us normal, working class people, just sharing your feelings works too."

"I didn't mean it like that, kid _ass hole_. Now I sound like some spoiled brat. Would you ever spend money on a girl you were just trying to…you know?" Once again, Rob is uncomfortable. He won't even say the word. He can deal with crazy lunatics like the Joker for days on end though. Thirteen year olds these days…

He makes a good point though. I see what he's getting at, so I nod my head.

"See! You don't want her to feel like you're stringing her along or something. You know how headstrong Artemis is. Take her out to dinner and ask her to be your girlfriend already. It's been long enough."

I pop the last bite of my sandwich in my mouth and nod again, "Alright alright I'll do it, _geez_. Really, when did you become so team Artemis anyway?" Rob grimaces at the reference.

"Ew, don't say it like it's Twilight or something," he scolds. Then he shrugs nonchalantly "It's not like I ever _hated_ her or anything…and Zatanna may or may not have been pushing me to talk to you about this."

Of course this was some kind of trick. Rob knew my status with Artemis the whole time, and he should as my best friend. Zatanna set me up, but it's not like I mind or anything. I should've asked Artemis out and taken her somewhere at least once by now. "I should've known."

"Told you. You need to be more prepared."

* * *

><p>A few minutes after my chat with Rob, I walk down the hallway to Artemis' room and carefully push open the door. She looks up at me from her bed where she's sitting cross-legged, examining the tips of some of her trick arrows. "Hey beautiful, you got a minute?"<p>

"Yeah, what's up?" she asks, placing her arrow on her bed.

"Nothing really, just seeing what you were doing…and I wanted to ask you something." I figure I'll just be blunt about it. No point in beating around the bush. Artemis isn't really a beat around the bush kind of girl anyway.

Skeptically, Artemis raises an eyebrow. She probably thinks I'm going to ask her something weird or sketchy but it's not even like that. "Ask me what?"

Leaning against the doorway, I put on my best charming smile and lay it out there, "Ask you out, like on a date." I figured she would smile or get excited or something girly, but she's still shooting me the confused stare.

"_On a date?" _The way she says it, it sounds like the worst idea she's ever heard, like she'd rather have her fingernails ripped off by pliers than spend any time with me.

"Yeah, a date. I want to take you somewhere nice and have dinner or something."

After a few moments of consideration, her face softens but not into a smile. It's more of an indifferent face, "Uh, okay. Sure, we can do that. When?"

"I don't know," I shrug. I hadn't really thought this far ahead, "Friday?"

"What time?"

"Um, like eight?"

Artemis lets out a short laugh and purses her lips, "You know, usually when you ask a girl out on a date, you're supposed to have it kind of planned out already."

She has a point, but it's too late to go back now. I already know that my cheeks are probably turning a light shade of pink as I nervously rub the back of my neck so I have something to do with my hand, "Yeah, I'm not really a _planning_ kind of guy. I just kind of _do_ stuff. Besides, what if you would've said no?"

"What makes you think I would've said no?"

"Maybe you have plans or something," I suggest even though I'm lying. I doubt she has any plans. Not saying Artemis doesn't have friends or a life outside of the team, just most of us spend a good majority of our team here.

"I don't."

I casually shoot her a cocky smile that I know will irritate her just a little, for fun of course, "I'm sure."

She grunts and rolls her eyes, picking up another one of her arrows from off of her bed, "Yeah whatever. I'll be ready at eight, just be on time all right?"

"Okay. Where should I pick you up? At your place or…"

"No. You can pick me up here."

Even after finding out who her parents are and everything, I still haven't seen where she lives. I thought it wouldn't be an issue anymore after that. She probably does it just to bug me. "Here? Why here?"

"Because I said so."

I decide not to push it any further. I don't want to upset her and then screw up this whole date. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Come Friday night around 7:59, I'm standing in the kitchen with Zatanna and Rob waiting for Artemis to come out of her room so we can leave. M'Gann's been in the room with her helping her get ready all afternoon apparently. It only took me about twenty minutes. I showered, put on my clothes, and I was ready.<p>

Still waiting, I grab my second bag of chips out of one of the cabinets and open it. Zatanna glares at me while I shove a handful into my mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asks, "You're about to go eat. You can't wait a few minutes?"

Rob laughs while I shake my head, "What? I was hungry. It's not like I'm not gonna eat again when we get to the restaurant."

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Trust me, I've seen Wally eat whole restaurants out of business," Rob adds.

Zatanna's looks slightly turned off by the thought, "Ew, gross. Where do you even put it all?"

I point towards my stomach, "Right here babe, where else?"

"Well for tonight at least, you could you try not to eat this restaurant out of commission? It's not like you guys are at the cave."

I'm about to ask what the big difference is, when I see Zatanna and Rob's attention turned somewhere else. I look behind me to see what they're looking at and I'm almost at a loss for words. There stands Artemis in a long, sexy, pale green, strapless dress. I mean, I always knew Artemis had a pretty nice body but it's different when you see it in a dress. Its way more feminine compared to what she usually wears. It makes her look like a woman.

Suddenly I'm brought back to reality by the sound of Rob beside me, "_Holy shit dude. Is that really Artemis_?"

I still can't get any words out so I just nod my head.

"Do you like it?" M'Gann asks, a huge, proud, smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, Artemis looks great," compliments Rob genuinely. M'Gann beams, feeling complimented because this was probably all her creation. Artemis' cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and Zatanna rolls her eyes.

"Alright Boy Wonder," the dark haired girl warns, playfully shoving at his arm, "That's enough from you. She's Wally's date. I'm sorry, but that means you're stuck with me."

M'Gann turns to look at me, "What do you think Wally?" I realize I've been standing here looking like an idiot and I still haven't said anything. I hope Artemis doesn't think that I think she looks ugly or anything.

I brush off my shock and pull myself together. "I think she looks beautiful," I reply honestly. There's a round of dramatic '_awwws'_ from everyone else in the room as I walk over and take Artemis' hand.

"Ready to get out of here?" She nods. I already knew she was. I'm positive all of this sappy attention is making her uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"This place is so nice," Artemis says after we place orders with the waiter, who I'm noticing has wandering eyes, "Where did you find it?"<p>

"Rob actually suggested it to me. He even had Batman call up here after I made reservations. I'm pretty sure that's how we got this great table."

"Batman knows we're out on a date?" I can't tell if she's just surprised or nervous or embarrassed or what.

"Yeah he does. Flash knows too, and maybe even Green Arrow. I don't think they would've let the two of us out of their sight if I hadn't cleared it with them first."

Artemis sighs, knowing that it's true. The two of us don't exactly have the best track record together. Yesterday I had to sit through what felt like a forty-five minute lecture from Uncle Barry before he finally agreed to let me take Artemis out.

"They probably have people watching us here," she jokes.

"Yeah or Bats and them are sitting on the next rooftop, ready to break through a window if necessary."

I see her smile at the thought, "I hope not. Could you imagine how embarrassing that would be, getting carried out by our mentors?"

"Are you kidding me? Rob would _never_ let me live that down."

She laughs and I smile. So far the night has been great. It hasn't been awkward or uncomfortable at all. We've had no problem making conversation and she seems to be enjoying herself. I'm definitely enjoying myself. I already know I'm the envy of every guy that walks past and sees Artemis. She's the most stunning girl in here.

It isn't long before the waiter comes out with our food. Artemis ordered a simple pasta dish, while I attempted to take Zatanna's advice and not eat this place out of business by only ordering three dishes. The waiter doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's checking out Artemis as he sets my last plate in front of me and scoffs, "A little ambitious tonight are we?" I know he's referring to Artemis and not to the amount of food I've ordered.

I take my hand and place is on top of one the hands she has lying on the table, she blushes slightly, "No. I don't think so, what about you babe?" She shakes her head and I smirk as the waiter rolls his eyes and walks away. He is clearly a little irritated, not that I care.

When he's out of earshot, Artemis cocks her head to the side. "What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other."

"I was only looking at him because he was looking at you."

"Aww," she laughs mockingly, "Were you jealous or something?"

I look her right in the eyes with a slight grin, "Yeap, _definitely_. I didn't appreciate the way he was looking at my girlfriend."

She's about to say something, before I see my statement catching her off guard. Playfully, she raises an eyebrow and I know I've got her. "Since when am I your girlfriend?"

"Since right now."

"Is this really your way of asking?"

I shrug, "Maybe. Is this your way of saying yes?"

It's a few moments before she gives me a real answer. First she glares at me, and then she rolls her eyes. Finally she lets out a small sigh, followed by a sweet smile, "Yes."

We spend the next twenty minutes or so talking and finishing up our meals. It's nice. It's a good distraction from everything that goes on at the cave. I actually feel sort of relaxed for once and like I can let my mind at ease for a little while.

I take my last bite of my last plate and look up to see Artemis grinning at me, "Are you good, or could you use another three meals before we leave?"

"Don't tempt me beautiful or I swear I'll do it," I joke. I'm actual kind of full for right now, "See any dessert you might be interested in?"

She takes a second to think about it, "Yeah actually the tiramisu looked really good. I wouldn't mind trying that."

I nod and wave over the obnoxious waiter from before asking for the check and an order of the tiramisu for me and Artemis to split.

"Actually sir, your check has already been taken care of," he tells me, which surprises both me and Artemis. Not that I'm angry about a free meal or anything, just a little curious as to who would do that in a restaurant where I don't know anybody.

"By who?"

"They didn't leave a name," he says rudely, still a little jealous of the fact that I'm here with such an attractive girl, "I'll be right back with that dessert."

"Well that's weird," Artemis states, "Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," I say, because I honestly have no idea. If I had to take a guess, I'd assume it was Batman. Or maybe my uncle or Green Arrow, they're the only people I could think of. Other than the team, they're the only ones who know we're on this date. I'm sure we'll find out when we get back to the cave.

"Can't complain I guess."

I down the last sip of my drink and nod in agreement, before realizing I have to whiz really bad. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the restroom," I say standing up from my seat.

Even the bathrooms in this place are super nice, marble countertops and floors. I handle my business, zip my fly, and go over to the sink to wash my hands. When I look up in the mirror I see someone standing beside me getting ready to wash their hands. I didn't hear anyone else come in. I thought I was the only one in here but I guess not.

I grab a soft, white, disposable towel and begin to dry my hands as I walk towards the door. Right before I walk out, the waiter I had tonight walks in and simply leans against the door. I'm about to say something when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Well that's rude. You were just going to walk out of here without thanking me for your meal?"

_Sportsmaster. _He was the guy standing next to me at the sink. I didn't recognize him outside of character. I immediately assume the waiter was probably working for him and keeping tabs on me and Artemis the entire time. Who knows who else in there is working with him? It's then that out of the stalls, two more guys posing as restaurant workers appear.

"How the hell did you find me?"

He rolls his eyes, "Come on Wally. I have friends all over the place. It wasn't that hard, especially when you make a reservation under your own name. Did you and my daughter enjoy yourselves by the way? I hear you two make the most adorable couple."

I'm not really in the mood for taunting and playing games. I wish he'd get to the point already. "What do you want?"

"Maybe I just wanted to enjoy a night out at a nice restaurant and get away from all of my problems? Isn't that what you're doing? Your dad is out there, hiding on the streets from the police. The minute they find him, the league is having him sent right to jail. And do you even know how your sick mother is? When was the last time you called or checked in on her at the hospital? Or do you even care…honestly, how are you even sure she's still there?" he asks slyly, knowing that's going to get to me. He already threatened me with my mom's safety once before.

"You better not hav-"

"Don't worry, I told you I haven't hurt her…yet. I might have riled her up a few times though, but nothing serious. Besides, after I'm done with you, I won't have to hurt her. _She'll do it herself_."

Sensing I'm about to lunge at him, one of Sportsmaster's guys lunges for me, but I dodge it and punch him right in the side. I turn towards Sportsmaster and catch him off guard with a shot in his chin before I feel someone kick me in the back of my leg and throw me off balance. Next thing I know, someone is restraining me from behind my back and I'm taking a hard punch in my gut from Sporty himself.

"You and I both know that it's not you or your family I want Wally. Until you get me what I want, I'm going to keep going after you and the people you love. Or at least the people you _should_ love, not that you act like it. What kind of son rips his family apart the way you have? You ruined both of your parents' lives and then continue to go on about your business as if nothing happened, like it's not _all your fault_. Even my children never did that to me," he laughs hysterically before punching me again.

I want to fight back, but suddenly I feel sick to my stomach. Everything Sportsmaster said is just playing again through my mind.

"_She'll do it herself." _

"_Or do you even care?" _

"_Not that you act like it." _

"_What kind of son rips his family apart?" _

"_Like it's not all your fault." _

He hits me several more times, in the stomach, in the face. Then he gives the signal, so his guy drops me onto the floor. "You know what I want Wally. I suggest you start working on it, or the next time I see you I swear you'll regret it." He gives me one last souvenir, a hard kick to my stomach, before straightening his jacket and walking out.

I lie on the floor, coughing up a few spurts of blood onto the cold marble. I feel bad for the person who has to clean this, but honestly there's nothing I can do. Blood from my nose has already been splattered on the sinks counters too.

I know Artemis is waiting for me. I've been gone about ten or twelve minutes, so I force myself to stand up using the walls around me. I almost fall back down after standing up. My head is spinning badly, it's a little hard to see clearly, and my legs feel unstable and wobbly. It takes a lot of determination, but I manage to open the door and stumble out back into the restaurant. I hear a few startled gasps as I walk out, which tells me I can't look that great, like some poor regular guy who just got attacked in a dark alley by a group of thugs or mobsters.

"Oh my God, Wally!"

I look up and vaguely see Artemis running towards me and putting her arms around my waist to support me. Right behind her is an older man, who I assume is probably the manager of the restaurant. She helps me back towards the table and all around me people are talking and trying to ask me questions but I'm honestly not paying them any attention. I'm too preoccupied with thoughts about my parents to even care about what they're saying to me.

I haven't called my mom once. Even if she didn't want to talk to me, I could've called and asked a nurse or someone how she was doing. I don't know where my dad is or what he's up to. Sportsmaster said the league was going to have him thrown in jail. Why had that thought not really occurred to me? They wouldn't really do that would they? Wouldn't they try and get him help first? Some counseling or AA? I hadn't even asked. I hadn't even cared.

Both of my parents were sick and here I was out on a date like they were all right. Sportsmaster was right. I had torn apart my family and then when on about my life like everything was fine. _What was wrong with me?_

After about five minutes of sitting there, I saw someone walk in and towards me. Once he got close, I realized it was my uncle Barry. I figure Artemis must've called him and he ran here. He's not in his flash outfit, so changing is probably what took him so long. He spends a few seconds talking to the manager, probably assuring him that we're not going to press charges or bad mouth his restaurant, before helping me up and taking me outside. He picks me up and then starts walking, Artemis beside us. I could walk myself, with a little support, but I'm sure this is probably faster. The whole walk to the Zeta tube he doesn't say anything. I'm not sure if he's pissed or upset or worried or a combination of all three. I don't want him to be mad at me. I hate that, and this is like the third time I've messed up like this already.

I'm still a little dizzy and starting to get tired when we get in front of the tube. I tug on his shirt as Artemis steps inside and is beamed to the cave. "Uncle Barry?"

He looks down, face stern, eyebrow raised, "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

He lets out a sigh as his face softens and he steps into the tube, "Yeah kid, _me too_."

* * *

><p>well, more sportsmasterwally drama :) hope u enjoyed it! plz leave a review


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, once again thnks for all the reviews n alerts (i got a lot of alerts this time around haha) also thanks to everyone who said they like the last chp :) really appreciated that a bunch :D this chp took me forever! i wrote it out n it was super long, so long i had to find somewhere to split it into two chps haha and i edited it and redid and tweeked it like 9,000 frikkin times. i think i finally got it where i wanted. its a pretty emotional chp (for the characters at least), very wallyxartemis, and idk i liked it but we'll see haha ill c what you guys think in the comments

PS did anybody else see the promo for YJ invasion? I was sooo pumped! but i was also kind of sad. There definitely was not enough KF in the promo (maybe bc there was NO KF in the promo :\ grr) there better be a damn good explanation for this. anyways, if you saw it and know anything about it, feel free to elighten me :)

enjoy the chp!

I do not own YJ

* * *

><p>14<p>

Usually by now I'm being scolded or fawned over but so far here in the infirmary, aside from a few medical questions, it's been nothing but silent. I'm not sure if I should consider that a good or a bad thing.

I've been sitting on the table for about half an hour getting poked and prodded in order to make sure that I'm okay. I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure I'm fine. I've got some obvious bruising on my stomach and face. I've also got a decent headache and I'm sore as shit, but I can move around if I really want. Besides within the next few days I'll be perfectly fine so it's not really anything to worry about anyway.

"Everything in order?" my uncle finally asks from the corner of the room. His voice is monotone and boring almost like he doesn't care. I know he does, but something else is bothering him and I'm not sure what.

He earns a nod from Batman, "He should be fine. Obviously he will not be doing much for the next few days, just resting."

_Great, another setback_. By the time I get back to fighting condition, every member of the team will have been inducted into the Justice League. I am so tired of Sportsmaster and I am so tired of resting. I would kill to go on a real mission again. Only a couple of weeks...

Uncle Barry crosses the room and stands beside Batman, arms crossed, "So, now that we know you're okay, do you mind telling us what happened tonight?"

"Yeah, sure…I ugh, I was attacked by Sportsmaster. I went to the bathroom and then I was drying my hands when one of the waiters blocked me from leaving. Sportsmaster was in the bathroom with a two other guys. I went for him, one of his guys grabbed me, and then he decided to use my face as a punching bag."

"What happened to Sportsmaster?" Batman asks in his super serious voice.

I shrug my shoulders because I'm not really sure, "He just walked out of the bathroom. I don't where he went after that."

"Walked out?" My uncle looks frustrated and stressed as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his hand, "He just walked out? I don't understand this. _What_ is his fascination with you?"

I stare blankly for a moment trying to decide whether or not I should say anything. I'm sure at least Batman knows Sportsmaster is Artemis' dad. That's not what I'm worried about. Maybe it's selfish, but I'm more worried about what's going to happen to me and Artemis if I tell them he's trying to use me to get to her.

Even though my uncle seems a little flustered, Batman is completely keeping his cool. Not that I've ever seen the big guy panic before either. "Did he say anything to you Wally?"

Both mentors immediately look over at me expecting an answer. The possibility of lying runs through my mind, but I know I can't say no. How weird would that sound? _'No, no actually he didn't speak. He beat me up for no reason in complete silence.'_ Yeah right. All villains speak. They like to make threats and tell you their terribly thought out evil plans. It's what they do.

"Um, yeah…he talked to me about my parents." That's all I offer to start with. I'm hoping they just leave it there.

_Of course not_.

"What did he say regarding them?"

"N-nothing useful. He said he hasn't hurt them or anything, but he made threats, at least against my mom."

Batman takes it all in as my uncle sighs. I feel like this is starting to become a little overwhelming for him. "Great," he says, "I'm going to have to make some calls up to the hospital and then figure out what else we're going to do." He sounds stressed and I feel guilty about it.

"Are you mad at me?" I finally ask, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room. I end up sounding like a punished toddler, but I don't care at the moment. "I really was sorry. I didn't mean to get at-"

He looks surprised by my question like it's not valid. I think it's a pretty reasonable question given the odd way he's been acting since he picked me up at the restaurant.

"What? No kid, I'm not mad at you, especially not for being attacked. You couldn't exactly _help_ that. You didn't know he was going to be there…It's just, well I'm not sure if you understand how serious this situation is Wally. You have a villain running around out there, with some sort of unknown vendetta against you, who also knows your secret identity. I would tell you to be grateful for the fact that he hasn't exposed your secret identity yet, there's probably a very good and unpleasant reason for that. I just don't know what to do. I wish I knew more or had more to go on to help you…I feel like…I feel like I'm not protecting you."

Damn it. One of the last things I want is to hurt Uncle Barry. I've already gotten to my parents. I don't want to start affecting Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris too.

"I think I know why he's been attacking me," I blurt out without really thinking. On the one hand, I know saying something is probably going to affect Artemis and I's relationship. But on the other hand, I don't want my uncle to keep feeling this way either. Uncle Barry's always, _always_, been there for me.

"Why?" Batman practically demands once I've let that little tidbit of information out. He doesn't look too pleased to know that I've been holding out on them.

_Here it goes…_

"He's trying to use me to get to Artemis," I admit, head lowered to avoid eye contact. I don't even want to know what is going through their minds right now.

"_Sportsmaster is using you to get to Artemis_?" My uncle repeats, sounding incredibly confused, "_Why_?"

Well I guess Flash had no idea. Good going Wally. Maybe you should've just told Batman? It's too late to think about that now.

I peek up towards the adults and see my uncle with his hands on his hips waiting for a response from Batman. He obnoxiously clears his throat to emphasize the fact that he's still waiting, "_A-hem_, and I repeat…Why exactly is Sportsmaster using my nephew to get to Artemis?"

"Because," Batman starts, "He is Artemis' father. He obviously wants Artemis to join him. Since she is refusing to, he is now attempting to persuade her by hurting someone she cares about, i.e. Wally."

I don't think my uncle is sure how to process this information, but he doesn't look pleased. Now I wish I could tell what he was thinking. He opens his mouth like as if he's about to say something but then closes it. He seems confused about the entire thing.

As my Uncle tries to decide how he feels about this, Batman turns to him with a serious face. Well, more serious than usual. "Flash, could I talk to you outside please?"

_Fuck_. I should've just kept my big, dumb mouth shut. Something tells me this is not going to end well.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting awkwardly on this examining table by myself for about twenty minutes wondering what's going on. If it's taking this long, it must be a really serious talk. Another five minutes go by, and I start to hear some arguing. That's when I know things are hitting the fan.<p>

"_Of course I don't want him with your niece! Not if it's going to put Wally in danger!" _That's definitely Uncle Barry and by the sound of things, he's having an argument with Green Arrow in the hallway.

I waste no time hopping off the table, and immediately regret it. I'm in pain, but I just shake it off and force my way into the hall where my uncle is glaring at the green archer.

"He already has enough on his plate as it is! Of course this is her fault!" he yells throwing his arms up.

Green Arrow looks like he's about ready to tackle my uncle right onto the floor, but Batman is standing there making sure things don't go any farther than words. Along with Bats, Black Canary has her hands on Green Arrow's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Her fault? How are you so sure your horny little nephew is one hundred percent innocent in this?"

"Because he is! If your slutty little niece hadn't gotten to him, he wouldn't even have this problem!"

Before anyone can say anything else, I make my presence known and walk over to the adults, "What is going on out here?"

I immediately get a death glare from Green Arrow. I am so not his favorite sidekick right now.

"Are you two seriously fighting about me and Artemis?"

Batman and Black Canary look my way, but my uncle and Green Arrow don't even glance over. Their eyes are still firmly planted on each other.

"As of right now, there is no you and Artemis," Green Arrow states.

My Uncle nods in agreement, "The two of you are not allowed to see each other anymore."

He can't be serious. We just started dating a few hours ago. This is like the worst luck ever! "I can't stop seeing her, she's my girlfriend!"

"The hell she is!" Green Arrow yells. Black Canary grabs his shoulders a little tighter as he takes a step forward.

I receive a serious glare from my uncle, one that could give the bat glare a run for its money. "Well break up with her."

Break up with her? Are you kidding me? I just got her! That would be the shortest, most pathetic relationship of all time. I know my uncle is looking out for me the same way GA is just trying to look out for Artemis but I can't take this. This is too much.

"No."

I can tell I've caught them all off guard when GA and Uncle Barry simultaneously yell out, "_What_?"

I know I'm going to regret this later when I'm getting chewed out for hours, but if I get to stay with Artemis it'll be worth it. I swallow hard and try to stand my ground, "I said no. I'm not breaking up with her. You two need to get over it."

"_Wally…_"

"No this is stupid. I'm not breaking up with Artemis. You're not my dad, you can't make me."

I don't stick around to see the look on anyone's face. I may have taken things a little far, but I don't want to stand around in this awkward silence to find out. Quickly I make my way to Artemis' room, avoiding whoever is sitting in the living room even though I hear Rob call out my name.

I just walk in without bothering to knock or announce myself. There's no point because I know she would've let me in anyway. She's lying down listening to music when she sees me walking towards her. "Wally what are you-"

I cut her off because it's not important. Either she's going to wonder why I just barged in or say something about how I should be resting. Neither or which is my main concern at the moment, "We have a problem we need to work out."

She pulls her headphones off and sits up, "What are you talking about?"

Before I tell her anything, I close the door behind me and slowly take a seat across from her on the bed. It feels better on my body to be sitting down I will admit. "Flash and Green Arrow got into an argument."

She rolls her eyes, "So? Big deal. Like no one in the league has ever argued before? What are you even doing up? Shouldn't you be-"

"No, listen! They were arguing about us. I had to tell my uncle why your dad was after me and he got mad. Then I heard him and Green Arrow going at it in the hallway outside the room. They want us to break up."

She isn't sure what to think and her face runs through a series of emotions. She looks mad at me for telling, then confused, then shocked, then dumbstruck. "Wh-what?" she finally says.

"They want us to break up," I repeat, earning myself a scowl from my new girlfriend.

"Thanks Kid Obvious, but I heard you the first time."

"Sorry."

Sighing, she throws herself back onto her bead. I crawl in next to her and lay my head on her stomach. With her hands in my hair she asks, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I admit honestly. If I had any good ideas, I wouldn't have come down here to her room. I was hoping she would have a good idea, "But we better figure something out. I don't think we have a lot of time before they come looking for us."

It's silent for a few seconds, but to me it feels like forever. I think we both know that in the end, we aren't really going to have the final say in anything, not really.

"I can't think of anything," she says, "But I don't want to break up with you. We just got together. It hasn't even been a day. Then half the time, you were getting beat up."

Playfully I turn over to face her and roll my eyes, "I didn't get _beat up_. I got _attacked_. There's a difference, okay?"

She takes her hand and brushes it across a bruise forming around my eye, "Yeah whatever, the outcome is still the same. Not that any of this is going to matter when they come in here."

"Yeah, we're just going to have to Romeo and Juliet it and date behind their backs or something."

Artemis lets out a short cute laugh, one that I'll get to hear again as her boyfriend if I'm lucky, "You know they both die in the end right?"

"I'd die for you," I shrug playful, yet honestly. I mean I would. I would jump in front of a bullet for anyone on this team, as they would for me. Besides, I already took that mild torture from mammoth for her so I'm sure she knows this.

Instead of being flattered, her face drops into a slight frown, "Please don't."

I'm about to respond when suddenly we can hear out mentors walking down the hall. She exchanges a quick glance with me and we both know it's only a matter of seconds. "Well in a moment here, I might just have to."

It's then that Green Arrow throws open the door to Artemis' room and we both try to sit up as fast as we can. It's a stupid idea on my part because there's a huge bruise on my stomach that throbs when I shoot up like that. "Ow," I take my hand and grab my side.

Artemis obviously doesn't care that her uncle is right there or that my uncle is walking in because she places one hand on my shoulder and the other across my stomach, "Are you okay?"

Neither of our mentors looked pleased, but at least they're not yelling at each other anymore. They must have come to some kind of agreement after I left. Batman and Black Canary file in as well, probably still regulating and making sure the other two don't get mad all over again and kill each other.

Green Arrow clears his throat, "_Artemis_." He obviously does not want us touching each other.

Knowing Artemis the way I do, I know what she's thinking before she does. She's about to glare and protest, but I stop her. "No, it's fine." Gently I move towards the edge of the bed, away from her.

Frustrated already, she crosses her arms and I can hear the attitude in her tone when she asks, "So what's going on here? What's up with the surprise meeting in my room?"

I find it odd, but understandable, that Black Canary talks as opposed to either of the guys. "Wally…Artemis…we understand that you're romantically interested in each other and normally we wouldn't get involved-"

"Then don't," Artemis growls, but it isn't directed towards Black Canary. She looks right at GA when she says it.

"Normally we wouldn't get involved," The older woman continues, "But given the current circumstances surrounding this relationship and a few other unmentioned reasons, we think it would be best if you two took a break for a while."

"Bu-" I start to protest.

My uncle wastes no time cutting me off, which isn't like him at all. He's really seemed a little off tonight. "Look Wally, I'm sorry but this is one thing that is not up for negotiation."

"Besides," starts GA, "It's going to be a little hard for you to date when you're not around each other."

This catches both Artemis and I off guard. "Excuse me?" she says looking completely pissed off.

"What the hell is he talking about?" I ask my uncle.

"Wally, we've decided it would be best if you continued therapy and rehab at the house until this whole thing is taken care of. Since you two seem to be a target together, we think it would be better to keep you apart for a while."

"Wait, what?"

"You're Aunt Iris has some time off she's going to take," he continues, "So you'll staying with us and I'll be close by if anything happens. Besides, you need to start going back to school anyway. This'll be good and keep the two of you out of danger or trouble."

The more he talks, the worse this sounds. "So what? I can't see Artemis and now I can't see any of my friends either? You're kidding me right? I don't want to go if that's the case."

I can't decide whether to be mad or upset or just stop talking altogether and pout like a brat. I love my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry to death, and I don't mind staying with them but I feel like this is just extreme. So basically, I'm not allowed to see my friends or my girlfriend?

"Well you're going," he states and I know there is no arguing. My uncle never uses that tone with me or looks at me the way he just did.

I'm going, end of story. God only knows when I'm going to get to be back on the team again? Whether Black Canary clears me or not and I finish rehabbing, if they think Sporty is still after me then they'll never let me do anything. They're treating me like I'm five, like I'm incapable of taking care of myself.

Green Arrow looks Artemis and I, "Trust us Wally, Artemis. This is what's best for you and the team right now."

_The team_. This is what's best for the team? How is this what's best for them?

Batman, who has been silent this entire time, takes a step forward, "Do not be upset with Flash or Green Arrow. It was my suggestion and hopefully it is only temporary Wally. I know what I said before but until we can get the situation with Sportsmaster under control, it may actually be safer for you to reside in Central City. You will be closer to your mother this way; and hopefully neither Sportsmaster nor your father will think you are there until it is too late. However, compared to what could occur if we kept you here…that is a chance we are willing to take."

I'm hoping enough time has passed that Sportsmaster and my father just leave my aunt and uncle's house alone. Maybe I'm not jeopardizing my friends safety anymore, but now it's at the price of theirs.

Batman sighs before continuing making things even worse than they already are. "Until further notice, _Kid Flash has been suspended_."

Suspended?

I'm completely in shock at first. Suspended until further notice? How long is until further notice? If I'm suspended I can't do anything. I can't come to the cave or have contact with any team members. That is so not fair. It's like I'm just a regular person again. This must be what took them so long out in the hallway, at least before our uncles got into the fight. Of all the decisions they could've made, why this? This seems extreme, but then it hits me.

_Because that way I won't be anywhere_ _near the team. _

This isn't only a chance to get me away from Artemis. It's a chance to get me away from _everybody in every way possible_. The less I'm around here or in contact, the better apparently. Then there's less chance there is of anyone else getting hurt. Honestly, it's true I guess.

I force myself up off of Artemis' bed. I don't want to risk everyone else's safety. That isn't fair. And if Sportsmaster can find me at a restaurant on a regular Friday night, he can find me anywhere. He can probably find me here if he tries hard enough. It's one thing to ambush me, but to ambush the team…that would be a disaster. I couldn't even knowingly hurt my friends. If one of them got seriously hurt, I don't know what I would do.

Artemis' arm is immediately on my shoulder trying to pull me back down, "Wally, what are yo-"

I don't want to, but I brush her arm off of me, "I've got to go. I don't want to put anybody in danger."

"Wall-" She cuts herself off and glares towards every adult in the room, which I find to be bold. I've never glared at Batman before. "Could we have a second please?"

Green Arrow looks completely opposed at the idea, "Artemis-"

"Come on! Please! It's not like I'm going to see him again anytime soon!"

"Let's give them a few minutes," Black Canary agrees, pushing her own boyfriend out of the room. He grumbles something under his breath. I don't hear what it is, but I'm sure it's nothing pleasant. Reluctantly my own mentor files out with Batman behind him.

She stands up off of her bed and I turn to face her. "Are you serious just going to give in like that? This is ridiculous Wally. So now what? When am I supposed to see you?"

"I-I don't know. I can't say."

Her eyes lower into the classic Artemis scowl, "First you come to my room and say we have to do something and then you change your mind and just give in? What the hell?"

"I-I know, but that was before I realized that me being around could hurt everyone else. What if he really did find me here? Or at least in Happy Harbor?"

"I'd rather you be here then be practically by yourself in Central!" She's yelling at me. I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean to be, but she's all worked up.

I place my hands on the outsides of each of her shoulders to try and calm her down a little. Believe me, I'm just as upset as she is but I think this might just be my best option. "I won't be alone. My uncle will be there. Besides, if they have to, the League could be in Central in like no time."

"Bu-"

I take one hand and slide it down to her waste and place the other on the side of her face, brushing my thumb against her cheek. She's trying her hardest to stay mad, but is just melting under my touch. _Good_. That's exactly what I want. I just need her to relax and listen to me, "It's gonna be alright. This way everyone is safe-"

Her body shakes under my hands, and she tries to push me off. It almost works, but when the tears start to flow, she doesn't have the strength to move them, "It won't matter that we're safe if he-"

"Calm down, calm down. Don't get so upset, okay? It's not worth it. The League will find Sportsmaster, throw him in jail, I'll come back from suspension, and then you'll be pissed that you cried over me." I offer a reassuring smile. She attempts to stop crying and give me one back. Halfway through her attempt though, the tears come back.

"Please Artemis, don't so this. I don't want to upset you but I have to go. It's not safe for me to be here, or around any of you guys right now. Your dad knows too much about me. He knew we were even going to dinner tonight. What if he would've went after the entire restaurant or you instead? He could show up at any time when I'm with anybody. I'm not hard to find anymore, regardless of where I'm at, plus he knows who I am. I'm putting everyone else's secret identities in danger too. That's not fair to the team," I sigh. She's still upset but is going to have to let it go at some point. I try to take advantage of the last few minutes we might have and put her mind at ease.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," I start. She looks up at me with big, beautiful gray eyes. They're filled with tears and I know they don't believe me, but still beautiful nonetheless. "But if it does, I want it to happen to me and only me. I don't want to see Zatanna, or Rob, or Kaldur or anyone else get hurt because of me. I definitely don't want to see anything happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it did."

"And how do you think I would feel if you were hurt again or killed-"

"He isn't going to kill me. He needs me to get to you," I assure her, knowing that isn't entirely true. If he gets frustrated enough, he would probably kill me. I'm sure he knows I've done nothing to convince his daughter to join sides with him again. _Actually_, killing me would probably be a great way to achieve that.

I think the same thought crosses Artemis' mind because her body goes tenses up and she pulls me tight into her. I'm not going to lie, the death grip she has on me hurts a lot, but I let her stay there and cry into my shoulder. "But I'm not going to let that happen. No matter what happens to me, I'm not going to let him have you."

Between the sniffling and huffing she says something like, "_I don't want you to die for me you idiot_."

I run my hands through her loose hair. It feels like silk and if I could, I would stay just like this forever. It's way better compared to my other options. "I'm not saying it's going to happen but I would. I'd do anything to protect you."

She could tell me not to protect her all she wants, but at the end of the day we both know I would jump in front of a moving train for her. If it's between me and her, she knows without a doubt that she lives every time. I'm okay with that. I mean obviously I'd rather not die, _like at all_, but at least this way it would mean something right? It would make dying worth it.

Suddenly we both hear the doorknob begin to turn and Black Canary sticks her head in. She almost looks heartbroken when she sees us.

"Just give us one more second please?" Artemis begs. The mentor looks reluctant but gives into the request.

She nods, "Okay, but hurry up. They went with Batman to go tell the others about Wally, but they'll be back any second." She closes the door again.

I wrap some of Artemis' hair around my finger, as she talks into my shoulder, "This is so unfair. I don't want you to go."

I don't want me to go either. "I have to."

"Don't break up with me," she begs. It completely catches me off guard. I can't believe I might have ever doubted how this girl feels about me. This is the most vulnerable I've ever seen her. It's almost out of character, but it's so honest and real at the same time. I'm glad to know she feels this comfortable with me.

"I won't. I'm not going to," I assure her as she tries to catch her breath. I can feel her inhaling on the side of my neck. It's short and choppy. "Everything is going to work out fine, okay beautiful? Nothing is going to happen. I'll be back with you guys in a few weeks."

"You couldn't possibly know that."

She's completely right. I _don't_ know that. I don't know anything. Sportsmaster could torture and kill me tomorrow…then again, I could also get hit by a bus tomorrow. Wouldn't that be kind of ironic? Regardless, I just don't want her to be upset. I'm just trying to give her some words of encouragement. _Anything to make her feel better._

I place my hand under her chin and pull her face up so that we're looking eye to eye, "You just have to trust me. You trust me right?"

She nods sheepishly. She's trying her hardest to avert her eyes now because she doesn't want me to keep seeing her tear up but I won't let her. She feels exposed but I find it kind of cute. So instead I flash a smile and lean in to kiss her but our lips never touch because Flash and Green Arrow come bursting through the door. Behind them, Batman and Black Canary fall in.

"Come on Wal-," he pauses to look over the scene. I'm standing there with Artemis pressed against my body. My hand in her hair, her hands wrapped tight around my waist, and she's still crying some. He and Green Arrow both frown, but I'm not sure if it's because they feel bad for us or they just don't like us being this close to one another. "Come on Wally, let's go." He orders as Green Arrows places an arm on Artemis' shoulder.

"Let him go Artemis."

I reluctantly try to pull away but her grip tightens. She even digs her fingers into the excess on my shirt. "No," she states. "I don't want him to go."

Already fed up, GA puts his arms on the sides of her waste and tries to pull her off gently. He immediately realizes that gentle isn't going to work when she stubbornly refuses to let go. He should've known better. Even upset, she's still stubborn. She'll never stop being that.

Watching GA try and force her away from me like I'm the bad guy, sparks something. It's at this moment that it all hits me. It all _really_ hits me. It took a lot longer than it should have, but I'm finally getting it all. I see everything that's been flying over my head for the last hour.

Sportsmaster has been after me for weeks, but hasn't been captured yet. It's not like The League doesn't care that he's out there. But if it's been this long, that must mean they can't seem to find him. He's really working hard to not be found. He must be smarter and more resourceful than previously thought.

He knows who I am. He can find me at any time, whenever he feels good and ready. He can hurt my family. He can ambush the team. He could tell the world my identity. I have to leave because I've been staying here too long already. For all I know, he could do whatever he wanted whenever he got good and ready. He's always been able to, with the information he has.

Nobody would tell me if I asked, but I have to wonder if they're just preparing me. They want my life to be as normal as possible by sending me to live with my Aunt and Uncle and sending me back to school. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be on this team, and I don't think they do either. Even if Black Canary clears me psychologically _and_ my rehab goes perfect, I'm not sure that's enough to bring me back anymore. I might be more trouble than I'm worth…and if that's the case, I think they're trying to make the transition as abrupt as possible. No need in dragging it out. That only makes it worse and more painful. That's what Batman needed to talk to my uncle about earlier. That's why they wanted us to break up. That's why my uncle picked a petty fight with Green Arrow. Batman felt that this was the best option and Uncle Barry blamed the first person that he could think of. This could change my entire life.

If I'm as unlucky as I think I am, there's even a chance my suspension could be permanent.

_This could be it for Kid Flash_…

Suddenly I find myself gripping tightly to Artemis too. I really don't know when I'll get the chance to do this again.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she whispers in my ear, "I told you bad things happen when you care about me." Right after, Green Arrow pulls her off of me, leaving me standing there.

"No it's not. Artemis don't say that!" I shout.

She's struggling to free herself from her mentors grasp but to no avail. The way she throws her arms out towards me, grasping for me, makes me feel like I'm never going to see her again. Since she can't get to me, I take a step forward in an attempt to get to her. I just want to touch her, hold her hand, one more time before I go. I just made her mine, and now it could be months until I see her again – or never. Those really aren't great odds.

"Let me go!" she struggles. I see a tear escapes Black Canary's eye. I think somewhere deep down even Bats is feeling sorry for us too. He'd never show it though.

I barely get to touch my foot to the floor before I feel my uncle place his hands on my shoulders. I know he doesn't want to grab me and risk aggravating a bruise so I try and use this to my advantage. Yeah, I'm fast, but he's faster. He's got his hands attached to my biceps before I can get anywhere.

"Wally you can't leave!" She starts, "What if he doesn't come back?" now she's screaming as if her life depends on it, making all of the mentors' faces go white. We all know this could mean on of two things – either they kick me off the team or I die. Both of which are highly plausible. I would prefer neither, but there's a chance.

Green Arrow starts moving Artemis out of the room. She's still trying to struggle as hard as she can. I'd bet my super speed that they're going to sedate her. I stop trying to fight my uncle and just focus on trying to reassure her again, "I'm coming back Artemis."

"You don't know that! Nobody knows that!"

"_Nothing is going to happen to me."_

_My mom takes a break from shaking me and looks directly into my eyes, "You don't know that." _

"I-I'm coming back," I repeat, trying to reassure myself as much as I am her while shaking that flashback from my mind. I notice that none of the adults have tried to back me up. That is not a comforting feeling in the least.

"Promise me!" she pleads as she's pulled out of the door, "_Wally promise me_!"

I don't want to be part of the list of people who have left her at some point in her life, from her mom going to jail or her sister. "I'm coming back, I promise," I say as GA has to drag her out of the room. He's going to the infirmary, I know it. There's no other way she'd calm down any time soon.

The room is silent and there's an awkward feeling in the air after they leave. My uncle sighs and attempts to place his hand on my shoulder, "Wally."

I know he's just trying to help, but I'm so upset with him and every other adult right now, that I don't really want to hear it. "_Don't_," I start, but that feels too harsh. I try to soften it, "Please, just not right now."

I rub my eyes with the back of my hand and walk towards the door. Black Canary and Batman both step to the side and let me pass.

If I would've known the entire team would be standing right outside the hallway listening, I might have stayed in the room. It's even more awkward out here than it was in there. I stop dead in my tracks and take a second to look at all of them. Conner stood there, his arm around a distraught looking M'Gann. Her eyes had a red glaze to them. She had been crying. I can see Zatanna had been too, the same red in her eyes. Kaldur stood there, arms at his sides, a melancholy expression on his face. Finally I looked at Rob. He had his glasses on and his head down. He looked up at me for a second and then dropped his head again before just walking out. Once he walked out, so did I. I couldn't stomach being in the cave any longer.

* * *

><p>well, i hope you enjoyed :) I feel like there needs to be a good action scene or something in the next few chps, dont u guys? im getting ideas so be on the lookout and plz review:)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! OMG the reviews i got this time around were soooo amazing! You guys r all sooo nice :) Everytime i write a chp, i like over analyze it and think its going to come out bad and somebody is just going to rip me a new one in a review and it never happens (at least not so far lol knock on wood) SO thnks for all the great reviews and alerts and stuff! I love them!

anyways, since you guys r soo frikkin great...i thought i would give you an update to hold you over. its more of a filler, a little short, but i'm currently writing chp 16 now so it shouldnt be too long (i hope)

I do not own young justice

* * *

><p>15<p>

My aunt is up sitting in the front room when I walk in, clearly anticipating my arrival. I wince but don't say anything as she stands up and throws her arms around me. I know she's just trying to make me feel better about the situation.

"Hey Aunt Iris," I force out. She didn't do anything to me, so there would be no point in being an ass to her.

"Hey sweetie," she pulls back and sighs, "Are you hungry? I made dinner."

I don't think I'd be able to stomach a single bite even if I wanted tonight now; but I keep food in my room so I know i'll wake up and eat in the middle of the night anyway.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. It's really late. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

She doesn't like the sound of that at all, but she doesn't try to force me either. This is why I love my aunt. She always seems to understand.

"Alright. Good night then. I'll see you when you wake up."

**IRIS **

Barry walks through the door looking worse than he ever has coming home from a mission. It's going to be a long few days around here between him and Wally.

"Hey," I smile. He walks over and pecks my cheek.

"_Hey_." His tone tells me he clearly had a rough night.

He walks over to the couch and plops down, obviously needing to vent, so I sit down next to him. "How are you?"

His shoulder shrug is half assed, "I'm fine I guess. At least I will be in a minute. It's Wally I'm worried about."

I nod, only knowing so much. Barry called me several times tonight to tell me as much as he could each time. I know I'm not supposed to leave our nephew home alone or let him go out by himself either. I know he's been suspended from the team, so other than school, he probably doesn't have anywhere he wants to go anyway. I know the basic stuff.

"We all are babe," A heavy sigh escapes Barry's lips and I know there's more to it. Something is still bothering him.

"There's something else. What's wrong?"

He takes a second to think it over and then lets it out, "You know how I told you we had to suspend Wally? No cave. No missions. No contact. It's too dangerous right now."

"It's what you had to do right?" I don't pretend to know anything about being a hero or the decisions they have to make, but usually when they make it decision it's for a good reason.

"I mean, yes. It probably was the best option…_to us_. The team didn't see it that way. Every last one of them protested the idea when we broke it to them. I just wonder if maybe we took the easy way out?"

"How is this the easy way?"

"You should've seen the way Artemis, _his girlfriend_…you should've seen the way she tried to fight for him to stay. Having Wally around right now poses a serious threat to all of those kids, especially her, but she didn't seem to care. At first, I was thinking they were just young, dramatic, teenagers but I don't know anymore. His friends would've fought for him, but The League, we just sent him away. I'm starting to think maybe _I_ didn't fight hard enough back there to keep him from getting suspended."

It's always cute to see how much Barry really loves Wally, despite the fact that they're not even blood related. Even so, a lot of times I know Barry beats himself whenever something happens to him. Even when it's something that's out of his control. He still feels responsible for Wally's accident, regardless of the fact that Wally had no business recreating the experiment in his room anyway. "I'm sure you did what you thought was right at the time babe. You can't dwell on it now."

"I know…but it's hard not to. I mean, it's Wally. I love that kid like he was my own son. I just hope what I thought was right and what was actually right, match up."

**WALLY**

I wake up late the next morning and just lay in bed for a while. I don't really see the point of getting up because it's Saturday and I don't have anything to do anyway. Plus laying here sounds better than forcing my sore body up. It's not like I have training or plans with Rob or anything. The only reason I do finally get up is because my aunt walks into my room and tells me to come eat breakfast. Since I skipped last, night I'm starving and I know I can't skip two meals because then I'll more than likely pass out.

I drag myself out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen table. Aunt Iris is standing in front of a full table looking incredibly proud of herself. I can't help but smirk. "Is this your way of trying to make me feel better about getting suspended?" I ask.

"That depends. Is it working?"

I look around the table, "That depends. What kind of pancakes are those?"

"Chocolate chip."

I stack like eight pancakes on the plate in front of me and smother them in syrup, "Then yeah, it's working."

My aunt laughs and takes a seat across from me. I know she's supposed to watch me as much as she can, I'm not stupid. I don't mind though. I like my Aunt Iris and she's not pushy so I don't think it should be too bad.

"Where's Uncle Barry?"

"He got called into work," she grimaces. I know my Aunt pretty well and I can see right through the face she's making.

I shove some food in my mouth and put more on my plate, "Which job?"

She doesn't want to answer me, which confirms what I already knew. Uncle Barry didn't get called into work. _The Flash_ got called into work.

"The Justice League called right?"

She lets out a long sigh and looks away from me, "Y-yeah. Red Tornado needed him for something. He should be home around ten but he called earlier and said he's going to try and be back sooner if possible."

"Well if he calls back tell him not to bother."

"_Wally_."

"What? He's a superhero. He has a job to do. He shouldn't feel like he needs to come home early because of me."

"I don't think he feels like he needs to. He wants to." I feel like she has to say that whether she means it or not.

"Well that's stupid. I'd rather be on a mission than sit at home and do nothing," I say before standing up and pushing my seat back under the table. "I think I'm going to go hang out in my room for a while."

Even though technically I've never lived here, I still have my own room. Around the time I turned eight or nine, I was coming over so often that they just declared it my room. I even decorated it and everything. It's covered in Flash posters and pictures, of course. It's a lot like my room at the cave. When it comes to decorating, I'm pretty one dimensional.

I'm lying on my bed in the corner resting and reading old comics for about an hour when I hear my Aunt Iris walking through the hallway on the phone. I don't mean to listen, it's just hard not to when I know she's talking about me to my uncle.

"_I'm not sure Barry…In his room…he seemed alright at breakfast, he wasn't too upset to eat…Feeling sorry for himself?…Well obviously he'd rather be at the cave with his friends or out on a mission or whatever else you guys do…No babe, it's fine…No, you don't need to come home…Yeah, that might help…I'll see you later…I love you too." _Obviously from the sound of things, my uncle doesn't expect me to be doing that great.

Honestly, I don't know how I'm doing.

**ROBIN**

The first morning we wake up after Wally's suspension isn't a very happy one. It looks a lot like it did after our whole simulated mission disaster.

Kaldur is sitting in the corner with a book on his lap, but I swear he hasn't read a single page. M'Gann was baking incessantly at first, but after she realized KF wasn't going to zip around the corner and inhale any of her concoctions, she went to her room. Zatanna has been in her room sulking. I tried to check on her, but she didn't want to talk to me. I think after her dad, this is a lot to handle. Even Conner seems to be taking it kind of rough. When he first came out of Cadmus, he spent a few days with Wally so I think he kind of had a small attachment to the speedster.

It's definitely hit Artemis really hard. They had to sedate her last night and when she woke up today, she refused to talk to any of the mentors. She just went to room and has been in there since. Once or twice, I'm pretty sure I heard her crying. I feel bad for ever trying to come between her and Wally. She obviously loves him. I don't know if she would word it like that, but I know she does. Artemis doesn't get upset over just anybody.

I've been in my room for the last few hours trying to do anything to occupy my time. It's hard. I don't have any homework to do or books to read. I tried to sneak and send Wally an email, but we've all been blocked from contacting him in anyway. No emails, or texts, or phone calls. Batman set it all up so I don't think I could hack it if I tried. Even if I could, it would probably take weeks.

Right now, I'm just sitting on my bed staring at the wall, trying to keep it together. KF wouldn't want me to be upset, but it's hard not to be. The way his suspension works, it's like he's dead or something. We all thought it was harsh, but our Batman insisted that it had to be this way.

"_Suspended? Why?" Miss Martian asked, obviously not grasping the concept right away, "What does that mean? Like at School?" _

_Batman tried to make it kid friendly for us, "Because of the threat that Sportsmaster's currently poses to Kid Flash and maybe even you all, it would be safer for him to discontinue hero work for a while." _

I knew what he meant the second he said it. They couldn't risk _all of us_ getting caught up with Sportsmaster. If we were around KF, that was a definite risk. But, that wasn't the only reason. They didn't want us around _Wally_ either. That ran the risk of exposing our secret identities and us getting hurt, or even killed. They could protect Wally, but it might be hard to protect all of us all the time.

Batman thought he was doing what was best for the team. He was doing what came easy to him, sacrificing for the sake of the mission. We were the mission and KF was the sacrifice. Not that he was going to die, but keeping him from being Kid Flash was probably going to kill him.

_Kaldur raised an eyebrow and angrily asked what we were all thinking, "For how long?" _

"_Until further notice." _

That was the nice way of saying that it could be a permanent thing if it needed to be. Until something could be done, KF was suspended. The longer it took, the longer the suspension lasted. If there was a chance nothing could be done, there was also a chance the suspension would never be lifted.

"_This seems extreme! If anything was to happen, we're all perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves!" _

That was me making a point. We _were_ all totally capable of handling ourselves, that's why we were on this team. If we weren't, we wouldn't be here in the first place.

After _a lot_ or protesting KF's suspension and some venting from all of us, the adults make it clear they are not changing their mind. It hardly seems fair. It's like we're all being punished even though we haven't done anything. Wally's getting worst of all.

Sure parading around as KF really does put a target on his back, but Sportsmaster's already proven he can find Wally anyway if he really wants to. Sure, not being around him or being able to contact him probably does keep us safer…but being in danger comes with the job description. I haven't gotten a chance to look into it, but I feel like there's a little more to Wally's suspension than what we were told.

They would never tell us, because we're too close to Wally, but I'm pretty sure Batman suspended him because he has this tendency to be reckless and impulsive. Batman's not afraid that something might happen to us. _He's banking on it_. I think he's almost sure Wally was going to do something to put us in danger. No Wally, no danger.

It seems like overkill given everything that's happened to Wally in the past few weeks – his parents, his injuries, the three run ins with Sportsmaster. It's not his fault but the way Batman sees it, his ability make smart decisions might be compromised. His ability to be a good hero might be compromised.

I just don't think Batman trusts him anymore.

**WALLY**

A little after her phone call with my uncle, Aunt Iris comes in to tell me she's going to run errands. For a brief second I think she's going to leave me here alone, but I should've known better. Apparently somebody is going to come by and babysit me.

I go to answer the door when the bell rings, only to see who my sitter is going to be. Under different circumstances I might be kind of excited but under these, I'm so not.

"Hi Wally."

"Black Canary?" She's standing there in regular clothes as opposed to her usual pant-less get up, smiling at me. I move out of the way so she can walk in.

"We're not at the cave. Call me Dinah."

Once again, this would be way hotter if I didn't already know what she was here for. "Um, okay _Dinah_. Let me guess, you're here to talk to me aren't you?"

"Well yeah, we're going to talk. I would hope you don't just plan to ignore me," she's dancing around the real question.

"I mean you're here so we can have a session aren't you?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit," my Aunt announces as she approaches the door. Dinah and I both side step to move out of her way. "You two have fun. Wally don't be too much trouble." She plants an obnoxious kiss on my cheek and I know it's just to embarrass me. I frown, but she and Dinah both laugh to themselves as she leaves.

I lead Dinah into the living room where we can both sit down. We might as well get started so we can get this over with. "So I assume Batman, or my uncle, asked you to come talk to me?"

She takes a seat in one of the arm chairs and crosses her legs like she always does, "We were going to have a session sometime soon anyway. They just asked me to come earlier."

"Hm." I intertwine my fingers and stare at them silently. I'm not really sure I'm ready to talk or in the mood, but I know I should. It's supposed to help in the long run I guess.

"Can I ask you something Wally?"

"Ugh, sure? I don't really think you need to ask my permission."

"You didn't put up much of a fight yesterday when Batman told you that you were suspended. That doesn't seem like you. Why didn't you attempt to challenge the suspension?"

"W-why didn't I attempt to challenge it?" I restate while trying to buy myself a little time so that I make sure I word my answer correctly. At this point I have to be careful. I don't want to give her a reason not to clear me. "Um…I guess…I guess I didn't challenge it because I understood why he was doing it."

"You're willing to lose contact with your friends and your girlfriend, plus you're identity as Kid Flash just like that?"

For a second it almost sounds like she's accusing me of being weak. I can feel myself getting worked up as she finishes the question, "I didn't want to! Believe me, I didn't want any of this to happen…but it did so I…So I have to deal with it."

"That's very mature of you Wally."

I flash a completely fake smile because I'm pretty sure that she's mocking me, "Thanks."

"You seem to be handling it well so far."

"As opposed to what? Locking myself in my room , trying to kill my-" before I can finish my thought I choke up. I hate it when that happens.

I know she notices because she asks me about it, "And what Wally?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"You were going to joke around and say kill yourself, weren't you? But you stopped. You stopped because you thought of your mom right?"

I don't want to admit it, but she's already figured it out so what's the point? "Yeah...I thought of my mom."

She nods at me, but it looks like she's really considering something. Maybe another question? Hopefully one unrelated to my mom, but I'm not that lucky. "Your mom, she used to have episodes right? She used to think you were going to die? Were her episodes anything like Artemis' last night?"

I think back to flashback I had when everything was happening, "K-kind of."

"Was your reaction to Artemis anything like your reaction to any of the episodes with your mother?"

Several different incidents with my mom flash through my mind, "Uh…yes and no I guess. I tried to convince them both that nothing would happen but…but with my mom, I really believed that. With Artemis…I wasn't sure. I was just saying what I thought she wanted to hear. I was saying what I wanted to hear."

Dinah's brows lower, "You don't believe that you're going to be okay?"

"No it's not that. I believe I'm going to be okay, sure…I guess what I never realized before, or at least what I never really cared about, was that there's always a chance that something could happen. That's why Artemis was so upset last night and that's why my mom…ended up the way she did. I didn't understand where she was coming from. I just thought she was sick, but now that I've really gotten myself into some trouble I think I get it."

I can see her mulling over what I've just said for a minute in her head. She probably thinks I'm crazy or that I've caught what my mom has.

"Do you think that now that you've realized this, it could affect your work as Kid Flash? Maybe make you unfit to be a hero?"

I shake my head, "No. There are probably plenty of other reasons why I shouldn't be a hero," I say jokingly, "But I don't think that's one of them. If anything, I think it would make me better. Now I know that I should be a lot less reckless and think things through a little better."

I can't help but smile because I see her smiling, but then I drop it. She almost looks like a proud parent and for some reason that bothers me.

"Something wrong?" she asks.

"It's nothing," I say, trying to brush it off, "It's just my parents used to look at me like that, you know? Like when they were proud of me."

"Last night you said something to Flash, something that caught us all off guard. You told him he wasn't your father so he couldn't make you break up with Artemis. It didn't seem like you. It's obvious he loves you like a son. What would make you say something so hurtful?"

I had honestly forgotten about that, but after she repeats it, I feel like a dick. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. I'm not judging you…Now I'm just wondering how you feel towards your real father? A lot of children resent abusive parents, but you don't seem to resent him in any way."

"I…I," I start but I don't know what to say. I don't _resent_ him, but I don't feel like that's the right answer.

"Here, how about this? I remember you saying you felt like you deserved it. Is that how you felt when you were suspended too? Did you feel like you deserved it?"

I shrug even though I know the answer already, "I guess."

"Even though you weren't suspended because you did anything wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you know when your father abused you, it wasn't because you did anything wrong? Or that when your mother got sick it wasn't because you did anything wrong? Or that Sportsmaster hasn't targeted you because you did anything wrong?"

"I…I…I don't know…I" I stutter because I'm unsure. I want to say one thing, but I'm thinking another. It's confusing.

She tries to make me feel better, but she's supposed to because that's her job, "Wally, we really need to figure something out. We need to understand why it is that you feel like things that are out of your control are your fault? You may be caught in a lot of unfortunate circumstances, but you're not the cause of any of these problems."

_"Then why do I keep having them?" _

* * *

><p>well i hope you guys enjoyed the ol' chp! i know it wasn't very exciting but i hope u had a good time anyway! plz read and review! reviews r appreciated and motivating<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Hey! look whos back with an update :) ik i say this every time, but thanks for the alerts n reviews n stuff! ik u dnt have to leave them n everything u guys say is sooo nice! it really makes me wanna write more! ive been writing like crazy the past 2 days!

Great news! I mapped out the entire rest of the of story, so ik exactly what is going to happen from here all the way to the end! I dont know how long its going to be, but ik whats going to happen so we'll see :D hope u guys like it!

oh! i would love to know what u guys thought of the new episode today too! I loved and hated it! it was just as great, but wth happened to kaldur, artemis, red arrow 1, red arrow 2, and wally?

Anyways, hope u like the chp (introducing a new character that is going to help with the plot later in the story)

I do not own YJ or anything else DC related and mentioned in this story

* * *

><p>16<p>

**ROBIN**

At dinner Saturday night, I'm sitting at the table across from Bruce, pushing steak around my plate. I wish I was on a mission, but after the incident last night, I think they're giving us a small break. If this is what has to happen for us to get a few nights off, I'd rather work 365 days a year.

"Bruce," he looks up from his plate, brows elevated, "Can I honestly ask you something?"

"That depends…what are you going to ask me?"

I take a deep breath and prepare myself, because I know there's a really good chance he will refuse to answer my question. "Why did you suspend Wally? I know you wanted to keep us safe, but I know that's not all of it."

He looks down at his plate and I see him inhale deeply. "Dick, I don't think that is something I should tell you. Not because I can't, but because I'm not sure you would be able to handle it."

"I've handled worse," I say, trying to make a point. Bruce stares me down for a few seconds, but I make sure not to let up.

I know he doesn't want to, but he's going to tell me to try and make a point of his own. Even if I can't handle the answer, I want to know. I need to know that it's something that can be fixed.

"Wally was suspended because he was a danger to himself, the location of The Cave, as well the identities and safety of The Team. Not only does his presence run the risk of attracting Sportsmaster but if that was to happen, he could not be trusted to make any rational decisions."

I knew it. This is exactly what I figured, "What would make you not trust him anymore?"

"Before I continue, you should probably know that this conclusion was only come to after several weeks of observing Wally as himself and as Kid Flash. I have nothing against him, but for right now, this is the way it has to be…It's appears that Wally's home life has affected him more than he, or anyone else too close to him, seems to realize. He was has always been impulsive, but now lately he has been even more impulsive and reckless. Not to mention, he has seem to have become more guarded and irresponsible as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I suspected something may be up the day Wally came to The Cave with a faint limp. When asked about it, he pretended as if everything was okay. While I understand why he was so guarded, do you understand how much more Wally's home life could have affected his work than it already has? With holding something like that was irresponsible and reckless. Psychologically and emotionally, it is clear to us that he is already bordering on unstable."

I find this statement to be off. I mean come on, Wally? Wally isn't mentally unstable. I thought he was handling it pretty well actually. For the most part, he seemed like the same guy to me.

Bruce continues, "There is just too much going on that requires his attention right now. Wally needs to figure out where his head is at. He seems to be in denial about the condition of either of his parents, especially his father. I believe that is why he met him that night when he was staying here at the manor. No matter how much he wanted to believe his father wasn't a threat to him, he should have known better than to go. That situation would be the equivalent of walking right into an obvious trap during a mission or patrol."

I want to say something to defend KF but I'm not sure what I can that won't be refuted by Bruce. It's like he has an argument or an example for everything already. Damn it he's good sometimes. I honestly want to argue, if I do though, he'll just say something like I'm getting too emotionally involved because Wally is my best friend.

"While we are hoping that therapy and a break can help Wally to deal with his issues, there is no telling how long that will take or if it will even be affective. Though it is not completely evident, because he's done a good job of trying to keep his composure and save face, Wally is suffering some internal issues as a result of the traumatic events he's gone through. Whether or not his suspension will be lifted and when, depends entirely on him."

**WALLY**

I spend every second of my Sunday with my Aunt Iris. She makes me breakfast again, so we eat that together. I run errands with her until lunch. Then I accompany while she gets her hair done, mostly spending my time in the front reading magazines. I did get a few looks and flirty glances, but as far as I'm concerned Artemis is still my girlfriend so the looks didn't matter much. After that we go out to lunch, stop at the bank and a drive through pharmacy before finally making our way back to her place.

"Did you have fun today?" she asks when we walk in the door.

"Oh, tons," I say sarcastically.

She doesn't take any offense, which is good. She laughs like I figured she would, "I'm sorry. I know running around with me all day while I do my boring girl stuff probably isn't your idea of fun."

"Not really, and I'm still pretty sore." We didn't really do anything strenuous at all, just walk a little and drive around, but towards the end my body wasn't really having it. My stomach hurt every time I stood up or sat down and I have a slight head ache.

"Aww, you should probably go lie down for a while. You go lie on the couch, I'll bring you something to eat and then get dinner started."

I walk in the house and head straight to the couch, flipping on the TV once I stretch out. Normally I don't get a lot of time to watch TV, so I don't know what's on. I just flip through the channels until I see something mildly interesting. I should probably invest in a guide or something because I think I'm going to be watching a lot here in the next few weeks.

I'm lying down with my hands behind my head when my aunt comes in with a sandwich and rests in on my stomach. "Feeling any better?" she asks, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Thanks, and yeah I am actually. I should be fine by morning."

"Good. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

No.

"Yes." It'll only take me a few minutes. I can do it right before I go to bed. Honestly, I wouldn't be upset if I forgot something anyway. School is boring and I could think of way better ways to spend my time.

* * *

><p>Sitting in English the next morning, I am bored out of my mind. I could care less about whatever piece of classic literature we're supposed to be reading right now. They're always really depressing and dark and painful to read. Sitting in this desk is just a reminder of how incredibly uninteresting my life is going to be for however long I'm suspended. I haven't had to be completely <em>normal<em> since I was like ten and now that I'm just being thrown back into it, it isn't easy.

At the moment, we're supposed to be answering questions but I finished early and now I'm just sitting here staring out the window wishing I was anywhere else…preferably fighting crime.

"_Hey_. Hey Wally."

I look over to my right we're somebody is calling my name. It's some girl whose name I don't know. Usually she sits in the back of the room with some of the burnouts but I guess sometime during my daydreaming she walked up here next to me. She's got tan skin and shoulder length black hair with hot pink highlights running through it. It's almost kind of interesting to look at.

"Um…hey," I say, hopefully coming off as uninterested as I truly am. I am honestly just not in the mood to be incredibly social today.

"Are you done?"

I lower my eyebrows and stare at her skeptically. Something tells me she's about to ask for my paper, "Yeah, why?"

She stares back at me with eyes that are just interesting to look at as her hair. They're really light and not like anything I've ever seen before, at least on a regular person. They're like pinkish or maybe purple like Elizabeth Taylor. "Well, I was wondering if I could see your number three."

"You want me to give you my answer to number three, and what? The other seven questions too?"

Suddenly the girl beside me looks offended, "And what if I was? You gonna tell on me in or something?"

I roll my eyes and avert my attention back towards the window. "Sorry but I'm not exactly a cheater."

"Look, I already answered all of the questions and since you looked done too I just wanted to compare because I had a little trouble with that one. But if you're going to be a di-"

I toss my paper her way, partly because I feel like a jerk but mostly so she'll shut up.

"Thanks but never mind," she spits at me.

She tosses my paper back on my desk. Then she stands up from the desk and is about to walk to back to where her sketchy group of friends are. Suddenly I feel like a jerk for assuming she was trying to use me for my answers, she doesn't seem that bad. She looks way too nice to hang out with those shifty guys she runs around with. I think I prejudged her just based on them, "Hey wait. Hold on a second."

She looks back towards her friends and then at me, it's almost like she's at war with herself. I try and act civil by flashing a smile. It still takes her a second before she finally sighs and sits back down. "Look I'm sorry. I'm kind of having an off week. Let me see your answer and see if I can help you."

Currently we're reading Frankenstein and discussing the idea of Man vs. Monster. It's one of those assignments that involve a lot of critical thinking and your own opinions. I'm reading over the answers she's written down on her paper. Hell, her answer is better than mine. The way she goes in depth about Dr. Frankenstein compared to his monster is really insightful.

"Uh, wow. This is really good. I think you covered it all," I say genuinely.

"Really? I thought so," she says smugly, "But Mikky back there told me it was too long and it sounded like I copied it from a textbook."

"No, no it sounds good really. I'm sure Mr. Benson will appreciate it, trust me."

"Thanks," she blushes before glancing back towards her friends again. "Looks like they need me back there, thanks again. See you around."

"Um, y-yeah. See you around." I peek over my shoulder to the back. Whoever her friends are, they don't look that great. They all look kind of dirty and childish, not like this girl with the crazy eyes and highlights. Aside from her wild choice in hair colors, she's pretty well put together and smart. She could probably do way better than those goons, but I guess we can't all have friends like The Team.

* * *

><p>"How was school?" My aunt asks when I get in the car after the final bell. Apparently she's supposed to drop me off and pick me up every day because I might run off or something.<p>

"It was fine."

She places it in drive and starts to pull out of the parking lot while I sink into my seat. "Are you sure? You don't sound too happy about it."

I plaster a grin on my face to try and make myself sound more believable as I say, "Well its school. Nobody's ever happy about going to school."

I fail to charm my aunt completely, I can tell by the way her face sinks and the way she exhales. School is school, I have to go and that's not going to change. Sure I've got a lot going on but at least for a few hours I have to suck it up and attend class, especially since I'm going to be doing a lot more of that here in the near future.

We spend the rest of the ride sitting in silence all the way to the house. I want to say something, anything to make it seem like I'm okay. I don't want my aunt, or anyone else, to think I'm just dwelling on being suspended or that there's something wrong with me.

…Okay yeah so maybe I am dwelling on it and there is something wrong with me but I have to pretend there's not. I'm super bummed about it but I don't want The Justice League to know that. I'm trying to get reinstated and being depressed is not going to do anything to help my case.

When we get to the house, I tell my aunt that I have a lot of homework and I walk upstairs to my room. I actually don't have any because I did all of my homework in class. You'd be surprised how much work you can get done when you have super speed and you're not really talking to anybody either. Not that I don't have friends. I have friends at school, but we've never been _super_ close. I could take them or leave them I guess. Sooner or later though, I'm sure I'm going to be expected to start having friends.

I'm so relieved when my aunt calls me down for dinner and hour later. Sitting at my desk for an hour with nothing to do except look at The Flash posters on the wall is like the biggest slap in the face ever. Worst part is I hung up all of those stupid posters so it's like I'm mocking myself.

I take a seat at the table where my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, who must've just gotten home, are sitting in front of dinner. My Aunt hands me a plate piled high with some of everything she's made and I immediately start eating in hopes that I'll get to avoid any questions about my day.

Maybe I'm stupid for even thinking that's possible.

"So," Uncle Barry starts, "How was your first day back at school?"

I answer him the same way I answered Aunt Iris, "It was fine."

"Just fine?" he asks, picking up some food with his fork.

"Yeap."

"Was there a lot of work? Did you see any of your old friends?" Aunt Iris asks, trying desperately to get me to elaborate on my day. I really don't want to talk about how aggravatingly average my time at school was, but I have to say something. Something is better than nothing right.

"Um no, not really and sure I guess."

Uncle Barry raises his eyebrows. My answer must not have been definitive enough for them. "What do you mean you guess?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Wally, I don't mean this to be offensive in any way, but do you have friends?"

I'm not going to lie, that is a mildly offensive question to be asked. Just because he warned me, doesn't make it any less offensive. I know it's not meant to be that way, but it is. "Yeah I have friends…but I'm not allowed to see them or talk to them."

I hear a long sigh escape from my aunt's lips, "_Wally…_"

"What?"

"I meant regular friends, non-superhero friends."

"Well if that's what you meant you should've said that."

Both my aunt and uncle look taken back by my comment. I guess it was kind of harsh. It's the same way I was with that girl in English earlier. I didn't exactly mean to sound bitter, but it just kind of slips out.

Knowing I sounded like a real jerk, I realize I should apologize whether what I said is true or not. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Yes I have regular friends, but I didn't really bother talking to them today. I…I wasn't really up to it."

My goal for the night wasn't to make the mood incredibly awkward and depressing, but I definitely accomplished just that. "Is it alright if I just go to bed? I'm kind of tired anyway."

Uncle Barry nods reluctantly, "Yeah, go ahead. We'll see you in the morning Wally."

I trudge upstairs, strip off my clothes, and crawl into bed. It's not even late. It's like seven-thirty, but I don't know what else to do. It's crazy how much of my life was honestly wrapped up in being Kid Flash. All of my real friends were on The Team. Not to mention, most of my time was occupied by being at The Cave. Now I'm lying here trying to keep my mind off of the fact that I'm not allowed to be Kid Flash anymore. I guess trying to act okay is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

It would be a lot easier if I didn't have to stare at these stupid fucking posters while I laid here. They were all reminders of something how my life had gotten even worse. At least before, I had my Kid Flash persona. Honestly, I always figured when Uncle Barry got really old I was going to grow up to take over being The Flash. Now essentially I had no parents _and_ I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be a hero again.

This was bullshit and I couldn't take it anymore. It was all becoming way too much to handle. I don't even know what I had done to deserve this?

Suddenly I found myself and tearing every one of these stupid posters off of the wall. I couldn't stop. I just kept reaching up and ripping them down. But even after ripping down the posters, there was still more. There was the red and yellow lamp, and the action figures sitting on the book case, the pillows, _everything_. I couldn't stand to look at any of it.

I ripped things, threw them, pushed them, and broke them. I went all out. But even when I was done, it wasn't enough. I didn't feel like that was enough. It was so frustrating!

I was honestly so mad, I didn't feel my hand crash into the wall or hear my aunt and uncle come in until my aunt cried out.

"Wally, we heard a lot of noise. Is someth-Oh my God Wally! What are you doing?"

I looked over at their shocked faces, and then around at my room. It was a complete wreck. What was I thinking? Why had I…

I couldn't even reply. I just put my back to wall and slid down to the floor, ending up with my legs curled into my chest as I let my hand bleed onto my pants. When my Aunt walked over and wrapped her arms around me, I lost it. Against everything I wanted, I started to cry. I just couldn't stop. I'm not even sure what I was crying about, I just was.

She didn't say anything. She just stroked my hair and held me until my uncle came in with the first aid kit. When he did, I sat on the bed and let him examine my hand. With my other hand I wipe my eyes and attempted to suck it up.

"I-I'm fine," I say, "I'm pretty sure it's not broken."

"Even if it's not, it's bleeding pretty profusely. Just give me a minute to clean and wrap it up."

I nod shyly and let him go to work. I'm pretty embarrassed because he has to do this at all. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll clean it all up as soon as you finish."

He gives me a weak smile, "Look Wally, it's no big deal. We'll clean it up later okay?"

I feel like I shouldn't get off this easy, but I know that no matter what I say, they're just going to let it slide. It's official now. There's something wrong with me and they know it. I couldn't even hide it one day. If and when he tells The League about this little break down I'm done. My chances of having the suspension lifted are practically over. I might as well just totally embrace my Kid Flash free life because it's going to be like this for a lot longer than I'm hoping. "O-okay."

When he leaves, I crawl back into bed and close my eyes in hopes that I'll fall asleep. The last thing I think about before that finally happens is my mom. _I wonder if this is what she used to feel like?_

* * *

><p>"What happened to your hand?"<p>

"Hmm?" I look over from where I'm leaning my head on my good hand. The pink haired girl is sitting next to me again today like she was the day before.

"There's a bandage on your hand," she states matter-of-factly like I was too oblivious to notice it.

"Oh. I fell," I lie. It doesn't even sound believable. I know it doesn't because a skeptical look comes to her face. I really don't care; she can think what she wants. Whatever she comes up with is probably way better than trying to explain the miniature meltdown I had last night.

"So what's up?" I ask wondering if she wants me to review her answers again today, not that she needs me or anything. I should honestly be asking her for help in English. Science is and always will be my thing, putting fancy words together not so much.

"Nothing, you were just looking so unhappy and pathetic up here I thought I might come put you out of your misery for a second since I finished early again."

"Thanks, but I'm not miserable."

"Could've fooled me…but if you're so sure then just entertain me for a second while I take a break from those clowns," she points to the back.

"If you don't like them why do you hang out with them?" I ask. I don't even know why I care, but I guess if I'm going to start making friends I have to be social. I can't walk around school looking upset all day.

"I don't _dislike_ them, but they can really be a bunch of idiots sometimes. It's nice to talk to someone else from time to time, someone a little more _mature._"

"Thanks…I guess."

She says, "You're welcome," but gives me smug look. It's like she didn't really mean it as a compliment but said 'you're welcome' just because I said 'thanks'.

Looking at her face, this girl kind of reminds me of Artemis. They don't look like each other, but the way she talks to me and her 'could care less' attitude are what does it for me. She's even kind of dressed like her – leather jacket, cropped t-shirt, boots. It's then that I remember that I don't even know this girl's name. I guess if I'm going to be talking to her, I might as well know who she is. It wouldn't be fair to know her as the girl with pink highlights or the girl who reminds me of Artemis.

"Hey, I don't want to seem like a jerk or anything…but you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Are you asking me what my name is or are you just telling me that you don't know it?" she quips.

"I guess I'm asking you what your name is."

"You don't seem like you really want to know."

I sigh irritated, knowing what she wants. She isn't going to tell me until I legitimately ask her. "Fine, what's your name?"

"I don't really like to share my real name," she grins triumphantly, "But my friends call me Jinx."

I can't help but think that's unfortunate. It's not something I would want to be called every day. I didn't even like it when Artemis called me Baywatch. "Why do they call you Jinx?"

"It fits...I'm kind of bad luck."

"I don't think a person can just be bad luck. I mean you can be _unlucky_, but I don't think you can be bad luck."

"Well you don't know me very well," she states as her friends start to call her name. Obviously she's been up here talking to me a little too long and they're getting antsy.

"I may not, but I think I know enough to tell you could make way better friends than those losers back there."

She purses her lips at me. I don't think she's getting defensive, just preparing to go back and forth with me…like Artemis. "Oh yeah? Friends like who, you?"

"Not me specifically, but you know, better kids. Maybe kids as smart as you are, with goals or something."

"Like good kids?"

"For lack of a better word, _sure_."

Jinx laughs me off, like the thought of her hanging out with somebody else is completely absurd. It's not like she couldn't do it. I'm sure other people would like her, but I guess she doesn't think so.

"Thanks Wally, but I think you'll understand if I don't take the advice of someone who didn't even know my name. Just because we've talked a few times doesn't mean you know anything about me. If you really knew me, the way they do, you'd know that _good_ was never really an option for me."

* * *

><p>wonder if you guys recognized bits and pieces of that from somewhere else? ;) anyways hope u liked, n plz review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Wooh update! yay! hey guys! once again thnks for everything - reviews n favs n such! i loved the positive feed back to the addition of Jinx :) i was hoping that would go well!

Anyways! i dont really have much to say this time around. I just hope u enjoy the chp!

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>17<p>

"_So how are things going so far_?"

It's Wednesday and I'm sitting in the living room again with Black Canary – I mean Dinah. My uncle is at work, and my aunt is in her room doing something. I'm not sure what – probably something girly and tedious, like painting her nails.

I raise one shoulder, "Alright I guess. It's only been a few days. I'm still trying to get used to this routine."

"Get used to this routine? You say it like you've never been to school before."

"Yeah," I laugh, "It does kind of sound that way. It's not that. I just mean things are different. Before, I would finish my work early and maybe go fight a rogue or two with my Uncle. After school I would spend all of my time at The Cave training and going on missions. But now, well I have all this free time and I'm not really sure what to do with it yet."

She nods, but I don't know if she really gets it. It's one of those things I don't think you really understand unless it's happening to you. She probably just thinks I'm being dramatic. "Have you considered taking up a hobby or an afterschool activity?"

I shoot her an 'are you serious' kind of stare, "I think being Kid Flash covered both of those. Besides, the only activity I would even maybe consider is track and I don't think that's really an option for me. It wouldn't exactly be fair."

She frowns slightly. I know she was just trying to help, but I swear almost every adult I'm around is kind of dense. If you don't want those kinds of answers, don't ask those kinds of questions.

"Why don't we talk about something else? You're uncle told me about what happened Monday night."

My face feels hot and I'm almost positive it's tomato red. I knew he was going to tell them, but it's still embarrassing to know that other people know.

"How about you tell me your version of what happened that night?"

"Um…" I rub the back of my neck with my hand, "Well I went to bed early Monday night and I don't know…I was laying there and I just…I couldn't take looking at all of the superhero stuff anymore. It was like this big fat reminder of what a failure I was and at the time I couldn't handle it."

"Wally just because you got suspended doesn't make you a failure."

I just roll my eyes, "Yeah well it sure feels that way."

"You shouldn't feel that way. I told you before that you didn't do anything wrong."

She keeps saying it, but just because she says it a thousand times doesn't make me believe her anymore. If anything, it's kind of irritating.

"So," she starts again, "Did ripping the posters and breaking things make you feel any better?"

"Not really," I laugh, "Honestly I was really embarrassed afterwards."

I lift up my hand and show her the combination of bruises and scabs on the backside, "My Uncle had to patch up my hand after I hit the wall. I just sat there and tried not to cry, not because my hand hurt, but because that was the only thing I could do afterwards. The whole thing just made me feel pathetic."

"You know it's perfectly alright to be upset and there is absolutely nothing wrong with crying." Of course she would say that, she's a woman. Women never see anything wrong with crying. It's different for guys.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I mean I'd still rather not, but I know it's okay. But afterwards…afterwards…" I know what I want to say, it's just I don't want to say it because I know Dinah is going to run with it.

I have to finish what I was going to say because she looks curious now. She knows it's something important, "What? What happened afterwards?"

I take a deep breath and look around the room in an attempt to gain composure, "I started thinking about my mom."

Dinah is definitely interested in this. She's been trying to figure out why I insist on taking the blame for everything she swears isn't my fault. So I know anytime we touch on things like my parents, whose situation I take the blame for, she is eats it all up. "What about her?"

"I think for a second I could relate to her. It was like I had an episode of my own and I knew where she was coming from."

"And relating to your mother, how did that make you feel?" There it is, the cliché therapist line.

"It scared me. I don't want to end up like that, you know?"

Dinah leans forward onto her knees, and lowers her voice to a more soothing tone. She even speaks a little slower, like that's going to make me feel any better. I'm not five, changing her tone isn't going to help me much.

"Having one episode doesn't mean you're going to end up like her Wally. It doesn't work like that. Your mom is different. I never evaluated her myself, but from the sound of things, she was probably suffering from type of condition. I'm not sure what exactly, but maybe something similar to a panic disorder or psychosis. I'm almost positive what caused you to do what you did, and what caused her episodes, was not the same thing."

"Yeah," I nod, "I'm sure…because _I_ caused my mom's episodes and looking at some stupid posters caused mine."

Dinah sits back into the chair and sighs like she's not sure what else to say. Clearly she doesn't feel like she's getting through to me. It's not that I'm not listening or understanding. I get what she's trying to say. It might be true if it was anyone else but me. I just know that if I wasn't Kid Flash, none of this would have happened. Doesn't matter now, does it? I'm not Kid Flash and I still don't have my family back. Irony is a bitch sometimes.

"Wally, no. You are not the cause of your mother's episodes, not in the way you think. Your mother is sick. She probably had a condition long before she had you or you got your powers."

"Well if she did, I definitely didn't help the problem."

"Whether or not that's true, you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Something would have brought your mother's condition to the light eventually. It could've been whatever. There wasn't anything you could do before and there isn't anything you can do now."

I can think of one thing right now. "I could've stopped being Kid Flash."

She's silent for a moment, probably thinking of how she's going to refute me next. I don't care. She can say whatever she wants. It isn't going to change my mind.

"Wally, what was your mother like the last time you saw her? What kind of condition was she in?" she says, seeming to jump to something else. Knowing Dinah, it will probably tie in in some way though.

It takes me a second to put it into words. I remember the moment. I just have to explain it to her. "She was really hysterical. We were at the hospital. It was after she…she tried to off herself. My uncle took me up there to see her and she freaked out and made them take me out of the room."

"And you haven't seen her since?"

I shake my head no. As far as I know, she _still_ doesn't want me up there.

"Well Wally, maybe you should."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I get to thinking about what Black Canary said. She told me I should go see my mom. I don't know what that would help? It's only going to further prove my point that this is my fault. I bet the moment she sees me she'll freak out again and have me kicked out. Besides, I don't even know how I would see her? I doubt my aunt or uncle would even take me up there. The only way I could see her was if I snuck up there somehow. I don't think there's any way I could pull that off, not the way they watch me…<p>

**ROBIN**

Tuesday afternoon was when I made my decision. I was going to find a way to see Wally if it killed me. I had to see how he was holding up. From the sound of things, he wasn't doing too good. I didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop, for once, but it just happened as I was looking for Batman in The Bat Cave. That's when I overheard a conversation he was having with Flash and Black Canary. I think they were at The Cave and Bats had the conversation on speaker.

"_I didn't see it happen. I just saw the aftermath when I walked into his room." _

"_How did it look?" Black Canary asks, sounding concerned. _

"_Like a disaster. He'd ripped everything off of the walls and threw stuff on the floor. Anything that had to do with superheroes, i.e. me, he'd pretty much destroyed. He even punched the wall. I don't know when I'm going to get around to patching that up." _

I snuck out after that. I didn't want Batman to detect me and I didn't really want to hear anymore anyway. That barely sounded like KF at all. He couldn't be freaking out like that. No, if he's distraught that means Batman won't lift his suspension. I have to see him and make sure he's okay, make sure he's okay enough to come back.

**WALLY**

"Do you ever smile?"

"Hey Jinx," I say without having to look at her. She never greets me with a normal '_hi Wally'_. It's usually some type of quip or mild insult. It's fine though. She's like the only person in this school I actually don't mind talking too so far.

"So what's with the down attitude? I swear you've looked like this every day this week."

"I'm not down," I defend, leaning back into my chair. She doesn't look like she believes me for a second. How would she even know? We just started talking a few days ago. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

She softens her voice so that it's actually believable when she asks, "Like what?"

_Like my suspension or my friends or the episode I had the other day. _

I know I can't say any of that, not that she would believe me if I did. I doubt anyone here suspects that I'm Kid Flash. Regardless, it would be stupid to even test the idea so I don't go there. "I've ugh, been thinking somebody I haven't seen in a while." I decide to keep it vague. I don't want to say my mom because Jinx and I aren't that close, but my mom is the only other thing on my mind.

"Oh," she says, "Well why don't you see them?" She says it like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"It's not that easy. I don't think I would be allowed to even if I asked."

An almost devious smile spreads across her face and she looks me right in my eyes, "_Then don't ask_."

* * *

><p>I know I shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time I really need to do. Black Canary said I should see my mom, of course she had no idea that my mom probably doesn't want to see me at all but that's 'cuz I didn't tell her. If Black Canary wants me to see her after our talk, I assume there's a good reason for that. Besides, I actually would like to see her. It feels like forever since I had anything to do with my mom. Regardless of everything she <em>is<em> my mom. She raised me and I love her.

So this is why Friday morning when my aunt drops me off, I only pretend to walk into the school building. Jinx didn't tell me to skip school. I came up with that on my own because I knew once I got home there would be no way I'd be able to do it. I run to the hospital, trying to avoid being seen since I'm not in costume. I don't need anyone else knowing my real identity. Sportsmaster is enough.

Once I get to the hospital and up to the psych ward, I have an issue. I know what room my mom is only because I called up here last night pretending to be someone else. I knew if I called as her son they wouldn't tell me because she doesn't exactly want to see me. The issue now is getting in there without anyone seeing me. For some reason this seems harder than any covert mission I ever had to go on.

I wait for the hallway to clear and I just run for it. I run straight into her room as close the door as quick as I can. It seemed like a really stupid idea, but it worked so I'll take it. I don't have a lot of time anyway. Once I'm in the room, I'm beyond nervous. All I have to do it turn a corner and there she is. It sounds a lot easier than it really is. For a brief second I consider walking out. There is still time…

No. I can't do that. I have to see her. I'm already here anyway. I suck it up with a deep breath and walk around the corner, into the room. The room is dark and my mom is lying on the bed, still asleep. I can't exactly sit around and wait for her to wake up so I walk over and tap her shoulder, "Mom?"

I step back as she stirs because I don't want to startle her by being right in her face.

"Melissa? Are you early?" she says looking at the wall, and I assume that Melissa is probably one of the attendants that come through here in the morning.

I try to speak kind of soft so I don't scare her, "No, it's not Melissa."

"Then who are you…are you here with _him_? He said he would come back. But I-I haven't done anything."

She's borderline panicking already, but this time is not about me. I find that to be a little odd. "Mom, no I'm not with anybody. It's me. It's your son, Wally."

"W-wally? No, I don't have a son named Wally anymore. He told me that he was dead. Wally is dead."

What? What the hell is she talking about? I'm not dead. I'm right here. Who the hell…_Sportsmaster._ He had to be the one to tell her that. He said he'd seen her. He must've told her I was dead and that he would come for her.

"Who told you that?" I ask just to confirm.

She looks as if she's trying really hard to remember, "A tall blonde man. He comes in at night sometimes and talks to me. He visits me because my son died. He spends time with me. He asks me questions. Sometimes if I don't answer he threatens me but he's never hurt me."

He visits her? What the hell? He told her I was dead! Why would he-

"What kinds of questions does he ask you?"

She raises an eyebrow, "What kinds of questions does who ask me?'

"The tall blonde guy! What does he ask you? What do you two talk about?"

"He's really nice. He visits me because my son died. He didn't die on a mission though. He says he died in a car accident. I couldn't see him because I was here."

What? That wasn't even an answer to my question. I'm not dead. He lied to her to try and get information out of her, I'm sure of it.

"Please, what kinds of questions does he ask you?" I plead.

"Who are you?" she asks, "You look a lot my son Wally. My son was nice. He was a smart kid. I loved him a lot."

I can't get anything out of her. Every time I try and get somewhere she like spaces out and says something random. It's like she's gotten worse. I don't understand what's going on.

"Mom, I'm not dead. It's me Wally. I'm right here. I'm alive."

"Don't lie to me! You're not my son! My son is dead! Wally is dead! He's died weeks ago!" she starts to yell. She's even crying like she used to. If she gets any louder somebody is going to come in here.

"Shh…shh…calm down! Calm down please."

"M-my son is dead," she whispers as she calms down, "Wally died in an accident."

I just nod frantically and agree with her so she'll calm down, "Of course he did. I'm sorry."

She almost sounds lost for a second, like I've confused her completely. "He's not here anymore."

"No, no he's not."

My mom nods and smiles as I pace around the room. I don't know what the hell is going on with her. She's even worse off than she was before. She can barely even hold this conversation. She has no attention span. She's lost it.

This is what Black Canary wanted me to see. She knew that by now it would be obvious my mom was probably gone. _What she didn't know_, was that she was gone because Sportsmaster had gotten to her. He had found her and told her I was dead, which probably pushed her off the edge. That's why she was practically delirious and unable to even really talk to. He didn't just stop there though…he kept coming back and asking her about me. God only knows what she's told him or what he knows about me.

I take a deep breath and accept the fact that this may be the last time I see my mom. I mean sure I could visit her, but I don't know if I could handle it. It's not like I'll honestly talk to _her_ again. She hasn't been herself in months…I guess I haven't _really_ talked to her in months. That thought is really upsetting. I try to think back to the last time I had a moment with my mom before I ever found out she was having panic attacks. We didn't do anything special. I just remember standing in the kitchen laughing with her over something my uncle had done. She was sipping a cup of coffee and I was eating, as per usual. I just remember her being genuinely happy. I wish I could've seen her like that one more time.

Knowing that I can't, I try to make the most of these last few seconds before I leave to go back to school. I walk over to her bed and take her hand. She looks confused, but she doesn't object, just stares at me.

"Um hey, I have to go okay? I know you don't remember me but…but I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about everything. I'm really sorry about the way things turned out. I wish I could've done something differently so that our lives would've turned out better but I didn't…I hope you can forgive me and ugh…well just in case this is the last time I see you I love you and I'm gonna miss you, okay?" I don't know how she's going to react, but I lean down and kiss her forehead regardless.

She doesn't freak out. Thank God. However, she doesn't look like she fully understands either, justlike she feels bad for me actually. It's almost kind of ironic. After a few seconds of lingering there, I let go to let go of her hand, but she keeps it for a second and smiles at me, "_Okay_."

* * *

><p>Aunt Iris doesn't say anything to me for most of the ride home. I managed to slip into school during passing period after my first class but I know that the office still probably called her. Technically I did skip my first period so I guess the irritated frown plastered on her face is appropriate for this moment. After a while I can't really take the silence and I know getting in trouble is inevitable so I just say something.<p>

"You know that I skipped first period, don't you?"

She nods silently. She doesn't even turn her face to look towards me.

_Fuck_.

She pulls into the driveway and opens the door, once again without glancing my way. I know she's pissed because she can't stand to look at me. "Your Uncle is waiting for you inside."

I figure I'm screwed when she says that. Uncle Barry is here. It's only three-thirty. If he's home at this time that means he came home early from work and also skipped his vigilante duties as well. He almost never does that. When I walk into the house, I see my Uncle Barry sitting on the couch skimming over a book. It's obvious he's not reading it though.

I follow my aunt into the living room just hoping to get it over with. If I'm lucky he'll ground me within the first two or three minutes and then just send me upstairs, all without asking me what I was doing. However, I know I'm not that fortunate. The first thing I notice when I walk over is how disappointed in me he looks. I guess he doesn't know that this isn't the first time I've ever "_skipped_" school.

"Wally," he sighs, "I'm sure you know that your aunt and I aren't exactly happy with what you did today or particularly proud of you."

I just nod. I've already been caught so I can't exactly say that I didn't do anything.

"Would you like to explain to why you skipped your first period today?"

_No_.

"I don't know why," I blatantly lie. I'd rather they just think I was out doing nothing than know what I was really doing. I just don't want to talk about it. It was hard enough to go there and see her. I don't want to ruin the somewhat decent last memory I have of her by hearing my aunt and uncle scold me over it.

I think the fact that I lied catches my uncle off guard. It was kind of a stupid lie I guess. I should've thought of something better while I was in the car.

"You don't know why?" he asks. "Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere, nowhere important."

"You didn't go anywhere? So what…you just hung out around the city for an hour and a half?"

Lying to my uncle is hard enough. Lying terribly is even worse so I lay my chin in the palm of my hand and stare at a random spot on the floor before answering, "Yeah, pretty much."

My aunt places her hand on her husband's back while he exhales into his palm. He doesn't believe a word I've said. "I don't want to accuse you of anything Wally, but I feel like you're not telling me the truth."

"Then am I in trouble?" I ask, "Are you guys gonna ground me or something?"

They exchange glances like they're not sure. It's actually kind of cute in a way. They're not sure because they've never had to punish a kid before. My aunt exhales slowly, "I don't know Wally. I'm not sure if that would do anything."

"Because I don't have anywhere to go anyway, right? Or because I don't have anyone to hang out with?" I'm sure that's it. They don't want to say that because it would be insulting and rub in my suspension even more.

"Please Wally don't make this difficult. We're trying," My aunt pleads, "We know you're upset, but you can't just act out and do things like skip classes. If something is going on I'd like to think that you could talk to me or your uncle."

"We want to help you get through this," Uncle Barry adds, "But you're not making this easy."

Of course this just couldn't be simple. Getting yelled at and punished would've been way better than this guilt trip I'm suddenly getting.

I try to keep my gaze towards the floor as my uncle addresses me again, "Wally why did you skip class today?"

I don't want to make them feel any worse than they already do. I'm not a bad kid, they know that. They know I didn't just skip class for the sake of just skipping. They think this had something to do with my suspension. That's why they keep asking me. When I think about it, I guess it did. They just want to help and I guess I haven't made it that easy. I mean I haven't been difficult this week. I have made an asshole-ish comment or two, but I haven't really been honest with them either how I've been feeling either. Maybe I should be? It might help.

"I wanted to go see my mom. I knew if I would've asked, you guys would've said no or the hospital might not have let me…so I skipped class and went."

Both of them looked completely shocked. Obviously, that is not what they were expecting me to say. They probably thought I snuck off to cope with drugs or something.

Since neither of them seem to know what to say, I decide I'll break the silence. I make sure to keep the stuff about Sportsmaster to myself, but I say enough. "You don't have to worry about it happening again though…She didn't even know who I was."

**ROBIN**

Saturday night I'm on patrol with Batman. It's about ten-thirty and for a Saturday, there isn't too much going on where we are. I'm scaling rooftops and then meeting up with him every ten minutes or so, but so far we've maybe stopped one rape. It's the usual kind of night. Finally around ten forty-five I get my chance.

Because the night is so slow, Batman tells me he's going to patrol out the North side of Gotham and tells me to check out the East. We'll rendezvous in an hour. _Perfect._ Thank God he trusts me. Two or three years ago he would've never let me out alone, but now on really slow nights, I'm always guaranteed a little alone time.

The minute he takes off and I know he's gone, I book it to the Zeta Tube. I don't have a lot of time, maybe twenty or thirty minute's tops. Any longer than that and I'm screwed. Just to make sure, I set an alarm on my watch.

I know Batman keeps a tracker on me, he thinks I don't, but I know. It's on my utility belt. I slip that off and attach it to a stray cat. At least this way, the tracker stays in Gotham. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to find the cat again. If not, oh well, Batman will figure it out eventually and just slip a new tracker in my belt.

I've Zeta'd to Central millions of times to hang out with Wally. I've been to his parent's house and his uncle's, so finding the place isn't hard at all. Not getting caught is the hard part. I sneak into the backyard, pick up a rock and scale a tree. When I get high enough, I throw a rock at Wally's window. Hopefully it's enough to get his attention because I only grabbed one rock and Wally sleeps like a log.

…

Damn it. _Nothing_.

Plan B. I propel myself towards the window and hang onto the ledge with my hands. I hold on with my left hand and shimmy his window open with my right. When I get it open enough, I lift myself up and throw myself in. I land right on top of Wally as he jerks up in his bed.

**WALLY **

Never in my life have I been woken up by someone straddling me on my bed and I definitely wasn't expecting it Saturday night. I probably wouldn't mind if it was a half-naked, hot girl. Instead I jerk up to see some guy on top of me, throwing his hands on top of my mouth.

_Holy shit! Sportsmaster sent some assassin here to kill me._

I go right into attack mode and am about to take a swing when the fairly light person sitting on top of me starts talking frantically…well whispering frantically.

"Wally! Wally! Stay still damn it! It's me! It's Robin! Chill out!"

I settle down and let my eyes adjust. Oh my God. It really _is_ Rob.

I sit up and push him back so that he's not sitting on top of my stomach anymore. I've got so many questions I don't even know where to start. My weekend had honestly been really shitty but now it's not that bad anymore. "Rob! Dude what the hell are you doing here? How'd you even get here? How'd you get in my room?"

"Um, I'm here to see you. I used the Zeta Tubes and I crawled in through your window. You think you'd sound a little more excited to see your best friend?"

"I would, if you hadn't ambushed me through my window. I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Oh, yeah that probably wasn't the best idea. I'm sorry. I threw a rock at your window but you were knocked out cold," he laughs. "Alright, I can't stay too long 'cuz if Batman finds out I was here he's going to murder me. How's it been?"

I shrug, though I'm not sure how well he can see me. All we have is the moonlight coming through my window. "Hard. It sucks dude. My regular life sucks. It hasn't even been a week and I miss you guys like crazy."

"Yeah, The Cave really isn't the same without you. We miss you too, especially Artemis."

That chokes me up for a second, but I try not to dwell on it while Rob is around. "I'm sure, but you're just going to have to get used to it I guess."

"Yeah I-," Rob shifts on the end of my bed so that his legs are crossed. As he does, I see him straining to look around my room. His eyes focus on the hole in the wall, "Is that a hole?"

"Y-yeah," I respond sheepishly.

**ROBIN**

Maybe it's just a hole? Doesn't mean Wally made it on purpose right? Doesn't mean he had a moment and punched the wall.

"…_I kind of had a moment and punched the wall_."

"KF are you serious?" I ask in a panicky whisper. Having episodes is not going to help get him unsuspended.

"Yeah I'm serious."

"Have you done anything else?"

"No," he answers. He sounds unsure though. "_Why_?"

"Because! I want you to get reinstated! If you have any more episodes Batman will think you're still too distraught to be Kid Flash and if Batman thinks you're still too distraught to be Kid Flash then he won't ever unsuspend you." It comes out as one really long, really fast sentence. I'm sure Wally can understand me though. He's been known to talk fast sometimes himself.

He doesn't say anything at first. He just sits there silently, trying to process what I just said I'm sure.

When he finally does say something it's just, "_Too distraught_?"

"Wally?"

"Is that what Batman said honestly?" he asks, but he sounds in a trance almost, "Did he say I was too distraught?"

I try and think back to the conversation Bruce and I had Saturday night, "Well not exactly…"

"Well what did he say, _exactly_?"

Just like Batman wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle hearing the reasons Wally was suspended, I'm not sure if Wally will be able to handle it. "KF I don't-"

"Robin, what did he say exactly? Don't lie to me." KF's tone is practically demanding when he asks me. As his best friend I feel like I have to tell him now, since I brought it up in the first place.

"He said…" I take a deep breath, "He said that you were reckless and irresponsible and guarded and impulsive and that you couldn't be trusted to make rational decisions and…"

"That's not all he said, is it Rob?"

"No, but KF I-I…"

He grits his teeth and talks really slow, almost threatening. "What else did say? I want to know."

"He said you were bordering on unstable. But it wasn't your fault!" I try to save, "He knew it was because of everything that had happened with your parents! Dude I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, its fine," he laughs. It's not a genuine laugh though. I know KF well enough to know that. "I understand and I'm not mad that you said anything. I'm actually glad you told me. I deserve to know why I can't be Kid Flash anymore, don't I?"

"I guess so, but don't say it like that. Don't say it like you're never going to be Kid Flash again. Batman didn't say you were suspended forever. It's just until Sportsmaster is taken care of and you're okay again, but you can't be okay if you're punching holes in wa-" I say but I'm cut off by the faint beeps of my alarm. I quickly shut it off.

"Look KF, I have to go alright? But I'm gonna try and come back the next time I get a chance, I promise."

**WALLY**

Before I can say anything else, Rob crawls out of my window and is gone just as quick as he came. It's almost like he wasn't even here. Hell, I'm not even sure if he really was it seemed so surreal. I wasn't really sure if I was ever gonna see him again. Whether he was really here or not, I remember everything he said. It's all I can think about when I lie back down.

Everything Rob told me Batman said about me keeps playing over and over in my mind. Sure they might be harsh things to say, but I know Batman didn't mean it in a _harsh_ way. He said those things because they're true. He wouldn't say them if they weren't. I know Rob didn't mean to tell me, however he is right. If I ever want to get my suspension lifted, I can't make it look like there's anything wrong with me. But what if there is something wrong with me? I'm pretty sure my punching the wall confirmed that already or maybe seeing what happened to my mom.

I want to go back to being Kid Flash, but I don't know how good of an idea that is anymore? What if I am just really unstable? Black Canary said my mom probably has a condition, what if I have something like that too? Those kinds of things can be inherited right? She wasn't doing well at all. I wouldn't want to end up like that. Maybe I should let it go? It might just be better if I didn't even try to get my hopes up about not being suspended. I mean sure, I could come back eventually but what if after Sportsmaster was captured I still caused problems? My mom is in the hospital and somehow she still managed to get worse.

That's when I make one of the hardest decisions I think I've ever made in my entire life. It sucks but I know it's probably the best option. I should just suck it up and go on living a normal life like I would have if I wasn't Kid Flash. Being Kid Flash hasn't done anything but slowly ruin my life anyway.

My biggest fear when all of this started was that The League would think I was too distraught to do my job and that's exactly what happened. I didn't even have to be declared too distraught though. I know this means I won't see my friends anymore, or get to fight with my uncle but think it would be better for everyone if I just slowly gave up and moved on on my own.

* * *

><p>well i hope u guys enjoyed urselves! plz review :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

hey hey hey! another update! YAAAY! once again, thnks for all of the reviews n favs n alerts n things :) I love seeing them in my email! anyways i dont really hav anything to say other than thnx n its coming to the end here. Im thinking somewhere between 2 and 4 chps left, im not sure exactly but well see. so heres the update :)

I do not own young justice

* * *

><p>18<p>

It had been almost a month and a half since Rob had visited me or I'd visited my mom. Since then, nothing much had really happened. I was going to school every day and as of last week, I had been totally been cleared rehab wise. I still saw Black Canary twice a week though because I had told anyone that I didn't really plan to be KF anymore. I figured by now, they probably had no intention of clearing me anyway. I was still doing therapy and Sportsmaster was still out there – so was my dad actually. Not that it mattered to me anymore. Knowing my terrible luck, they'd both forgotten all about me and The League was still making me pay for it.

"So what time do you want me to come over?" Jinx asked, filling in a question on our English worksheet.

I glanced out the window and shrugged, "I don't know, like six or six-thirty. I should have everything set up by then."

It was Friday and after discovering that Jinx shared the same passion Sci-Fi movies that I did, we had decided to start doing a Friday night movie marathons. I'd introduced to my aunt and uncle about two weeks ago after we'd paired up to do a partner essay together. They thought she was a little eccentric looking, but she was nice and they were happy that I was making friends other than the team. They'd asked if she was my new girlfriend, but I just gave them a blank stare that I'm sure said it all. Whether I was living a stuck permanently living a "normal" life or not, I had no intention of replacing Artemis with anyone. Jinx and I were just friends. She was probably my best friend here, but still just a friend.

"Set up?" she giggles, "What do you have to set up? Are you putting up balloons and streamers or something?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "_No_. I just meant like getting food and drinks and stuff."

"_Oh God_, knowing you, that'll take forever. You eat like you have like you have four stomachs, like a cow or something."

"Are you saying I'm a cow?" I ask, teasing. She always criticizes me playfully about the way I eat, but it doesn't really bother her – the same way it never bothered any of my other real friends. She just complains to mess with me.

She looks right at me with an arrogant smirk, "_Moo_."

"Oh shut up. I have a high metabolism. I have to eat that much. Besides, it's not like I'm stealing food from you or anything."

She folds her arms across her chest and pouts irritated, "Yeah right! You took my chocolate muffin right off my tray at lunch last week!"

"You can't prove that." It was totally me who did it though. I did it really fast when she wasn't looking and I'm glad I did. It had chocolate chips in it and it was amazing.

"Well if I could, you'd be buying me a new muffin," Jinx states just as the bell rings, saving me from being caught.

I grab my books from their spot under my desk, "Well until you can, I'm innocent. See you around six alright?"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings around six-fifteen that evening and I walk from the living room to answer the front door. Standing in front of me is Jinx in a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a pink hooded shirt. "You look comfortable."<p>

She walks in, holding a stack of movies, "Yeah, so do you." We're practically matching in different colors. I have on a pair of red sweats a yellow hoodie. "You look like that sidekick…_Kid Flash_? I think his costume is yellow and red like that."

The comparison stings for a second, but I brush it off. I can't dwell on it and risk giving up my old persona. "Yeah, I guess it is huh?"

Jinx plops down on the couch as I lock the door. "So what are we watching first? I've got _Donnie Darko, District 9_, and _Cloverfield," _she says.

Last week, I picked the movies. They were all retro movies like the original "The Planet of the Apes" and the first "The Day the Earth Stood Still". Needless to say, Jinx opted to bring the films this time. The way she put it, she '_liked sci-fi movies, not ancient ones_'. I just told her she didn't appreciate quality cinema, but I let her pick this time anyway.

I flip over the back of the couch and sit down next to her, "Donnie Darko. It's the best choice you've got."

I grin and she rolls her eyes, but hands me the box anyway so I can put the DVD in. "You can help yourself to anything on the table," I say while I set things up. I made sure to stock up, because for a girl, Jinx can hold her own. She can't out eat me, but she ate a lot more last week than I thought she would.

Once I get the movie in, I turn off the lights and take back my spot on the couch. Jinx is grabbing an Oreo from a family size box I bought while I make a sandwich out of two slices of supreme pizza, a glob of ranch, and a handful of Doritos.

"That is disgusting," she laughs at my creation while the previews play in the background.

"Try it before you put it down, you might like it."

"Doubt it."

I shrug and shove an obnoxious bite in my mouth of purpose just to bug her, "Suit yourself. I like it."

"_You won't be saying that when you have a heart attack_," Jinx mumbles under her breath.

"I heard that."

"I'm glad you can hear."

I glare. She laughs. And then I grab the remote from the coffee table in front of us and play the movie. Since we've both seen it before, we end up joking around a lot in between. After that I put in Cloverfield, and finally District 9 last.

* * *

><p>After two and a half movies, a bunch of joking around, and more junk food than any person should eat in one sitting; Jinx ends up leaving at about 11:50 that night. I would've offered to walk her home, but she drives a black Honda so I'm pretty sure she's alright. I walked her to her car though, just in case.<p>

Once I clean up our trash, I walk up to my room and flip on the light to find my charger and plug in my phone before I fall asleep.

"Dude, who was the chick with the hot pink streaks?" I jump back completely startled and shocked. I don't totally freak out though, because I know who it is from the question alone. _I have got to start locking my window._

"Rob? What the hell?" He's leaning against my closet door with his hands crossed. I close the door, flip on a lamp on my night stand and turn off the big light so that I don't draw attention from my sleeping aunt or uncle.

"_Bruce Wayne_ is out of town on business in New York for the next few weeks. It makes it a little easier to sneak out, but not by much."

I sigh and walk over to my bed, sitting down with my back against the headboard. Rob joins me, taking a seat on the edge. "So…who was that girl?"

"How'd you know I was with a girl?"

"I saw her car and I watched her leave before I snuck in here," he states nonchalantly. It's crazy how he can be so casual about things like this. I don't sit outside of Wayne Manor and watch his every move. Bruce would probably kill me before I can even make it onto the property unannounced anyway.

"Dude that is so creepy."

He just smiles at me. I know he could care less whether I think it's weird or not, that's why I like Rob. He's always himself. I just wanted to point that fact out for him. His smile doesn't last long though. He's still waiting for me to answer his question.

I take a deep breath, almost nervous to hear what he is going to say about seeing me with another girl. "Her name is Jinx," I explain, "We go to school together."

He nods, taking in what I'm saying. Then he asks me the same question my aunt and uncle did. "_Are you two_…?"

"Oh no, its not-"

"_She's cute_," he pushes.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guys seem close."

"We're cool." I glare at him, hoping he catches the hint. I don't want to keep talking about Jinx. She's just a friend from school, nothing else. I decide to change the subject myself. "How's everyone doing?"

He gives me a slight shrug and then leans back onto his palms, "Fine I guess. It's a little difficult sometimes, like if we're linked and you pop up in someone's memory or if M'Gann burns cookies or something, but we get by."

"Good."

"It'll be better when you come back obviously."

That's when I have to focus on something else so Rob doesn't see the uncomfortable look that I'm sure is plastered on my freckled face. I pretend to be fascinated by my own hands pulling at a loose thread on my blanket, "_If_ I come back."

I'm not looking up, but I see Rob turn quickly turn to look at me in my peripheral vision. He's staring at me questionably I'm sure. "What do you mean _if_ you come back? You're coming back KF. It may take a while, but they'll lift your suspension."

"Yeah?" I scoff awkwardly, "When? Rob, I've been spending over a month just trying to get used to a normal life and I'm finally starting to. Even if they did reinstate me-"

"_Even if they did?_" I knew he wouldn't like the sound of this, but he was going to have to hear it eventually. It might as well be now.

"Yes Rob, even if. I know you're hoping that they'll bring me back, but I don't think they will. I've messed everything up. _I'm_ messed up."

"No you didn't and you're not messed up dude, don't say that." Despite what he's been through, Rob has always been optimistic. Even if he's not, he'll at least pretend to be for the sake of everyone else.

"Rob, you don't understand okay? I just don't think…I don't know if I should even be Kid Flash anymore."

I peek up to see the reaction on his face. I know finds what I just said hard to believe. I was the kid who wanted to be superhero so bad I almost killed myself trying to recreate a chance experiment.

"You would really just give up like that?"

"I'm not giving up," I counter hostilely. I feel like I'm being challenged or insulted. It may sound like I'm giving up, but I'm not. I've thought this through and I think it's the best idea. I completely fucked up my first attempt at being a hero even though I had a mentor _and_ a team to back me up. I don't need a chance to screw up a second time and ruin more lives than I already have.

"Yes you are!" he argues as loud as he can without making too much noise.

"I'm not giving up. This is the best option. I'm doing what's best for everybody else."

He shakes his head, obviously disagreeing with whatever I'm going to say. Rob is my best friend. I know this is a shock, but it's necessary. I don't think he can see that because it's coming as such a shock to him. "And what about yourself?"

I look up and Rob, he's practically glaring at me. I don't want to keep talking about this but he keeps making me. "Just because you want something really bad," I start, "doesn't mean you should have it."

Rob wants to refute me again. If we had the time, he would probably argue with me forever.

He's silent for what feels like forever to me. I almost break out into a sweat waiting for him to say something. "So what now? You're just going to be Wally West and go on with your life like you don't have super speed and you were never Kid Flash?"

Sheepishly I nod my head, "Yeah I think so."

"Well maybe that's the best choice for you…The KF I knew wasn't such a coward."

"_Rob_." I know he's upset. I would be too if he gave me that information. I would have to understand though. I wouldn't insult him.

"I have to go," he says, already on my bed and opening my window, "I'll see you when I get a chance."

He's about the crawl out of the window and against everything in me I know I have to stop him just for a second. We can't keep doing this. I'm trying to move on with my life and be normal. Normal kids don't have Batman's sidekick crawling through their windows at night to have casual chats. Part of it is that, but part of it is also the fact that seeing Rob kind of hurts. It's like seeing my mom. It's not that same as it was before, the circumstances are different now. Things have changed and I don't want to accept that, but I have to.

"I don't…" I start before taking a deep breath to compose myself. This is even harder than my initial decision to stop being Kid Flash, "I don't think you should come back anymore."

He glances at me over his shoulder and then lowers his head with a deep, painful sigh. I feel like such a jerk, but I think he at least understands this request. Right before he leaps out of my window he nods. "Guess I'll see you around KF."

**ARTEMIS **

I haven't seen or talked to Wally in over a month and a half. If someone would've told me I wouldn't see the idiot for a month when I first joined the team I might've been kind of excited; but now, I really miss him. I miss his stupid jokes, or the obnoxious way he shoveled food into his mouth, or even how he seemed to know everything there is about science. I definitely miss those nights when he'd walk me from The Cave. Walking by myself on a Friday night, like I am right now, sucks.

After another night at The Cave, I'm walking into my shitty apartment that I share with my mom on the sketchy side of Gotham. It's dark and quiet, so I figure she's asleep. She's usually asleep when I get home this late anyway.

I walk straight back to my room, tossing my bow and quiver on the bed Jade used to sleep one before she ran away all those years ago. Usually I don't even look when I toss my stuff over there, but I hear something that makes me turn my head. It sounds like there's paper or something over there. I probably got a letter and my mom put it on her bed where I would see it.

I shrug it off and figure I'll look at in a second when I take off my clothes, starting with these boots. I've been in them all day and my feet are _killing_ me! I sit down on my own bed to pull them off, when I see what I heard shifting around on Jade's bed a second ago. It's a manila envelope – not a mailed letter. There's no postage or anything. All that's on it is my name written in all caps on the front.

I grab the envelope and open it. I pull out a series of pictures and a note, deciding to read the note first. Neatly written on a plain piece of white paper is a simple message: _you should try moving on, clearly he has._

"_What the hell…_"

I start flipping through the pictures and I can't believe what I'm looking at. They're pictures of Wally. They're not just Wally though, they're Wally and some stupid girl. In almost everyone they're smiling or laughing. The first is of them sitting in class sharing a book, her hand on his upper arm. They're clearly enjoying themselves. In the next they're sitting a table by themselves eating lunch together. It doesn't stop there though. There's pictures of her tickling him on a couch, of her wearing one of Wally's jacket in another class, them sitting in his room across from each other on his bed, him hugging her outside. There's so many, I just throw them on the floor. I don't even want to see anymore.

Sure he's not kissing her or holding her hand or anything but I might rather see that. These pictures hurt because it looks like they're close. It's one thing to just make out with some random girl on a drunken night; it's another to fall in love with somebody else. I can't forgive that and even if I could it wouldn't matter because he probably wouldn't care about me anymore anyway.

I don't want to think that Baywatch has a new girlfriend, but I guess that would be unrealistic. Why wouldn't he? Part of me wants to believe this isn't true though, that Baywatch wouldn't just move on that fast.

Before I can even decide, I need to figure out who sent these pictures to me? Someone was clearly in my room. Besides not that many people know we were even dating. Who would want to show these to me?

* * *

><p>The next day it's hard enough to force myself to go to school, let alone The Cave afterwards. All I want to do is figure out who the hell sent me those pictures last night. I guess the best place to do that would be The Cave. At least this way, I can use the computers or something.<p>

I'm walking down an empty street towards the alley with the zeta tube when I see the last person I'm expecting. There leaning against an old apartment building is my sister. She's dressed as a civilian, become its daytime I assume, but I have no idea what she's doing here.

"Jade?"

She smiles at me almost deviously as I stop in front of her, "Hey baby sis, you get the message I left for you yesterday?"

"You left me that? Why? I haven't seen you in months. How'd you even know anything about me and Wally?" I ask. I obviously didn't tell her. Jade and I aren't that close. We haven't sat down and had a real, civilized conversation since the night she left. Now she decides to pop up suddenly, sneak in my room, and leave me this bullshit! If we weren't both in regular clothes, I would attack her right now.

"I didn't even know you were seeing somebody," she pouts, but it's not genuine in the least. "He's adorable by the way. Guess we both have a thing for red heads."

"Stop beating around the bush!" I demand almost ready to pounce on her. My hands are balled into fists in front of me. "Answer my questions! Why were you taking pictures of him and why did you leave them in my room?"

She slowly pushes down my fist so that they're at my sides and shakes her head. She's patronizing me, "Calm down sis. I don't care about who your boyfriend is seeing. I was just doing the job dad hired me to do…_Though he and that pink haired freak do seem rather friendly_." I should've known he had something to do with this, especially from the message left with the pictures.

While I think this over and try to contain my obvious rage, Jade smiles at me evilly, clearly proud of herself. She's always been kind of a double crosser like this. Whatever benefits her most I guess. In this case, it's just the fun of selling out our dad.

I stare at her stupid smile before rolling my eyes and starting to walk away, "Well thanks I guess." I'm not sure what I'm thanking her for, but I feel like I should something before I totally walk away.

Jade just laughs, "Yeah, whatever. I didn't do it for you. I took the job for the money. Then I begged daddy to let me go ahead and kill your boyfriend then and there, but he wouldn't let me. I only told you because I hate dad."

* * *

><p>By the time I walk into The Cave I'm fuming. I stomp right past M'Gann and Conner in the kitchen and go to my room, making sure to slam the door when I get there. I throw down my bag, quiver, and bow. They all land on the floor in a scattered mess and I honestly don't even care. All I can think about is how much I want to kill my dad right now.<p>

While I'm pacing around the room angrily plotting my father's death there's a knock at my door. I don't know who it is and frankly I don't care, "_Go away_!"

Of course it's Robin and of course he doesn't know the meaning of the words 'go away' because he's sliding into my room. "You okay?" he asks with a raised brow. He knows I'm not okay the moment he looks at the pile of stuff I've thrown onto the floor. "I heard you slam your door. Something wrong?"

I cross my arms and turn my back to him, "It's none of your business."

"Okay. You don't have to tell me." He doesn't ask me again, but he doesn't leave my room either. I hear him start picking up my stuff off of the floor. Because Robin didn't do anything to me, I end up giving in and leaning down to help him. The minute I lean down though, Robin's already stopped. He isn't grabbing my stuff anymore. He's picking up some of the pictures that happened to fall out of my bag.

"Give me those!" I say trying to grab the photos from his hands. He's too fast for me though and I don't even come close to grabbing them. Honestly I almost fall flat on my face.

"How'd you get these?" he asks almost accusingly.

"Somebody sent them to me."

"Who would send you pictures of Wally and Jinx?"

"That's none of your-" I start before Robin and both realize what he's just said, "Wait…who the hell is Jinx? Is that the girl in the picture? How do _you_ know her name?"

"Research," is all he says before trying to get up and leave the room. I'm not going to let that happen though. Robin slipped up and I am damn well about to take advantage of it.

I stand up and grab his arm, "Oh no, you're not getting off that easy bird boy. What kind of research?"

While he releases and obnoxious sigh, I make sure to put my body between him and the door just in case he tries to escape. Robin is tricky. I'll blink and he'll be miles away before I know it.

I stand there waiting in silence for several minutes while Robin just looks at me. It's obvious to him he's not escaping this way. "You can stand here all day and stare at me if you really want. I've got time," I state, crossing my arms.

"Fine," he huffs, "I might have snuck off and saw Wally once or twice."

I can't believe what's just come out of his mouth. Did he really just say he's seen Wally? How? I guess you could use the Zeta Tubes, sure but how did he not get caught? I'm almost positive Batman keeps a tracker on Robin at all times, especially the way he disappears.

"_Are you serious_?" I ask, but I'm like whispering and I'm not sure why. It's not like anybody can hear us and Robin didn't whisper when he told me he was seeing Baywatch.

Robin laughs at my expense, "No Artemis I'm kidding…Yes, I'm serious. Why are you whispering?"

"It doesn't matter," I glare, "I want to see him. I want you to take me."

The smirk he had on his face is gone faster than it popped up and I know this is about to be difficult. This is going to take some real convincing. I can already tell, but I'm not about to give up easy. I've got to see Wally and at least talk to him. If he really into this girl, I'd like to know…that way we could end it formally I guess. I hope it isn't like that, but if it has to be…

"I don't think I can."

"What? Why not?" I protest angrily. Robin doesn't seemed to be fazed by my outburst at all.

"Because," he sighs, "Wally told me not to come anymore."

I'm taken back. I was thinking Robin didn't want to take me just to be a jerk. "Why would he tell you not to come anymore?"

Robin looks like he's conflicted. He knows the answer, but he's not sure if he wants to tell me. That only makes me want to know more.

It takes him a minute, but eventually he gives in. "He doesn't think he's going to Kid Flash anymore. He said he was going to be normal or something and I guess that meant getting rid of us," he explains, not looking at me at all when he says it like it's his fault.

I'm not even sure what to say. I almost want to grab Robin and shake him by the shoulders but it would be wrong to shoot the messenger. So many emotions are running through me. Being normal and getting rid of us means that Wally could damn well have a new girlfriend. Ugh! If the freaking idiot was going to abandon us all, he could at least have the decency to tell us! God he can be so frustrating!

"Artemis?" Robin has his hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I spit back, trying to shove his hand off of me.

He retracts his hand slowly, "O-okay. I mean it's just 'cuz you look like you're about to cry."

I can feel the lump forming in my throat but I am not about to let myself cry over Wally, not again. Especially not if he's serious about this whole _'being normal'_ thing…or this new girl. "I'm fine. I'm not going to cry." He doesn't believe me at all but I don't care.

"Alright…" he starts almost suddenly. "Alright fine! I'll take you to see him! We'll go tonight. Meet me at the Gotham Zeta Tube at nine. Flash will be gone on a League mission and his aunt should at least be getting ready for bed. I don't know how long we'll be able to stay, but you should at least have some time to _talk_ to him."

He says 'talk' but we both know what he really means..._I should at least have enough time to say goodbye. _

* * *

><p>well i bet you guys r excited for the nxt chp :) plz leave a comment<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey hey guys! UPDATE! yay, right? once again, thnks for all the reviews n alerts n favs! :D i can't get enough of them! hope u guys r excited for this!

I do not own young justice

BTW! who else was excited to see Saturdays episode? i wasn't expecting that. i thought for sure somebody was going to be dead but they werent! yay :)

* * *

><p>19<p>

I've just gotten back from a run, am excruciatingly slow run, but a run nonetheless, when Jinx calls me. I reach into the pocket of my shorts and pull out my cell phone, "_Hello_?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I'm not really doing anything anymore, so that's pretty much what I say. "Um, nothing. Why?"

"Oh good! I have this advanced bio paper due on Monday and I'm kind of lost reading this research and writing it for that matter. You think you could help me? I'll buy lunch for the rest of the week," she coos, "And we can finish that last movie while I'm there."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great," I say. I don't have any plans for the night anyway…or any night honestly. Maybe I should get a part time job to occupy my time or something? That's a pretty normal thing to do right? Thinking about it, I should probably try and get my license too…

"Okay great! I can come over around six-thirty, does that work for you?"

It's five-thirty now, so that gives me an hour to shower and get dressed. That's way more time than I'm actually going to need. "Yeah, that works fine."

"Alright! I'll see you then."

"'Kay."

I hang up and walk into the house where my aunt and uncle are in the kitchen talking about adult things. My aunt smiles at me as I grab a glass and fill it with tap water, "Hey Wally. How was your run?"

"Slow…but fine I guess."

Uncle Barry flinches a little at my '_slow_' comment but doesn't say anything. He still feels bad about what happened. I don't see why though. It's been over a month and it wasn't his fault anyway. He wasn't out screwing up and putting his friends' safety in jeopardy.

To make the mood a little less awkward I change the subject, "Jinx is coming over at six-thirty."

My aunt doesn't even bother to hide the obnoxious smile on her face. Even Uncle Barry smirks a little. I've told them already it's not like that, but they clearly don't believe me. I just roll my eyes playfully. Adults always think what they want to anyway.

I take a long shower, as long as I can possibly drag it out at least. I've never really been one for doing things slowly, so that's been taking some getting used to. I even take my time drying off and putting on a new pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but I still have a good twenty minutes until Jinx should be here. I just end up reviewing some notes until she gets here.

**ARTEMIS **

Trying to kill time until nine is like fucking torture. I don't think I have ever been so anxious in my entire life. I tried sticking around The Cave to train, but it seemed like none of my kicks or punches were landing quite the way I wanted them to. After a while I just got really frustrated and decided to go home. I figured I could do some homework or clean up or something. It's never that easy though.

I walk into my apartment complex and the first thing I notice is my dad standing casually in the lobby dressed in regular clothes. He's hard to miss, at least for me. I could sense his presence in any room or even a packed arena, easily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I walk right up to him and confront him directly. I'm not in the mood for playing games and beating around the bush.

He smirks and lets out a small laugh, "What? I can't visit my daughter from time to time?"

I fold my arms in front of my chest and narrow my eyes. He has no idea how bad I just want to punch him in the face right now. I would, but I can't risk getting into a fight or injured before tonight. That's way more important. "You never just visit me. Tell me what you want, or I'm walking away."

"Calm down. I just came to see what you thought of the pictures I had Jade leave for you…I know the brat told you it was me."

They bothered me of course, but I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. That would just make his day. "I didn't think anything. They were just a bunch of pictures." I do my best to play it off as casually as possible without trying to be too obvious.

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Your boyfriend forgot all about you and wasted no time doing it either. You can't tell me that didn't hurt?"

I don't even bother to answer him. He's just trying to push my buttons and I have way too much on my mind right now. I walk past him, ascending the stairs while trying to keep my cool. Instead of trying to stop me he just laughs obnoxiously and mocks me. "You're never going to be a hero Artemis and without you're little boyfriend, what's stopping you from joining me now?"

**WALLY**

I sit in my room for a few hours basically spoon feeding Jinx ideas and lines for her paper. I don't mind too much because Advanced Bio was a pretty easy subject for me. I breezed through it when I took it.

"Alright I think this is good enough. I'm tired of writing. Its already way better than any paper I've ever written by myself anyway. Ready to go finish that movie?"

"Yeah, let's go." I get up from my swat and she follows me downstairs to the living room where I set things up. She spreads her body obnosiously across the couch and watches me. When I'm done I turn towards her, "I'm hungry. Do you want anything?"

"I'm not super hungry but I'll have some of whatever you do," she says lying back and throwing her hands casually behind her head.

I nod before heading into the kitchen and grabbing something quick. I grab a family size bag of Lays for Jinx and I to snack on, half a sub sandwich my uncle made the mistake of leaving in the fridge, and two drinks. Straddling the food in my arms, I head over to the couch where Jinx is still lying. Playfully I roll my eyes when I see her still lying there. "I assume you're not going to sit up are you?" She just lifts her legs for me to sit under.

"This is mildly degrading," I laugh as she casually lays her legs across my lap.

Jinx grabs the bag of chips from my hand, "Yeah, but only mildly. That's the key word there."

"Yeah, you're lucky I like you babe. I don't let just any chick lay on me," I joke arrogantly with her. I like to mess with her because she always manages to remind me of Artemis.

"_Ooh Wally, I'm so flattered_," she sings sarcastically, "And don't ever call me babe again."

"Noted babe." She rolls her eyes. I laugh. This is how it usually goes between us, though sometimes I'm on the other end.

Suddenly she takes my hands forces my sandwich in her mouth, ripping out a huge bite with a grin on her face, "You're not even my type."

"Oh really, and what's your type?" I take my hands and my sandwich back.

Lying back down on the couch, Jinx shrugs, "You see who I hang out with; I think you know my type."

I thought even she had better taste than that. I'm kind of shocked and I don't do a very good job of hiding it, "_Those losers_?"

"Not them _specifically_, but into the same stuff more or less. A little older though."

"Same stuff? Like what, slacking off and smoking weed?"

Jinx shoots me a straight face. I'm irritating her obviously. "Hey, I didn't ask you to judge okay? I was just answering your question. What's _your_ type? Preppy, idiot, blondes with blue eyes and skirts that barely hang over their underwear?"

"_No_," I defend, before letting out a sigh, "Kind of? My girlfriend's blonde I guess."

"_Girlfriend?_"

"Yeah, but she's not preppy with blue eyes. She's actually kind of tough and edgy with gray eyes."

Jinx sits up, but leaves her legs draped over mine. She definitely looks surprised. I've never mentioned Artemis to her before. As far as she knows, I'm single with no prospects. "Wait, who are you dating?"

"Nobody you know," I shrug as if talking about Artemis doesn't bother me just a little. I still miss her all the time, but I don't want to drag Jinx down with my problems. "She doesn't go to our school."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Jinx look me up and down suspiciously. I'm not really sure what she's thinking though. Finally she cocks her head to the side and puts her hand on my arm, "Is something wrong Wally? Did she do something to you?"

I shake my head, "No, she didn't do anything. _I_ did something, and now I haven't seen her or talked to her in forever and I don't know when I will again."

She rubs her hand up and down my arm. It's kind of comforting, like a parent rubbing your back when you're sick. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really…I-I just-" I start but I don't know what to say. I'm just starting to get choked up. Instead of waiting for me to freak out or burst into tears, Jinx just wraps her arms around me.

"Don't. I shouldn't have asked. Let's just drop it and watch the movie okay? I'm sorry about whatever happened but I'm sure it'll all work itself out." It isn't super sappy or anything, but it's just enough to make me feel better. In fact I'm glad she doesn't go there and just offers a simple apology so that we can move on.

"T-thanks," I stutter. She let's go and I grab the remote to start the movie.

**ARTEMIS**

"You sure you want to do this?" Robin asks me as we stand in front of the Zeta Tube.

I just shoot him a look that says it all for me. Of course I want to do this. I wasn't kidding. Robin lowers his head and lets out a sigh like this is hurting him. It's not going to be that bad; he's just overthinking the whole thing. He'll calm down some once we get there.

I step into the tube first and get sent to Central. Then I wait a few seconds for Robin to get there and lead the way to Wally's. Though he's still sneaking around back alleys and streets, I feel like he's a lot more laid back here. I am too honestly. Central City just gives off a much safer vibe than Gotham. It's a lot cleaner looking too.

The trip to Wally's isn't too long, which makes sense I guess – quick access and everything. Then again, everything is quick access for Kid Flash and his mentor. It's dark, but I see Robin point to a fence surrounding a back yard. He does a silent hand motion, signaling that we are going to go over the fence. I scale it as quietly as possible with Robin right behind me. I look to him for our next move and he points to tree. "_Seriously?_ _More climbing_?" I complain in an aggravated whisper.

He just heads toward the tree, ready to scale it. Just before he does, I see a light escaping from a window on the bottom floor. I grab his arm to stop him and point to what I'm seeing. We sneak over to the window and peak in. Almost immediately, I wish I had just climbed the stupid fucking tree instead.

Inside I see Wally and a girl, _that Jinx girl_, on the couch together. She has her legs draped over his and they're smiling and laughing. I have no idea what they're saying but it can't be that damn entertaining. I keep watching them and they really seem to be enjoying each other's company. They're even sharing food. In fact from here, it looks like he's feeding it to her. What the hell is this? They look like an adorable couple.

The longer I watch the worse it gets. I think Rob can sense how upset I'm getting because he grabs my arm. "Come on, let's go," he whispers trying to pull me back towards the fence. I shake him off.

"No I want to see this." I don't know why. It's like mild torture, but it's like a train wreck. You don't want to watch, but at the same time you can't pull your eyes away.

I keep watching as she rubs her hand all over his arm. Then she's pulling him into this tight hug. I'm not sure if I want to throw up or jump through this window and punch them both in the face…but I know that isn't fair. I can't be mad at Baywatch or this Jinx girl for this. If Wally's moving on, maybe this is a single that I should too?

I stand at the window and torture myself a little longer as they watch some movie. They look so happy together it's almost sickening. I don't think I've ever hated my dad so much in my life as I look at them. This is all his fault.

I turn away from the window before I get any more upset. Robin is looking at me with pity. I wanted to talk to Wally, he knows that but I think we both know I just can't do that anymore. "You ready?" he asks softly.

I am about to nod but then I stop myself, "Wait…his room's up there right?"

Robing nods silently.

"Just give me a few minutes okay?"

* * *

><p>I get back to Gotham and immediately start walking towards my apartment complex. I just want to go home and get away from everything and everyone for a day or two. I need to clear my mind and give myself a chance to accept the fact that there is no more me and Wally.<p>

I barely make it two steps before I feel Robin's hand on my shoulder, "_Artemis_…"

I stop and let out a deep breath, "What Robin?"

"Artemis I'm really sorry."

I know the boy wonder is just trying to be sympathetic but it only makes things sting more. "For what? You didn't do anything. We all know whose fault this is. It isn't mine. It isn't yours. It isn't Wally's."

"I-I know but-"

I cut him off before he can finish. I really don't want to talk about anything emotional or mushy. If anything, I'm in the mood to come across a criminal or two. Unless Robin wants to help me do that, I'm not in the mood for his company. "Look, thanks and all for taking me but I just don't want to talk about it anymore okay?"

He gives me an understanding nod. He looks like he really does understand. I start to walk again and Robin doesn't stop me. He does start to say something. I don't stop to listen but I still hear him.

"Artemis," he starts, "I know you're upset…just don't do anything drastic, please."

* * *

><p>I don't make Robin any promises. Even though I'm not out looking for trouble, it doesn't mean that trouble isn't out looking for me…and it finds me. It finds me in the form of a tall blond asshole one block away from my apartment.<p>

"Find what you were looking for?" he asks from behind me.

I wasn't going to stop but now I'm curious. "What are you talking about?"

"I know where you were Artemis. I watched you and your little bird friend. I know you went to see your boyfriend…or ex-boyfriend I guess I should say."

Anger boils inside me. Where the hell does he get off? I don't know what comes over me; but instead of answering I reach back behind me and pull out my bow and an arrow. "Screw you!" I turn and shoot right towards him.

It's not my best aim and he dodges it with ease. "Oh Artemis, come on. Play nice. There's no need to attack me."

"Why not?" I yell, "This is all you fault anyway! All of this!"

"Oh Artemis, I'm hurt. Why would you say something like that? I didn't force your boyfriend to forget all about you or to get a new girlfriend. He did that on his own."

I reach back to grab another arrow but my hand slips, only frustrating me further. All I want to do is shoot him right in his mouth but I can't even manage to do that.

"I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve? Is the fact that Wally left and moved on without you still a sore subject? I thought you'd be over it by now. I thought you were tougher than that," he laughs. God, he really knows how to push my buttons.

I want to do something but my body is freezing up. I just want him to stop talking. "Shut up!" I yell, emotion flooding over me. I'm trying to fight back tears but they start coming.

"Arte-"

"Shut up!" I scream again, "Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!"

It's not the smartest thing I can do, but I can't help but fall to the floor as my legs buckle from under me. Every emotion is hitting me right now. I was hoping I could hold it in until I got to my room, but running into my dad shattered that dream. It's bad enough knowing that Wally's moved on. I don't need him mocking me.

He walks over and crouches down in front of me while I'm wiping my eyes and standing up. I guess this is his way of pretending to be a caring father for once. He can shove that right up his ass for all I care.

"Artemis, I know you're upset but don't you see it? This is it. This is your chance. If you want you can even get back at him…all you have to do is join me."

Is he serious? I'm obviously now in the mood to have this conversation.

"What do you say?" he asks, standing up. He's just inches from my face.

I spit right on his stupid hockey mask. "Fuck you. I'd rather die first."

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged." Next I know I'm receiving a hard kick in my stomach. I try to dodge it but I'm not fast enough.

I don't have any more time to cry or be upset. This is serious. He's pissed and it's obvious. I pull myself off the ground but he's already coming right for me. Before I can even get a chance to attack, I have to roll to my left and dodge an attack from a piece of his ridiculous sports equipment.

I hear the sound of his metal ball and chain crashing into the ground where I was standing. As he composes himself, I grab an arrow and shoot it towards him, aiming for his chest. I can't kill him, but I'm at least hoping to injure or slow him down significantly.

It doesn't land though. He manages to avoid this one and run straight for me. Sportsmaster throws a punch and I block it with my right hand before it can connect with the side of my face. With my left hand, I manage to land one right in his jaw. While he's disoriented, I kick him the leg and run as fast as I possibly can.

I get a few feet down the block when I hear my name, "Artemis!"

It isn't Sportsmaster calling me though, it's Robin.

**ROBIN**

Even though I tried to go home, I really did, something told me to go out and look for Artemis. I told her not to do anything drastic but I can't count on things to ever go that way. Thank God I do go looking for her because when I find her she's engaged in combat with Sportsmaster. I see her kick him and start running. With her back turned to him, she doesn't see him pull out a javelin and throw it right in her direction.

"Artemis!" I yell out. By the time she notices I think it's too late. The javelin lands behind her, embedding itself in the ground. It beeps once or twice, and she turns back around trying to shield herself from the blast that follows. She's blown several feet forward and lands unconsciously on the ground.

Immediately I start to run towards my teammate but Sportsmaster is already on his way to her. "Don't touch her!" I yell, only to try and get his attention off of Artemis. If he gets to her, who knows what he'll do. He could run off with her or he could kill her right there on the spot.

He stops to laugh, which is good enough for me, "And what are you going to do about it?"

I throw a batarang in his direction, running at full speed. While he's distracted, I press a couple of key buttons on my wrist and hope to tap into The Cave's system and alert anyone there of what's happening.

With little effort, Sportsmaster manages to dodge my batarang. He isn't as lucky dodging the punch I throw at his stomach. I make contact, but after a second or two he's already regained his composure and is on the offensive. I back handspring in an attempt to distance myself from him some and reach for my utility belt.

I don't get a chance to grab anything. Before I can even make it to my belt, a discuss is slamming right into my wrist. I feel the bones break on impact and pull the limp wrist into my chest. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

Despite the fact that I'm working with one less limb, I need to keep him away from Artemis, at least until somebody comes to help me out. She can't defend herself. She's not even conscious.

Knowing I'm not going to be good in combat like this, I dodge Sportsmaster's next discuss and reach for my Taser. It lands directly in his chest, sending him to the ground briefly. I take the opportunity to run towards Artemis, but can't reach her…not before I feel a searing pain in my leg.

I fall onto my stomach, one of his ridiculous javelins stabbing right in my outer thigh. I bite down of my bottom lip, reach my hand behind me and pull it out, even though it's not the smartest thing to do. It's my only option. It wouldn't be practical for me to leave it in there. I'll be even worse off trying to fight with a six foot long javelin sticking out of my leg. Blood immediately starts flowing out and I pray to God he hasn't hit a major artery. If he has, I give myself five minutes tops.

I look back and see Sportsmaster sluggishly approaching me. He's moving a little slow, but obviously his aim is working just fine. I attempt to stand but my leg just isn't having it. I have to crawl my way towards Artemis on my stomach and hope to reach her before he does. I don't know how much longer I can fend him off but I'm already starting to feel lightheaded and weak. I have to protect her though, for Wally, that's what he would want. Whether I ever see him again or not, I couldn't live with myself knowing I let her die. He wouldn't hesitate to do the same for me.

"I swear to God you little brat, I'm going to kill you and my-" he starts but is oddly cut off. Once I finally reach Artemis, I look over my shoulder and see Red Tornado crashing into Sportsmaster. I'm glad somebody got my alert. I lower my head, feeling dizzy, when someone appears next to me.

"R-Robin?"

"Miss M?" is the last thing I manage before I pass out completely.

**WALLY **

Jinx sticks around a few minutes after the movie to help me clean up a little and then I walk her to her outside. With my hands stuffed into the pockets of my shorts, I end up walking her all the way to her car door, "Well, I'll see you Monday I guess."

"Yeah," she smiles, "Are you…are you gonna be okay? You've seemed a little out of it since we talked before the movie."

I force a smile to my face but it doesn't really matter because I don't even look up at Jinx anyway. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Really."

She pulls me in for another tight hug. That's two in one night now. "I told you it'll be fine Wally. You're a nice guy, she's a lucky girl. If it's supposed to happen, it will."

_Yeah, sure they do_. Even if I don't believe her, I hug back anyway because I know she's trying to be nice, "T-thanks."

I stick around until I see her drive down the street before I go upstairs to my room. I strip off my shirt and pull back the sheets to my bed, ready to lie down…at least until I notice a piece of paper resting on my pillow case.

_What the hell? _

I know this can't just be a note from my aunt. If she had something to say, she could just come find me and say it. My Uncle isn't here and I would've noticed if Jinx left it.

Curiously, I grab the folded piece of paper and open it. There's not a lot on it, but it says just enough.

_I think somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this was too good to be true._

_She's beautiful by the way and I hope she makes you happy. _

I know the handwriting before I even have to read what the note actually says. _She_ was here. _Artemis_ was here and I missed her. I can't believe this.

Why didn't she stay? Why didn't she talk to me? Why would she just leave me this note?

I'm completely in shock and all I can do right now is just sit down on the edge of my bed. She was this close to me and I didn't even know it. I could've seen her or actually touched her or at least told her that she had it all wrong.

What would make her think I was in a relationship with Jinx, because we were watching a movie together?

I don't know what to think. I just sit there and stare at the note before crumpling the stupid piece of paper up in my hands. I refuse to believe that she really left this. I refuse to believe that she would leave me a note instead of talking to me. I just can't. I don't want to.

I ball the stupid thing up and toss it in my trash can. As far as I'm concerned, if I can't see it, then it didn't happen. At least that's what I keep telling myself until I finally go to bed.

**BARRY **

"Barry I don't know if that is such a good idea…adjusting has been hard enough as it is for him. He's just now starting to move on after over a month of therapy. All this is going to do is set him back." Iris is standing with her back to me, hands on the edges of our kitchen counters. She was in the middle of making breakfast when I walked in.

I wasn't supposed to be back until a later but the minute I heard, I knew I couldn't keep this from Wally. "Iris, he deserves to know. After everything that's happened, I wouldn't feel right holding this from him. These are his friends."

Her shoulders rise and fall with a loud sigh, "Are you doing this because you really think he needs to know or are you doing this because you still feel guilty about not fighting for him harder?"

_Both. _

"_Iris I-"_

"If you think you should tell him, tell him. I understand. If it was me, I would want to know. But remember that he's suspended Barry. Once you tell him, this will just be one more problem he won't be able to do anything about. What do you think that's going to do for him?" Her voice has a serious tone behind it. I can tell she's kind of torn. I wish I could say something to console her, but I don't have anything to say this time.

Finally Iris turns around to face me, "I'm trusting your judgment Barry. I just don't want to see our nephew get hurt again."

**WALLY**

I wake up Sunday morning to someone shaking my shoulder. I roll over and see my uncle sitting on the edge of my bed. He's in his costume, but his mask pulled back behind his head.

"What are you-" I start to ask sleepily, wondering what he's doing home. I thought he wasn't coming back until later.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this," he starts, which is an odd way to start a conversation so I know it can't be anything good. "But I don't feel right keeping this from you. Wally, something's happened."

His tone and the look on his face are sending shivers up my spine. "What? What happened? What's going-"

"Wally, Artemis and Robin were attacked last night."

* * *

><p>Al lot of POV changing in this chp. hope it wasnt too confusing n that you like it :) also hop u enjoyed the cliffy muhuhahaha! well like always, plz leave a review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey hey hey! Thanks for all the sweeeeet reviews n such on the last chp! u guys r great! I was feeling really cool and excited so i decided to post this chp for you guys today! Only 1 or 2 left after this. I havent officially decided. Anyways, hope u guys enjoy it :) personally i think you will!

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>20<p>

"_Wally, Artemis and Robin were attacked last night."_

I waste no time shooting up in my bed and speed talking, "Attacked? A-are they okay? What happened? Where are they? Wha-"

"Wally calm down," Uncle Barry puts his hands up in attempt to slow down my frantic questioning. "All I know is that they attacked by Sportsmaster and they're in the infirmary. I haven't had a chance to stop by The Cave."

It's only after he talks that I notice how fast I was breathing or that I was shaking. I can't help it. I'm just so worried. This is Artemis and Rob we're talking about here.

He places a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. It doesn't work too well though. Internally, I'm still freaking out. "As soon as I hear more, I'll tell you."

_As soon as he hears more, he'll tell me? _How long am I supposed to wait for that? Why can't I just-

"I'm not allowed to see them, am I?"

My Uncle lowers his head and that's all the answer I need. I'm suspended; of course I'm not allowed to see them. I'm not allowed to do anything hero-related, including see my injured friends. Getting injured is part of the job, a job I don't have anymore.

"Wally I-"

I cut him off before he can finish because I already know what's coming. "Yeah, yeah I know. You're sorry and I can't go. It's fine." I lie back down because there's no point in continuing this conversation. Now I just wish he hadn't told me at all. I would've been better off not knowing.

I turn over to face my wall. Uncle Barry sighs. Honestly, I'm relieved when he stands up and starts to leave. Obviously I'm not up to talking or trying to be consoled. If anything I just want to be left alone for the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow.

I hear the sound of my door creaking as he starts to close it, I don't actually hear the door latch though. I turn to see if my uncle just left the door open, but instead I see his back as he's standing in the doorway.

"I know you're upset. Technically you're no longer authorized to use the Zeta Tubes while you're suspended anyway so those aren't an option…But there are other ways to enter The Cave Wally."

* * *

><p>After almost an hour of having a serious internal debate with myself, I'm staring at my open window, trying to decide if I'm really about to do this. I feel like sneaking out and into The Cave is wrong, but it's also my only option. I also know I told Rob to stop coming around, though for some reason I don't think he did. I know Artemis was here last night, and something tells me he was too. Something also tells me that they got attacked after leaving here. Rob came here anyway to see me. I have to go The Cave anyway to see him and Artemis.<p>

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for me to run to happy harbor at all. The hard part is trying not to be seen. It's not that I'm afraid a civilian will see me. I'm more afraid that some random member of The League will see me making my way to The Cave and shutting me down before I even get there. I don't use the front entrance because even I know that is a terrible idea. My two options are the back entrance and the hanger. I feel like the hanger will make the most noise, so I go to the back, punch in a code, and quietly sneak the door open.<p>

I only poke my head in first, looking around to see if anyone's anywhere near this door. It's a Sunday morning, so I don't expect much action around here. I don't see anyone and I pray that I haven't just missed them as I close the door as slowly as I possibly can. I take another quick look around and try to think of the fastest way to get to the infirmary without being seen speeding by.

I zip down one hallway, search another and then zip down that one too. I keep doing this until I make it to the Infirmary. So far, so good. I look down the hallway, it's clear. I walk out and down the hall, glancing in rooms until I see a door closed at the end of the hall. I know it has to be either Dick or Artemis. It wouldn't be closed if the room was available.

I sneak into the room, barely opening the door enough to squeeze my own body inside. Hesitantly I turn around, only to lay eyes on Dick lying in the bed. He looks to be asleep but as soon as I manage to take one step towards him, hes alert. He's moving at least. I can't tell if his eyes are open because even in the infirmary, Batman makes him wear sunglasses. If this wasn't such a serious situation, I would laugh because it honestly looks a little ridiculous.

For a brief second, he lifts the glasses above his eyes and rubs them. Then he sets them off the side. "_Wally_?"

I walk over to be closer to his bed, "Ugh hey, Rob."

"What are you doing here? How'd you even get in here?" he asks, sounding surprised. He still looks like he can't believe it's me.

"I snuck in." The confession earns a proud smirk from Rob.

"_Nice._"

"Thanks."

Despite the slight ease in tension, I'm still nervous. Sure Rob is smiling, but he doesn't look that great. I can see bruising on his arms and face, plus his arm is wrapped up pretty well. Under the blanket, I can see that his leg is propped up on a few pillows, but I can't see why.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here but when I heard I had to come see you guys. H-how are you?"

Rob shrugs nonchalantly as he forces himself to sit up in the bed, "I've been worse. Fractured wrist, hole in my leg, some bruises, no big deal."

"Hole in your leg? How the hell is that not a big deal?" I want to yell it, but I can't. The more noise I make, the greater the risk of me being caught.

"Sportsmaster threw a javelin at me, but it missed all of my major arteries. I got really lucky I guess. I'll spend like two or three weeks on crutches…He wasn't after me though. He was after Artemis, I heard Batman say it was something about her not joining him. She had it worse than me."

"What happened to Artemis?"

Rob looks down at his hand as it draws circles on his thigh. He doesn't say anything though. He just leaves me hanging there worrying and wondering.

I decide to go ahead and repeat myself. "_Rob, what happened to Artemis_?"

"She's stable," he starts, "Which is a relief. I don't know all of the specifics. I can tell you she suffered some pretty serious burns in some places, minor ones in other…there was a lot on internal bleeding. It took a long time to get her stabilized. I think she was in pain. I-I heard screaming, at least until they put her under. It's going to be a while before she's up and running again."

My stomach is turning knots and all I want to do is throw up. All this because she wouldn't join her father? This wouldn't have even happened if… "I know Artemis came by last night. I know you were with her."

Rob frowns, "She asked me to. I'm sorry."

"I wish she would've talked to me," I start, "M-maybe if she knew I still…that I still…this wouldn't have…if she…"

I can't even get out what I'm trying to say because I can already feel a lump settling in my throat and choking me up. I don't have to finish though, because Rob already understands where I'm going. He doesn't need me to finish.

"You can't keep finding ways to blame yourself for everything Wally. You haven't been around in over a month. This wasn't you. It was all him. It was Sportsmaster."

Everything in me wants to refute him, but I know it's useless. There's no way he is going to let me. He's just going to keep finding ways to prove to me that it isn't my fault, and they're all going to make sense in my mind…but that's not going to change anything. I can think of a thousand ways this is my fault.

If this wasn't for me and Jinx. If she knew I still cared about her. If I hadn't gotten suspended. If I could've just been there…

_Anything. _

I want to open my mouth to say something but I'm not sure what else to say. I guess it doesn't matter though, because before I get a chance to think of anything, Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary are walking through Robin's door.

I stare over, with my face completely blank in shock. I can't even think straight enough to tell myself to run.

"How did you get in here?" Batman's voice is just as deep, dark, and menacing as ever.

"I…I…" Nothing comes out of my mouth.

"This is a violation of your suspension."

Nobody says anything and an awkward silence falls over the room.

Finally Bats speaks a third time, "I will escort you out myself."

"No." I don't know what the hell comes over me as I say that. I immediately regret talking to Batman like that but it's too late now. I might as well roll with it. "I can't. I came all the way here. At least let me see Artemis before I leave, please."

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't even know about this. I cannot make an excep-"

Surprisingly, it's Black Canary who cuts Batman off, not me. She walks over and plants herself in the spot between me and him. "Let him see her."

Both Batman and Green Arrow seemed surprised. Honestly, _I'm_ surprised.

"Let him see her," she repeats. This time her words are a little more forceful. Both mentors eyeball her up and down, but she seems to be pretty serious. Robin glances at me with a curious look on his face, but I just shrug. We'll just see how this plays out I guess.

"Dinah, it ca-" Green Arrow uses her first name when he speaks to her in front of us. I guess it's okay, we all know her identity anyway.

He is trying to talk calm and soft, but Black Canary crosses her arms and shakes her head. "What is wrong with you two? Do we really care so much about the rules of a suspension that we're not going to let these kids see each other when they get hurt? He snuck all the way in here just to come check on his friends. He's already been put through enough. Let him see her."

Batman attempts to give her the death glare while Arrow sighs in premature defeat.

"If not for himself, then for Artemis. She'd want to see him."

Rob and I watch as Batman glances at Green Arrow. He nods and walks up to Black Canary, placing an arm on her shoulder and whispering something in her ear. They all walk into the hallway, to have a private conversation apparently, but Black Canary happens to leave the door cracked. Of course Rob and I can't help but listen in. It's starts off low and kind of jumbled at first, but then I hear Black Canary really start to speak up.

"_No. I don't think either of _you_ seem to understand. It never should have gotten to suspension in the first place…Who cares?...I've spent numerous sessions in therapy with him. Not either of you and believe me, he understands how serious a suspension is. This is serious! His friends were attacked…Really? And how am I supposed to convince him that this isn't his fault too? It's hard enough listening to him beat himself up session after session. We only made things worse...He's a nice kid. He means well…You don't know that!"_

I jump a little in surprise at the sound of Black Canary's boot hitting the floor. The conversation doesn't end there though. She only takes a brief break but I don't hear whoever else is talking, so I assume it's Batman.

"…_Fine,"_ she finally spits, "_I'm done. If this is how we're going to treat these kids, I want no part of this. None of what we've done is helping…You two go in there and explain to him why he can't see his injured girlfriend, the one he hasn't seen in over a month because we're keeping them apart. I'm not doing this again. I'm not going to sit back and watch you two rip this kid's heart out a second time. I want no part of it."_

I expect to hear the sound of her walking down the hallway angrily, but I don't. Instead I hear the sound of Batman swinging the door to Robin's room back open.

"You have five minutes."

* * *

><p>I step into her room, where Artemis is propped up onto her bed, asleep. Unlike Robin, she has multiple tubes and IVs sticking out of her arms, along with a mask over her face. There's an overwhelming sound of machines beeping in the background as I slowly walk up to her. Looking like this, I don't exactly expect her to wake up, but I'm going to make the most of my few minutes with her anyway.<p>

I take her hand in mine; it's wrapped in thin white bandages. I just stand there and gently rub my thumb against the back of her hand…At least I think it's gentle until she stirs in her sleep. Excruciatingly slowly, I watch her open her eyes. They're not even open half a second before she's wincing in pain.

"Who-" she pulls off her oxygen mask to make it easier for her to talk, but the drugs they're pumping into her system are making her movements and speech slow. She's probably a little out of it.

"Artemis," I whisper.

She lets out a shallow breath, and I know it hurts her, but she still forces herself to say something else. "_Wally_?" It's low and choppy behind sporadic breaths, but I hear her. She's smiling.

"Yeah, it's me. _Shh_…go back to sleep."

She doesn't listen and just keeps talking. "What are you-" She can be so stubborn.

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I had to. I had to make sure you were okay a-and…"

"And what?"

I know what I want to say, I'm just not sure if I should say it. It might make things worse. Then again, I guess things can't get any worse than they are right now. "I got your note."

A slight smirk reaches her lips, which isn't what I'm expecting at all. She's opening her mouth to say something but I cut her off before she can get anything out.

"We're just friends Artemis. I promise. I haven't moved on. I hang out with her because she kind of reminds me of you sometimes, but you're…you're all I think about."

She lets out what sounds like a relieved sigh. "I miss you Wally."

"I miss you too." That gets a smile from her before she closes her eyes. I watch her struggle to take a deep breath and I can tell that I'm stressing her out. She should be resting. I feel selfish for standing here and making her talk to talk to me. "I'm sorry this happened. I wish I could've stopped him from hurting you."

She nods and it's silent again for a second. It's getting harder for her to stay up and talk to me. In a few minutes she'll probably fall right back asleep.

"Don't quit," she finally says after a few moments. I'm taken back. I don't know what to say. I know Rob must've told her that I was considering a normal life. "Artemis I-"

"You told me once," she starts, but takes a break to inhale deeply, "You'd do anything to protect me."

"And I meant it. I still plan to. Sportsmaster is never coming anywhere near you ever again, I promise."

"G-good," she forces out in short, gasps. Her eyes close again and don't open back this time. I'm about to let go of her hand and walk out. My five minutes are probably almost over anyway. Just before I let go, she squeezes my hand softly. "I love you Baywatch."

Even though I'm almost sure that's the pain killers talking, I'm still glad she isn't awake to see my cheeks turning several shades of hot pink. "I love you too Artemis."

* * *

><p>I walk out of Artemis' room expecting to see Batman and Green Arrow waiting to personally escort me out, but they're not there. Black Canary still is though. Maybe they're being nice and letting her do it instead. I would prefer that honestly.<p>

"How is she doing?" she asks me as I close Artemis' door.

"Okay. She's a little out of it, but she was up for a few minutes. She talked to me."

Black Canary nods sympathetically.

"Um, hey…thanks, by the way." It comes out kind of awkward and low because I'm staring down at the floor watching me shuffle my feet.

"Thanks for what?"

"I-I heard you, talking to Batman and Green Arrow, outside of Rob's room."

A sly smirk spreads across her face, "Good. You're welcome. Those two, they're stubborn, especially Batman. He thinks he's looking out for everyone's best interest, but sometimes he only sees physical interests. That's what he's better at. We did you a disservice Wally. We kept you away from your friends when we should've used them to help you. I don't know what decisions will be made about your suspension, and I know Batman isn't too happy about you sneaking into The Cave, but I'm glad I could help you, even a little."

I look up and give her an appreciative smile, Black Canary pats me on my back and walks back down the hallway. I'm standing there by myself for a second deciding what to do next, or at least how to leave. I'm not sure if I should go back out the way I came or walk out the front way. I don't really want to make the wrong decision and piss Batman off again. Before I can take my first step to walk off, I hear Rob calling my name from his doorway. I glance over and he's leaning against the frame, balancing on one leg.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I walk over and put my arm under his before he can object.

"I wanted to catch you before you left." The way he says it is so casual, like he isn't seriously injured or anything.

"You couldn't have just yelled? Or at least used your crutches?"

He laughs while I lift him back into his bed, "Oh you're one to talk. You got hurt and we found you in Artemis' bed like the next morning."

I hate Rob sometimes. My face is hot and red once again in less than ten minutes. He laughs again; I just roll my eyes because I can't argue that fact anyway.

"So did you tell her?" he finally asks once he stops laughing at my expense.

"Tell her what?"

"That you still, you know, that Sportsmaster was wrong about you and Jinx. That you still-"

I'm about to tell him what we talked about but then I catch something. I raise my eyebrow, "Wait what? What do you mean Sportsmaster was wrong about me and Jinx. What are you talking about?"

Now Rob looks confused. He clearly thinks I know something that I don't. "H-he sent Artemis these pictures of you and Jinx together."

I should've known. I should've known something was up. Why would Artemis even bother to come to Central in the first place, at least without a good reason? He gave her a reason. He wanted her back and he thought that me having a new girlfriend would be enough to do that. It wasn't though, and he attacked her. He put her and Rob here, and I wasn't around to do anything. I wasn't around to do anything because I was suspended, thanks to him of course.

It's one thing for Sportsmaster to ruin my life, but to attack my friends, especially Artemis. I told her I would protect her and obviously I haven't done a very good job because she's in here…_but I'm going to change that_.

I stick my hands in my pockets and try to calm myself down a little, because inside I'm kind of fuming. "I had no idea…Um, look Rob. I-I have to go."

"What? Why?"

I turn my back towards him, "I just…I need to."

"Are you going to come back, or is this really the last time I'm going to see you?"

I just shrug and start towards the door, because I honestly don't know. After tonight, they might suspend me permanently.

"Please don't do anything stupid Wally."

I turn around with a smirk, "What makes you think I'm going to do something stupid?"

He gives me the same look back.

"Well I'm not going to do anything stupid. I swear."

"I don't believe you."

"Well then do me a favor and just pretend that you do believe me then."

Rob lowers his eyes in a look of disappointment. "Wally, come on, don't," he begs, but he knows I'm not going to listen to him and I know he's not going to snitch on me.

"Rob I can't. I've already lost my parents and like half of my life. What if his javelin would've severed one of your arteries or if the blast would've killed Artemis? I'm not going to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder and hoping he's not there, and I don't want Artemis to live that way either. I already lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again."

"You really think this is what she wants you to do?"

"What? It's not like I'm going to go out there and kill him," I rationalize. I think Rob knew that already though.

"But what if he kills you?"

"Believe me Rob, I have no intention of dying."

"But that doesn't mean it can't happen." Rob and I can go at it all day, we both know that. I can't stand here all day. I have stops to make.

I turn back around indifferently and put my hand on the door to close it when I walk out. "Well let's just hope it's worth it then."

* * *

><p>well how wasr it? tell me in a sweet review! hope u enjoyed the wallyxartemis moment :) n i hope ur excited for the next chp!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

okay guys! im back :) ik i say this every time, but really, thanks for all the alerts n favs and reviews! I looooooooove them!

anyways mite as well just get to it. it's almost over. the nxt chp will be the last one :( but ive already got some ideas for some new stories. I think a HS AU. anyways we'll c. hope u enjoy!

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>21<p>

The first thing I do is go home and sneak back in through the window. I have no intention of staying longer than like five minutes, tops. I just come back to grab my costume and put in on under my civies, just in case I might need it. I try not to make a bunch of noise as I'm taking off my clothes, but that doesn't stop my aunt from opening my door while I'm standing there in my boxers.

Instinctively I toss the suit out of sight and throw my arms over my chest, while she just laughs. "What happened to knocking? I'm naked."

"Yeah, whatever. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I used to help change your diapers."

"That's disgusting."

"It's true, beside I didn't come here to look at you naked anyway. I came to see how you were doing. Your uncle told me about your friends and that you were taking it really hard. Do you want to talk about it or something?"

She has no idea that I was gone, which is perfect. I can only imagine what kind of colorfully dramatic story my Uncle painted to keep her from coming up here. He probably told her that I was up here, lying in bed, crying hysterically. Whatever it was, it worked. I figure if I'm going to get out of here without her checking on me for the rest of the day, I might as well play the upset angle up to my advantage.

I sit back down on my bed and staring at the ground, "N-no. I was actually just going to lie back down if…that was okay?"

"Of course it is Wally," my aunt is sitting down next to me now. She places a hand on my knee and gives it a reassuring rub. "I'm really sorry about this. I know it doesn't seem fair, but-"

"Aunt Iris, I ugh…I'm sure you're trying to help but I just really want to be left alone for a while please."

She frowns but understands, like she always does. "Alright fine," she throws around me in a quick hug, "But if you need anything just come find me, okay?"

I just nod and crawl into bed, facing the wall again like earlier. Once she closes the door and I'm sure she's somewhere else, I hop back up and find my costume. I think I've at least bought myself the rest of the day, but just in case, I make sure to lock my door anyway. Now with my costume on under my civies, I'm ready to crawl back out of my window.

* * *

><p>I start off walking randomly walking through Central, just until I figure out exactly how I'm going to go about this. I have to find Sportsmaster, I know that much; but without a lead or anything, I'd just be shooting blanks. I stick my hands in my pocket and let out a sigh, this might be harder than I thought. I've been walking for about fifteen minutes and all I've managed to do is get really hungry. I end stopping at this sandwich shop I used to go to with my dad sometimes after-<p>

Then it hits me. _My dad_.

He was with him before, it might be worth a shot. If anything I'm sure he knows way more about Sportsmaster than I do.

While I sit there and wait for my food, every reason why this is a terrible idea runs through my head. Me being myself, I just choose to ignore them and go straight to thinking about where to find him. The last time I saw my dad was…well, it was that time he sold me out to Sportsmaster but that's beside the point. The last time I saw my dad he was in Gotham. I honestly doubt he's left, or gotten very far if he has, so I figure I'll start there.

* * *

><p>Even in the afternoon this city is scary as hell. I know it's only going to get worse because it'll be dark in an hour or two. On top of that, I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to say to my dad if I find him. Honestly I'm kind of nervous. It's not like we're on great terms. Last time I saw him was only because he tried to sell me out. I want to be mad, but at the same time in the back of my mind, I hope maybe he's changed a little. I mean it can't hurt to hope, right?<p>

Gotham's a big city. If I don't isolate a particular area, I'll be searching for years. I decide to start down town, specifically by some of the more shifty bars and buildings. I stick my hands in the pockets of my jacket and hope that I don't stick out like a sore thumb. Nothing screams 'beat me up and rob me' more than a teenage tourist, wandering around, looking lost and confused. Yeah, that's exactly what I am; I just don't want to _look_ it.

I spend the first hour just walking around, looking down alleyways and watching people before I realize that's not really going to get me anywhere. I need something better than that so I stop on a corner and pull my wallet out of my pocket, flipping through the pictures. I find a good one of my parents and me from last year and slide it out of the protective plastic. Once I've slid my wallet back in my pocket, I walk down the street a little further to another cluster of shady bars. It's darker and more people are starting to come out. This should be perfect. Though these people aren't the types of characters I'm used to dealing with in Central, hopefully all of them aren't that bad.

I walk into an alleyway, scoping out targets, and wait for someone to get kind of close. It's a group of older men walking by. They don't exactly look straight laced, so I call out to them. "Hey!" I whisper loud enough so they hear me when they walk by. They stop in front of the alley and look around.

"Over here."

They see me this time and step closer into the alley. There's four of them and they all look around my dad's age, only they're bigger and scarier looking than he ever was.

"Who is it?" one of them asks. His voice is dry and raspy.

"Uh, I dunno. Looks like some kid. What do you want kid? We have somewhere to be," says a guy with no hair.

"Alright. I'll make this quick. I'm just looking for somebody. I was wondering if you've seen him around here." I take the picture out and a guy with serious five o'clock shadow and a small beard grabs it. He steps into some light and smirks before passing it around.

They all take a look, passing it around and sharing a few glances and laughs. I know they have to know something about him. It's obvious by the reactions on their faces. "Yeah, we _may_ have seen him," the last guy laughs.

I can't believe this. "You may have seen him?" I repeat, obviously irritated.

"Yeah," the bearded one chimes in, "…_maybe_."

I don't know what kind of game they're playing but I don't have time for it. "Well did you or didn't you?"

The raspy one steps forward, "Oh, sounds like somebody has an attitude, doesn't it guys? And we were just trying to help."

God I hate Gotham and the people in it. I let out a dramatic sigh, "Okay, look I'm sorry. So have you seen him?"

"Like we said…maybe. It _depends_."

"Depends on what?"

"What you're offering."

This is bullshit and I'm over it. The longer I'm messing with them, the more valuable time I lose. I grab the picture from the last guys hands, "I'm not offering anything. In fact, never mind alright?" I go to walk past the group but the biggest guy, the one who hasn't said anything the entire time, pushes me back. I assume they must hang around with him for brute force.

The big guy doesn't talk though, the bearded one does. "Whoa there carrot top, if you're not going to pay us for our help…you're definitely going to pay for wasting our time."

"Carrot top," I laugh, "So original. I suggest you guys just go ahead and get out of my way before-"

"Before what Big Red?" says beardy, crossing his arms.

"Before you can hit me with another one of your painfully cliché nicknames I hope. I mean seriously, _Big Red_?" It's right after that, that the big guy punches me across my face, knocking me to the ground.

I was really hoping it wouldn't have to go here. I wanted to save all my energy for Sportsmaster but it's never that easy I guess.

Before one of them can kick me in my ribs, I roll to the side and jump up onto my feet. The one with the raspy voice comes at me next, attempting a punch. I grab his arm and pull him towards me, kneeing him square in the stomach and pushing him to ground. I take another punch from the bald guy but this time I shake it off and keep my balance. The hit is nowhere near as hard as the one I got from the big brute earlier.

I go for a hit but next thing I know, my arms are being held back. A quick glance behind me shows the big guy. As baldy goes in for another hit, I lean all my body weight back and throw my feet up, using both of my feet to kick him in the chest. I'm pretty sure I at least crack a few ribs as he falls to the floor and writhes in pain. One my way back down I make an effort to crush the foot of the guy holding me. I don't think I crush it per say, but I at least do enough damage to get him to let me go. While he's tending to his foot, I get in two punches to his face and a good kick to his stomach.

Finally I turn to the bearded guy who's staring at all of his friends as they lie on the floor of the alley. I walk towards him, he goes for the left hook. His movements are so slow and shakey that grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back is like child's play. I push him up against a brick wall and put my mouth up to his ear.

"Look, unless you want me to pull your arm out of its socket and leave you lying on the ground here with the rest of your low life buddies, I suggest you tell me everything you know about the guy in this picture."

"I-I…um…," he's stalling. He has to know something or he wouldn't be stalling. I pull harder on his arm. "Okay okay! I've seen him b-before. He don't hang out around here too much. You wanna find that drunk, you'll find him a-a few streets down by more of the slums and abandoned buildings, m-m-more towards where _they_ hang out."

"_They_? Who the hell is _they_?"

"You know, the gang members, guys for hire, henchmen. Those kind of guys. The ones those Arkham psychos like to pay to do their dirty work. I don't know why he's down there or why you're looking for him, but that's probably where he'll be."

I know exactly why he's down there. If he's hanging out around other sketchy henchmen characters, it has to be because he's still in contact with Sportsmaster. That's perfect.

"Thanks." I let the guy's arm go and walk off. It isn't very far to the area he was talking about. It seems like the farther I go, the less people there are and the more boarded up windows there are too. The street lamps down here seem to flicker more and these people are even creepier than the group of guys I just dealt with. If I was to get into a fight down here, I might not get out as easily.

I decide that this time it might be safer to just look for my dad myself and not ask for anyone else's help. I'll just have to keep my eyes open. I consider stripping down to my costume but I don't know what's asking for more trouble, walking around as Wally West or walking around as Kid Flash? Something tells me that patrolling Gotham in my Kid Flash costume would be deemed as challenge that I'm not really looking for just yet.

I look down a few streets and alleys until I see something that might have some potential. Across the street is a small brick building. The windows are boarded up but I can hear a lot of noise coming from inside; and outside are a few big guys standing around, drinking out of paper bags. Can't say that it looks totally promising, but it doesn't hurt to try I guess?

I sneak around the back hoping to find a door or something, but I don't think I'm going to waltz right through the front door. Lucky for me, there are some windows back here on the first floor. I go to one of them and as silently as possible pull off the cheap silver duct tape holding the thin wooden board. I set the board off to the side and crawl into the building.

There's nothing going on in this back room. The only thing I see in the dark room is a few wooden crates and old newspapers in a stack on the floor. I walk into the hallway, then casually into the room where all the noise is coming from. For my own safety, I tuck my face into my collar while I look around. There's a rainbow of different shady looking characters around here, which makes it easy to blend in, but so far none of them are my dad. Plus, it's starting to get late. I want to go, but I go stand in the corner and decide to give it just a few more minutes before I give up on this place completely.

After my five minutes, I slowly sneak back into the hallway towards the back room. I take my first step in, ready to leave, but then I hear the sound of crashing and laughing in the room across from this one. The laughing is oddly familiar but at first I try to think nothing of it. Of course, my superhero instincts don't let me walk away. I open the door to the room and see two people. There's a guy passed out in the corner. His hand is still tightly gripping a bottle.

Sitting on the floor with his own bottle and laughing is my dad. It takes me a few minutes to realize it's him, but I do. He's a little smaller than before…a little scruffier and dirtier too. He's definitely kind of drunk right now, and no telling how long he's been drunk for. I would assume days, though I'll never really know. I walk over to him and crouch down, just to make sure. "Dad?"

He looks at me, curious at first, then completely pissed. "Wallace?"

"Y-yeah, it's me."

"What the hell do you do you want?" He's standing up now, so I stand up too.

I'll be honest, part of me was hoping he'd actually be happy about seeing me. Or that maybe by some slim chance, he would be sober and want to come home. If anything he's mad because I showed up and ruined his good time. I don't know why I even bothered to hope anyway, he's not even worth it. He abandoned me a long time ago and I should've abandoned him too.

"Sportsmaster, I need you to tell me where to find him."

"Why should I do that?" He pushes past me. I turn around and grab his arm.

"Because I asked you too. It's the least you could do."

He keeps walking so I tighten my grip. My dad struggles violently, "I don't owe you anything. If you recall, _you_ ruined my life."

"I didn't mean-" I'm pulling him towards me but suddenly his fist is connecting with my jaw. I let go and out of nowhere I'm punching him right back. His hands shoots up to his mouth and my first instinct is to apologize. Yeah, he used to hit me but still, he's my dad…I guess he kind of chose to not really be my dad anymore, but it just still feels wrong.

I'm feeling kind of bad, at least until the moment that my dad pushes me against the wall and hits me again, "You fucking brat! How dare you? I should kill you!"

It's at that moment I realize my dad is a lost cause like this. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He knows where to find me and my phone number, but the only time he bothered to contact me was to set me up. Now, I'm here after not seeing him in months and he's right back to hitting me and apparently he wants to kill me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know I'm still holding on to my old dad and there's no point. I came here for a reason, to find out how to find Sportsmaster, and I'll be damned if I come all this way and he isn't going to help me find him. I told Artemis I was going to protect her and I have to do it somehow.

I push him back and onto the floor. He lands right onto his back with a loud thud. While he's down, I walk over and crouch down beside him, grabbing the collar around the shirt he's wearing. "Look, I didn't come all this way to be your punching bag. I need one thing from you, and you're going to do it for me. After this you never have to see me ever again. You can drink your sorry ass to death for all I care."

He looks at me like he's considering what I've just said and then he laughs.

"Laugh all you want," I pull him up off the ground, making sure to be as rough as possible, "But I'm not kidding. Let's go."

He's still laughing but he goes where I tell him too. We go back towards the room and out of the window I came through. I lead him back out to the street and we start walking, not really in any specific direction. I just want to get away from where we just came from.

"So what makes you think I can help you find Sportsmaster?" he asks, but it's not a genuine question. He's mostly mocking me. "Or that I'm really going to help you and not just tell you the wrong things?"

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me or something. You would like that wouldn't you?"

A slow, evil smirk spreads across his face. I honestly think he's considering it. I don't know why I ever held on to any chance that he might change in the first place. I just roll my eyes, the faster I can get away from him, the better.

"So…" I start, "You gonna call him or…"

My dad shakes his head and just starts walking, "No. If he's in the city, he'll be there." I look over in the direction of a creepy, dark, eight story building across the street. Every building in this city is dark and creepy, I swear. Nothing about Central is this menacing?

Seeing the less than enthusiastic look on my face, he smiles and chuckles to himself at my expense, "Good luck."

He wastes no time turning around and walking back towards the building we came from. He doesn't look upset of say goodbye or anything fatherly. All I get is 'good luck', which sounds more like 'I hope you go in there and get your ass kicked'.

I wonder what I'm going to go in there and say as I walk up, but then I realize I probably won't need an introduction. Something tells me that Sportsmaster isn't going to refuse to see me.

But maybe that's not the approach I want to take. I feel like walking in there and demanding to see him is a bold and respectable move, but after that I really don't have a plan. I'm almost asking to have him kill me. Instead I decide to go with the more stealthy approach and sneak in.

I look around and don't see anybody so I sneak into another alley to take off my clothes. Now in my costume, I go into stealth and make my way towards the other side of the street, trying to stay out of sight from any windows and stuff. I use a fire escape to get onto a roof a few buildings down.

I jump the first roof top, which isn't as hard as you would think. The buildings are so close together, I don't think it's that hard. I've seen Rob do it before, and he doesn't even have powers. After I make the first jump, I jump the next few until I'm one jump away from the building my dad pointed at. I plant my feet and get ready to give myself a running start when I feel a kick to my lower back.

I fall forward onto the hard roof, scraping my costume up some in the process. Other than a few rips in my costume I'm fine. I push myself up onto the palms of my hands and turn around. I have no idea who kicked me but I need to get a good look so I know what the hell I'm working with here. Quickly I stand up but I don't see anyone or anything. I spin around and still nothing. I feel like a sitting duck.

I'm trying to search for somewhere to hide and think when a flat, spinning object hits me in my side. It doesn't cut me or anything, but it still hurts like hell and I'm sure the bruise it leaves is going to be deep. My hands immediately fall to my side but barely spend a second there before I'm being tackled to the ground. I close my eyes and try to brace myself for the impact. After the crash landing, I open them to see exactly who I'm looking for on top of me, one arm lying across the length of my chest, the other is on the base of my neck. He isn't choking me though, at least not yet. He's just making it a little harder to breath.

"You really thought you were just going to come in here and sneak up on me? You really thought I wouldn't see you?" he asks.

"T-that was the plan," I choke out.

He glares and puts more pressure onto my chest, "I guess you're here to try and avenge your little friend, oh and your girlfriend right?"

"S-something like that."

"Well," he laughs, "It's not going to happen. I think I'm going to make an example out of you to all of your friends. This is what keeping my daughter on your team gets you. She never joined me and now you're going to pay the price."

"She's never going to join you."

"We'll see if she changes her mind after I kill you." Now he's legitimately choking me and I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to panic, because that'll only make things worse. I try using my hands to move his from my neck but he's too strong. Finally I decide to try and vibrate my molecules. I don't plan on trying to go through the roof or anything because with my luck the building will explode _and_ I'll lose so much blood from my nose I'll need a transfusion. I just need to vibrate enough to freak him out for a second and get him to let go.

I start vibrating and after a few seconds, I think the feeling of my molecules shaking back and forth start to burn his hands.

"What the hell?" he screams and then pulls his hands off of my throat. I take the chance to slide out from underneath him and back away some.

He shakes his hands, an attempt to cool them down. While he's getting to his feet, I speed over. I hit him twice in his face, jab him once in the side, and kick him in his knee. He doesn't fall back or do anything much more than stumble.

He throws something at me, but I don't even bother to look over and see what it is as I dodge it. When I glance over my shoulder, I see one of his javelins sticking up out of the floor of the roof. It starts to beep so I spring to the opposite side of the roof, just barely escaping the blast. The aftershock forces me to the ground and the minute I stand up, he's there waiting for me with a punch to my face. I take the hit and return one right back.

He steps back and I run to the other side of the roof, avoiding the big whole that is now sitting by the edge of the building thanks to Sportsmaster's exploding javelin. I run anywhere near there and I might fall in. There's no telling how unstable the ground around the hole is.

Sportsmaster comes towards me and swings his ball and chain towards me. I hardly miss it, watching it make a hole in the floor with cracks escaping from it. While he's pulling it back, I run full speed and tackle him. We land, inches away from the hole on the edge. While I take a moment to feel relieved, he flips us over so that he's on top and my head is hanging off of the edge. He's trying to push me over, and I know if I do that's a 70 foot fall to the street at least.

I use everything I have to wrestle him back. I manage to push him to the side and pull away from him, standing up again. He stands and kicks me, in the shin, harder than he ever has before. I end up buckling to the ground. He whips out the ball and chain again, so I roll to the side opposite of the giant hole on. He doesn't aim for me though, he aims in the direction I'm rolling and forces me to stop.

He laughs as I stumble to stand up and I realize he wasn't aiming for me. He just wanted me to stop. Sportsmaster wants me as close to the edge as possible so that he can push me off. I attempt to slowly take a step to distance myself from a terribly painful fall to my death, but my leg is not trying to support the weight. I assume there's some kind of incomplete fracture as I pull my leg up off the ground some.

Sportsmaster takes a few slow, steps towards me, trying to back me up towards the edge. "You're running out of room."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I'm trying not to move, but I have to hobble back one step. I try stepping to the side, but he uses the ball and chain to create more craters. He smashes a few on either side of me.

"Don't play games with me, Wally. This is the end of the line."

I look over my shoulder and see that I'm just steps away from splattering my guts all over the street. "Clever, how long did it take you to come up with that?"

I decide to just stop walking back and try and consider my options. Sportsmaster doesn't stop. He keeps walking towards me. The closer he gets the less stable I feel the ground getting. I look over towards the multiple holes he's left in the roof. The ground is now starting to crack and cave in slowly.  
>This old abandoned building can't take all of this commotion happening on top of it. The edge of this roof can't support both of our weights. Together we have got to top four hundred pounds.<p>

The closer he gets, the more the ground starts to shake but I don't think he cares. If he were to fall where he is right now, he'd probably just land on the floor below this. Any closer to the edge and we're both done because the ground is going to give way.

"If you don't stop, we're both going to die. Where we're standing, the roof can't support us both," I state.

"Well, that won't be a problem in the next few seconds," he starts, "Because I don't intend on it supporting us both."

The next thing I know, he's lunging towards me. _Is he fucking crazy?_

Despite the feeling of intense pain in my shin, I use everything I have to dive out of his path and off to the side. I land, screaming as my leg hits the ground. I'm curling up and wincing in pain as I hear grunting from behind me.

I crawl around army style to face the sound and see Sportsmaster hanging on to the edge of the roof with one hand, his back against the building. He must've stumbled over in his attempt to push me. I think he's trying to pull himself up, but at the angle he's at, it's going to be impossible.

Everything in me wants to let him fall, but I know if I do, that's guaranteed death. I don't want to kill him, I just want him to leave Artemis the hell alone. We don't kill people, even villains, so I can't just let him die. At my own risk, I crawl back towards the edge and grab his hand.

"What the-what the hell are you doing?" he starts to panic, jerking his body.

"Stop moving!" I yell back. It's only making things worse. The roof is already barely holding on as it is. Parts of it are beginning to crumble again all around me. "I'm trying to pull you up!"

"Oh right? I'm supposed to believe that? How do I know you're not going to drop me?"

"Promise me you'll leave Artemis alone!" I yell, using what energy I have left to attempt to pull him up. The guy is definitely heavy. He's got to be at least eighty pounds heavier than me and solid muscle.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll leave her alone and I'll pull you up! Don't, and I guess I'll let you fall!" I threaten.

"No! I refuse!"

I loosen my grip on his hand in an effort to scare him, but he doesn't seem to be too scared. Instead, he grabs my hand tighter and starts flailing and thrashing his body around. "If I'm going down, you are too!"

I'm trying to keep myself stable but it's hard. The roof is starting to crack and crumble even faster under us. The more he thrashes, the worse it is. My survival instinct wants to let go but if I do, he dies. I can't just let Artemis' dad die. I know she hates him but I don't think she wants him dead. Besides, I've never killed anyone before. I don't think I could handle that. If I keep holding on though, he's likely to drag me right off the roof with him. Internally I start to panic a little.

While I try and think of what to do, things only get worse. The ground under my arms and chest is holding up, but the ground under my legs caves in suddenly. My lower half is now dangling through the roof, hanging above floor underneath us. My arms are lying across a patch of slowly crumbling roof that looks like a bridge, connected to Sportsmaster's hand as he dangles over the edge. The only thing holding either of us up now is each other. If either of us lets go, he falls to the street and I fall into this old building.

I hold on for dear life and I honestly think he is too. He may have been joking around before but this is it. Right now we need each other. Him more than me. I can live through my fall. I doubt he lives through his.

I don't know how long I'm holding, but my arms start to get tired. I can feel the ground under us growing loose. At the most we have a minute or two and then it's over, either this caves or I let go.

I decide to use these last two minutes fighting. I think if I lower myself deeper into the hole, it'll pull Sportsmaster up and onto the roof. I don't want to watch him die and this is probably his best bet. Slowly I shuffle on my stomach, deeper into the hole. It works, briefly pulling him up some.

"What the hell are you doing now!"

"I told you, I'm trying to pull you up!"

"You're an idiot," he growls at me.

I almost want to laugh because he sounds like Artemis, but I know that won't help anything. I just slowly keep inching myself down. It's still working for the first few inches, but then everything goes wrong.

The ground under me cracks and then completely caves. I try to hold on but suddenly I'm suspended in mid-air, falling into the building. I think the last thing I hear is the sound of Sportsmaster screaming, but I can't be sure. I think the sound of my own screaming kind of muffles it out, at least until I hit the floor. Then I don't hear anything for I don't know how long.

* * *

><p>well...tell me what you think! plz review :) ur running out of chances, its almost over<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

So like usual, thanks again for all of the great reviews/alerts/favs :) but not just for the last chp. Id like to thank everyone who ever reviewed or read or liked the story!

We're coming to an end now :( it makes me kind of sad. I really enjoyed writing this story so much and i didn't think it was going to get the amazing feedback that it did :)

I have some other ideas for new stories and i have the first chp written for an AU, but it is currently being edited and such. I don't know how soon i'll post it but ive got a few one shot ideas that i may post first. We'll see. Be on the look out for those ;) haha

Anyways heres the last chp! i hope u guys like it! plz review and tell me what u thought. (Also how bad did this last episode make you feel for Wally lol poor guy got completely outshined by Bart :( aww. id love to read what you guys thought about too)

i do not own young justice

* * *

><p>22<p>

I don't know what happened but I'm startled awake by memories of screams that I have a feeling aren't mine. I'm lying in a pile of ash and rubble. My head hurts. My back hurts. My legs hurt. My arms hurt. My chest hurts. Everything just hurts, but I guess that's a good thing. It means I'm alive right? I take a few minutes to just lay there and try to remember what all happened because it's kind of fuzzy. It's not like I was ever expecting to wake up in my Kid Flash costume again. I haven't worn this thing is months. After a little thinking, it all comes to me. I recall the fight I had with Sportsmaster and us falling-Oh my God! He fell off the building. Did he get away? Is he even okay? Realistically, he can't be…I just have to know.

I want to go check, so I try to lift myself up but my entire body rejects the idea. Barely an inch off the ground, my head starts spinning and my vision gets blurry. My stomach is turning flips and I end up leaning to the side and throwing up. So getting up is definitely out of the question, but maybe if I'm careful enough, I can crawl?

I figure it's worth a shot, but I don't know how far I'll make it. I'm not even aware of all my injuries. Maybe I shouldn't move at all? My better judgment tells me I shouldn't move at all and risk further injury, but what the hell? I'm already pretty messed up anyway. Crawling across a room probably isn't going to kill me.

Before I can even really move, I get a taste of just how bad things are. My costume is a disaster. It's shredded and I can see several bleeding gashes on my arms, from the fall I assume. I have to flip over onto my back to take pressure off of my ribs which are on fire in any other position. Of course, now I'm getting this pinching feeling in my back, so now I have to choose, back or ribs? I try to lift my head briefly just to look down at the rest of the damage. It isn't pretty.

I know my leg is broken, even from before falling through the roof. Looking down though, I think I'm seeing bone. I feel myself wanting to throw up again, but this time I try to hold it. I don't know how long I've been here but I can't afford to lose anything else from my stomach. I haven't eaten in hours. I'm running on nothing, which isn't helping matters at all…especially after seeing the deep gash on my side. It takes almost everything I have left to cover the wound with my hand. Warm blood seeps onto my fingers.

There's no way I'm getting anywhere without anyone's help, but I don't how long it will be before people even start looking for me or find me? I don't even know what time it is. If I let Sportsmaster fall, do I even deserve to be found? I just feel myself getting tired and my eyes starting to close as I lie there on the floor, practically helpless. All I can hope for as I drift off is that this was enough to get Sportsmaster to leave Artemis alone finally, because I'm not sure if I'll be lucky enough to see her again.

* * *

><p>The only thing I remember before I wake up again is the sound of Sportsmaster screaming again. It just keeps playing over and over in my head. It's driving me crazy. It's blood curdling. The scream is so terrified. I can't take it. Hell, I've heard it a million times already and it still scares me. I feel myself sweating and trying to hold onto him, but I keep dropping him. I keep reliving the moment in a loop that makes me sick. The only thing I <em>can<em> do is wake up so that it will stop.

All I want is for this to stop.

I shoot up suddenly. My eyes spout open and I'm trying to catch my breath. The pain I feel in my side is unbearable. I throw myself back and raise my hands to my sides, curling up and moaning in serious pain. It's only now that I notice where I am. I'm not in the old building anymore, lying in debris. I'm lying in a bed with white sheets just like the ones at the infirmary, but I'm not Kid Flash anymore…what am I doing at the infirmary?

"_Kid?_" I hear the frantic voice of my uncle as he speeds into the room, "Kid are you okay? Are you awake? Kid?"

I'm sure he sees me writhing in pain because when I open my eyes, he's standing over me and putting an arm on my side. "Wally, calm down. Just relax. You're going to be fine. You're in no shape to get up. J-just lie back and you'll be fine."

"What happened? When did you? How did you? The screaming-wh-where is he? Did he get away? Wha-"

While I'm spitting off questions, Uncle Barry is checking my side. I remember the gash I had there. I assume they stitched it up. He's probably checking to make sure I didn't rip my stitches or something.

"Wally, relax. Batman found you in that building bleeding and unconscious after falling through a roof. You need to rest. There will be plenty of time for questions later. Right now, go back to sleep and I'll be back later alright?"

I don't even have to look over to know that he's standing at the machine, getting ready to pump one of these tubes in my arms with drugs that are going to put me back to sleep, but I don't want to go back to sleep and hear Sportsmaster all over again. It happens anyway. It only takes a few minutes and I'm out again and listening to the sound of Sportsmaster's incessant screaming.

* * *

><p>This time, I feel groggy and out of it when I wake up. God only knows how hardcore the drugs they're pumping into me are now. I guess they don't want any more incidents of me waking up and freaking out again like I did earlier.<p>

I rub my eyes and groan sleepily. I'm kind of sore, but it's not as bad as it was before. I slowly try to sit up, it still hurts..._a lot_. I try to force it, but I'm just not ready yet. I just end up lying back down.

"KF?" I look over towards my door and see Rob standing in the doorway, leaning on a pair of crutches.

"H-hey Rob." It comes out slow and lethargic.

"KF, it's late. You should just go back to bed." Even though he's telling me to go to sleep, he comes into my room and stands by the side of my bed.

I shake my head. I'm tired of being asleep. "No. I don't wanna go to back to sleep. I feel like I've been asleep for days."

Rob raises an eyebrow but then looks away after seeing how incredibly confused I am. "Dude, you _have_ been asleep for days."

"What?" I couldn't have been. I was just awake a few hours ago and talking to my uncle wasn't I?

"You've been in and out of it for almost five days. Don't you remember? They had to keep drugging you because you would wake up screaming and I think they said you ripped your stitches out twice now."

"I don't really remember," I confess, "I know I woke up once in the building and once in here, but that's all. I had no idea how long it's been or even being brought here."

Rob frowns but doesn't say another word.

"Do you…do you know anything else? _Anything_?" I ask. I have no idea what I've missed in the last five days but I would definitely like to find out.

"Like what?" he asks, "I know they found you in building in Gotham after you fell to-through a roof. You ugh…you broke four of your ribs. Your leg is broken… in three places. Your aggravated your back, so that's probably going to hurt a bunch. You ruptured your spleen or appendix or something, m-maybe both. A couple of your internal organs were br-bruised and there was internal bleeding…a lot of bleeding. You needed a lot blood. I don't know how much. Y-your nose is broken. You have a level two concussion and I think a partially collapsed lung. You ugh…you have a lot of stitches-"

Finally I just have to stop Rob. I don't want to hear everything that's wrong with me and from the way he's stalling and stuttering, that he doesn't want to list everything that's wrong with me either. "D-dude, I think I get it. Thanks though."

His cheeks turn bright red, "Sorry."

It's silent for a few minutes. Rob just looks down at the floor and I stare at my blanket. I know what I want to ask, it's just taking me a while to build up the courage to ask it. I'm not sure if I'll like the answer.

"B-but what about…what about Sportsmaster? Did he…"

Rob glances at me like he's shocked that I'm even asking and then looks back down, taking a deep breath. "Wally I don't think I should-"

"Rob please," I beg, "I have to know. Before they put me back to sleep and nobody tells me."

"Sportsmaster…Sportsmaster is dead Wally. They found him in the alley nex-"

I stop listening at that point. I don't want to hear about where or how they found him. I just feel myself choking and I don't know why. I should be happy or something right? But I don't feel happy. I should be glad that he won't ever be able to bother Artemis anymore, but…Oh God. I killed her father. She probably hates me. I didn't mean to. I should've tried harder or did more. I didn't want him to die. I just wanted him to leave her alone. Oh my God, what did I do?

"Wally! Wally calm down!"

I look up and Rob is next to me. His crutches are on the floor and his hands on my shoulders. I didn't even see him come over. I realize suddenly that I'm breathing heavy and my heart rate had gone up because one of the machines I'm hooked up to is beeping rapidly.

I try to slow my breathing but it's hard. I'm coughing and it's making every inch of my body hurt; and I just keep thinking back to Sportsmaster. He can't be dead. He just can't be. He's a dick, yeah, but he didn't deserve to die. Or maybe he did, but that's not my call.

"I didn't-I didn't mean to. He wasn't-Oh my God! Oh my God I-"

"Wally," Rob reassures me but it's falling on deaf ears at the moment. "He fell off the side of a building. It's not like you pushed him, right?"

"No, but I-I had his hand. If I would've just tried harder maybe he wouldn't have fell."

"You had his hand, you tried hard enough. You did the best you could. Who is going to blame you for that?"

"What about Artemis? I let her dad fall off the side of a building. Wh-what if she hates me?"

Dick thinks about it for a second, probably searching for some reassuring words to say to me; but I don't want reassuring, I want honest. Finally he shrugs half-heartedly, "I don't really know what she's going to think. I can't speak for Artemis I guess…but I think she'll understand Wally."

* * *

><p>During the next few days, I get visits from just about everybody. ? I'm not exactly the most pleasant person to be around since I woke up though. I've been as civil as possible, but I can't say I've been happy or excited or even that nice; and they all know that. They also know that is nothing that they're doing, it's just me. My outstanding guilt just makes me an ass right now.<p>

The team stops by first. Kaldur offers words of wisdom and tells me to get well soon. Conner comes with M'Gann, but doesn't say much other than he's glad I'm okay. Well, he doesn't exactly say he's glad but I know it's what he meant. M'Gann is the most vocal, she thinks what I did is romantic. I didn't do it to be romantic but I guess I can see what she's talking about. The last one to come through is Roy. He makes sure to tell me that going after Sportsmaster, especially by myself, was a really stupid idea and that I could've gotten myself killed; but he's happy I didn't. He also promises to kill me himself if I ever decide to do something like that again.

The League comes by too. My Uncle wants to chew me out, but it ends up just telling me how happy he is that I'm alive. Batman comes by, and the big softy, is also happy to see me breathing. It doesn't last long though. After that he makes sure to scold me and tell me that what I did was reckless. Green Arrow even comes by. He doesn't say anything, he just comes with Black Canary while she checks on me, but I still appreciate the gesture.

I see everybody, everybody but Artemis. Neither of us has been cleared to visit the other yet, and since I have a tendency to not listen, they're keeping an extra eye on me. I don't mind though. I'm not ready to see her yet anyway. I just don't want to upset her. What if she hates me or something? I'm not really up to that right now. I'd like to drag out finding out that she hates me for as long as possible. If she is mad, I can't even pretend to be surprised. It was her family after all, not just some random villain.

That is the one thing nobody seems to mention when they visit. Nobody says a word about Sportsmaster. They don't ask me if I'm okay with it or what happened. They don't mention him at all. In fact they go out of their ways to avoid the subject when I even attempt to bring it up. It just ends up making me feel worse. It's like they don't want to upset me because it is my fault…it's not like anybody tries to tell me it's not.

* * *

><p>After another week in the infirmary, I feel <em>way<em> better than before. I'm sore and I still hurt, but the weak and confused feelings have pretty much gone away. They still don't want me getting up and doing anything too strenuous, but I figure they're going to send me home soon anyway. I honestly think it's a wonder they let me stay this long. I mean I would assume that being suspended from the team would mean not being able to use their medical facilities. Maybe they missed me so much they made an exception? I force myself to sit up in bed, which is about as independent as they'll let me be. Nobody ever bothered to give me a pair of crutches, on purpose I think, so that every time I need something I have to rely on someone else. Even if they missed me, they clearly don't trust me at all.

I press the call button on my bed and hope someone sees it. I'm hungry and I would get up and get it myself but…well I can't. After about a minute of waiting, my uncle walks in. "Hey Wally. What do you need?"

"Food. I'm hungry."

"Alright," he nods, "I'll bring something back."

"You know you wouldn't have to if you guys would let me go get it myself."

He rolls his eyes and then gives me a 'you know that's not going to happen' kind of look. "Wally, you may think you're fine…but we all still want to monitor you and make sure everything is healing correctly, especially given the severity of your injuries and our accelerated healing."

I just roll my eyes, "Yeah that and you guys want to keep an eye on me right? I don't plan on doing anything else, trust me. I can go back to being suspended without a fight."

Uncle Barry raises an eyebrow, not like he's confused, but more like he's interrogating me. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Uncle Barry. You know what I mean. It's only a matter of days before Batman has me sent back home and I go back to living my _normal_ life again."

He narrows his eyes and he nods, but doesn't say any more about it. He just tells me he's going to grab me something to eat and then leaves. When he comes back he has a tray of food, but he also has Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow with him too. I want to ask what's going on, but I know they're going to tell me, so I just start eating instead. I chew and wait, not sure what to expect. It could be anything coming from this group of Leaguers.

"Wally," starts my uncle, "We have something we've been meaning to talk to you about. I…I think now is probably a good time to talk about it."

I stay silent. I don't even want to ask what it is. For all I know, they're going to erase my memory or make me join the witness protection program or something even worse.

Black Canary continues, "We were wondering if you would be interested in taking up your duties as Kid Flash again?"

This has to be some kind of joke. If it is, it is definitely not funny. Trust me, I know funny. "I thought I was suspended?"

"Well your suspension has been lifted obviously," Green Arrow assures me. Just the fact that he talks at all is surprising to me. I would've thought he'd be all for keeping me suspended. At some point he must've had a miraculous change of heart. Who would've thought?

"I…I don't really understand."

"Kid Flash was originally suspended because of the situation regarding Sportsmaster" explains Batman, "But now that he no longer poses a threat to you or anyone else on the team, it only seems fair that we offer you your position back."

I think I'm supposed to be happy about this but instead I'm not sure how to feel. A lot of different things flood over me. They're not all exactly pleasant ones either. "So what you're saying is that since he fell off the side of a building to his death, you might as well let me back on the team? Is it really that easy or are you guys just trying to make me feel better about the whole situation? You're not going to send me back to therapy and ask me if I did it on purpose or anything?"

I don't _mean_ to sound like a prick exactly, but judging by everyone's expressions, I kind of come off that way. They all look a little taken back. I guess they expected me to be super excited or something. If anything I'm kind of mad. This is a lot to take in and process, but they ask me the question like it's the most casual thing in the world. I just spent the last few months trying to build myself a normal life and I was honestly ready to go back to it. Now they're hitting me with this. It doesn't seem fair. They shouldn't play with my emotions like that.

Uncle Barry narrows his eyes at me, clearly not pleased with my response, "_Wally_."

"I'm sorry," I sigh, "It's just a lot to take in so suddenly. I just assumed I was…going back home again after this. I just don't understand w-why you guys would even a-" I think Black Canary knows what I'm going to ask before I finish because she cuts me off. She steps forward to get closer to my bed and then turns around to face the others.

"Could you all give me a few minutes with Wally please?"

Green Arrow immediately looks skeptical. I'm pretty sure Batman does too, but it's hard to tell behind that mask of his sometimes. Uncle Barry just shrugs and ushers the other two out before Black Canary has to ask them again. I think we all know the second time around won't be as nice. When they're out, she turns back to me with a soft smile.

"I know this seems like a lot to handle and kind of unexpected, believe me. We were all kind of surprised when Batman came to us to discuss your status on the team and reinstating you…but you have to understand that he sort of sees everything in black and white sometimes, and that's definitely how he expresses himself. He thinks what you did was a noble and very heroic thing, even if he won't say it. We all think what you did for your friends, for Artemis, was brave and selfless…like every action we make should be. I just don't think you see it that way.

I don't know if you _want_ to come back. After seeing the progress you've made at home through our sessions, I could see why you wouldn't want to. I know that you _deserve_ to come back. You should have never been suspended in the first place. But I know that you don't feel that way, especially now…you didn't kill him Wally. We all know you didn't…I just don't think any of us are going to be able to convince you."

She pauses and sighs, thinking about what she's going to say next. I want to say something in between but I just don't know what to say. I can't say anything she probably doesn't already know. I think she gets me pretty well considering all of the time we've spend together. I just wait for her to finish.

"I'm not going to say I know exactly how to handle this, but before you make your decision, I think there's someone you should talk to first. See how she feels before you decide anything. You might be surprised to see how she feels."

"Um…I…ugh…" I manage to stutter a lot but don't actually end up saying anything. Black Canary just smiles at me and laughs some too.

"Until then, I'll tell them you need a few days think about it okay?"

* * *

><p>It takes a few more days, but finally I'm allowed to see Artemis…or she's allowed to see me I guess. Black Canary wheels her into my room in a wheel chair that afternoon while I'm aimlessly flipping through channels on the TV.<p>

The minute Black Canary leaves, Artemis is up, walking towards me and smiling. She's moving a little slow, like she's still in pain. I think she is in pain and that makes me feel selfish. I've been wanting to see her so bad, but I don't want to her hurt her.

"Wally, I'm so glad you're okay." I find it weird that this is the first thing she says or that she's even smiling at me at all. She's supposed to be mad at me. I've been expecting her to come in here and tell me how much she hates me and how she never wants to see me again.

The first thing I say is, "I'm sorry." It's just the first thing that comes to my mind. It's the only thing I want to say because all I want to hear her say is that she forgives me.

"Sorry for what?" she asks, leaning her hands against the bars on the side of my bed. The backs of them have small scars that weren't there before. I'm pretty sure _he_ caused them. "Sorry that you're okay? Wally wh-"

"No!" I say, a little louder than I intend it to be. Artemis gets kind of startled for a second. "No! I mean about your dad. I-I'm sorry I let him fall. I tried…I tried to…but it-and then he-and I-I had his hand. I didn't mean for him to fall." It all comes out choppy and hysterical. I can even feel tears brewing up in my eyes, but I don't care. I'm ready to beg for forgiveness if I have too.

She doesn't say anything in response which makes me nervous. This is it, I know it is. She's glad I'm not dead but that doesn't mean she's going to forgive me. I take one hand and wipe my eyes, trying not to cry all over my face. I'm still choking out words as I do. "Artemis s-say something please, anything. I'm just so-I'm so sorry-"

I feel a hand on top of my free one. Artemis' thumb is rubbing the back of my hand. "Wally, shh…calm down…_Wally seriously_, stop crying."

I stop rubbing my eyes, which are kind of stinging from such intense rubbing, and look up at her. She laughs a little at first, then she gives me a slight smile, "I'm just glad you're okay, do you understand me? I know what happened to my dad and Robin told me that you tried to save him. Honestly none of that matters to me. If something would've happened to you, well something _worse_, I swear I would've killed him myself."

She's just trying to make me feel better, she has to be. "Artemis, I understand if you're mad or if y-you hate me. He was your dad and h-"

"Yeah he was my dad Wally, but he was never much of a father to me. You better not be beating yourself up over him, because I'm not. If anything, you should be happy he can't ever bother me again or that you're even alive or that we can finally see each other. Just stop thinking about him okay? He's dead Wally. I don't miss him…I've missed you though. So can we just forget about my dad and move on, please?"

Honestly I just have to stare at her in disbelief. There is no way I've spent all this time thinking about how I'm going to get Artemis to forgive me and she completely brushes it off.

"Are you okay?" she finally asks me.

"Um…yeah. I just, I honestly thought you were going to hate me."

She leans down and kisses me on my cheek, "You are such an idiot Wally. Only you would go out and risk your life to help someone, and then come back thinking they're going to be mad at you for doing it. Does that even make sense to you?"

Okay, I guess when she puts it like that it does sound a little odd. "I…I don't know…I just-"

"Sometimes you can be so stupid Wally," she grins at me playfully.

"So you swear you're not mad at me?" I have to ask, just to be positive.

"No, you idiot. I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you for protecting me? If anything I mad at you for going out and getting hurt like this after I told you not do things like that for me."

"But I thought you wanted me to protect you?" Girls can be so damn baffling, I swear.

"Not at your own expense."

I just shrug, "I think I'm confused."

"Alright," Artemis starts, running her hand from my shoulder blade down to my wrist, "Well how about this? I love you and if you ever do anything this reckless again, I'll never forgive you."

"I love you too babe, and I _promise _I won't ever do anything like that ever again." She definitely doesn't have to worry about that. This is one of my worse hospitals stays ever. Even after my meeting with Mammoth, I didn't have to stay in bed this long. I like being able to get up and move around.

"Good, because I the next time I actually get to see you, I'd prefer you not be in a hospital bed." She smiles at me, but I can tell she's forcing it.

"It might not have to be," I say softly, trying to sneak it into the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"They…they offered me my spot back on the team." It comes out nervous and low, like I'm shy about it or afraid she'll disapprove. I don't know what, but I am kind of. I'm a little afraid of what she's going to say. I'm sure she's going to want me to come back…I just haven't decided if I want to. The idea isn't as appealing as it used to be.

She doesn't smile or even look the least bit excited about it. If anything, Artemis looks sad and maybe even disappointed. "But you're not going to take it, are you?"

I look towards her and to my surprise, she's actually looking back at me too. She's staring me intensely into my eyes, "I ugh…I don't know."

She frowns, so grab her hand and I throw in, "I could…I just haven't decided."

"Because you don't really want to…I know you Wally. If you really wanted to, you would've said yes by now. You wouldn't be telling me that they offered. You would be telling me that you already _took_ that offer."

She's right. She knows it and I know it. I'm not sure why, but I just don't feel the same way I did before. I've spent my time just trying to build myself a regular life and now I have one…and I actually kind of like it. It's simple and easy and safe. I get hurt a lot less this way. I've lost so much being Kid Flash already, like both of my parents. Maybe it's time for me to just take a break…

"I'm not saying I would never come back, I just don't think I'm ready right now."

Artemis gives me a genuine smile, "I don't think you are either."

"I'm sorry," I say. I really am. I feel bad, like I was leading her on or something.

"For what?"

I stare at her dumbfounded. What does she mean 'for what'? I thought it was obvious. Of course as obvious as it may be, when I try to find the words I can't describe it. "F-for…you know…"

"See, you don't even know what you're apologizing for. You're just doing it because you afraid you're hurting my feelings. Well you're not…in fact," she pauses and turns away from me. I have no idea what she's about to say, but I know it's not going to be anything I'll like. If it was, she wouldn't turn away from me when she said it. "What if I told you that I was thinking of taking a break too?"

"Artemis don't-why would you?"

She turns back to me now, with a desperate smile on her face. It almost looks like she's trying to push back tears. To distract herself from the fact that she's about to cry, she fidgets with her hands and brushes a piece of hair back behind her ears.

"Taking a break and being suspended aren't the same thing. Besides It's the perfect time Wally. Maybe this is wrong, but now that he's gone I can…I can finally relax. I can be happy and not have to worry if on my way home he's going to come after me or my mom. I don't _have_ to protect anyone anymore. I want relax and maybe make some normal friends. I want to get a part time job and go to college. I can be normal too and I think I might want to be. As normal as I can be at least."

I know she's about to cry but I can't help but smile. I reach out and take her wrist, pulling her towards me. I don't really have anything to say so I just pull her down towards me. I'm pretty sure she winces a little, and I wince in pain a little too, but I could care less. I pull her in and I kiss her. I kiss her hard, like I've wanted too since I left. I don't know how long we're kissing, but it isn't long enough. The only I reason I break off is to agree with her.

"Then let's do it. We could. Me and you."

She smiles and leans in again, placing her hands behind my neck. She puts her lips to mine one more time, pulling away just as I'm about to get started. She leans her forehead against mine and lays a hand on each side of my face. _"Me and you."_

**EPILOGUE **

It's been about a year since Artemis and I decided to take our break. It's so much better than being suspended and all by myself for sure. It took a little getting used to at first. Everyone was really surprised. Uncle Barry honestly thought I was kidding. It wasn't until a week later that he actually believed me. Rob didn't talk to me for weeks. I tried calling, emailing, texting. Finally I just popped up at Wayne Manner and even then, Bruce had to force him to talk to me. We're okay now though.

I can't say that either Artemis or I have taken on any missions since we left, but we still visit often and hang out with The Team. I see her whenever I can and we talk almost every day. I even introduced her to Jinx. They butt heads at first, but got over it. Once they realized that they could both use their snippy attitudes to get on my nerves, they actually became decent friends.

Towards the middle of my junior year, I took the ACT and then started applying to schools. It felt so…so right and if I'd still been Kid Flash I don't think I would have ever done it. I don't think I would've had the time. Artemis applied too. We applied to a lot of the same places, on purpose obviously. I think we should start getting letters back in the beginning of the next school year.

All in all, I don't regret my decision. I think it helped me to grow up a lot. I've definitely learned to appreciate my life and those in it so much more. I can't say I don't miss being a hero sometimes though; but right now, I'm happy. I'm happy to be where I am and maybe one day I'll come back. Right now though, I'm okay. Right now everything is perfect.

* * *

><p>well, i hope u guys enjoyed this :) Thank u soooo soooo soooo soooo much for everything! i really appreciate it. plz leave a review and tell me what you thought :D<p> 


End file.
